


Moonfall Empire

by Alice_I_Clovis



Series: Where the Sun Was Born [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Druids, F/M, Historical Fantasy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Holy Grail, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 174,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22148011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_I_Clovis/pseuds/Alice_I_Clovis
Summary: 公元411年，篡位者Vortigern毒杀不列颠国王Constans，与撒克逊人联姻，邀请撒克逊人同他们共同对抗苏格兰人和皮克特人。公元443年，Merlin被Vortigern抓来做出预言。公元449年，尚未决定继承人的Vortigern死前要Merlin陪在他身边，他相信Merlin能拯救他。他忏悔了一夜然后死去。所有人都以为他告诉了Merlin他选择哪个儿子成为继承人。当祭司问Merlin的时候，年幼的他却说“我太害怕了，什么都记不起来。”祭司让国王最看重的儿子Vortimer继位，但国王其他三个儿子并不承认。由于他们可能会刺杀Merlin，Vortimer宣布让Merlin成为“圣杯的仆人”（就像神父侍奉上帝，传达上帝的旨意，是上帝的仆人）Merlin负责保护圣杯，传达圣杯代表“神的旨意”，同时Merlin的存在也是Vortimer对于“父亲指定他继任”的证明。公元452年，Constans的弟弟、Arthur的伯父Aurelius说服高卢长官给他士兵让他去不列颠夺回圣杯拯救西罗马的灭亡，便带着Uther、Arthur和士兵以“罗马使者”的身份抵达不列颠。Aurelius让Uther和Arthur等人先去礼貌性地觐见。Arthur在Uther的指示下提出了会面邀请。Merlin对Arthur表示了超常的尊重，对祭司极度信任的Vortimer便答应了会面的请求。获得会见许可后Aurelius做了周密的计划，诱骗Vortimer从守卫森严的城堡出来见他，Vortimer从小被灌输“国王即神之子”的观点、自恃军队强大、之前在对抗自己兄弟们时接连胜利，于是自负地带着少数贵族和数千名卸下武器的随从去会面。Aurelius派传教士传教。Vortimer不理解。在他拒绝皈依基督教并效忠罗马皇帝后，Aurelius发出信号，埋伏在广场周围的骑兵及步兵一起冲了出来，由Uther带领，凶残地杀戮手无寸铁的侍卫随从。在混乱的战场上，Merlin静静地注视着Arthur。他看着那个金发的外来者，并在疯狂的屠杀中走向他。他身边所有的妇女和随从都在尖声哀求，在血泊和支离破碎的尸体间跌跌撞撞地逃亡。金发骑士抬起眼看着他，他无声地对他说：“带我走！别把我留在这可怕的鲜血和尸体中。”Arthur一言不发，握起缰绳，朝马腹一踢，骑着他这匹疲惫不堪的马冲进战场。但Merlin闻风不动。他在等他。Arthur放慢速度，伸出手，一把将他从腋下抱起。Arthur头昏脑涨，不顾身后其他人，努力从疯狂战斗的人群中劈出一条通道。他们终将Vortimer关进了囚禁室，Aurelius对Vortimer许诺，只要他将囚禁室全部装满黄金，并在另外两间较小的屋子装满白银，就将他释放。而Aurelius自己也可对西罗马帝国因“实在找不到圣杯”有了交代，这样圣杯就可以据为己有了……
Relationships: Gwen/Lancelot (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Ygraine de Bois/Uther Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Where the Sun Was Born [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594117
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 中世纪是以西罗马灭亡公元476年为开始，至1453年结束，这个故事最开始叙述的时间是在公元442年。严格来讲，这个故事是在中世纪时期以前。  
>  那一时期不列颠的原住民饱受哈德良长城以北的Scots（苏格兰人）和Picts（皮克特人）的侵扰，由于不列颠所隶属的西罗马受到匈人的侵扰，国势大不如前，批量撤离了不列颠的罗马驻军。在历经篡位者Vortigern的反叛后，罗马更是抛弃了不列颠的管辖。历史上不列颠曾去罗马请兵支援，但此时罗马人正在和匈奴王阿提拉（Attila, king of the Huns）交战，便拒绝了。历史记录上，一位名叫Vortigern的不列颠国王由此与不列颠东部的撒克逊人联盟，以此对抗Picts（皮克特人），却不料撒克逊人趁机大举进驻不列颠。很多为凯尔特人和残留的罗马人都为躲避战乱而迁往威尔士的西南角，故事中Merlin小时的村庄便是来自这样一批迁徙的人口。他们那时对Picts（皮克特人）的恐惧甚于对撒克逊战士的恐惧。  
>  在时间的记录上，这里采用公元记录年份，使用凯尔特旧历（树历）记录月份。因为传统督伊德不允许随意书写，所以迄今人们也不是完全了解他们的记时方式，只能浅显地理解为树木代表的月份加上一个欧甘文字。笔者想尽最大程度还原当时的文化与社会环境，但是无奈目前能力不足，只能在尚不清楚表达方式的情况下使用已知方式替代，请大家见谅。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 渐渐地，他再也听不见战胜者得意的笑声、死亡者悲凄的哀号，以及被拋弃在屋内摇篮里的婴儿的哭泣。他再也看不见那些最后才被打败的战士，那些烧毁栅栏和茅屋的第一道火苗。在他身上现在只留下缄默，仿若他心房上所有的门正一道道地被关上。

**Gawant东南角，公元443年，橡木月（Oak）** ［凯尔特历法，即6月10日-7月7日］

听见茅篷顶上淅沥的雨声，Merlin突然从梦中惊醒，蜷缩在母亲的身边。

天色未明，森林里的黑夜深沉昏暗。大雨滂沱。除了屋外的雨声与透过屋顶落下的水滴声之外，听不到任何声响，既无梁柱摇晃的嘎吱声，也无猿猴或其他森林常客的叫声。空气里也弥漫着森林特有的潮湿的泥土与树木的气味。

他在芦苇床架上转过身，寻找母亲的手。他不知道自己为什么会失眠。

只要他一睁开眼睛，黑暗便将屋顶的横梁变成毒蛇，将所有的坛瓮都变成畸形的怪兽。一旦他合上眼帘，嘈杂的雨声又令他难以忍受。那一颗颗雨滴，重如石块，仿佛就要刺穿层峦叠嶂的茅草屋顶，重击他的胸膛。

不知道原因，但他就是忐忑不安。他心情郁闷，心中压着一股强烈而莫名的痛苦，和梦境里如此相似。

他蜷起双腿，手臂抱着膝盖，将身体紧贴在母亲的身边，不停发抖。但他没有抱怨，也没有说话。

之后，他迷迷糊糊地重新进入梦乡。

*

在晨曦的曙光中，他忘记了昨夜的恐惧。

他睁开眼便跳下床，悄悄地滑过床与木门之间的空隙，走向屋外空旷的庭院。

这是个四周有着森林作为天然屏障的海边小村落。一堵末端削成尖角的木头高墙护卫着几幢大型的茅屋聚落，中央空出一个大庭院，在收获季节时这里便会堆满各种瓜果等待晾成干。但现在还不是。此时院中空无一物，雨也停了。然而空气闷热黏稠。天空一片阴霾，灰色的云层倒映在高草堆里几处闪亮的带状泥潭中。

Merlin挥着手臂驱赶蚊子，它们仿若一朵朵难辨踪影的透明小乌云，在潮湿的空气里成群地四处飞舞。

三蹦两跳地，他便来到了高耸的栅栏和驻守在门旁的那名哨兵身边。这名战士是个年轻的男人。和村里所有的男人一样，长发蓬乱地随风飘动，蓄着厚重的络腮胡，穿着补满补丁的裤子，赤裸着晒得黝黑的胸膛，露出浓密的胸毛，颈间戴着一串石头项链，肩上的披肩由几块山狐或野獴的皮缝在一起。他的披肩是村里最长的一件——他也是村里最勇猛的战士。他负责保卫村庄，而村民们便均摊他的饮食。

他原本昏昏欲睡，当Merlin溜到他面前，用细嫩的手指戳着他披肩上新缝上去的一块油亮的棕褐色皮毛时，他则倏地惊醒，将长矛指向对方，随后放声大笑：

“你这个时候到外面来干什么，小伙子？”

“来帮你保卫村镇啊！”Merlin严肃地回答。

战士停止笑声，认真地点着头：

“好主意！假如那些皮克特人（Picts）知道你和我在一起的话，一定不敢攻击我们！”

“一定不敢，当然！……那么，你愿意让我出去了？”

年轻的战士再度放声大笑，然后在他的颈背上轻拍了一下。

“去吧，小伙子。但是别走远了，否则你妈会把我这颗脑袋腌在她的那些魔罐里！”他边开玩笑边松开套在那扇厚重门板上的草绳。

Merlin赶紧从缝隙中钻过，一路朝茂密的森林奔去。

无视那些会划破衣服的荆棘，他在林间的空地上跳跃飞奔，赤裸的双脚如风般在五颜六色的百花丛里来回穿梭。

走近无人的滨海浅滩后，他便毫不犹豫地踩进水里，完全不顾脚下的沙石和一只只隐蔽移动的小螃蟹。捕鱼的人可能还没来，也可能正在其他地方打鱼，村子里只有两条很小的小船，完全不可能驶远，只是他一次都没有坐过。

在他的脚下，水面上的倒影在他身边随波化开，旋又融入一层层堆叠的浪花中。那是一个已经七岁大的男孩的倒影，他显然比村里其他的同龄男孩瘦弱安静许多，没有胆量恶作剧，跑起来也是最慢的。而他最痛恨的莫过于那消瘦的肩背，他的肩膀像刀刃般突出，就像一对刚发育的翅膀。不过，他轮廓分明的脸庞上那一对湖蓝色的眼睛和尖削倔强的下巴让他的整张脸看起来就像一匹精瘦却精神的小马驹。

他合上眼帘，继续向更深处走去，此时，随着他的走动，已不再水花四溅，水面没过他膝盖，他离自己的倒影更近了。

为什么他会长得这副模样呢？村子里流传着一些谣言，但是他的母亲从不愿对他透露有关这方面的事情。

他的母亲……他突然很想见她，很想拥抱她，想得令他肚子发疼。

他突然转身向岸边跑去，脚底的碎石突然划破了他的左脚脚跟，一道细长的口子渗出殷红的鲜血，在海水中晕开，并随着他一瘸一拐的奔跑而驱散了他的倒影。

他并不感觉特别疼，只是有些后悔跑来了这里，他想见妈妈。

他心里默默喊着“妈妈”，接着又钻进浓密的树丛里，掂着左脚，尽全力跑回村里，即使脚步下的草叶与石头偶尔沾上血迹，但他并不在意，加速的心跳中盈满着对母亲的思念。

晌午时分，乌云一哄而散。一道阳光射入森林后，驻足在那几幢茅屋上。当日光爬上Merlin的肩头时，他高兴地绽开笑容。

他抬头望着天空，脸上写满笑意。他张开双手，任凭太阳的光辉洒在他的头顶和手臂，他要把自己献给乍晴又雨的苍天。

“Merlin！”他的母亲叫他。

整个村落里的小孩子唯有他以衣蔽体，一件粗布长衫直盖到他的膝头，布料的色泽早已褪去，只隐约分辨得出一些仔细缀上的方形、十字形和圆形图案，衣服上并有多处以龙舌兰线缝补过的补丁。

“是太阳！”孩子已经忘记了受伤的左脚，在金色的阳光下高举双手欢呼着，仿佛是自己托举起了太阳。“出来，妈妈，你出来嘛！”

Merlin跑向母亲身边，抓着她的双手，试着将她拖出屋外。他的母亲面带笑容，犹豫了一会儿之后，终于被孩子的快乐心情说服了。

前夜的暴雨使得地面泥泞不堪，他们赤着脚蹦蹦跳跳地在院子里转着圈舞动着。地上深色的泥水在他们的双脚间四处飞溅，在尖声欢笑中，弄脏了他们的双腿。忽然间，Merlin滑倒了。他的母亲伸出手臂，一把将他拉起，等拉近身边时，才发现Merlin脚下的污泥混合着一道道红色。

“快过来。”母亲一把将他抱起，回到屋子里，抱他坐在床边。“什么时候弄伤的？”母亲转身抱来一个盛满水的翁，用小瓦罐舀出水来给他清洗脚上的污泥。

“我前面出去的时候弄伤的，”Merlin不敢说是去了海边，母亲从不让他一个人去海边，他每次都是偷偷的去。“我回来的时候以为伤口已经好了。”

满怀温柔的母亲张着一双闪亮的眼睛看着她的小孩。

“我想你是想见崖下的老婆婆了。”她轻声低语，假装斥骂。

Merlin皱着眉头。没有，他才不想见她呢。况且见到她绝对没有什么好事情！

那个老婆婆住在村子背面悬崖上的山洞里，距崖顶一人多高，山洞前还有一块空地，其余地方都很陡峭，女人和孩子在进出攀爬时大都需要绳子。只是她从来都不从山洞里出来，当大家需要药品或者要为各种事情占卜的时候，大家就会背着食物或物件拿去送给她，村里的人们也愿意帮她采摘植物，或是送来干燥的柴火，而且她那里还堆着数不清的瓦罐与各种各样大大小小的石头。村子里的人们很是依赖她，各个时节的各种事情人们都会让她为村子占卜，她还会给布料染色，染成黄色或是绿色，还有些时候能染成蓝色。据说她是督伊德的一员，曾经在年轻时被野蛮的异教徒追杀，最终逃到了这里，发现了这处藏身之所，从此开始与世隔绝的生活。

“我们真的非得见那位老巫婆不可吗？”

“Merlin！她不是老巫婆，她是位神仙奶奶。”

“那又怎么样？我就是不喜欢她。”虽然Merlin喜欢她的故事和唱念的诗歌，但他一直不喜欢她黑乎乎的指甲和满是污垢的蓬乱的头发，最重要的是，他一直害怕那些她要求村民送给她的猎物的内脏——她用它们占卜，有时也甚至会生吞下去。

“那你就不该把自己弄伤。我上次就告诉过你，小小的伤口如果不注意，也会变成致命伤的。”

妈妈在他脚下垫了一片长长的叶片，然后再用两层布巾包住，扎紧。就这样，他任由母亲拉着他的手，先绕过一幢茅屋，再穿过中央庭院。此刻阳光洒满了地面，轻柔的微风弄皱了大大小小水坑上的水面。

天气闷热，从悬崖边升起的层层轻盈透明的带状烟雾袅袅上升，直飘到高高的云彩上后才化开，仿佛树林里也是因为这太阳而在冒烟。

Merlin跟着母亲走近悬崖边，发现早有一根绳子系在一块突出的崖石上，看来已经有人到了这里。

妈妈先转过身，顺着绳子爬了下去，站好后便伸长手臂叫孩子下来。Merlin伸手去抓绳子，发现手心全都是汗，他自己也不知道为什么心跳那么快。他用衣服擦了擦手上的汗，终于下定决心握住绳子，用脚尖踩着石块往下一点点攀爬，直到他感到妈妈托住他才松了口气。

山洞洞口的昏暗火堆旁，有位老妪手持一只用山楂木制成的长柄扁平汤匙，不停地搅动着一个宽颈瓮里的绿色黏稠汁液。Merlin忍不住做了个鬼脸。老妪身旁的年轻女子对Merlin露齿一笑，又转头面向老妪：“我把衣料带来了，神仙奶奶……”

女巫师狐疑地翻看着那块方形布料。因使用过度，整块布早已变得稀薄透明，连粉红色的滚边都褪成白色。

“快好了。”她咕哝地说。

年轻女子又转向刚来的孩子和母亲，带着笑意：“你们也是来染衣料吗？”

母亲摇摇头，转头对Merlin嗔怪道：“不，我们可以自己来。这个小笨蛋弄伤了脚，我们来这里讨些草药。”

“要小心，小东西。”女巫师继续搅动着大木勺，没有抬头看Merlin，但她拖着长长的调子，用一种奇怪的口音说着，就像是唱歌一样。两个女人坐在一旁，闭着眼，随着老妪的歌唱摆动身体，就像在风中摇荡的芦苇。

“在你目力所及的范围内，

海马在夏日阳光中闪烁，

河水如倾泻而出的蜜糖，

流淌在我的这片土地上。

你渡舟横穿的那片大海，

白光眩目，熠熠生辉，

而大地遍洒湛蓝和金黄，

流光溢彩，微风轻拂。

你看见银色的海面上，

满身斑点的鲑鱼跃起：

大地上的牛犊和羔羊，

从未厮杀，和平共处。

但你看不见那嗜血的猎鹰

正在平原的高处盘旋，

悄无声息，步步紧逼，

它们嗅闻猎物的鲜血，

它们追寻猎物的脚印，

直至獠牙利爪空中乍现，

猛力一击，鲜血横流！”［改编自爱尔兰古诗歌］

*

妈妈在女巫师的指示下找到了一些鼠尾草，在石碗里用石杵捣成泥状，Merlin踮高脚尖仔细地瞧着锅中的染剂。

“你怎么知道里面有精灵？”他问老妇人。

“因为是我加进去的，小笨蛋。”

“我不是笨蛋。我看不到……”

“安静，Merlin。”他母亲温和地命令。

“为什么你看得到，我却看不到呢？”Merlin继续问。

“因为我有神的眼睛，你很清楚的！”老妇人变得不耐烦，“现在，安静，听你母亲的吩咐，小男孩！”

Merlin不高兴地撅起嘴巴。

她们将布块摊在一个颈口被烟熏黑了的瓦瓮上，老妇人将染剂慢慢地倒入，布料上便留下一层绿色的沉淀物，气味很浓，是一种来自日光永远照不到的森林底层的味道。

Merlin蹲在旁边，眼睛一眨不眨地静待精灵的出现，可惜只听见染剂滴入瓮底的声音，而且越滴越慢。

他真想再问一个问题，但是又不敢。突然间，他感觉有股凉意爬上被日光晒烫了的肩头，于是便抬眼瞧着空中的那个黑影，他站起身，却不幸在起身的时候撞到了妈妈，让妈妈手一抖，松掉了紧捏在手中的布料的一个边角。

绿色的染剂随即流入瓮底，老妇人尖声怒吼。

“Merlin！”他的母亲也大叫。“你在干什么？”

“妈妈！是一只鸟！”

它硕大无比，几乎和茅屋一样大。空气在它黝黑乌亮的羽翅间嗖嗖作响。它在低空中盘旋，让人以为就要驻足休息了，但是没有，它继续扭动覆满绒毛的长颈，伸长可怕的鸟喙，一飞冲上高空。

“妈妈，你看，它好大！好漂亮！”

他们不知道的是，庭院里裸着身子的小孩全停止了游戏，大人们也放下手边的工作。此时的男人和女人一样忧心忡忡，连年纪大的老人都走出屋外，用手挡住阳光，抬眼望着天空。

那只鸟的翅膀尖端如手指般张开，抖动着洁白修长的羽毛。现在，它又飞回他们的上空，人们可以清楚地看见它那比人手还大的巨型爪子。Merlin猜想着大鸟的眼神。曾有一瞬间，他那蓝色的瞳孔如同天空一般追寻着它的双眼，紧盯着不放。然而他再也看不清四周的一切。他只听见一阵越来越响的吵闹声，一种黑夜的喧嚣，一种庞巨的回声，一种仿若百人齐步开跑的踏步声。他真想尖声大叫，但他母亲温柔的手压在他的肩膀上，那是一只既欲安抚他却又颤抖不停的手。

“大秃鹰……”他母亲结巴地说，指头越压越紧。

“是撒克逊的使者。”女巫师说。

Merlin紧挨着低声喃喃自语的母亲。

“大秃鹰……但是大秃鹰从不曾飞到这里来。它从不曾飞到西方来。”

Merlin看着母亲。他看见她大张着嘴，脸色发白。

“妈妈！妈妈，你怎么了？”

大鸟振翅高飞。它转身飞向东边，飞过缕缕薄雾后，轻轻晃动了一下，仿佛就要扑向村里。但是并没有，它越飞越高。之后，云层逐渐散去，为它开辟一条飞往东边山脉的通道，此时天际突然一片晴朗。

Merlin悸动不已，话语在胸中凝结，就像突然间有千万个声音在他身上回响，压着他的腹部和肋骨。

村落的庭院里，所有的脸庞依然高高朝上，所有的人依然静默不语。一切都停止转动。万籁俱寂，连丛林都噤若寒蝉。

随后响起一阵刺耳的号角声。

“撒克逊人！是撒克逊人！”

那名哨兵跃过栅栏，跌跌撞撞地往前奔。

“不是皮克特人！是撒克逊人！他们来了！”

哨兵倒地不起的那一瞬间，双唇里仍嗫嚅着这样的呼喊。落地的同时，他身上那串石头项链也被扯断了，一颗颗澄蓝的小宝石在尘埃里打滚后，落入土中。从他的太阳穴缓缓流下一道暗红色的鲜血，淌过脸颊上惊恐圆睁的眼睛。他的脑袋被投石弹击中。

在洞穴外的平台上Merlin感觉他的母亲全身上下不停地颤抖。

号角声再度如野兽咆哮般响起，咚咚的鼓声震撼了整座森林。哭喊声划破天际。男人们冲进屋内，取出武器，另一些人则早已奔向栅栏边，手持弓箭，筒顶露出双骨架的利箭。嘈杂声令人难以忍受。

Merlin将脸紧贴在母亲的腹部，后者则急躁不安地抚弄着小孩的头发、脸颊和双手。

大秃鹰消失在高山里。天上的浮云再度密合。

村落里的男人们此时全都化为战士，蹲在木桩栅栏边。

瞬间，万物静止不动。

之后，突然间仿若所有的声音重新嗡嗡作响。Merlin看见天空被画满线条，一大块的阴影如成群的飞虫般往四面八方扩散，接着，几百枝飞舞的利箭直射入村落。

“妈妈！”Merlin再度大叫起来。

他的母亲和那个年轻女子早已弯下身子，将他抱在怀里。两个女人抱着他缩在悬崖下的洞穴内，他们都不禁纷纷合上双眼。

那坛装着绿色染剂的瓦瓮翻倒在地。

四周充满恐惧和死亡。他的母亲轻抚他的后背哼着歌声安抚蜷缩在她怀里的小男孩，告诉他，她仍在他身边，要他无须害怕。但是Merlin一句话也听不进去。

当厮杀声穿过头顶排山倒海而来时，她们牵着孩子的手，躲在飞箭扫射的战地之下。

很快，他们听见敌人的标枪如插入泥沼般轻而易举地便刺进女巫师的身体。

Merlin感觉他的手被抽动了一下。强烈的震动直蹿上他的手臂。之后他的手突然被松开，他突然感觉被两个女人压住了身体，让他膝盖和身体一起扑倒在地，但他随后立即撑起身子。

“妈妈，妈妈，求求你！……”

他的母亲一动也不动。Merlin不敢看她的脸。他重新拉起刚才紧紧牵着他的那只无比温热和有力的手。

“妈妈，妈妈，他们来了……”

他猜想那些身穿异服的战士早从背后逐步逼近了。

此时，他终于敢正视他母亲的脸孔了。

她面色苍白，双眼紧闭，唇间渗出些许棕色的血水。

他明白了。

他看见她手里仍紧握着一块沾满精灵/附/体/的绿色染剂的碎布。他扳开母亲握拳的指头，取出那块碎布。

在烽火连天的恐怖巨响下，他慢慢地跪了下来，紧紧抱住母亲的肚子。

不再吸气，没有生命迹象，除了从他身体内部依然发出一点儿温热和悲伤之外，什么感觉也没有了。

被那些战士们发现时他就是这副模样。

当他们打算掳走他时，他没有哀号，只是拼命地抵抗。

士兵只好强行扳开他的指头，将他紧靠在母亲身上、想救她起死回生的躯体用力拉开。

最后他总算把他们分开了，然而却得拖着仿佛失去行动力的他在尘土满天的泥地上行走。

当他再度睁开双眼时，庭院里竟插满了五颜六色的羽毛长箭。在那些卧地不起的男子身上，闪亮的羽毛就像一丛丛魔法师变出的鲜花。

几名头戴金属头盔的男子从失去抵御作用的木桩后蹿出。他们转动投石器，套索的皮条声回荡在空中。不敌对手的人数和武器，村子里的人一个个应声倒下，手上的短型狼牙棒根本无用武之地。

士兵拉着他的胳膊，大步往前走，全然不顾折损的标枪划伤他赤裸的双足。一阵阵投石器射出的石块从他们耳边呼啸而过。正当一位满口黑牙的老者向他们跑过来时，一颗石块打中了他的胸部，他还来不及开口即向后倒下。

那些长枪刺穿村落里人们的血肉时和刺穿女巫师时的声音一模一样。到处血流成河，连最强壮的男人都泣如婴儿。他看见一个女孩在地上用力拉扯，她的母亲额头中央有一摊鲜红的血渍，她的躯体在满是水渍的地面上沉重地滑行，接着她也被发现了她的士兵们拖走了。

当打斗的厮杀声结束后，所留下的唯有呻吟和几句笑声。

渐渐地，他再也听不见战胜者得意的笑声、死亡者悲凄的哀号，以及被拋弃在屋内摇篮里的婴儿的哭泣。他再也看不见那些最后才被打败的战士，那些烧毁栅栏和茅屋的第一道火苗。在他身上现在只留下缄默，仿若他心房上所有的门正一道道地被关上。

*

那位撒克逊军官的右手握着一只长枪，枪头以铁打造，木制的枪身饰有密密麻麻弯弯曲曲的圆圈纹路。他穿着锁子甲，胸前还穿着一件铁制的护胸甲，头戴一顶以深褐色的长羽毛为装饰的头盔，脖子上戴着一根金色的颈环［Torc，中文目前还没有与之对应的专有名词，只能形容为一根颈环，在凯尔特古代民族中，象征地位与权力。民族融合中撒克逊人也接受了这一风俗传统。有记录记载，罗马士兵以杀死高卢战士并抢夺对方颈环为荣；在关于Merlin的记录中，有记录在战场上看到他时他便戴着一根Torc。Lofter文后有单独注释，Wiki百科国际版可以查到相关记录。］。

空气中飘浮着一股刺鼻的烟味。指间紧捏着那块碎布，Merlin顽强地垂着眼帘。他和村子里跟他一起被掳来的男孩子们站在一起，打量着这个撒克逊人高大的背影，不知道他是否就是传说中的巨人。

军官说了几句给旁边另一个没有穿盔甲的人，那个人又转过身，对他们说：“大人问话，你们当中，谁是那个没有父亲的孩子？”

另外几个孩子的视线都落在了他的身上。传话的人拉住Merlin的肩膀往前一步。

撒克逊军官转身面对脸和全身上下沾满污泥的Merlin。

传话的人说了些什么，军官打断他的话，对Merlin说了什么。

“大人说，让你看着他。”

Merlin纹丝不动，拳头紧捏着碎布。当传话的人正准备上前揪他时，被军官喝止了。

“看着我，孩子。”撒克逊军官异常温柔地重复他的话。

Merlin依然不为所动。他把长矛和护胸甲递给士兵之后，缓缓地走向Merlin。他蹲下身，用指尖捧起小孩的下巴，将他的脸抬高对准自己，然后以专注的眼神捕捉这对蓝色瞳孔所散发的光彩。

他大吃一惊，向后跌撞了几步。

Merlin看见一张鼻子坚挺，双唇美丽的男子的脸庞。

“冥神的儿子。”他用Merlin的语言喃喃重复着，虽然带着浓重的口音。“来自冥间的儿子。”

Merlin看出了他的惊讶。

也看出了他的恐惧。

*

在返回王城的路上，Merlin一直处于昏昏沉沉的状态之中，因高烧陷入时断时续的昏迷。他不知道他们在说什么，也不知道他们要做什么。

孩子们总是用睡眠来逃避现实。睡眠是可爱的，能够帮他度过绝望痛苦的时刻。

睡吧，睡吧，睡着以后就不再疼了；睡吧，睡吧，睡着以后就不害怕了；睡吧，睡吧，睡着以后就不记得了……

不过，梦境也是有好有坏，有些噩梦还会特别逼真。他印象最深刻的是，他被带到一座高山，然后被推下一个深渊，几乎被溺死；还有一个是两只龙，其中一只大红龙的眼睛紧紧盯着他……

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 此时，在他眼前，受人敬仰的Druid已化身为嗜欲的怪物，不断压榨一位又一位情人，至死方休，而后一个哈欠便将对方从自己身上抖落；而周围的其他女子也都褪去衣衫，与男子一起如野兽般围绕着火堆交欢，她们仿佛全都化身成为黑寡妇，正准备趁着交欢之际将伴侣一一吞噬……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 督伊德分为三类：Bards、Ovates、Druid。  
>  Bards（巴德）是传统的守护者，诗人和歌手，也是神圣文字的管理者，一个合格的巴德要熟记数百首诗歌，以及每位神祗和英雄的家世、功业，修习时间约为12年。  
>  Ovates（奥瓦德/瓦提斯）的职责是预言和占卜，他们要越过时间的河流预言未来，也要穿行在死亡的领域与先人交谈把警示和预兆带给生者。另外自然哲学和医术也是Ovates重要的修习内容。  
>  Druid（督伊德）则是国王的顾问、法官、教师、哲学家和主祭等也被称为立法者。  
>  因为在中文中，督伊德教Druidism、包含以上三者的督伊德教徒和督伊德最高阶的大祭司都称为督伊德（最早期根据日文音译翻译为“德鲁伊”），所以为方便大家理解，本文把“督伊德的大祭司”直接写为Druid。由于督伊德仍属于母系体制，所以大祭司的Druid均为女性，Ovates和Bards不限性别。  
>  在祭祀过程中，Druid负责主持祭祀，主要执行者；Ovates负责协助Druid进行祭典仪式和处理献祭供品；Bards负责吟唱与记录。  
>    
>  2\. 督伊德崇拜的神明：  
>  Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］丰收、生死之神，执掌收获、死亡、出生、财富、冥间。他掌管著大地的一切。人类学家于旧石器时代的时候就在牆上发现他的壁画，画中描述女巫与萨那诺斯的仪式，他最常出现的形象是戴鹿角的男子。也被称为有角神。  
>  Brighid［布莉姬］巫术女神、大地女神、圣火女神、白袍圣母，执掌春天、大地、火焰、光明，是凯尔特神话中的三面女神，也是Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］的妻子。据说她是Tuatha DéDanann［精灵仙境］中大神Dagda［达戈］的女儿，掌管永远不灭的圣火，在爱尔兰的Kildare［凯尔达］由十九位修女守护的永不灭圣火，就是用来尊崇布莉姬，据说在更早之前，基督教还未传到爱尔兰前，这圣火就存在了，并由女祭司看守。  
>  古老的宗教信仰不同于基督教天堂地狱非常分明，也不同于中国的十八层地狱和西方极乐世界。在欧洲的信仰中，人死后就是去另一个世界，不分好坏，而精灵的世界，即Tuatha DéDanann［精灵仙境］，即是另一个世界。关于Merlin是精灵王Oberon的儿子的传说已经是8-10世纪被描述。在古老的信仰中，“另一个世界”即是“冥界”。这就是Chapter 1 中那个军官所表达的真正含义。
> 
> 三重死亡所对应神明  
>  （1）Taranis（雷神）高卢雷神也是天空与太阳之神。雷神常出现在凯尔特硬币上，他被描绘成一个车轮，他也是太阳轮的“车轮神”。  
>  （2）Esus（伊苏司）高卢人的木神、火神。  
>  （3）Toutatis（塔提斯）部落保护神。  
>  三重死亡就是献给这三位神，分别使用：重击、勒杀、淹死。
> 
> 以下关于督伊德极其祭祀的描述均有资料记载。

**Brechfa，公元448年，山楂木月（Howthorn）** ［凯尔特历，即5月13日-6月9日］

每一年，Merlin都像是在梦境中度过，他和神殿里其他的学习者一样，背诵教给他们的诗歌，观看他们的仪式，膜拜他们要求膜拜的日月、巨石、圣火、圣树。这些日子都和梦境一样虚幻，他的记忆也和在梦境中一样——几乎什么都记不住。他总是在r音上出现一种奇怪的口音，也总是记不住哪一个英雄在哪一场战役上杀死了多少人。即使他们在一开始便给他戴上了一根黄金打造的Torc（颈环），仿佛他比其他学习者更加尊贵一般，但除了Druid之外，甚至没有人认为他能成为所谓的督伊德，无论是Bards或Ovates。

但是这一年，他被要求开始学习如何成为助祭。他和几个年纪相仿的学习者在一起，由几个年纪稍长的Ovates教导他们，用怎样的力度在哪个位置朝哪个方向把匕首捅进牲品的躯体，接着怎样把手伸进那不断涌出鲜血的伤口，再如何避开坚硬的肋骨在正确的位置找到那个仍在跳动的正确的肉块，最后怎样用正确的方式握住那块肉，怎样用手指捏住正确的部位，把它扯出来。

面对那巨大的牲品在铁链的束缚中挣扎哀嚎着倒下，从伤口中汩汩流出的温热黏腻的鲜血，柔软湿滑的鲜肉，他不禁双腿发软，栽倒在那牺品——一头牛的身上，他更加真切地触摸到了逐渐冷却的皮毛，看到了森森白色的肋骨，闻到了鲜血青草泥土混杂的气味，听到了生物死亡前最后一次喘息。就像梦境中一朵殷红的花，被雪白的利刃轻擦，最后眼前只剩下一片漆黑。

但这个噩梦没有完结。

远没有完结。

在那个满月的夜里，当Druid接过圣火，点燃第一丛篝火的时候，他才意识到，每一年他们手中的稻草与木板是为了成为怎样的怪物才被交给他们。每一个用柳条编成的装满了囚犯的笼子一个接一个组成了庞大的人像，比最高的橡树还要高大许多倍，构成“柳条人”脑袋的囚笼里囚犯最多，当每一个囚犯都把一只只扭曲挣扎的臂膀腿脚从笼中伸出去试图从火箭引发的烈焰中逃出去时，整个“柳条人”就像是个溃烂不堪浑身长满蛆虫的怪物，鼓声、笛声混合着牲人的尖叫，直刺耳膜。

“愿Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与Brighid［布莉姬］永远保佑我们！愿树木结出果实！愿天空降下雨水！愿蜜蜂酿出蜜液！愿女人诞出孩子！愿死亡降于敌人！愿圣火永不熄灭！……”

大家跟随Druid一遍遍地念诵着古老的祭词。

柳条人面前的空地上，Druid的裸身上戴满黄金首饰，一名赤身裸体的年轻女子走到空地中央，另一名强壮的年轻男子则上前与其交媾。随着鼓声与笛声的增强，年长的督伊德全都念念有词，哼唱着古老的曲调。

“平原无际，包容众生，

色彩斑斓，光芒璀璨。

银色溪流，黄金阶梯，

万物富足，迎候来客。

男女在树丛间，

畅饮甘醇美酒，

醉后狂欢嬉戏，

毫无罪恶顾虑。

沿着一片树林的顶端，

驾小舟越过几座山丘，

船首下的树林中，

结满了丰美果实。

树林中花团锦簇，硕果累累，

葡萄藤散发着浓郁的芳香，

树林中朽枝败木，一扫而空，

叶片上渲染出金黄的色泽。

我们诞于创世，

永不衰老，远离尘嚣，

我们心中希望，

不要脆弱，不要罪恶。

请你坚定地划船前进！

女儿国近在眼前，

日落前即可到达，

享受伊芙娜的款待。”［选自古爱尔兰诗歌，姜帆译。］

就在欢呼与尖叫达到鼎沸之时，一位Ovate走到众人围观中的男子身后，“敬Taranis（雷神）！”他用石头打磨的斧头重击他的头部，另一位Ovate高呼“敬Esus（伊苏司）！”同时用动物筋肉扎成的打了三个结的绳子勒住他的颈部，第三位Ovate大喊一声“敬Toutatis（塔提斯）”将男子的脸朝下按在溪水中。

“在这文明的土地上，

没有背叛，没有哀哭：

没有粗暴或尖锐之声，

唯有耳中甜美的音乐。

无哀愁，无阴郁，无死亡，

亦无疾病或残缺——

此即埃文岛［即Avalon］：

非同寻常的奇迹之岛。

它如仙境般美妙，

秀色可餐，风景宜人，

那薄雾无可比拟。”

被火焰摧毁中的柳条人承受不住自身的重量轰然倒塌，霎时间，烧焦草木与肉体油脂的刺鼻气味混合着溪水、草叶与花香扑面而来。人群中继而爆发出一阵热烈的欢呼声。

“穿梭岁月的歌，永不疲倦：

那乐声伴随着众人的和声——

不会衰退，不会消亡。

圣火的幻影布莉姬，

或近在咫尺，或远在天边——

成千上万奇异女子，

被烈火与海洋环抱……”

此时，在他眼前，受人敬仰的Druid已化身为嗜欲的怪物，不断压榨一位又一位情人，至死方休，而后一个哈欠便将对方从自己身上抖落；而周围的其他女子也都褪去衣衫，与男子一起如野兽般围绕着火堆交欢，她们仿佛全都化身成为黑寡妇，正准备趁着交欢之际将伴侣一一吞噬……

他想要尖叫，想要逃跑，想要闭上眼睛，但这巨大的震颤令他无法控制自己，只能呆在原地，就好像他的躯体成为了自己的囚笼，除非死去，永远无法逃离。

“斧头、绳子或者最后一种，你要选哪一种？”有人问他。

但他什么都没有听见。

鼓声、笛声、歌声、笑声、呻吟声、哭泣声、尖叫声、木条燃烧的爆裂声……一切声音都化为噩梦的巨大喧嚣……

**Brechfa，公元449年，赤杨木月/桤木月（Alder）** ［凯尔特历，即3月18日-4月14日］

今晨，Merlin在神庙的卧房里惊醒。

大部分的学习者都已起床了，却有个挤眉弄眼，扮着鬼脸的人低头仔细端详着他。那是个有着公主般饱满的额头、乌黑的眼珠和严峻眼神的年轻女孩。她叫做Nimueh，比Merlin年长，早就拥有女人般成熟的身材。

特别的是，Nimueh是居住此处的学习者中最重要的一个——督伊德大祭司Druid的继承人。与Merlin截然相反，她总是最令大家满意的那一个，从不会记错任何知识，也不会在仪式的训练中晕倒，更不会在观看完祭祀典礼之后呕吐不止。

当他们四目交接时，Nimueh不再扮鬼脸，反而嘲笑地说：

“Merlin，”她咯咯地笑说，“你怎么会长得这么丑呢？”

自从Merlin住进南方都城Brechfa的神庙后，Nimueh便想尽办法接近他，但她总是言语可怕，吓得Merlin尽量不去理会她。

“Merlin，我知道明天你会碰到什么事情！”Nimueh再度露出一副狡黠的笑容说道。

Merlin不敢看她，假装不在乎。Nimueh则自顾地玩弄着手腕上纹着永生之蛇的黄金镯子。［在青铜时期凯尔特人便有刻有蛇形的手镯，蛇象征永生。有些说法中，督伊德起源于埃及，这便是一点证明。］

“你不想知道？”

“想，当然想。”

“我等会儿再告诉你。”

这就是Nimueh！Merlin几乎气得要跺脚，偏偏这位尊贵的女孩看出他的故作冷淡之后反而假装缄默，似乎一心一意想将他激怒。

“呐，你这个没有父亲的孩子，告诉我，为什么你长得这么丑？”

这一次，Merlin出其不意地站了起来，推她一把。

“我不知道。有很多事情我不知道原因！但是你，你应该知道！”

Nimueh的笑声就像装满一篮子的贝壳摇晃时所发出的清脆响声。

“可怜的小男孩！眼看你到这里来就快满6年了，而你却总不愿承认和我们不一样！”

Merlin转过身去，专心地折叠那一床针织毛毯，借以掩饰心中的痛苦。若世上真有一件事情他懂的话，那就是痛苦这个东西了。他不仅没有贵族血统，也不是任何一个督伊德的孩子，而且他是个男孩，注定他只能是巴德［Bards，即吟游诗人］、奥瓦德［Ovates］，而不是Druid。他的颧骨太高、耳朵太大、嘴唇太薄，四肢也像豆芽一样快速发展，却完全无法像其他的男孩子们一样肩膀再宽一点或者多长出一块肌肉。

他的身世是可怕的，他的眼睛似乎更加可怕，那是一种难以置信的蓝色，和午后高山上的天空映照在湖水里的颜色一样。那是种让众人感到反感、害怕或有点儿瞧不起的蓝色。一种让所有的友谊和感情却步三分的恐怖蓝色。很少有人愿意直视他的眼睛，连他自己也不知道为什么。他们说他大难不死，发现了两只龙，说出了可怕的预言，但他什么也不记得了，就像做了个梦一样。事实上，他感觉自己似乎一直沉溺在梦中，他也希望如此。这样的话，将要到来的五旬节他就不用担心再被逼迫观看甚至参加祭祀典礼了。

在住进神殿的这几年当中，没有人愿意真心与他为友。若要那些仆从们以对待常人般的态度看待他简直是不可能的事情。唯有Nimueh不在意这种像瘟疫般由他引起的反感情绪。可惜她的目的顶多只是为了能够进一步嘲讽逗弄他。

Merlin将毯子抱在胸前说：“假如我长得很丑的话，你又何必总是跟在我身边？”

这位尊贵的女孩莞尔一笑，露出她那些尖如细钩的牙齿说：“因为你看起来很奇怪！”

“那么你应该已经看够了！现在，别再闹了……”

“这是真的。”Nimueh扑哧笑了一声。

正当Merlin准备走出房间时，Nimueh故意将手环弄得丁当响，然后用甜蜜的声音说：

“Merlin，我想告诉你，你今天会碰到的事情。”

“什么都别说，我不在乎！”

“明天对你来说会是个大日子。太阳之子、唯一的君王，Vortigern陛下将接见你……”

Merlin停下脚步，不敢呼吸。几天以来，他便知道这一刻终将来临。但是今天……

当他转身再度与Nimueh四眼交接时，他看到她的眼中充满了恨意的快感。

“他会说，没有父亲的小男孩，你真该死。”

*

最后一个夜晚，和每个月圆的夜晚一样，他梦见那个森林里的村落。他和母亲手牵着手，身边充满叫喊声。他的胸口原本燃烧着一团火，但是当看到母亲的脸庞之后，一种无法理解的恐惧和一股冰冷的沉默向他排山倒海而来。

他感觉母亲的唇边仍留有某些话语，一些想透过死亡向他表达的话语，可惜他无法得知。他哭着醒来，因孤独而全身颤抖，他蜷缩在一个不存在的躯体旁，双臂伸向空荡的身边。黎明时，当灰白的曙光照亮帷幔，他合上双眼以便远离死亡和恐惧。之后，他慢慢地重新喘气，不让人听见，想象在此深沉的寂静中，依然回荡着母亲温柔的嗓音……

他醒来时手中紧握着那块如瑰宝般被仔细保存的方形碎布。布上的味道几乎已经完全褪去，只剩下一股日渐飘远的、清淡的森林香味。

他的痛苦，没有人可以理解，他唯有将它深藏心底。

每当有人问起时，便会触动他的回忆。

神庙里谣传不断。当他们替Merlin洗净头发时，那些年长的侍从总是以谴责的眼光看着他。Merlin不断地想起Nimueh说过的那些狠话，心中满是疑惑：假如太阳之子、唯一的君王判定他必须死亡，而且无权进入冥间，那么他将会被龙吃掉吗？

侍从们帮他梳好头发后，便拿出一件纯白色的长袍，换下了他的灰色长袍，从头到脚将他包裹的严严实实，然后稍微用力地将一条镶有金边的白色腰带缠住他的腰部，接着跪在他的脚边，用针线把过长的袍子下摆缝进去，再接着他们在他的肩上披上一条仅在颈部周围镶上金边的白色长披肩，又在他的胸前别上一个冬青木胸针。最后，他们递给他一双全新的草鞋，让Merlin难以脱逃。

侍从们后退一步以便仔细打量他。

显然他这一身全新的打扮并不能遮掩他的丑态，侍从们嗤之以鼻的态度毫不保留。他们甚至不忍正眼看他。

之后，有人叫他在一间狭小黑暗的房间里等了很久。

他心中的恐惧不断地扩大。

*

当他被带出神庙时已是正午时分了。屋外有两名士兵正等着他。他已经有好几天不曾踏出神庙一步了。

穿梭在高墙间的狭窄小路上，这两名士兵安静地将他直接带往城堡的主厅。一路上，他们没有碰见任何人，Merlin心想是否是因为他，整座城堡才变得如此荒凉。

一抵达空旷的广场上，他们便直接走向那道竖立在石门槛上，雕刻着两棵橡树模样的宫殿窄门。两名士兵将手上的标枪插在地面上，然后静止不动，Merlin则屏气凝神。

他一眼就认出那位出现在皇宫门槛上，身穿皮革短外套的军官。他还记得军官的名字：Neeru［尼鲁，取自传说中被亚瑟王击杀的十二个王之一］。Merlin永远也忘不了他那张脸：就是他命令他的士兵杀死他的母亲。

今天，这个男人不慌不忙地看着他，表情反而有点儿迟疑。Neeru将军英俊稳重，身上穿着一件金质护胸甲，头上戴着一顶布满密密麻麻圆圈的头盔，顶上插着两根棕褐色的长羽毛，使得原本就很是高大的身材显得更加高大魁梧。每当他转身，这些显眼的羽毛便随之晃荡，异常显眼。

Neeru将军用手轻轻示意，命令他走上前去。但Merlin不为所动，其中一名士兵便以标枪头抵着他的背部，于是他只得跨过大厅的门槛。他本来尾随在Neeru将军身后，但将军看他一眼，要他走在自己的旁边。

他们穿过一条通往宫殿内殿的走廊，走廊旁边的内院平整的空地中间是一座长形花圃，里面尽是开满紫色的紫罗兰、红色的玫瑰和粉红的杜鹃。可惜Merlin只能瞥一眼这些美丽的花朵。

之后他们又拐进一道走廊，远离了散发出诱人芬芳的花朵，再沿着一堵镶满巨大光滑石块的墙面而行，墙上凿有许多神龛，里面镶着熠熠生辉的美丽金饰和彩绘木片。最后，他们总算来到了一扇经过精致打造的石块所砌成的双层窄门前。Merlin只有一点时间能随便偷瞄一眼另一间内院，这一间比先前的那间更大，中央有个烟雾迷漫的水池。Neeru将军以生硬的声音命令他说：

“跪下，小男孩！向唯一的君王俯首称臣。”

Merlin双膝着地，上身前倾，双手抚地，然后从眼角的余光里看见那名将军往前走，越过那扇窄门。他尽可能地赶上他，手掌和双膝在被太阳晒烫的地砖上磨破了皮。

其实这样反而好过些，因为现在他就在传闻中的“太阳之子”的面前，而且仿佛已经开始逐渐死去。

他听见一些杂音，一些听不懂的轻声交谈。突然间，他肩上挨了一记闷棍。他僵住不敢动。随后又是Neeru将军的声音，他说：

“唯一的君王，这就是那个没有父亲的孩子。”

没有回答，只有搅动水的汩汩声。最后，终于有个慵懒又遥远的声音说：

“我洗累了。拿衣服来……”

Merlin瞥见十来件妇女的裙摆在他面前飘来飘去。那些布料十分美丽，配色极为鲜艳。他知道这是怎么一回事，因为在神庙时，早就有人向他解释过千百遍。这些宫女将一套织好后从不准任何人触摸的全新衣物递给唯一的君王。这位太阳之子亲自挑选了一批少女为他准备羊毛长衫、为他系上腰带、穿上披风再戴上王冠等……

Merlin闭上眼睛，试着喘口气。他心跳加速，勉强听见一个低沉的声音说：“Neeru将军，叫那个男孩站起来。”

他又被人从背后打了一下，Neeru将军嘟哝地说：“站到唯一的君王面前！”

他自忖是否有足够的力气这样做。Merlin站起来时仿若肩上背着超过自己体重三倍的重担。当他终于站直了之后，他顽固地盯着宫内的地砖，但是唯一的君王再度下令说：“看着我，孩子！”

于是Merlin便看着他。

他，是唯一的君王Vortigern，所有人尊崇的神的化身、太阳之子和不列颠唯一的君王。

Merlin觉得他很老，非常、非常老……

尽管他身穿华丽的服饰，腕戴金质的手环，颈上更是戴着纹有复杂纹路的黄金颈环，尽管那只贝壳珍珠手镯雕工细腻，他看起来依然如弱不禁风的老人般脆弱。他脸上的皮肤紧绷油亮，仿若一件磨损过度的老旧陶器，手上的皮肤则皱纹斑斑，看似属于另一个躯体一般。

坐在一把塞满椅垫的高脚椅上，他直视着Merlin，不怎么惊讶也不害怕。

突然间有个尖锐蛮横的声音说：“唯一的君王，就是他发现了那两只龙……”

“闭嘴，Taliesin。让我自己看。”

Merlin看不到刚刚开口讲话的那个人。他站在右边，和唯一的君王保持一段距离。他和其他贵族一样戴着黄金颈环，细薄的双唇间有一道咀嚼中的薄荷叶的绿色汁液。

双眼不曾离开Merlin的视线，Vortigern问：“他来自海边是吗，Neeru将军？”

“是的，唯一的君王。就在他们说的那座村落里，他当时和一个女巫师，以及他的母亲和另一个女人在一起。”

“他的母亲在哪儿？”

“死了，唯一的君王。被士兵的长矛刺穿了胸口。她死了以后我们才发现她怀中抱着他。”

“一个凯尔特女人？”

“可能。她不是红头发。”［红发是凯尔特人的标志。］

“一个杂种。”那个绿嘴的Taliesin低声抱怨。

“他的父亲呢？”唯一的君王问。

Taliesin撇嘴表示不知情和不屑。Vortigern转身问Neeru将军：“你知道吗？”

“村子里的其他人说，他确实是没有父亲的孩子。我想六年前我们也应该已经证实了这一点。”

Neeru将军说完便也是低头不语。唯一的君王依然看着Merlin，眼中隐藏着痛苦。他的双唇微颤，然后突然用力抓着王座的扶手。他身上直冒汗，头顶的一颗颗汗珠沿着冠冕滑向两鬓，顺着额角如细小的水流一般滑进浓密的白色胡须，印在胸前的衣衫上湿了一大片，而在额头上还有不少小汗珠仍一闪一闪的。

除了心中害怕的死亡之外，在看出那份不知为何纠缠着这位老人的痛苦之后，Merlin另有感触。Merlin因为眼前的君王感到害怕，因此同时也和他一起感到害怕。

须臾间，唯一的君王虚晃了一下，眼皮不停地跳动。然而，他依然挺直腰，站了起来，压低声音问：

“Taliesin，身为祭师，你对这个男孩有什么看法？”

张着绿嘴的那个男人在连连抱怨后，做了个气恼的手势：

“他们大都说他命带凶煞。他那双蓝色的眼睛，总是令人害怕，就像最凛冽的寒冬一样。而且如你所见，他实在长得很难看。他费了好大劲才学会我们的语言，到现在也不能准确发音，他不可能成为Bard［吟游诗人］，他身材又比一般的男孩瘦，也不可能成为战士！他是个男孩，更不可能成为Druid！他身上虽然流着他母亲的人类血统，可惜并不纯正！他来自另一个世界，所以应该回归另一个世界！他应该回归冥界！”

“另一个警讯！”唯一的君王眨着眼皮，无力地喃喃自语。他似乎又想起了什么，突然眼睛发光。“但是，Taliesin，你说过，用这孩子的血就可以平息诅咒，我的城堡才能建起来。现在，我的城堡建起来了，可是，你看，他还活得好好地。”

唯一的君王接着沉默不语。奇怪的是，Merlin觉得这位了无生气的老者看着他时眼睛满是不安与惶恐。

Taliesin极不情愿地补充说：“但是，当然并非所有的祭司看法都一致……”

“其他的人怎么说？Druid怎么说？”

“说他对你的统治政权有利！说他是被我们的女神Brighid［布莉姬］派到世间来的兄弟，是Tuatha DéDanann［精灵仙境］的大神Dagda［达戈］与人间女子的儿子。还因为他那双寒冬冰面般蓝色的眼睛，所以将为你去往冥世的途中带来好运。”

唯一的君王呼吸急促。尽管他极力掩饰痛苦，Merlin当下即心知肚明。

Merlin既然看到他已躺直身体，不再吸气，他便知道这位所谓的“太阳之子”就要驾崩了。他即将步上那条将他接引到他父亲太阳神的身边，迎向另一个世界的无形之路。

但是他必须强忍涌上心尖的恐惧带来的颤抖。他们会为了让他为太阳之子指向通往冥间的道路而把他在太阳之子驾崩前烧死吗？

唯一的君王自始至终正视着他。问道：“他叫什么名字？”

“Merlin。”

Neeru将军一说完，唯一的君王呻吟一声，双手抱住腹部。Merlin猜想将军一定吓得全身发冷。但是，唯一的君王再次恢复镇定，以刚好听得清楚的声音问道：

“你呢，Taliesin，你有什么看法？”

“他必须从世上消失！”Taliesin嘟哝着说，“而且越快越好。假如你愿意听从我的意见的话，就把他献给那只大红龙吧。让它得以饱食一顿，顺便将他从世上除去！让他从此再也无法妨碍你，无论在这个世上或另一个世界。我们的神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］绝不会让这样一个人活在世上！”

“但假如是女神Brighid［布莉姬］派遣他来找我的呢？”

“那么我们可以用他的心脏去祭神。”

“照我看，他不是你杀得了的。而且他确实和冥间有关系。”

“但是……”

智者Taliesin尚未说完，唯一的君王突然痛苦地大叫一声。他弯身向前，将一口胆汁吐在座椅旁。他痛苦难耐，从椅上滑下，双膝着地。所有围在他身边的人，无论男女，不管高官或仆役，全都惊吓过度，不知所措。

Merlin直觉地移动了一下，但立即停了下来。

没有人有权触摸太阳之子、唯一的君王！

Neeru将军早已抓住他的肩膀，不让他接近君王。但是，脸部线条因痛苦扭曲变形，唯一的君王看着他，对他说：“救救我！孩子，救救我！”

这位老者向他伸出僵硬颤抖的手臂，仿若希望透过他的躯体渡过难关。他张大嘴巴痛苦地呻吟，胸口在衣服下起伏不定。他上身前倾，跪倒在地上，不住地挥动着年迈的双手：

“救救我！”

既然大臣们再也无法阻挡Merlin，再也没有禁忌，于是他便无须畏惧死亡了。Merlin忍了很久的泪水终于模糊了视线，顺着脸颊滑下……

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于“柳条人”，感兴趣的宝宝可以自行搜索。这是督伊德最“恶名昭著”的祭祀活动，虽然目前考古没有实物证据，但根据集体殉葬与罗马学者的羊皮手稿，目前可以肯定其真实性。
> 
> 凯尔特人将判处死刑的罪犯提供五年一度的重大节日作为祭神的人牺。据说这样的人牺越多，土地获得的增产力就越大。如果没有足够的罪犯可充人牺，就将战争中的俘虏用来补够不足之数。这些人牺都有德鲁伊巫师或祭祀来杀祭，其方式有的用箭射死，有的在木桩上钉死，也有用下述办法活活烧死的：立起柳条编的、或木制或草扎的巨大偶像，将活人、活牲口或其他动物放在里面，然后引火点着巨像，一起烧掉。
> 
> ——弗雷泽《金枝》


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Merlin！Brighid［布莉姬］的兄弟，来自冥间的男孩！但愿你能够在此人间长命百岁！因为，你一定要告诉你的父亲，不要让我遇到被我杀死之人，不要让我永受烈火的折磨！一定要一直告诉你的父亲！让他一定不要降罪于我与我的子孙！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 罗马在公元382年之前还是多神教国家，并在不列颠也受到了同化，而督伊德的文化则根植了千年，所以在公元400年左右的时期，基督教文化对不列颠的渗透还很肤浅（几乎可以忽略）。随着之后罗马的不断撤兵，并无暇进行传教，所以在公元410年罗马彻底撤兵之后，不列颠彻底陷入了“自我发展”的阶段。当时罗马指派Constans（Uther的大哥）做国王，完全是给罗马遗留的贵族一个心理安慰，但他很年轻，且是修道院僧侣出生，很多历史资料对他的评价都是“傀儡”。

**Brechfa，公元449年，山楂木月（Howthorn）** ［凯尔特历，即5月13日-6月9日］

尽管镶在墙上的石块表面的镀金闪闪发亮，这间因点着薄荷叶的火盆而烟雾弥漫的房间里依然昏暗。

唯一的君王病卧在羊毛毯子下已经三天了。睡梦中，他时而颤抖。之后，在冗长寂静的夜半时分，他张开双眼，在微光中搜寻那些挥之不去的问题的解答。

假如死后真的分为天堂与地狱，他一定会下地狱吗？他想起了那个被罗马指派的从罗马修道院里来的年轻男孩，他的名字是Constans，他成为不列颠国王的第一件事便是要更为彻底地剿灭督伊德教众，但是，他只是个孩子，还是个外来者，他压根儿就不知道不列颠到底是一个怎么样的地方！他们的宗教信仰比耶稣诞生还要早几千年，三百年来的禁教与打压都无法将其铲除！况且当时最重要的问题是苏格兰人和皮克特人的侵略。身为罗马的行省，却被罗马一批批撤去了军队士兵，没有军队要如何与北方的敌人作战！如果再进行严苛的禁教，引起人民的敌对情绪，整个王国必然支离破碎！那些浑身画满图案的皮克特人可是野蛮部落，投降也不会留下对方性命，他们的侵略只有屠杀！但是，那个虔诚的“唯一的上帝”的拥护者，他只是一味的“抹去不该存在的”、“推翻他们的有角神”、“为上帝而战”。为了保全这个王国，保护这个国度里的所有人，他必须杀了那个即将让这个国家遭受灭顶之灾的“真正的国王”。他必须背上“篡位者”的罪名。但是很快，罗马残留的贵族统统反对他，以“谋杀国王”的罪名试图杀死他。那会是怎样一场造反，他不敢想象，任何一场内战都会把这个国家、这个国家的所有人推向灭亡。他向罗马请求援助，但罗马只是冷眼旁观坐视不理。最终，他只能邀请东边因洪水而不断西迁与他们对抗的撒克逊人进入不列颠，与他们共同对抗皮克特人与苏格兰人，并将可能会导致内乱的罗马人赶尽杀绝，将为数不多的几处基督教教堂改作督伊德的神殿。［历史记录上，Constans是基督教僧侣出生，作为上一任国王的独生子，二十岁不到被派来做不列颠国王。］

他是为了整个不列颠才成为了“篡位者”，但一个名不正言不顺的“篡位者”如何使得他人信服？更何况撒克逊人即使帮助他们共同抵抗苏格兰人与皮克特人，但仍企图控制他的政权。Druid提出的办法就像当年的罗马暴君卡利古拉的所为一般。他曾自命为神，并命令人们将从希腊运来的诸神雕像的头部去掉，换上他自己的头像，并要求人们经过时必须向自己的神像致敬，并告诉众人他常受诸神邀请到天庭生活；当然，他的下场也是被人谋杀。“但不列颠是不同的，不列颠的人民不像罗马人，除督伊德外不被允许使用文字，他们的历史全靠口口相传。”Druid的暗示很明显。“太阳神Lugs的儿子倘若尚在人世，自然没有一个凡人胆敢触碰你，更别提谋杀。”

他对Druid尽全力扶植他“太阳之子”这一形象的用意早已心知肚明。他帮助他们除去了曾经将他们赶尽杀绝的罗马人，在接下来的日子里，他们也要他帮助他们恢复古老宗教昔日的辉煌——除恢复他们的祭典之外，还要将圣杯的神圣权从“盛装圣子耶稣之血”的名下转给他们作为“生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］共同饮下赐福之酒的圣物”。拒绝他们是不可能的，毕竟被洪水吞噬大片耕地的撒克逊人对古老宗教的依赖随着天灾而有增无减。他们三者只有彻底团结才能共同抵御北方的侵略者，以及傲慢冷漠、作为一切祸根的——罗马人。

可是，就在他好不容易抹除了罗马一切存在痕迹，稳固了不列颠之后，那个被从悬崖上推入深渊的小男孩，居然大难不死，被水流冲到岸边，说出了“威尔士人终将把撒克逊人赶出去”这样的话来！不列颠、撒克逊人、Druid这三者好不容易构成的紧密联盟，因这一句话，出现了不断加深的裂缝。撒克逊人则很愤怒，认为如果不是他打算背叛他们的联盟，那么就该把这个胡言乱语的男孩处死。但Druid说，在男孩所说的洞穴里真的被发现了两只龙，一只红龙一只白龙，那说明这个男孩是另一个世界的使者，他的警告必须提防。

最终，他听从了Druid的建议，避开了那些愤怒的撒克逊人，离开了真正的王城Isgaard，杀死了那只代表撒克逊人的白龙，剥下它的皮，将那只代表威尔士人的大红龙豢养在王宫。

现在，他的四个儿子中，有三个都是和撒克逊女人的孩子。假如在过世前仍未能指定王位的继承者，这个他用尽一生心血得到并维持的帝国将会变成何种模样呢？凯尔特的生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］将以何种方式在冥间迎接他呢？还是说他真的要下地狱，承受烈火里无尽的煎熬？

那些早在上一个季节即出现在苍穹和高山上的奇异景象又代表什么呢？

是生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］大发雷霆？还是大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］在诉说心中的恐惧呢？

这些问题如累人的祷文般反复地出现，直到高烧再度夺走他的意识才罢休。病痛深入他的头部、腹部和骨髓，让他痛得坐了起来。一种莫名的疼痛，不知来自何方，但是任何人永远也别想击倒太阳之子——即便这是一个巨大的谎言，但是当所有人都相信的时候，不就成了真相吗？

痛苦难耐时，他便会再度看到那位从西南方海边森林里被虏获至此的小男孩的奇特的蓝色眼珠。一双有着象征凯尔特人所相信的仙境——Avalon圣湖般的眼睛，一双凝视时可以安抚病痛的眼睛。

他不知道的答案，这个男孩肯定知道。他肯定知道督伊德和上帝哪一个才是真的。他肯定知道人死后会像督伊德所说的进入另一个世界，还是会如那些僧侣们所说的被审判上天堂还是下地狱——他是篡位者，他与督伊德合作，还共同向天下撒下弥天大谎说自己是太阳神的儿子——他必然会下地狱！

*

皇宫门外响起阵阵的号角。之后内院里传来零乱的脚步和谈话声，但是门槛边却只出现一个男人，他立即跪下，俯首叩地，有人将一块大如婴儿的石头摆在他的脖子上。他稳健地背着这个石块，爬向病人床边。

唯一的君王呻吟地挺起上半身，用他那因发高烧而变调的嗓音问：

“Vortimer？孩子，是你吗？”

站在最阴暗的角落里，Taliesin说：

“是的，唯一的君王，是Vortimer。”

“站起来！”

当气若游丝的唯一君王再度躺下时，一位仆从将Vortimer颈上的石块卸下，他重新站了起来。

他身穿一件以自己统治城邦的图腾为主的紧身上衣和披风，脖颈上的颈环华丽异常。他鹰钩状的鼻子坚挺，据说他的母亲是督伊德成员，有着神秘的异域血统，他的鼻子便同他母亲一个模样。他饱满的额头下是一双坚毅的褐色眼睛，眼白部分时而充满血丝，仿若饱含怒气，然而他从未将内心世界表露于外。

但是，今天，凝视着他父亲——唯一的君王的脸孔时，他不禁瞠目结舌。

Vortigern国王的病情超乎他的想象。他呼吸急促，眼神空洞，如一名喝了玉米酒和苦艾酒的醉汉。他一下子老了许多。Vortimer真想向后退，他自忖是否仍应该将带来的坏消息告诉他。眼见他沉默不语，唯一的君王早猜出个中原因了：

“把你知道的告诉我，Vortimer，我的儿子！别瞒着我。”

Vortimer看了一眼Taliesin，他点头表示同意。

“唯一的君王陛下，”Vortimer小心翼翼地说，“我得知的都是些坏消息。”

Vortigern以手示意要他继续说下去。

“海边的商人彼此见过面，他们说海面上漂浮着一艘大船，载来了一批外国人……”

Vortigern以急躁的眼光搜寻着他儿子脸上的表情。

“人数很多吗？”Vortigern瞬间警觉了。

“没有，顶多十几、二十个人。他们抢夺了Mora海湾一艘商船的货物，并且绑架了几名船员之后便离开了。”

“是东边来的吗？”是罗马人吗？他们会来揭穿他这些年苦心编织的弥天大谎吗？

“没有人知道，唯一的君王……因为北方的舰船南方没有见过，我们的人一开始以为是海上漂浮的巨大木头高山……他们没有像皮克特人那样浑身画满符号……但是他们使用一种无人能懂的语言。”

Vortigern禁不住颤抖起来。是因为罗马已经结束东边的战役，所以重新返回不列颠了吗？

“是什么时候的事情了？”他心跳加速，汗流如注。他们为什么不晚点再来？难道要他死于羞愤之中？

“三个季节前。”见到国王脸颊涨得通红，胸口剧烈地起伏，王子不禁眉头更加紧锁。

“之后他们马上就离开了吗？”

“是的，一如来的时候，他们搭上那座大船回海上去了，唯一的君王！”

Taliesin走上前去，几乎同时打断他的话：“是东方那些蛮夷……你想过吗？”

“这话是什么意思？”Vortimer怒问。

“东方的蛮夷。和我们隔着大海。好几百年前，那里也是我们的土地。他们曾是我们的手下败将！但是他们之后侵占我们的土地，掠夺我们的财富，杀死我们的人。不列颠也是全靠唯一的君王、太阳之子才能把他们驱逐。他们是邪恶的妖怪……”

“Taliesin！你太多话了，我知道东方的蛮夷是谁！”

“那么，你知道他们是看准太阳之子即将交接，便伺机把黑暗带到这个世界吗？他们曾经承诺过，将来他们一定会再回来……”

“那么你认为是他们回来了！”Vortimer恼火地打断他的话，“搭乘一座大船，一副发臭的人模人样，披着生锈的银片？”

Taliesin回瞪Vortimer一眼，然后转身面对Vortigern。

“有可能，唯一的君王。东方的蛮夷是众神的敌人，他们可能是想要阻止你顺利进入另一个世界……”

Vortigern双眼紧闭，大口地喘着气，浑身被汗水浸透，声音微乎其微：

“你不相信是他们回来找我们吗，儿子？”

Vortimer耸一耸肩，回答说：

“我不知道，唯一的君王。我想现在下结论还太早了些。我们知道那些血统不纯的人类可以变换各种奇特的外形。就像皮克特人那样。你自己在战争期间，在北方森林和南部深山里也见识过……而且为什么他们现在要回来找我们呢？我们建在这世上的国家既大且强，我们恪遵天命和王法……”

“可惜我就要去见生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］了，” **也可能是下地狱！** 唯一的君王叹口气说，“然而我却尚未指定将我的王冠戴在谁的头上。”

“如果太阳的交接不能完成，他们肯定还会再回来！”Taliesin急躁地补充道。

这些话让众人均沉默不语。

这位病痛缠身的老者再度困难地以手肘撑起上半身后，提高一点儿声音说：

“Vortimer，我的儿子，为何你要拒绝我的提名呢？你知道我宠爱你的程度远胜过其他的王子！你明知道自己最聪明，能力最强！为何要拒绝我，在我该前往冥世的时候阻挠我呢？”

“父王，唯一的君王，你我两人都知道此问题的答案。我不是长子，撒克逊人这些年一直质疑我们对联盟的忠诚，他们永远也不会接受异民族成为下一任国王！即使我的头顶戴上王冠，也永远无法统治我们的帝国，要求子民遵行王法！这么一来又有什么用呢？”

“唯一的君王！”Taliesin大叫说，“你一定要做个决定。在尚未指定继承人之前，你不可以离开，否则将铸下大错，后果更将殃及众人！”

“Taliesin！”Vortimer怒斥，“你怎敢如此说话？”

“我敢，因为大难临头了！你忘了那些暗示吗，Vortimer？那一晚，我们的月神Elatha［埃拉哈，也拼Elathan，爱尔兰神话中的美男子，Bres布雷斯的父亲。］在皇宫上空化为三个圆圈。第一圆圈为血红色，第二个圆圈又黑又绿，最后一个只是一团烟雾！”

筋疲力尽的Vortigern再度倒在床上，沉重地喘着气。Vortimer看了他一眼后，直截了当地问Taliesin智者说：

“依你所见，Elatha［埃拉哈］在暗示我们什么？”

“第一个圆圈指出，当唯一的君王与他的父亲太阳神会合之后，皇室的血统将源源不绝！第二个圆圈预言东西之间将因屠杀和战乱形成一道大鸿沟。第三个圆圈只是一团云雾，因为只要犯下上述这些大错，生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］和大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］将会和我们一样大发雷霆，届时天上将只剩下一团云雾，唯一君主的全能之子！”

“啊！”Vortimer生气地用手一挥，喷了口气。“Taliesin，我本以为你很睿智。你太相信祭师们的话了，可惜他们连自己说什么都不敢保证。他们只会吹牛！而且你很清楚另一个狗嘴里吐不出象牙的祭师，他的说法一定和前者完全相反。”

“谁比较睿智呢？”Taliesin闭着眼睛说，“是那个见到并了解天意的人？还是那个蒙上双眼，不愿看清实情的人呢？”

“智者也该是位懂得适时保持沉默的人，Taliesin！”

“Vortimer……Vortimer！”Vortigern举起颤抖的手轻唤，“Vortimer，我的儿子，请别生气！我同意你的看法和勇气，但是或许Taliesin说得对。他过去对我建言良多，我走后，你一定要听从他……”

一阵剧痛再度袭击胸口，年迈的君王全身颤抖，话才说完，便接着又说：

“我想，生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］给了我另一个暗示。Taliesin，把那个没有父亲的男孩带过来！”

*

日复一日，岁月从此与神殿的迥异。

当Nimueh走进室内，悄声地掀起那扇色泽鲜艳的帘幕时，Merlin仍吓得全身打哆嗦。这几天的恐怖不安并没有完全消失。然而，Nimueh却走近他身边坐了下来，给他一个诡异的微笑。

“你看！”她小声地说，“拿去！送你……”

Merlin目瞪口呆地看着这位未来的Druid递给他一个金手镯。镯上缠绕着两条毒蛇，看似要捆绑住他的手腕。

“拿去！”Nimueh坚持，“是给你的。”

“太贵重了……”

Nimueh抓起Merlin的手腕，灵巧地将镯子套进他的手臂。

“别拿下来，我的小兄弟，它会永远保护你！”

小兄弟？Merlin不知是否该相信自己的耳朵？她真的是那个不久前还微笑着向他宣布他将会死去的Nimueh吗？

他完全不懂得记仇，他知道那些被选中的将举行祭奠的人总是被戴上最贵重的首饰，他惊恐又窘迫地弯身面对Nimueh，然后微微发抖小声地说：

“谢谢！”

却不料Nimueh敞开双臂抱住他。Merlin感受到这个陌生躯体的温热，感受着在那年轻心房下的心跳声。上一次被拥抱已是六年前的事情，在那个拥抱中他失去了自己的母亲……他的喉咙哽咽，僵硬的双手紧抓住Nimueh的肩膀。两人同样悸动不已，Merlin从中看出了些端倪。

Nimueh是第一个敞开心胸拥抱他的人。她瞪大眼睛盯着他湖蓝色的眼睛，严肃地说：

“别忘了，我永远是你的朋友。”

Merlin的眼中充满感激，但不确定是否应该相信她。

“赶快，”Nimueh边站起来边说，“Neeru将军特地前来找你，唯一的君王又要召见你了。”

在不断的召见帮他躲过了五旬节的庆典之后，Merlin在这种早已习以为常的恐惧背后有了新的感受——一种令人兴奋的好奇和等待。

甚至是一种骄傲。

*

就在他准备匍匐在那间黑影重重的卧房门外时，恰巧瞧见了一个身披红布的畸形小背影，对方以犀利的眼神逼视着他。那是个比小孩还矮小的男人，强壮的双手紧抓着唯一君王的床沿，唇上的线条扭曲成失望的奇怪表情。

当Neeru将军命令他走上前时，呛鼻的气味顿时冲进他的喉咙和眼睛，那是种混杂了燃烧的薄荷叶和药水的味道。虽身处黑暗里，他猜想必有其他的人在场，并且认出了那位口嚼绿色薄荷叶的智者的上衣。

当他双手双膝着地爬行至唯一君王的床边时，那位侏儒赶紧后退将位置让给他，但是并没有完全离开。他感觉他那畸形的躯体紧贴在自己的背后，奇怪的是他并没有觉得不舒服。之后他听见唯一的君王开口说话，声音如沙砾般窸窣嘎响。

“起来，男孩，看着我。”

于是他便站了起来，眼前的景象令他心惊。

唯一的君王病入膏肓，脸部看似早已溃烂，恶心的斑点让他的前额和太阳穴扭曲变形，严重抖动的双手亦斑痕累累。他口中喃喃自语：

“Vortimer，注意看他的眼睛……”

有位年轻的贵族走向他，与他面对面。

Merlin强忍着不退缩，在心中打量着从这位男子身上所散发出的尊贵力量。男子毫不迟疑地注视着他，而他则很惊讶地发现男子的眼白部分充满了血丝。尽管如此，他的脸庞依然十分俊美，鼻梁坚挺，嘴唇明显地向外微翘。

Merlin不敢凝视他太久，于是便转过身去，然而眼中所见令他毛骨悚然，连尖叫的力气都没有。因为在唯一君王的床边，还有另一双咄咄逼人的眼睛。这张阴沉的脸与他正面而视，一对獠牙闪闪发光！

惊吓之余，他终于看清了那只白色的龙并不是活的，而是件披在唯一君王身上的兽皮，但因它的头部被保存得十分完整，所以野兽的瞳孔很是吓人。

Vortimer问：

“他是谁？从哪里来的？”

“Taliesin会向你解释，”唯一的君王小声地说，“过来这里，男孩，靠近点儿！”

Merlin迟疑地往国王的床边再挪近一点儿，药水味立刻呛入喉咙。他心想，眼前的这一切难道不比面对凶禽猛兽更可怕吗？此时那个侏儒把嘴巴贴近他的耳边，就在他吓得魂不附体，准备将对方推开的那一刹那，那侏儒对他说；“别怕。”没有任何旁人听见这句简洁的悄悄话，而他的心跳却因而恢复了平静。唯一的君王使尽了九牛二虎之力，突然将抖动的手臂伸向他。

“握着我的手，小男孩！”

Taliesin在他的背后喊道：

“唯一的君王！请小心！”

Merlin甚至不敢伸出他的手。他害怕地盯着那几根伸向他的手指，枯黑的样子有如被霜雪冻伤的树枝。除了女王与情人之外，从没有人碰过唯一的君王！

然而，他那因发高烧而突出的眼球紧盯着他不放。Vortigern再度命令说：

“握住我，男孩！”

恶心至极！他将毫无血色的手指放在这位尊贵的国王手上。

以一个近乎不自主的动作，Vortigern一手抓住他，然后气喘吁吁地合上双眼，将头重新靠在被汗水浸湿了的床单上，因为是向后仰，所以一道蠕动的气流清晰可见地滑过他的全身。

四周的围观者全都噤若寒蝉。

此刻的Merlin和唯一的君王一样全身打战，根本嗅不出周遭不安的气氛。

太阳之子总算勉强地撇了一下僵硬的嘴角，但或许那便是他的笑容。

“Avalon的蓝色湖水就在他的双眼里，儿子。那是天上的神水！感谢大地与圣火的女神Brighid［布莉姬］派遣他来到我跟前。现在我终于明白了，我知道……”

“唯一的君王，父王……”

“没关系，Vortimer！这样很好。他们派遣他前来陪我到达另一个世界。他的眼神让我觉得很舒服。你听见我说的话了吗，儿子？我的声音已经变得较清楚了，我的病痛全没了。啊，感谢Brighid［布莉姬］！”

Merlin如坠入云里雾中。他不懂唯一的君王到底在说些什么，只知道他把自己的手抓得很紧。然而他心想这个老人所说的应是真话，他已经没那么痛了……

连Merlin自己都觉得很滑稽，很想笑。

寂静了很长的一段时间之后，Merlin听见鞋底摩擦地面石块的声音。他知道那是Taliesin和年轻的王子Vortimer先后离去的脚步声。现在只有他独自跪在君王的床边，一只手仍被国王紧紧握着，那位侏儒则蜷缩在他背后。

“我的义子还在吗？”Vortigern以微弱的声音问。

“我还在这儿，亲爱的父王。”

那位侏儒的嗓音低沉得仿若从巨人的胸腔底部反射出来的回音。

“现在该让我们独处了，儿子。”唯一的君王喃喃地说。

当Merlin听见侏儒离去的脚步声时，脑中不禁浮现了几个不解的疑问。唯一的君王怎么会是这号人物的父亲呢？然而从他们的谈话中他似乎可以感受到一股无尽的悲伤……

之后，唯一的君王再度以令他难以相信的气力紧握着他的手。Merlin咬紧了牙关才不至于哀声痛哭。然后他小声地对男孩说：

“耐心点儿，小男孩，我有许多话要对你说。”

*

一整个晚上，唯一的君王将Merlin的双手紧握在自己的手中。

一整个晚上他叙述又叙述，他的声音如此地低沉，话语不断，仿佛今生只剩下这一点儿力气。

他述说过去的一切，这片土地曾经是怎样的面貌，又是怎样历经一场又一场战役，一次又一次屠杀，以及岌岌可危的王座建立在怎样的尸骨之上。

他述说他自己，Vortigern，众人敬仰的太阳之子，是怎样背信弃义谋杀了真正的国王，又编织了这巨大的“太阳之子、唯一的君王”的谎言，他讲述自己的出生，自己的罪恶，自己成为国王的无奈，

他也谈到参与过的战役、所征服的城市和降服的部落。

不再感觉病痛之后，他畅所欲言，谈论将“另一个世界”划分为“天堂”与“地狱”的神明。

临终前的喘息声中夹杂着呜咽，他述说他的母亲曾是如何地疼爱他，他又如何高兴终于能肯定在有生之年这个巨大的谎言没有被揭穿。但是他也承认很担心真的会有另一个世界，会有地狱；他担心可能会在“另一个世界”遇见被他毒杀的“真正的国王”，也担心可能会在地狱的烈火中承受永远的煎熬。

然而他却说他希望自己将来能够变成一块石头，像古老的石像那样，静静地躺在不列颠的险峻高山或温柔草原上。

最后，他还告诉了他一个秘密——圣杯拥有者才能得到的秘密。他偷偷地告诉Merlin未来的事情！

但是这番话全都是用另一种Merlin从未听过的语言讲述，他根本不懂得含义，只是隐约感知着句子的感情。这些话竟全都不像从他的嘴边传入男孩的耳朵，而像从老人萎缩的手中传到年轻男孩鲜嫩的掌心中。

Merlin因独自陶醉在这些话语里，以至于他后来所说的话，他一句也没听进去。

他只意识到不列颠的所有贵族全来到了卧房的门口，将这间由几百根火炬照亮的皇宫挤得水泄不通。

所有的人全都盛装打扮。他们的金颈环在黑夜中闪闪发光，好似天上的星辰突然全都齐聚一堂。然而众人噤声不语，只听见唯一的君王喃喃自语，像只顽强的昆虫般嗡嗡作响。

整个晚上，所有的贵族聚精会神地看着这件不可思议的事情：唯一的君王躺在他的寿床上，握着一位跪着的小男孩的手！一位蓝眼睛的杂种男孩，甚至是位没有父亲的小孩。但他却说个不停！

他把唯有圣杯所有者知道的秘密全都告诉了 **这个男孩** ！

他还把这个王国的秘密也一并告诉了 **这个男孩** ！

他们当中本有许多人想唾骂他如此的亵渎行径，但是没有任何人勇于行动。

*

当太阳重新升上地平线时，Merlin仿若被掏空心脏般面无血色。

他已经有许多天不曾睡觉了。为免不小心睡着了，他多次用那只空闲的手猛抓自己的大腿，直到鲜血淋漓为止。

许多次，那只白龙的玻璃珠子做成的黄色瞳孔直盯着他，让他不得不保持清醒。

现在，在此黎明时分，唯一君王的躯体就像覆盖了一层冰雪般，早已僵硬得没有知觉了。而他的灵魂也被冰冻了，说过的话语全都烟消云散。

但是突然间，当唯一的君王完全闭上眼睛，全身因疲累而摇晃时，喃喃自语也停了。

Merlin全身打哆嗦，他颈部僵硬，双眼放大。

他感觉麻木的指缝间有一小撮火花。

唯一的君王再次全身打战，呼吸急促。

他那张老脸在夜间憔悴得好像连下巴和太阳穴间的骨头全都散了般。

但是他的瞳孔黝黑得如同他刚度过的黑夜，燃烧着一股炼金般的熊熊火焰，直视着Merlin的蓝色眼竟，仿若两人即将一起共赴黄泉。

Merlin虽不害怕，但是内心撕裂，充满痛苦。他看见死于村庄的母亲和这位长者的脸孔在眼前晃动。一阵悲伤涌上心头，泪水哽在喉间。

他所发出的哀号，全部的人都听见了，甚至传到宫廷外。众人全都吓得发抖。

然而，唯一的君王最后一次握紧Merlin的手，因用力过猛竟连整张床都晃动了起来，之后他喊道：

“Merlin！Brighid［布莉姬］的兄弟，来自冥间的男孩！但愿你能够在此人间长命百岁！因为，你一定要告诉你的父亲，不要让我遇到被我杀死之人，不要让我永受烈火的折磨！一定要一直告诉你的父亲！让他一定不要降罪于我与我的子孙！”

他再次倒下，结束了一切。他终于过世了。

整座宫廷哀声四起。

像一支应声断裂的长剑，Merlin昏倒在地。

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “小男孩，在你面前的就是生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］饮下赐福之酒的圣杯。这盏杯看似空无一物，实际上杯中盛装的是整个Albion的命脉。它代表诸神的力量，存在于我们当中，保护我们。唯一的君王曾指定你为它永生的守护者，既然是永生的，所以只要你还活着，就必须留在这盏圣杯的身边。永远，请你听清楚，永远都不得离开它。因为这个理由，从今以后众人将尊称你为：Gwarcheidwad Greal。透过你的嘴，并借由Brighid［布莉姬］的智慧，诸神将把他们的旨意告诉世人，福佑众生……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 传统的督伊德还负责挑选国王的使命，所以在Chapter 3，Vortigern使用了“提名”这个词。但是一般情况下也总是由国王的子女继位，除非有特别出类拔萃的勇士。挑选国王的仪式首先必须先奉献两头牛做为活祭品，Druid吃了牛肉便去睡觉，此时出现在Druid梦中的人就是下一任国王。

**Brechfa，公元449年，橡木月（Oak）** ［凯尔特历法，即6月10日-7月7日］

“你是个没大脑没记忆的男孩吗？听进去的话竟然不懂得意思？唯一的君王和你谈了一整夜，而他的话竟不如一片薄荷叶在你指间所留下的回音吗？”

已经有几个小时了，智者Taliesin总是问这些相同的问题。而Merlin只是一味地低着头重复同样的回答。

“我不知道，大人，我什么也不记得了。我听不懂……他说个不停！我听不懂他说的话。我也不想忘记，但是那只白龙直盯着我看，所以我全忘了……”

“那只白龙直盯着你看，所以你便全部忘记了！”

这样的讪笑里夹杂了许多苦涩的讽刺和责备，所以Merlin便把头转了过去。

“冷静点儿，Taliesin！”Vortimer不客气地说。

Taliesin用拳头捶击自己的胸口，然后走到旁边去，这样的动作似乎缓和了一点儿他的怒气。

在这间只摆了一张床和一只巨大的空瓦罐的昏暗房间里，气氛变得令人难以忍受。Taliesin用力扯了一下披风后，转过身去，气得双手发抖。

“万能的Vortimer王子，我亲爱的王室兄弟！”他说，“我一向很尊重你，但是你似乎不了解事情的严重性。你的父亲Vortigern离开人世已经足足一个月了，可惜临走前却没有指定王位的继承人。但或许就在他临终前的那段病危期间，他曾经将遗愿转告给这个小男孩，但是你看！他却只记得盯着那张白龙兽皮上的双眼，而忘了其他的一切！”

Taliesin默默地睥睨着Merlin许久。后者感觉自己的双膝软弱无力，胸中填满了羞愧。

“所以，”智者冷淡地说，“所以帝国将就此沉沦，因为没有一位王子敢将王冠戴在自己的头上。从此不列颠将群龙无首，太阳神的后代将再也无法统治百姓！再这样下去的话，你觉得我们所处的世界，有可能不会分崩离析吗？Vortimer！Vortimer！你本可成为唯一的君王……”

“你明知道我为什么会拒绝，Taliesin，不要再提了。”

“你的理由根本不算理由！你的拒绝让当时身染重病，寿终正寝的Vortigern国王在不得已的情形下才作出如此不智的决定。”

“Taliesin，请注意你的言辞！”

“实情不就是这么简单吗？他指定了谁去继任原该由你接下的位子吗？Druid吃下牛肉后，梦到了那个小孩子！他那个最小的儿子只不过才一个月大啊！一个乳臭未干的小子！况且占卜的结果也统统都是凶兆。祭师们一致认为这是个错误的选择。唉，病魔缠身，所以你的父亲才会如此顽固……”［Druid也要负责选出国王，他们的仪式首先必须先奉献两头牛做为活祭品，Druid吃了牛肉便去睡觉，此时出现在Druid梦中的人就是下一任国王。］

“你的话了无新意，Taliesin。你总是旧事重提，令人生厌！”

“那么让我告诉你一个真正的消息吧，今天凌晨发生了……”

“说。”

“既然那个小婴儿现在是Druid指定的王位继承人，今晨祭司们前往Eofham准备为他戴上王冠时，小婴孩竟和他父亲一样早已断气多时了。”

沉默突然像阵冷风般吹向他们。Merlin忘了自身的处境，听得聚精会神。他尽其所能地不动声色，心中猜想着Vortimer沉缓的呼吸和Taliesin智者咬牙切齿的格格声，后者问道：

“现在该怎么办呢？告诉我，Vortimer，你知道的！”

“撒克逊的那些强势部落，一定会毫不犹豫地把王冠戴在我哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）的头上，”Vortimer悲伤地说，“按照长幼次序该继承的人是他……”

“没错！可惜神谕全对那个新生儿不利！况且即使他们全都同意这样的安排，你和我一样都很清楚Faustus（福斯特斯）的为人，他根本不按常理做事。现阶段，他假装甘心屈服在那些Isgaard叔伯和婶姨们的指挥之下。这些人从来只愿独裁统治，并且对所有的异族人怀恨在心。没有人知道他将会对不列颠采取什么样的统治态度，但有一点可以确定的是：他将会血洗国家。他喜欢陷人于苦难之中，而且他将视我们为仇敌！这就是未来的命运。你觉得这样合理吗？现在我把事情全都告诉你了。我实在很怕生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］生气、大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］流泪而雷神Taranis火冒三丈！Vortimer，唯有你可以让帝国团结统一和强盛！”

Vortimer以压抑的语气简单地回答说：

“不。Faustus（福斯特斯）应该戴上王冠，因为这原是我父亲Vortigern的心愿。”

Taliesin愤怒地以脚跺地，吓得Merlin从地上跳起，然后他伸出一根好似尖锐标枪般残酷无情的手指直指着男孩。昏暗中，智者脸上被薄荷叶染成绿色的双唇和牙齿变得一片乌黑，让他的嘴巴看起来空洞可怕，并且发出一连串轰隆隆的话语：

“你知道吗？他把实情全都告诉了这个小男孩！一整个晚上！我们一定要弄清楚你的父亲到底对他说了些什么。只要让他恢复记忆即可！……啊，Vortimer！把他交给我吧，必要时我会剥了他的皮！我向你保证今晚——”

“不，Taliesin，”Vortimer坚定地打断他的话。“你绝对不可以这样做。”

这两个男人对视了一会儿。就在智者终于离开，朝屋内的一扇小门走去时，Merlin简直就要晕倒了。一声简单的命令，Vortimer叫住他。

“请你听清楚，Taliesin！我知道你刚说的这些话都是为我好，我一定不会忘记。但是我宁可尊重我父亲的决定，即使是心不甘情不愿。假如他认为是大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］派遣了 **这个男孩** 到他跟前来，他必有他的理由。假如他曾向 **这个男孩** 诉说了未来，却又不希望 **他** 现在记得，也一定有他的道理。”

Taliesin叹口气。犹豫了一会儿之后，他走回来问：

“你希望我怎么做？”

“该怎么做就怎么做。你和我一样都听见了我父亲说：‘Avalon的蓝色湖水就在他的双眼里’，也听见他说：‘Merlin！Brighid［布莉姬］的兄弟，来自冥间的男孩！但愿你能够在此人间长命百岁……’他指定他做圣杯的守护者，那么就这么办吧。”

Taliesin摇一摇头，沉着一张脸，像对一位不听话的小孩训话般，他说：

“这行不通。圣杯从没有任何一位守护者。”

“那么，以后就可以有了。我要你亲自将这件事情转告给所有的督伊德：这个男孩将成为Gwarcheidwad Greal［圣杯守护者（威尔士语）］。”

“他们不会同意的！让我把他丢进大红龙的洞穴里，他就会想起来了。”

“不！唯一的君王Vortigern要他待在这里，待在他身边。所有目睹他走向另一个世界的神明都和你我一样听得一清二楚。”

“这个小男孩只是个小杂种！”Taliesin反驳说，“他根本不懂什么是Gwarcheidwad Greal，他甚至从来没见过圣杯！”

“由你负责告诉他所有他该知道的事情，而且要快！”

“Vortimer！他并不是真正的人类，凭什么要把我们的秘密告诉他？这样做根本违反传统和天法……万一你搞错了，你可知会有什么后果？”

“这是我父亲的遗志，我不可能犯错。”

“天晓得？假如我们犯了大错，太阳将永不再从东边升起！难道你希望白天像黑夜一样永远如地狱般漆黑？时间永远停留，国家灭亡吗？”

这番话字字句句如棍棒般痛击Merlin的内心。然而Vortimer却以平静的声音命令说：

“别再抱怨了，Taliesin，照我的话去做。”

智者闭目沉思了一会儿之后，终于屈服了，不再反驳。随后，他一个箭步冲上前去，用硬如树枝的手指紧抓住Merlin的下巴，将他的脸抬起，阴沉地看着他：

“小男孩！Merlin！你听到了吗？从今以后你全得听我的。这可是我的兄弟Vortimer的命令。我向你保证，假如你敢将唯一的君王临死前告诉你的那番话转告给除了我之外的其他人知道的话，我会亲手把你的心脏挖出来剁成肉酱！”

长者用力地甩下男孩的脸，重得像给了他一巴掌。当智者头也不回地离开Vortimer时，Merlin身子一软，倒向那张狭窄的小床。他再也提不起精神，恐惧得上气不接下气，他抽噎着，张大嘴巴努力吸气。Vortimer王子盯着他看了一会儿，犹豫了一下之后，他走上前去，跪了下来，然后用指尖轻触他的肩膀，再用手温柔地拍了拍他的后背。

“看着我，小男孩。”他温柔地命令。

和智者的争吵虽然让他的眼白部分变得超乎寻常地血红，然而他漂亮的唇上依然挂着一抹淡淡的微笑。

“别哭了，Merlin，”他轻声地说，“要勇敢和坚强，别惧怕智者。他虽然经常大喊大叫，其实并不如外表剽悍。他这么做都是为了我们……”

他继续盯着男孩看，仿佛希望从他谜样的湛蓝色眼中寻找出一些解答。他停止微笑后，拉长脸宣布：

“别惧怕任何人。我会依照我父亲的遗愿好好地保护你。”

*

“Merlin，我的弟弟……”

Vortimer离开后，Nimueh悄悄地溜进房间，跪在Merlin的身边，然后轻轻地拿起他的手。她的指尖滑过那只镶着蛇形图样的手环，眼中满是好奇。

“外面的传闻都是真的吗？”她小声地问。

Merlin不解地看着她。

“你什么都不记得了！”Nimueh故意眨着眼皮接着说，“把唯一君王对你说的话全忘了……”

Merlin不知是否该回答。智者Taliesin的威胁依然回荡在他的脑海中，但是他又不想引起这位 **新** 朋友的猜忌。

“唯一的君王对我说了一些和我本人有关的话。”他小心地说，“但是用另一种语言。”

“但是你不是不记得了吗？”Nimueh紧抓着他的手腕重复地说。

“只要唯一的君王愿意的话，我便会想起来……”

Nimueh叹了口气，但是从Merlin蓝色的眼珠中所见到的一切让她不敢继续追问下去。Nimueh松开手指，改为轻巧的抚摸，唇边出现一抹并不友善的微笑。

“算了，假如你不愿意信任我……”

“Nimueh，我不是不想，是不能啊！”

这位年轻的女孩耸一耸肩，重新调整了一下披风上的黄金别针。就在一瞬间，她再度变得傲慢自大，流露出一种长久以来Merlin不曾在她身上看见的轻蔑眼神。

“没关系，”她随口说，“我是来告诉你一些重要的消息。既然自从唯一的君王驾崩之后，你便不曾踏出这个房门一步，想必你一定不知道……”

“我不能出去。”Merlin恼怒地看了一眼房门，口中喃喃地说。

“全被我说中了吧！”Nimueh重开话题。“虽然我不能在这里停留太久，但是最好还是告诉你吧。等唯一君王的葬礼一结束，我便将成为Vortimer王子的情人了！”［督伊德一般不会结婚，但很多人会成为王室的情人，在爱尔兰神话里，便有公主生下督伊德的子女，很多女性督伊德也会生下国王的孩子。和督伊德生出的孩子不会被当成私生子，和正当婚姻的孩子一样享有继承权，甚至更加受人尊重。］

“哦！”

“是的……很惊讶吧？”

“没有！你那么美丽，我懂……”

“没错，”Nimueh满意地笑着说，“我想他一定会觉得我长得很美。所以你知道，你不告诉我其实并没有什么关系，反正我可以透过其他的办法得知。平日这些王子总是一副高不可攀和守口如瓶的样子，但是一旦躺在女人的臂弯里，那可就完全不一样了！”

Nimueh拢了拢披肩，带着阵阵笑声离去。

*

“别相信她的话！”一个他所熟悉的低沉声音说，“Nimueh既爱说谎又残忍！”

那位侏儒从一个瓦瓮中伸出双肩，然后再露出胸部和双脚，浓密的发丝上沾满了玉米粒。他敏捷地坐在瓮口的边沿，严肃地看着Merlin。

“像条受伤的蛇一样爱说谎和邪恶，”他边说边将头上的玉米粒甩下。“她第一次见到我时，便对我拳打脚踢。她只会欺善怕恶，相信她的话绝对会后悔的。”

这位侏儒的整个脑袋像是洒满了黄金雨的灌木丛，从瓦瓮中迸出这么个忠告，Merlin不但不感到惊讶，反而觉得有些好笑。然而他终究认真地蹙着双眉，一副严阵以待的样子。

“你为什么多管闲事？你在那儿做什么？”

“我在保护你啊，大人。”

“我不需要你来告诉我谁是我的朋友。”

“哦？你那么确定吗？”

侏儒冷笑一声。他整个身子灵巧地从瓦瓮中钻出，倏地跳下地后，向勉强忍着不笑的Merlin下跪行礼。

“大人！”

“别胡闹了！”

“我没胡闹，大人，”侏儒痛苦地认真反驳。“正好相反。我的主人已经过世了，我现在正式宣布为你效劳。”

“为我效劳，我？我又笨又丑……”

“你是否仔细瞧过我的模样，大人？”他说着还做了个滑稽的动作，同时故意龇牙咧嘴。

从侏儒出现后，Merlin强忍住的笑意终于爆发了——那是一种来自内心最深处，让他得以彻底解脱的笑声。他已经很久不曾开怀大笑了，长久以来他一直处于痛苦和恐惧当中，此时他再也克制不了自己。现在，侏儒在他面前重新站直，一副神圣不可侵的样子。

“对不起，”等他终于静下来之后，Merlin断断续续地说，“我甚至连你是谁都不知道……”

“你没听到唯一的君王称我为义子吗？”

“有，但是……”

“……但是你以为那个病人当时一定是神志不清，不是吗？”

“我不知道。我当时吓坏了，或许没有——”

“别害怕，”侏儒并非故意打断他的话，“你不必害怕我的头衔……”

Merlin从吹进微风的窗户望出去，看到宫殿的阴影在眼前晃动。侏儒知道他忐忑不安，做了个手势要他放心。

“没有人会来。”侏儒体贴地低语。

“你怎么知道？”

“这些事情我非常清楚。”侏儒语带诙谐，肯定地说。

他们静默了一会儿后，转身面对面，Merlin终于逐渐习惯这个怪人的存在，他的头部超过一般人的比例，身高只到他的胸前，身上那件红色长袍的流苏则拖在地上，沾满了灰尘和泥土。从第一天起，当他在唯一君王的床边看见他时，就对他印象深刻。

“你身上永远穿着这件长袍吗？”

“从Vortigern国王抓到我，收我为义子的那天起……”

“我听不懂。”

“我原属于苏格兰人，他们总是喜欢攻击凯尔特人。有一天，Vortigern国王追赶我的族人，到了哈德良长城以北后大肆摧毁民房，当时我吓得全身发抖，赶紧躲了起来，躲在层层的羊毛毯下……”

侏儒的表情随着语气的不同而变化多端，恰似雨季的天空，眼中更不时流露出极端的恐惧和慧黠的神情。

“我听见他气得破口大骂，字字句句就像暴风雨来临前的乌云般恐怖。最后我实在吓死了，那是一种不明就里的害怕。当我察觉有只手伸进毯子里搜索时，真的以为我完了。”

“你一定赶紧跪地求饶！”

“才没有呢，大人。我不知道我为何会荒谬地问：‘是谁找到我的？我希望你们让我死！’我连说了好几次，然后打着呵欠站了起来，像从沉睡中被吵醒般，站在那堆毛毯上说：‘我希望你们让我死！’”

Merlin收起同情的微笑，他完全能理解他的遭遇。

“唯一的君王对你说了些什么？”

“和你一样，大人。他笑翻了。连他的随从，包括一些目露凶光的将军、战士和王子也全都笑弯了腰，只因为他们的主子在笑。其中唯一没有笑的人便是他那位双眼血红的儿子。”

“Vortimer？为什么？”

侏儒默不作声。

“我知道原因，我也知道其他一些事情，但是请相信我，最好还是不要知道……”

“那么说你也握有一个危险的秘密？”

侏儒抬起手做了个割喉的手势。

“我的生命就值这么一点儿——没别的了。总之，假如Vortigern国王不曾宣布我是他的义子的话，我也不会受到应有的尊敬。这就是为什么我还活着的原因，但是现在他已经去往另一个世界了……”

侏儒突然不说话。Merlin也不再笑了。

“我失去了父亲。”侏儒严肃地重复一次，一抹悲伤赶走了他脸上所有的搞笑表情。

Merlin的心跳加剧。侏儒以他低沉、听似毫无感情的声音接着说：

“他们恨我的程度和恨你的一样深！”

“你和我一样孤独，不是吗？”Merlin小声地说，终于明白他的来意。

“应该是吧。”

静默中，Merlin再也不担心自己是个小孩。过去他从不曾试着去了解的感情，此刻让他悸动不已。一股温柔的波浪在他的腹中翻搅，烧烫着他的双眼，话语哽在喉间。他真想向他倾诉，告诉他自己心中的害怕和那些断断续续的记忆。但是他终究只能说出些不成文的字句。当他止不住抽噎时，侏儒十分温柔地以他那关节粗大的手掌握着他的手。

“什么也别说，大人！不要说，一切都会没事的。”

“我真想……我真想……”

但是就是说不出话来。他靠着侏儒，突然间他觉得自己变得很渺小，非常的小，比他更小，更无助，更慌张！

他终于找到了一个朋友。

*

凡是一有声响或访客，侏儒必定躲藏起来。

当夜晚降临，他便躺在Merlin身边的草席上聊天。

Merlin向他谈起村里的战争、母亲的死亡、Neeru将军、莫名其妙讨厌他的Nimueh，还有那个人人争相得知、Vortigern告诉他的秘密。

侏儒则告诉他一些宫内的情形和阴谋、国王的情人间的恩怨情仇以及王子们的残酷行径。他还告诉Merlin，Vortimer心中的秘密，那个他不愿成为国王的真正原因。他要Merlin千万别相信任何人，只能相信自己知道的那个秘密，那个唯一的君王告诉他、要他深藏其心的秘密。

他们承认很怕被人分开。现在既然彼此已经熟识了，他们发誓要尽力守护对方。

侏儒逗得他总是发笑，Merlin称他为“王子”，侏儒则称他为“大人”。

他们坐在一起聊了一整晚，天快亮时，侏儒告诉Merlin，他知道自己可能活不久了。

仿佛溺水般，Merlin用尽全身的力量握住他的手，求他不要死去，不要留下他一个人。

**Brechfa，公元449年，橡木月（Oak）** ［凯尔特历法，即6月10日-7月7日］

“Gwarcheidwad Greal［圣杯守护者（威尔士语）］！Gwarcheidwad Greal！你醒醒啊！拜托！”

Merlin突然惊跳起来，上半身倚在一只手臂上，表情错愕。眼前有六七名年轻的侍从簇拥在他的小卧室里。他一做出准备下床的动作，这些侍从便像礼遇一位贵族一般，立刻向他俯首请安，再退至墙边。

当中最年长的一位，年龄顶多是Merlin的两倍，低着头，跪在地上。他将双手平放在地毯上，毯下是被踩平了的地板，他脸朝下，轻声地说：

“Gwarcheidwad Greal，请跟我们走。”

“Gwarcheidwad Greal……”

就这样，尽管智者Taliesin反对，全能的Vortimer王子还是完成了他的心愿。

“Gwarcheidwad Greal！”

但愿他至少能够知道这几个音节的真正意义，知道从今以后他该扮演什么样的角色和履行什么样的义务！

可惜他完全没有时间提出这些问题。

房门被打开，大厅的门外阳光灿烂。他终于可以走出这间比监狱更像监狱的卧室了。

自从那晚侏儒来到他的房内，安慰他的孤独，对他倾诉自身的痛苦之后，Merlin就再也没见过他了……

Merlin起身随着这些侍从离去，他们当中没有人敢正眼看他。然而在阳光下走了几步之后，他便全身打起哆嗦。

整座偌大的皇宫哀声四起。园里的花朵全被截肢，散落一地。唯一君王的女人们来回穿梭不停，满面凄容，声音哽咽。她们全像失落和迷途的灵魂，胡乱地走着。

侍从们带他跨过另一个庭院的门槛。里面的男士也是脸色凝重，分聚成几个小团体。从他们的服饰和脖颈上的黄金颈环便可认出都是些贵族头领。他每经过一处，他们便回头张望，而且只要他驻足不前，他们便也一动也不敢动。

最后，Merlin总算进入一间石砌的大厅。厅内的墙上镀了层黄金，高处内凹的神龛里收藏着几只石雕和陶制的动物雕像，还有几个画工精美的木制花瓶。一张木板凳上摆着一件白色的长袍与一条长项链，手掌大小的黄金打造的车轮形底盘上镶着一大块绿色宝石。当他戴上这串项链的时，不禁全身颤抖。他偷偷地捏了一下布料，感觉就像婴儿的肌肤！［相关手稿中记载，督伊德地位尊贵的祭司在举办仪式的时候会有金属镶有宝石的长项链，甚至有记载中，祭司高举项链，阳光透过宝石，他们用此施法。］

至于那件长袍，真是他从所未见的珍品——和披肩一样同是纯白色，边缘都用金色的丝线缝缀了连串的神圣的文字与符号，手工精巧细腻，甚至某些金线只有发丝般粗细……

“这些可都是守护圣杯的神圣符文！”从他身后传来一阵熟悉的抱怨声。

陶醉在他的新发现里，他竟然没有听到智者Taliesin走进厅内的脚步声。侍从们立即退下，低着头，不敢动。智者伸出一根手指指着那件长袍和披肩：

“我想我应该把所有的事情都向你说清楚，Merlin！没有父亲的孩子！从今天起，你将加入祭司的行列。除了在某些祭祀的场合，你必须穿戴其他颜色的衣物之外，其余时间里必须一律穿戴白色的长袍和披肩，Gwarcheidwad Greal……”

似乎依然质疑自己所说的最后几个字，智者叹了口气不再说下去，用力咀嚼着口中的薄荷叶，冷冷地上下打量着Merlin，然后摇一摇头，接着说，但又仿佛只说给自己听：

“‘Gwarcheidwad Greal’！这就是你现在的身份。Vortimer如此希望，而我又无法说服Druid。但愿Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］支持我们这疯狂的举动！”

“全能的智者……”

“现在已经没有必要问了，Merlin，我以后自然会向你解释那些你该知道的事情！”

他转身面对那些侍从后，突然开口说：

“快点儿把他洗干净、换上衣服！别让我等太久！”

*

当Merlin再度出现在皇宫的正厅时，所有戴着黄金颈环的贵族首领全停止了闲聊，而且不再四处张望。

相反的，他们全都认真地盯着这个男孩。不只一个人认为这样冰冷深邃的蓝色就像是最特别的宝石，能够为Vortigern国王在生之年增添最后一点光彩。

在众人瞩目之下，Merlin尽其所能，镇定地走向智者Taliesin。

他站在隔壁中庭的回廊边，手上握着一根祭典的手杖，那是一种从专门用橡木削制而成的木杖，Merlin曾经跟随学习过，他们总是选用有Panacea［帕纳迦，一种寄生在其他树木的寄生树］寄生的橡树。智者静静地等着他，要求他从大厅内的人群中穿过。以其眼角余光，智者将所有人的惊奇表情尽收眼底。

最后，当Merlin终于走到他面前时，他轻声地嘀咕：

“现在，跟我来。你只须专心地听，等我要你回答时你才可以说话。”

智者转身快步地走向回廊。肃立在回廊两旁的士兵各拉开一块纯白色的大布帘。走到尾端之后，Taliesin以手中的橡木手杖击地。士兵们立刻闪开，智者则推开布帘，跨过门槛。心跳加剧的Merlin紧随其后。

穿过回廊之后，Merlin停下脚步，再也无法前进一步。

下一个大殿十分壮观，地面铺满了精致的瓷砖。其三面墙上全都凿有神龛，里面摆满了各式各样的神像和动物像，还有一些摆放着各式各样的石头。墙壁上包括神龛内都贴了一层轻薄的金片。整个大殿就像黄金铸成一般，带着催眠似的耀眼色彩，刺得人几乎睁不开眼。

目眩神迷之余，Merlin不停地眨眼。悸动流贯他全身的肌肉。

才往前走了几步，他便感觉全身流过一阵恶寒。他突然感觉这个地方似乎比其他地方都阴冷，冷得令人喘不过气来。

Taliesin根本不理会他，径自走到大殿的中央。那儿有一整块岩石，上面画满了白色的神圣的符号。岩石之上放置着一盏玉石打造外面镶有金色装饰的杯子。

走到那块巨大岩石的旁边后，Taliesin转头，手一挥，要Merlin走上前去。

男孩含着恐惧，往前跨出第一步。金片耀眼的反光映照在他的脸上。他忽冷忽热，全身打哆嗦。脖颈处的汗水在颈环的摩擦下刺痛他的皮肤，滚烫的地砖让他痛得抬不起脚。

当他终于走到智者身边时，智者随即转过身去，用手中的橡木手杖指着大殿金色的屋顶。他仰头朝天，口中低沉地喃喃道：

“Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］，全能之神！！Brighid［布莉姬］，大地之母！现在太阳神Lugs的儿子Vortigern选定的Gwarcheidwad Greal来到你们跟前向你们顶礼膜拜。请接纳他，请别因为他的无知而动怒！”

站在一旁的智者向那块巨大岩石行礼之后，喃喃说着一些他听不懂的话。Merlin心想是否也该照着做，但是既然智者没有命令，他便直挺挺地站着，心中只知道害怕。神龛中的一双双眼睛仿佛全都注视着他。

过多的震撼让他全身打起冷战，Merlin摇摇欲坠。要不是此时Taliesin的声音突然清楚地在耳边响起，他一定会昏倒在地。智者指着玉石镶有黄金的圣杯大声地说：

“小男孩，在你面前的就是生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］饮下赐福之酒的圣杯。这盏杯看似空无一物，实际上杯中盛装的是整个Albion的命脉。它代表诸神的力量，存在于我们当中，保护我们。唯一的君王曾指定你为它永生的守护者，既然是永生的，所以只要你还活着，就 **必须** 留在这盏圣杯的身边。 **永远** ，请你听清楚， **永远** 都不得离开它。因为这个理由，从今以后众人将尊称你为：Gwarcheidwad Greal。透过你的嘴，并借由Brighid［布莉姬］的智慧，诸神将把他们的旨意告诉世人，福佑众生……”

Merlin打战得更是厉害。

他不确定是否完全听懂了这番话的意思……曾有几秒钟的时间，他真希望能够像个受了惊吓的小孩般尖叫着逃离这里。

然而，就像有只无形的手轻抚着他的心，按揉着他那酸痛的颈部，他静静地听着智者。他不再忐忑不安和烦躁，同时也因圣杯上黄金雕出的藤蔓花纹让他想起了森林里葱翠的叶子，从而渐渐地放松了心情。

“现在，”Taliesin缓慢地说，“跟着我念：诸神赐福之圣杯，我是你尊贵荣耀的守护者……”

要他从紧闭的嘴中说出这些字实在很难。Merlin全身的肌肉似乎就要爆裂了，腹部就像摆在他面前的圣杯那样——里面一干二净。

“复诵一次！”智者训斥，双眼紧盯着那尊玉石配以黄金的圣杯。

“诸神赐福之圣杯，我是你尊贵荣耀的守护者。”

“诸神赐福之圣杯，当你代替Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］掌管荣耀、财富与权柄，代替Brighid［布莉姬］掌管丰饶、大地与圣火时，我就是你在此世间的仆从！”

“诸神赐福之圣杯，当你代替Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］掌管荣耀、财富与权柄，代替Brighid［布莉姬］掌管丰饶、大地与圣火时，我就是你在此世间的仆从！”

“诸神赐福之圣杯，我将是你忠实的守护者，直至生命尽头。”

“诸神赐福之圣杯，我将是你忠实的守护者，直至生命尽头。”

“现在，Gwarcheidwad Greal，Merlin，向你服侍的主人下跪！”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gwarcheidwad Greal，这个称呼在后文会用“圣杯守护者”直接代替，这一章这么写是为了表示年仅13岁的Merlin对这个称呼的陌生与不解。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 天色未明，他再也按捺不住，终于起床走出屋外。月色明亮浑圆，皎洁得将人影清楚地印在地面上。剎那间，Merlin以为自己迷失了，被这个荒凉的世界遗忘了。
> 
> 之后，突然间，几千个呻吟声在夜里轻声响起，仿若所有追随唯一君王而去的灵魂全在向他道别。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于圣杯的传统观点认为它是一只圣餐杯，曾经盛放基督的血液。后来阿里玛西亚的约瑟夫把圣杯带到了英国，据信，约瑟夫把它带到了英国南部的Glastonbury（格拉斯顿伯里），从那时起，圣杯的下落就成了一个谜。圣杯（San-greal）是在公元33年，犹太历尼散月十四日，也就是耶稣受难前的逾越节晚餐上，耶稣遣走加略人犹大后和11个门徒所使用的一个葡萄酒杯子。耶稣曾经拿起这个杯子吩咐门徒喝下里面象征他的血的红葡萄酒，借此创立了受难纪念仪式。而在耶稣受难时，罗马将官朗基努斯曾用长矛插入基督身侧，以确认他的死亡，这时那只杯子也用来装放耶稣的圣血，尽管不同的故事有不同的人物负责收集圣血——有些人说是阿里玛西亚的约瑟夫，有些人说是尼科德姆斯，有些人说是抹大拉的玛丽娅。不列颠的第一座基督教堂就建在那里，时至今日仍然可见修道院的废墟，而圣杯或许就曾藏在这里。它从那时起就消失了，这就是亚瑟王和他的骑士们走上寻找圣杯之旅的起点。  
>  后来有些人认为这个杯子因为这个特殊的场合而具有某种神奇的能力。据考证，基督最后晚餐时候的杯子是石杯。  
>  相传彼世Annwyn［凯尔特语，译为“安温”，意指仙女之地或冥间，有一种理论认为Avalon是它的英语化。］的魔法炉则是圣杯的前身。  
>  这些故事流传了数个世纪，在中世纪达到了顶峰。

**Brechfa，公元449年，冬青木月（Holly）** ［凯尔特历法，即7月8日-8月4日］

接下来的二十天内，智者Taliesin将在除了Druid之外，禁止任何人进出的大殿里训练Merlin。

每次在探望君王的陪葬用品的准备后，智者Taliesin的脾气会转好一点点。甚至当他要求Merlin在圣杯前重复那几句一成不变的句子时，声音也变得有耐心多了。他平静地对男孩讲述Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与Brighid［布莉姬］是如何从Avalon带来这盏圣杯，在人间又怎样由太阳之子所保管。

“太阳神住在天上。他的儿子便是地上的主宰，驱逐人间的黑暗……”

“但是太阳之子现在在哪儿呢？”Merlin不解地问。

“无所不在，小男孩。在天上，在他太阳天父的身边。在地下，在先祖们的四周。他也在这里，和我们在一起，透过圣杯，你便可以听见他……假如你功力够的话！”

Taliesin莞尔一笑。现在，就算是取笑他，他也不再口出恶言或轻蔑。

“所以我们才会说他在另一个世界，”智者接着说，“另一个世界是极乐世界，为了将来能够到那儿去，活在世间时不能犯错，更不能违反天法，然后便可安心地死去了。”

智者安静地咀嚼了一会儿口中的薄荷叶后，点着头总结地说：

“你，唯有生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地之母Brighid［布莉姬］要求你死时，你才有死亡的资格！而且你永远也不能离开这盏圣杯，懂吗？”

他真的懂吗？连Merlin自己都不清楚。

*

当天傍晚，他第一次再度见到Vortimer王子。当他走进男孩的房间时，后者正独自吃着饭。惊吓之余，他竟打翻了盛着菜汤和马铃薯的碗盆。

Merlin马上弯下身，跪在床边，但是Vortimer却轻声地说：

“你可以起来了，并且可以看着我，圣杯守护者。”

Merlin有点恐惧地唯命是从。然而，Vortimer的眼神给了他信心，尽管王子的嘴唇比先前更忧郁和严肃，男孩依然觉得他如初次见到时一样地俊美和健硕。

“Merlin，我对你很满意。智者告诉我你学得很快，又听话，而且能力似乎很强。”

Merlin僵住了，他听惯了那些对他愚笨的评价，这让他猝不及防。他慢慢地低头答礼。但是下一个问题立刻切入：

“圣杯守护者，现在你是否想起了唯一君王对你说过的话？”

男孩忧伤地摇一摇头：

“没有，全能的王子，我想不起来。”

“一个字也想不起来吗？”

“想不起来，但是……”

“但是？”

Merlin站起来正视着他，好让他相信自己并没有说谎：

“我知道我的记忆里有那些话。但是我想唯一的君王并不希望我今天想起那些话。”

Vortimer静静地盯着他瞧了一会儿后才走向他。王子瞅了一眼房门后，以他勉强听得见的微弱声音问道：

“你确定吗？”

“不，”Merlin以同样的声调回答，“不，我不确定。但是当我和圣杯在一起时，我知道我并没有忘记，但就是无法开口将话说出。”

Vortimer忧郁而红肿的双眼闪过一抹满意的神采。出乎意料，他温柔地伸出手，用指尖搓揉着男孩的肩膀。

沉静了好一阵子之后，他才再度开口说：

“请小心点儿，圣杯守护者，千万要小心！我会在这里保护你，但是那些不属于我部下的人有可能会伤害你。”

“为什么？全能的王子，为什么他们要这样做呢？”

“因为那些你知道的话将会决定帝国未来的命运。要当心，Merlin，说话时要小心谨慎，特别是在大丧礼之后。”

“大丧礼？”

“你自然会明白……我对你有信心。我相信我父亲的选择，虽然他是个怪人。但是，还是请保持戒心，因为我哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）的部下没有一个善心之辈。他们也都想知道那些藏在你心中的话！”

稍后，当Merlin再度独自待在房内时，Merlin又陷入恐惧当中。寂静像个张着大嘴的无底深渊，紧紧地咬着他不放。

寂静包围着他，并且冰冻了整座皇宫。

他因自身的沉默而全身发冷。

Vortimer王子告诉他的都是实情吗？那些他深藏于心、不为人知的话如此重要吗？为什么呢？

还有，特别的是，为什么是他呢？

现在即使有人拿石块敲断他的颈骨，撞击他的胸膛，他也没什么好害怕了。

为什么是他呢？

他只不过是个小男孩！他到底做了什么，竟要他承受这样的重担？

但是万一他搞错了，又会发生什么事情呢？假如那些话并不是说给他听，假如他因为太累，根本忘了Vortigern国王没完没了的叙述呢？那又根本是另一种语言，只是些声调与音节，他怎么能保证记住呢？

他强忍着眼泪。床边昏暗的小油灯在他的泪光中化为一片烟雨。

他很害怕，害怕死了！而且没有人前来帮助他。自从他成为圣杯守护者之后，连侏儒都无法接近他。或许现在连那侏儒也怕他。他真孤单，独自一人活在智者所描绘的另一个世界里！

突然间，他惊跳起来。

在房内最阴暗处，他似乎瞧见一线亮光，一双金黄色的大红龙的眼睛紧盯着他。为免尖叫，他紧咬下唇，用力抓着毛毯。

是的，有双金色大眼正盯着他看。正如他梦中出现过的那样。是那只大红龙在看他。他猜想它有巨大的双翼、抽动的鼻部和尖锐的獠牙。他简直喘不过气来了。有些话哽在心中，但就是说不出口：

“别杀我，大红龙！别杀我！我得活得长长久久的，以便侍奉那盏圣杯。我求你，大红龙，别吃我。请放我一条生路，我会终生感激你的！……”

和来时一样，那双金色的大眼倏地消失。影子终究只是影子。

Merlin过了许久才睡着，但仍然坐着不敢动，全身止不住地发抖。

*

次日清晨，震耳欲聋的恐怖哀号和哭泣声一下子充满了整座宫殿。

Merlin走进中庭，深信又有灾难临头了。他所看见的景象令他不寒而栗。所有的国王身边的侍从、宫女和Vortigern国王的女人在四面高大围墙的中庭里绕着圈子。他们一个跟着一个，彼此之间只隔几步远的距离，面部朝下，含着眼泪。然后突然间，像受了无法控制的刺激，他们全高举手臂，朝天号啕大哭。

“Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］！Brighid［布莉姬］！请支持我们！”

他们再次泪流满面，睁着惊吓的双眼，大叫：

“哦！Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］，请安抚我们唯一的君王！哦！Brighid［布莉姬］，请安抚他！请他耐心点儿，因为我们不久后即将到他身边朝拜和服侍他……”

面对此恐怖景象，Merlin脊背发冷，汗毛直竖，全身起满了鸡皮疙瘩。当他退至大厅角落，想要躲进屋内时，却再度听见从外墙传来一阵喧哗。千万个哀号声划破天际，忧郁了原本晴朗的天空。

他打着哆嗦，双手抱着膝盖，蜷缩在床边，就这样，心中怀着不安，他一等便等了几个小时。没有人在乎他。在此剧烈痛苦的嘈杂声中，人们似乎早把他遗忘了。

惊吓和痛苦终究从远而近侵入他的内心，生平第一次，他不自觉地合上双眼，向圣杯与诸神祈祷。他喃喃自语，要圣杯安心，无须害怕。

“我将遵守诺言！永远，我永远也不会离开你，诸神赐福之圣杯。凡是你要求的每一件事，我一定照办……”

终于，接近正午时，智者Taliesin走进他的卧房。他比平日看起来更光鲜亮丽，身披一件蓝红双色镶边的白色披肩，戴着一顶橡树枝编成的头冠，一条黄金打造的长项链垂至腰部。他脸上的表情平静安详。

两名神殿的侍从低垂着头，跟着他走进来。其中一位手里捧着一件白长袍，另一位拿着一条白头巾，上面摆着一顶较小的冬青木头冠。

这两位侍从一语不发，熟练地替Merlin换上那件白长袍，然后再将那顶头冠戴在事先梳理好的头发上。

任务完成后，他们后退着离开，低下头看着地面。Taliesin注视了Merlin一会儿，两人四目交接，之后，智者眨了一下眼，好证实自己所见，看来他似乎对Merlin很满意。

“跟我来！”他简洁地说。

中庭的中央有四名士兵抬着一顶轿子，轿子顶盖上垂下一圈金色的流苏，支撑顶盖的四根柱子雕刻着蛇形图案，里面的石头底座上放置着圣杯。圣杯外的黄金雕饰仿若太阳般熠熠生辉。

毫不在乎随行队伍里众人的哀号，Taliesin眼神一扬，要Merlin坐在轿子前的一张椅子上，唯有智者自己走在他之前，手上的橡木手杖指着天空。

就在这支奇怪的游行队伍摇摇摆摆地穿过皇宫的四个中庭时，Merlin再次听见宫外传来巨大的喧嚣。但是Taliesin却充耳不闻，继续往前走。此刻，日正当中，所有的人影变得又小又黑。

游行队伍终于走到了宫殿大门，宫外的喧嚣声慢慢转弱。两名吹奏螺旋贝壳的号角手为他们开路。Taliesin摇晃手中的橡木手杖，城门于是被打开。

恐怖的景象吓住了Merlin。

眼前，大批的群众挤在大广场上又喊又叫。无论男女老少全都双手朝天，向太阳神祈祷！

但是贝壳号角低沉回荡的声音再次响起，久久不断，淹没了群众的哀号。大家脸色凝重，望着宫殿大门。

几千只眼睛看着智者、圣杯守护者和圣杯。广场各角落同时响起一阵哭泣。Taliesin笔直地走入人群，人群立即如一块从中被撕裂的布料般往两旁退去。然后如浪潮般，整个广场响起一阵矜持的哀鸣，众人带着尊崇的吊唁齐聚在Merlin的脚下。

一声令下，大家弯身低头。

之后，Merlin才迈开步伐。他一身洁白，渺小又高大，双眼直视前方，踏上Taliesin为他打开的通道，走进大广场。

号角声再度响起。

几千张嘴呢喃不停，几千只眼无不望眼欲穿，注视着这位穿白袍的男孩。人群再次往后退，像一片被强风吹弯了腰的奎藜，随着Merlin脚步的接近而散开。

广场的另一端，神庙在两行士兵的保卫下敞开所有的庙门。号角低沉的吹起，Taliesin领头走进一间美轮美奂的圆形大厅，厅内四壁，从地面至天花板全贴满了精巧的淡色贝壳。薄荷叶燃烧时释放出的烟雾弥漫在空气中，减低了室内的明亮度。

当轿夫们将圣杯及其石头底座停放在大厅中央时，Taliesin立刻站到轿子的左边。本能地，Merlin移至圣杯的右边。

智者听见士兵们离去的脚步声后，举高双手，以清脆的声音念诵：

万物生存自有其理，哦！神圣的埃文岛！

众生源自的埃文岛湖畔，

众生依您旨意各归其所！

宇宙是您的希望，

您手持万源之火

哦！尊贵的诸神请听我说……

哦！真理在上，哦！真理在下，

请检视太阳之子所保管的圣物

请检视太阳之子所选的圣杯守护者

哦！尊贵的诸神，您的儿子叫做Merlin，

假如您告诉他您身在何处，

他将以其眼神崇拜您，

请观望地下的一切，

哦！真理在上，哦！真理在下，

请让他永不疲倦，

请让他永不死亡。

最后几句话在Merlin的心中回荡不去。一如厅内，庙门外也是一片肃静。

智者要求Merlin和他一起复诵祈祷文。

他们总共朗诵和举了三次手。之后，智者找来一个装满祭神的苦艾酒的酒瓮，然后将酒倒在Merlin和神像的四周。随后，唯有祭司们得以进入神庙，他们鱼贯而入，念完一段祈祷文后再将圣酒泼洒在地上。

此祭典延续到很晚。晚得连太阳都下山了，将人影拖得如标枪般长。

号角声终于再度响起。游行队伍终于退离广场。

但是Merlin却倍感惊讶，现在他完全落单了。

之后，随着圣杯，当他返回皇宫，穿过一个个中庭时，竟发觉怎么到处都是空无一人？女人不见了、小孩不见了，连男人也不见踪影。

整座皇宫空洞得好似没有人住过。

这样的寂静令人不寒而栗。

“他们都到哪里去了？”他激动地问，“他们全都到哪里去了？”

Taliesin严肃地看着他，嘴角渗着绿色的薄荷叶汁，脸上带着一抹平静的满足微笑，回答说：

“他们全都跟随唯一的君王到另一个世界去服侍他了。”

*

这一晚，Merlin彻夜难眠，皇宫寂静得令人窒息。

他大声地哽咽哭泣。

他们到底有多少人前往Brechfa周边的圣石区，以其在世间的诚意和生命去侍奉Vortigern君王？他们到底有多少人步上了祖先的道路，前往另一个世界去服侍太阳之子了呢？

几千人！

所有的女人、侍从和宫女，所有从战争中虏获的大小随从、奴隶和仆人。

所有的人全从世间消失！城内充斥着血腥和死亡的味道。他第一次闻到这种令人作呕的味道，是当年撒克逊人前往他的森林村落时。

天色未明，他再也按捺不住，终于起床走出屋外。月色明亮浑圆，皎洁得将人影清楚地印在地面上。刹那间，Merlin以为自己迷失了，被这个荒凉的世界遗忘了。

之后，突然间，几千个呻吟声在夜里轻声响起，仿若所有追随唯一君王而去的灵魂全在向他道别。

**Eofham，公元450年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

送葬仪队伴随Vortigern国王的灵柩离开Brechfa，向东踏上通往真正的王城Isgaard的神庙的遥远路途。自太阳之子前往另一个世界算来差不多已经一年了。在太阳之子的交接完成之前，为保证太阳不被黑暗取代，太阳之子是不能下葬的。五旬节之后，队伍终于抵达了另一个中转站Eofham。因此地气候温和，除了东部的山脉之外，多是平原，以往唯一的君王Vortigern喜欢和他的王后和情人们在此小住。

Eofham除了东部的山峦外大都是平原，与Isgaard尽是山峦沟壑的地形迥异，所以西边的人们总把Eofham当作Isgaard的中转站，把这里作为东西两边要事的中立地区。

太阳神庙中央大广场四周的方院高墙林立，形成一条条笔直的街道，各街道间又常垂直交错，维修良好的灌溉河渠四通八达。王子的宫殿占据了大片的圣地，不仅拥有广阔的空地，其上的建筑物更比一般的民房漂亮多了。

宫内石墙耸立，砌工完美，拥有许多的建筑物，例如被细心保养的内院四周就盖了许多厢房，并有百花齐放的御花园和种植贵重蔬果的菜园。美丽的石雕喷水池里，由隐秘的运河送来的泉水终年不断。

仆从每十人一组一起工作，负责清点和看守粮仓，以及收藏羊毛、五彩棉花、瓷器、地毯和布料的储藏室，每一项产品都是手工艺家和农夫特地为王室辛苦生产的。

然而，自从唯一的君王Vortigern的灵柩被移至此地之后，整座城搭满了帐篷，连皇宫都挤不下所有的皇亲国戚。从这一天起，为庆祝撒克逊贵族的成年礼仪式的来临，所有的贵族子嗣在城内大肆庆祝，日日歌舞升平，大小祭典不断，奠酒任人饮用，合菜大餐随时开桌。

经过冗长和严厉的考验之后，这些男孩终于被加冕为成人。其中最杰出的甚至被众人和冥世的先祖推崇为人间的勇士。这些年轻的贵族子嗣只有在杀过人之后才能剃除胡须，正式成为真正的成年男人。

遵照Taliesin的命令，尽管身边人事已非，Merlin依然片刻不离他的主人——圣杯。

从此无人敢取笑他和他那不够健壮的身板。撒克逊部落的皇亲国戚和凯尔特的贵族们一样，对他的任何一举一动皆小心应对。每个人都期望他能记起唯一君王的遗言，或者诸神能透过他显灵，表示同意或者否决Faustus（福斯特斯）的提名案。

几个月以来，在这些条件下，圣杯守护者的形象已经大为改观。Merlin学会了他们期望中的“祭司该有的举止”，不再躲避旁人好奇的眼光和侍从们的卑躬屈膝。他逐渐习惯冗长的早晚祭拜、督伊德间的争吵和没完没了的庆典等……

他的个子也长高了不少，虽然他依然单薄，但终于不再像是会随时被人捏死的小男孩。日复一日，原本仍是小孩子的身影逐渐消失，取而代之的是奇异的成长。在那些复杂冗长的祭祀仪式中，他总把自己想象成一棵植物，沐浴阳光，吸收水分，随风摇摆，缓慢而稳健地成长。他的心理和思想也成熟了不少，他不再害怕孤独，也不常偷偷流泪了。

侏儒跟随送葬仪队一路从Brechfa走到这里，可惜他们根本没有交谈的机会。偶尔，两人在人群里对望，Merlin知道他仍存在，心中便踏实许多……

他早已习惯Nimueh阴晴不定的个性，她时而如姊妹般亲切可人，时而如投石器般深具杀伤力！

和Vortimer王子共度的那几个夜晚虽然将Nimueh彻底转变成一个真正的女人，但是相反的，她那刚愎自用的个性并没有改变。她美得令人动容，无瑕得足以成为一个真正的女王。她体态丰满，曲线优美，玲珑有致，皮肤白皙，额头饱满，鼻梁高挺，双唇有如展翅的枭鹰。抵达Eofham之后，在年轻男士们的爱慕眼光下，她变得更加容光焕发。

但这让Merlin更加恐惧，他怀疑大家都不知道，这些督伊德在可怕的日子里将化身为黑寡妇，将他们统统吃掉！他怀疑上一次所看到的祭祀只是一场噩梦，但他却又完全知道那是怎么一回事，他已经知道他们在做什么，他们还会再挑选出下一个可怕的日子，继续他们虔诚的崇拜。

但是今天是个大日子，是举行贵族成人礼的日子。第一次，Merlin将和其他的年轻人一样，接受Nimueh所设下的这项诡计。是后者催促Vortimer，在长老们的协助下，要求他加入年轻侍者的行列，为其中一位贵族端上祭祀的圣酒。所以在这一整天激烈的厮杀中，他将支持这位年轻人。

事实上，直到今晚为止，Merlin已经非常后悔答应了Nimueh参加这项传统活动。

几天前的一个清晨，当Nimueh向他解释接下来几场仪式的规则时，她眼神突然一亮，伸出食指指着城门上那几处陡峭的斜坡和山口。

“这次的赛跑将是项最艰难的考验，只有真正的勇士才能坚持到底！那些最先抵达终点的人将举行最后一项仪式，接着就会被众人推举为勇士中的勇士！他们得克服严寒、下雨、高山和害怕。他们只能吃一点儿生的玉米粒，其他什么都不可以吃。他们可能会累得无法走路，但是无论如何一定得坚持下去……”

“但是从一个星期以前，他们便已遭禁食，”Merlin说，“他们没有办法跑那么久啊！”

“对，正是如此。他们得跑过三个山口，忘记疲倦，将自己交给Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］……”

“但是假如他们办不到呢？”

Nimueh的眼中闪过一道凶光。

“那么他们将会失去一切，并且让族人蒙羞。所以只要还有一口气在，他们便会自投沟壑而亡，或是跑到气绝而死！”

面对Nimueh残酷的笑声，Merlin呆若木鸡。但是Nimueh说得对，Merlin也心知肚明：这就是撒克逊人的王法和规则。他们总说，人永远都要面对挑战和竞争，否则在冥世就得不到幸福。

Nimueh沉思一会儿后接着说：

“今年，撒克逊部落的少年不可能会赢，但是这样反而更加深他们想赢的欲望。唉，我无法帮助那些族里的少年，因为我会是下一任Druid，我不能随意赐予别人祝福。但是你，你可以！”

“你觉得我可以？”

“我会替你向他央求……”

“不会吧，不可能！那么圣杯怎么办？Taliesin从不允许我离开它，即使只是一天的时间！”

“会的，或许吧！”Nimueh坚称。“况且你又不是真的离开他，因为它可以从神庙的祭坛上监督比赛。它会看着你，你等着瞧吧！”

接受这样的说法后，Nimueh大方地笑着搂着Merlin说：

“要有自信。Vortimer会接受的！我深知对症下药的要领……”

Merlin最后终于同意了。

*

前一天深夜，她突然出现在Merlin的卧室，叫醒Merlin后对他说：

“Merlin！Merlin！Vortimer王子同意了！你可以和Rutt［鲁特，取自传说中被亚瑟王击杀的十二个王之一］一起去！”

“他是谁？”

“他是督伊德的儿子，也是我们的后辈里最英勇的人……而且长得很英俊，你去就知道了！”

Merlin已经许久不曾和Taliesin之外的人说话了，他很想感受外面的生命。他对于这个消息很是激动，但是Nimueh突然严肃地说：

“为了回报我替你取得的好处，你得答应我一件事情……”

Merlin不明所以，不假思索地回答：

“所有你要求的事情。”

“别让Pascent（帕斯特）或他的弟弟Catigern（卡蒂根）完成赛跑。”

Merlin忽然全身发冷。他身体前倾，从Nimueh的臂膀下逃开，本能地往后退。

“为什么？”他小声地抗议。“他们是唯一君王的儿子，他们流着太阳之子的血。况且我对他们的了解并不比Rutt多！”

“啊，Merlin！别傻了！有时候，你真得笨得可怜。Rutt是我们的人，但是Pascent（帕斯特）和Catigern（卡蒂根）是那个撒克逊疯子Faustus（福斯特斯）的弟弟！是他们的部下！是Vortimer王位的竞争者！”

“Nimueh！你明知道是Vortimer王子自己拒绝——”

“我知道，我很清楚！对于那些事情，我知道得比你清楚多了。”

“但是假如Pascent（帕斯特）和Catigern（卡蒂根）比较厉害的话，你要我如何阻止他们完成赛跑呢？”

Nimueh的眼中透露着残酷无情。

“要诸神赐福的圣杯帮忙！在这里，大家都知道你有法力……Merlin，你别忘了，这可是众人接纳你的理由！”

Merlin脸颊泛红，急欲反驳：

“不，那是误传。我根本没有法力！”

“你当然有。你不就是圣杯守护者吗？你只需宣称圣杯不愿他们得胜就行了！”

“你疯啦，Nimueh！”

“没有！……假如你愿意的话，你甚至可以说是太阳之子、唯一的君王Vortigern不让他们赢的！反正随便你怎么说，不是吗？”

Merlin气急败坏地站了起来：

“是Vortimer王子要求我说谎，还是你？”

“有什么差别吗？”

“我想知道，因为假如是他的意思，我要亲耳听他说。”

吓得脸色发青的Nimueh真想赏他一巴掌：

“啊，你真笨！这是我想送给他的一个礼物。你也是，你也该送他一个礼物。你亏欠他太多了，假如我没有搞错的话……”

他们像两位沙场战士，彼此怒视了许久。之后，Nimueh终于喃喃地说：

“Merlin，别让我后悔把你当好兄弟看待，而且别忘了你根本不算是个人类……”

此时，迎接庆典的时刻就要来临了，第一道晨曦划破那几座参赛者即将越过的山口，Merlin全身发冷，脸色阴沉。

Nimueh在他脑海中注下的毒药逐渐起了作用。本该是欢乐的一刻，却铸下往后的不幸。

*

“别叫。别睁开眼。”

Merlin被人从黑夜中惊醒，心中充满恐惧。一只巴掌硬如牛角的大手压着他的肩膀。不顾那个低沉声音的命令，他偷偷地睁开眼：侏儒的背影如鬼影般令人寒毛直竖。

“想接近你变得很难，大人。”

“我一直认为你很有想象力！我简直就要对你失望了。”

“哦！神圣的圣杯守护者……”

“不好笑，王子！而且我讨厌被人从梦中吵醒！”

Merlin起身，蓝色眼眸因发怒而暗沉。然而侏儒却不知他心情不佳，依然紧挨着他，坐在草席上。

“你觉得不好笑是有道理的，”他点头表示同意。“战争的脚步近了。”

“战争？”

“我有预感。我知道明天的成年礼仪式比赛，可不是年轻战士们彼此间体力的较量，而是族群的对抗：Vortimer和西方部落对抗Faustus（福斯特斯）和撒克逊部落——兄弟厮杀，血债血还！”

“你的朋友Nimueh要求我运用法术阻挡撒克逊人的部落得胜。她看起来特别害怕Pascent（帕斯特）……”

“她遵照Vortimer的命令行事。”

Merlin摇一摇头。

“她说不是，我想也不可能。Vortimer为人高尚，不可能做出这样卑鄙的事情。而且我提醒你，是他自己拒绝接受国王的冠冕。”

“有些人想置他于死地。你怎么回答我那位亲爱的朋友？”

“说我并没有她说的那种法力……”

侏儒叹了口气。

“仔细观察后，我很了解他们的为人。哈！崇拜太阳、月亮和诸神的高贵的信徒！他们对血和权力的渴望就像一群强壮凶猛的野狗……”

“闭嘴，别亵渎神明。”

“我没有亵渎神明，大人，我只是不想死。”

侏儒闭上嘴。Merlin听见他在身边呼吸的声音，而那只一直放在自己肩上的手依然让人感觉温馨。圣杯守护者……假如他曾幻想过获得别人的保护的话，那么他根本就无法度过此时的困境。

他不知该做什么，该说什么，只能努力扼制莫名的泪水。他想起在Brechfa的城堡内度过的第一个夜晚，当时他孤独害怕，蜷缩在这位朋友身边。

之后，他感觉到这位朋友全身发冷颤抖，他便轻声哼唱起来，仿若他们都化为需要温暖和陪伴的小婴儿。

点点白银闪耀枝头，

嫩芽如晶绽放花朵。

遥远之处有一座岛，

四周围绕海马幽光：

一条大路浮出波涛，

四级台阶将它托起。

风景斑斓，活动多彩，

这是岛民举办比赛的宏伟平原：

南方的白银原上，

圆舟与战车对抗。

白铜台阶璀璨闪光，

穿越美丽岁月：

无数鲜花落在

人间至美大地。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于古老宗教的殉葬仪式，全世界的多神教都有一致性。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “这些派别全都该死。当初他们邀请我们撒克逊人来帮助他们对抗北方的敌人时候，根本没有派别的问题。”
> 
> “问题不在于你是否这样想，你，哥哥；而是他们得这样想，他们。当初就是那个男孩说，他们会把我们赶出去。赶出去！就像赶走一条狗那样！就是他！不过……他那时候才七八岁的样子吧。我想是有人教他那么说的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章关于撒克逊人的成年仪式部分是从诸多史料里拼凑出来的。笔者也不是完全确定其真实性，但是可以肯定，古代撒克逊人“只有杀过人，才能把胡须剃净，成为真正的男人”，另外其他文献和诗歌可以得到“需要比赛”，而古代的勇士比赛中，每一个记录中几乎都包括赛跑。所以根据剧情需要笔者做了这样的处理。撒克逊人属于日耳曼人的一支，金发碧眼，比罗马人与凯尔特人都要身材高大魁梧强壮，公元前罗马人最开始的一些记录里，甚至把他们记录为“巨人”。撒克逊人比较好战，他们理想的生活就是像《贝奥武夫》和其他早期诗歌中记载的那样，白日勇敢杀敌，晚上饮酒狂欢。  
>  另外，这个故事里Rutt作为Vortimer一方的人，却要参加撒克逊人的成年礼，是由于文化发展中的同化。历史上，在撒克逊入侵后，整个不列颠的文化很快就被同化了。  
>  这一章的剧情和主线关系不大，但是几个人物和人物关系对故事后期会有较大影响。

**Eofham，公元450年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

天色阴霾。山脚下，透过在细雨中袅袅上升的层层薄雾和香坛里飘出的烟岚，Pascent（帕斯特）注视着Eofham的皇宫和屋舍。太阳神庙前的广场正中央，一大群混乱的高官簇拥在摆放各式神像与祭品、安放唯一君王Vortigern的棺木四周。

棺木旁，就在神庙阶梯的最高处，那盏圣杯闪闪发光。

假如办得到的话，在一整天无止息的赛跑之后，他们所要抵达的终点就在圣杯旁边。

但是那个地方看起来似乎很遥远，遥不可及！

“才不呢，没那么远，”Catigern（卡蒂根）在他身边说，似乎猜中了他哥哥的心思。“对你而言不远，Pascent（帕斯特），只要意志够坚定……”

他笑了笑，不再说下去，然后往Pascent（帕斯特）的腋下捶了一下，取笑说：

“但是说真的，你的腿还真有点儿短！唔……我会等你的！”

Pascent（帕斯特）微微一笑。其实，他的速度比Catigern（卡蒂根）快两倍。但是，他们总是尽量跑在一起。他们都是先王Vortigern的儿子，也是双胞兄弟，虽然两人长相完全不同，但他们的感情非常要好。

他们的母亲是Vortigern国王长子Faustus（福斯特斯）的母亲的妹妹，在Faustus（福斯特斯）的母亲死后，Vortigern国王便娶了她，她待Faustus（福斯特斯）比自己的儿子们还亲近。但自从七年前，传出“威尔士人将把撒克逊人赶出去”的预言，他们的父亲便抛弃他们移居Brechfa，只带着Vortimer这一个儿子跟随在身边。长久以来，自从他们懂事之后，Pascent（帕斯特）和Catigern（卡蒂根）便像一只手上从未真正分离过的两根手指头。

Catigern（卡蒂根）拍拍Pascent（帕斯特）的肩头，坚决自信地说：

“你会赢的，我知道。我，我也要赢，因为我不会离开你！现在，走吧！该去泼洒苦艾酒和祭拜了。”

祭司们在圣殿前点燃了一盆火，象征掌管圣火的大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］监督他们的仪式。

Pascent（帕斯特）勉强地睁着眼，他饿死了，肚子也不舒服。从其他竞赛者那一张张疲倦的脸庞和布满红丝的棕色或蓝色眼中，他猜想他们和他一样困，一样心神不宁。

然而所有的人皆抬头挺胸，没有人愿意暴露自己的缺点。

他应该相信他的弟弟所言。他应该和Catigern（卡蒂根）一样有自信。今天，他一定要赢。

*

当比赛开始，号角声响遍整座山谷，甚至传到山脚下的溪壑里时，Pascent（帕斯特）使出了浑身解数。他忘了烦恼和疲倦，忘了艰辛的赛程和刺骨的寒雨，心中只想着开跑时的快感。

像只敏捷、强壮、快乐和自由的大棕熊，他轻松地跑下第一个斜坡。要不是必须保持呼吸平畅，他真想高兴地大叫。

赛程首先从正北方出发：经过一小段斜坡之后，参赛者紧接着必须爬上一座山顶，穿过一片看似平坦，却潜藏落石危机的山丘，其间每个步伐都倍极艰辛。但是好戏才刚上场，下段行程朝西，跑下另一长段略微倾斜的山坡后，才能抵达太阳神庙所在的平原，神庙附近还有一个环形跑道等着他们，之后他们还得沿着那条站满观赛者的溪壑往上跑，直至跑到神庙为止。在那里，他们短暂地休息后，便可以参加最后一项仪式——他们会和强壮的战俘或囚犯决斗，杀死对方后，他们便可以剃去胡须，成为真正的男人了！［这是非常古老的撒克逊人的传统。］

Catigern（卡蒂根）一直跟在他后面，形影不离。在前几段的斜坡上，两人轻松地赢过大多数的跑者，但是在那段落石磊磊的山丘上，一阵突来的疲倦让他们逐步落后其他的参赛者。再加上骤起的狂风，夹带大量的雨滴洒在脸上，比贯彻多日的饥饿更难受。

Pascent（帕斯特）很快地便发觉自己的呼吸越来越短促，肺部灼热，双腿僵硬。他听见Catigern（卡蒂根）有力的呼气声渐行渐远，远得像被大山谷吞没的回音，连那些跟在他们身后，催促他们往前跑的长者的吶喊也消失不见了。现在他的身体反倒成了一个令人苦恼的敌人。

他回头，看见Catigern（卡蒂根）做了个鬼脸——眼球突出，张着大嘴，示意他快跑，不要等他……

之后，在前面几步远的地方，突然出现一大群西方部落男孩的身影。Pascent（帕斯特）猜想其中一定有Rutt轻蔑的眼光，他是所有参赛者中最勇敢而且跑得最快的人。

这样的愤慨反而鼓舞他加快脚步，完全不理会从草鞋底缝溜进脚底的小石块所带来的不适。

很快地，他的呼吸再度平顺，他知道又赢回了战局。紧追在Rutt之后，他迈着双脚，灵巧地在石头上飞奔。

Pascent（帕斯特）忘了那如火苗般撕裂肌肤的灼烫和闷烧在胸口的火焰，他忘了身体的疼痛，一心只想往前冲，仿若他的灵魂成了一股独立的力量。

马上，他就要冲上那条只容得下两人并行的小路，迎头赶上Rutt了。

他们肩并肩，咬紧牙关，发出同样努力的吆喝声，彼此较量着速度。之后，Rutt认输了，他肩头一垮，整个脸往后仰，在空中挣扎的双手慢慢地放了下来……

就在Pascent（帕斯特）超越他的那一剎那，Rutt仍努力想保持领先，可是偏偏一个重心不稳，他的手肘撞上了Pascent（帕斯特）。顷刻间，年轻的贵族感觉自己扑了个空，稍后他才回复镇定，继续开跑。

几乎是不自觉，他发出一声胜利的呼喊，回音在石块间回荡。

Rutt已经赶不上他了。

Pascent（帕斯特）一路往前冲，猜想此刻其他的人应该都远远地落在他的后面，包括Catigern（卡蒂根）在内，尽管他信誓旦旦，可惜依然无法赶上他的哥哥。但是Pascent（帕斯特）对他有信心，他绝不会和那些失败者一样……

抵达那座耸立在巨石中的山顶之后，Pascent（帕斯特）跑下斜坡。他继续加快脚步，往前冲。

双眼盯着下一座山头，眼中所见皆让他激动不已。此时他是石头、昆虫和生物世界中唯一的人类。“我是风，我是雨，我是光明。”

他觉得似乎从天空以降，以及在每颗巨石后面都有一个友善的眼神观望着他，这样的眼神无所不在，是一种他早就熟悉的眼神。

奇怪的是，当赛程看似永无止境时，他的呼吸反而变得平顺，而且还在抵达山前的几个斜坡上放慢了速度。上山的小路沿着一座陡峭的悬崖越行越窄，最后只剩下一条蜿蜒在岩边、令人目眩的羊肠曲径。

Pascent（帕斯特）害怕高处。他知道过高的陡坡会让他觉得恶心，他将无所适从，无法迈出步伐。但他已有心理准备，他将努力克服这个让他心惊胆战的恐怖时刻。

可惜面临灾难时，他依然乱了分寸，他竟然盲目地乱窜乱跑。

仿佛已经看见自己随着落石滚下山，他的双脚抖个不停。一阵寒意蹿上脊梁，凉透了整个背部。他每往前跑一步，眼前便更加空白，混乱的晕眩，几乎是带着微笑，像极了死神的呼唤。

Pascent（帕斯特）于是紧挨着岩石，他双手攀在岩上，紧贴着崖边。

就在那儿，还有几步远，他只要绕过一个岩顶，便可抵达那条铺陈在平原大斜坡边的小路……但是为了抵达那里，还需克服那座悬崖，战胜心中的彷徨，承认它的存在。

他再也受不了了。

汗水湿透了全身，雨滴和泪水也早就分不清了。在他的四周，薄雾里飘着一些声音：是那些罹难者的哀号，像求救，又像鼓励。

当他铆足全劲超越Rutt时，后者撕裂喉咙冷笑说：

“Pascent（帕斯特）！Pascent（帕斯特）！你一定会跌下山谷的，甚至得不到那些落后失败者的支持！你只不过是个懦夫，是撒克逊人的后裔！”

Rutt说得对，刚才懦弱的确战胜了他的勇气；刚才羞愧的确掩饰了他的好胜心。他可以站在这里，垂着双手，直到黑夜降临。人们将在陡坡下寻获他那摔得支离破碎的尸首。对他而言，一切都无所谓。他祖先的声音飘到哪里去了？他那最笃定的自信心丢到哪里去了？

他现在一无所有，只剩惊恐。他心跳的速度比蜂鸟振翅的频率还快。

“Pascent（帕斯特）！”

是Catigern（卡蒂根）熟悉的声音。他无须多问便了解其中的含义。

“把手给我……”

Pascent（帕斯特）照着他的话做。他四肢发抖，一步步往后退，直退到他弟弟等他的那个山头为止。

“慢慢地吸气。让我来，让我跑在你前面，让我为你开路。”

Catigern（卡蒂根）跑在他前面，一脚跨过那块让他裹足不前的岩石。

“过来，现在。”

“我办不到。”

“假如我办得到，你也可以办得到。”

假如我办得到，你也可以办得到。就是这句话从儿时便将他们紧紧联系在一起，这句话让他们的心灵也成为了双胞胎。

在弟弟的声音指引下，虽然听不清楚他说的话，但Pascent（帕斯特）一寸寸地往前进。就在他失去平衡的那一刹那，他感觉自己完全放弃了，直往下掉……

Catigern（卡蒂根）伸出手抓住他的手腕。

“别走，哥哥。”

在他们上面，距离山顶不远处，Pascent（帕斯特）看见早有几名跑者超越他们了。在此紧迫阶段，Catigern（卡蒂根）根本不留给他自艾自怜的机会：

“亲爱的哥哥，快跑啊！跑啊，你是最强的勇士，我以你为荣。”

“你错了，我是最懦弱的……”

“你既勇敢又强壮，Pascent（帕斯特），而且还有一位敬爱你的弟弟，他永远都会帮你的忙……跑吧，为我们两个人！”

重振旗鼓后，他擦干被雨水浸湿的眼睛。

“我是风……”他心想，抬起那双重如花岗石的双脚……

*

沿着溪谷往上跑时，他一个个赶上那些趁他懦弱时超越他的参赛者。他要忘却身体的疼痛，将羞愧藏在心灵的深处。他要咬紧牙关往前冲刺。

他跑着，在心中想象得到冠军时如枭鹰般的骄傲，然后看着其他人，其他所有的人，精疲力竭地抵达终点。

看着Rutt溃不成军的样子，将会是一种神秘的乐趣，他刚迎头赶过他，这一次他连看都没看他一眼。

他跑着，仿若无须换气。他隐约瞧见眼前有条小路，一边站着那群为他们递酒的少女与侍从，另一边则是溪壑。众人在他的奔跑下与他共舞，高山、云雾、树丛也在跳舞，连山谷都在他的呼气里跳舞。他虽为赛跑陶醉，但仍飞奔如风……

“小心！”

这一叫声和毒蛇发出的响声同时吓住了他。路上有条手臂般粗，灰中带黄的毒蛇挡在他的面前。

“小心！”那个声音重复，语带奇特的口音，但比先前小声。

于是他便看着那个一袭白衣的男孩，他从背后接近那条左右晃动、张着血盆大口、露出尖锐毒牙的大毒蛇。

“别动！”小男孩说。

Pascent（帕斯特）屏气凝神，睁大双眼。怎么可能是这样的颜色呢？

他是撒克逊人，他早就见惯了金发碧眼的人。但这双眼睛的蓝色不同以往，像是结着层冰，却又像是一潭深不见底的湖面。世界上真的存在这样一种蓝色吗？他真的是一位有骨有肉的人类吗？

但是Pascent（帕斯特）专心致志。他看着男孩慢慢地蹲下，奇怪的双眼紧盯着那条毒蛇。之后，毒蛇的头部左右闪躲，紧张地缩成一团做攻击状。

本能地，Pascent（帕斯特）蹲下身，捡起一块石头，握在手中。

“把石头丢掉，”男孩说，看都没看他一眼。“让我来。”

他的声音平静且自信。他坚决地要求，而Pascent（帕斯特）也没想过要违抗他。男孩看着那条蛇，注视着它身上逐步膨胀的鳞片，然后慢慢，慢慢地蹲了下去……

那条蛇往内蜷缩，盘成一个环形。

后面有一阵跑步声，是Rutt抵达了斜坡的脚步声，但是那条毒蛇一点儿也不在意。像被人从地上擦去般，它倏地钻进了石块堆里。

那个男孩从地上重新站起，“道路畅通无阻了！”他平静地说。

Pascent（帕斯特）猜想Rutt一定正停下脚步，看着他们。他犹豫不决，最终决定重新出发，一路直奔到神庙前的广场，仿佛身上的酸痛全消失了。

但是就在他跑抵终点，在神庙前接受长者们的欢呼时，竟然昏倒在地，呈半昏迷状态。他好似完全沉入了由那位陌生男孩眼眸所映出的那一大片蓝色大海里，似乎是他把自己一路带到这里来的。

**Eofham，公元450年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

广场边围绕着一长条由一些金银长柄叉所支撑的黄金绳索，中央，在细雨纷飞里，依然燃烧着一团火苗，烧焦的薄荷叶和玉米叶发出阵阵甜腻且令人头晕的气味。

Pascent（帕斯特）的嘴巴黏糊糊的。他的舌头和味蕾仍留有小麦酒辛辣刺痛的味道。距离他几步远的地方，Taliesin和几位祭司依旧保持战士般的警戒心情。赛跑的影像在他面前一遍遍重演，他感觉肌肉仍在跳动，胜利的滋味让他高兴得晕头转向，陶醉不已。

在一阵大风的席卷之下，薄荷叶的烟灰将圣杯团团围住，同时掀起这位人称“圣杯守护者”的披风，随后Merlin伸手把披风裹紧，叹息一声。天际突然闪起一道雷电。

Catigern（卡蒂根）站在他的身边，惊讶地看见他的哥哥看着圣杯守护者。他笑着轻声地问：

“你觉得他的眼睛吓人吗？”

“我不知道……他的眼睛真的和其他的人的蓝色不一样。他是从哪里来的？”

“好像是海边的森林。”

祭司们走向这些新勇士，用一块石头在一碗装着公牛血液的盆里蘸了一下之后，在这些年轻男孩的额头上轻轻地画了一笔。他们在此之前已经杀死了敌人，剃净了胡须，接下来便是对诸神与先祖起誓的时候了。

对Pascent（帕斯特）而言，开口说出这些发誓尊崇并效忠太阳神的誓词的人，似乎不是他而是另一个人。他现在只急着想知道一件事情，那就是：亲耳听见自己被加冕为真正的战士。

他是这场赛跑比赛里的优胜者，他当然是第一个接受决斗，也是第一个接受祭司们祝福的人。所有的人都看着他，其中包括参赛者的族人、各个部落的贵族与勇士。所有的人皆怀着羡慕的眼神看着他，当然也有一些忌妒的眼光。

Pascent（帕斯特）骄傲地抬头挺胸。接下来接受祭司祝福的是由Catigern（卡蒂根）和Rutt所领队的全体完整参赛的年轻人。假如他的弟弟Catigern（卡蒂根）送给他的是一个温馨的眼神，那么在这位面带些许嘲讽微笑的胜利者面前，Rutt看他时的神情则充满了敌意。不像其他此刻垂头丧气或逃走的失败者，Rutt露出不以为然的挑战表情，威胁的意味几乎一览无余。

时间飞快地过去，发誓、祭司们祝福的吟诵等流程统统结束，广场上随处可听到欢笑和喝彩的恭贺声。Pascent（帕斯特）走上前去与那几位最年长的战士寒暄，他们眼带欢欣地看着他，将手放在他的肩膀上……

但是无论做什么事情，他的眼神总会回到那位年轻祭司Merlin的身上。

仪式一结束，侍从与少女们捧着装了苦艾酒的酒瓶走向这些年轻人。他们为这批新加冕的勇士送上酒，并且将在这赛程的最后一个夜晚，与这些少年露天共宿。酒酣耳热之后，他们便将迎战此世或彼世所有善良与邪恶的古怪精灵。

Pascent（帕斯特）惊讶地看着Merlin走向Rutt。他指给Catigern（卡蒂根）看，然后讶异地说：

“他为那条狗祝福？”

“他显然是没有选择的权利，Pascent（帕斯特）！因为他属于Vortimer那一边。”

“这些派别全都该死。当初他们邀请我们撒克逊人来帮助他们对抗北方的敌人时候，根本没有派别的问题。”

“问题不在于你是否这样想，你，哥哥；而是他们得这样想，他们。当初就是那个男孩说，他们会把我们赶出去。赶出去！就像赶走一条狗那样！就是他！不过……他那时候才七八岁的样子吧。我想是有人教他那么说的。”

几名被派来为他们递酒的侍从与少女走了过来，嘴上挂着微笑，眼睛朝下看。他们都很年轻，美丽得像一个个神话里的精灵，替他们斟酒时更是毕恭毕敬。Pascent（帕斯特）一口饮尽瓶中的小麦酒。今天早上被禁食饮料，现在这样的凉意正可解放他干渴的味蕾和喉咙，并且消除全身的疲惫感。

这几名侍者立刻折回去，请司酒官拉动绳索，让倾倒的大酒瓮将空瓶子重新装满。Merlin也一样，他小心翼翼地从那尊仔细彩绘过的小麦酒酒瓮的瓮口下将瓶子装满。源源流出的啤酒和醉酒的人们让空气中弥漫着一股有点儿让人恶心的酸味。

向诸神祈福的最后一场祷告仪式终于结束了。少年们的醉意逐渐转浓，疲惫感一发不可收拾，几分钟之内，所有的男孩全都昏昏欲睡，酒醉让他们站不直，也睁不开眼，席地而睡的欲望排山倒海而来。Pascent（帕斯特）感觉他弟弟的眼神仍紧跟着他，他合上眼深呼吸，然后又站了起来。

“Pascent（帕斯特）？”

Catigern（卡蒂根）拉一下他的衣袖。等他再度睁开眼时，赫然看见Merlin站在眼前。

“啊，是你！”他边诅咒头晕边说，“我还没谢你呢，Merlin。多亏你的帮忙，今天我才免于一死！”

男孩摇摇头：

“它差一点儿就让太阳之子失去了另一个儿子。我想Brighid［布莉姬］定会为此而流泪。”

Pascent（帕斯特）随便看了一眼。他实在不习惯男孩那双异常湛蓝的眼睛，他还是比较欣赏他那纤细挺立的背影。他的视线移到男孩的手腕，上面有两条缠绵在一起的蛇。“蛇不就是智慧与生命的象征吗？”

“据说。”

“为什么它们会吸引你的眼光，Merlin？”

Merlin没有回答，他看了一眼Taliesin停留在自己身上的严肃眼神。一个简短的指示，他命令Merlin远离Pascent（帕斯特），于是他只能点头向这两位兄弟问好：

“我得回到我支持的那位战士身边。祝两位有一个美丽的夜晚。但愿大地之母Brighid［布莉姬］保佑你们。”

等男孩离去后，Pascent（帕斯特）转过身来嘲弄Catigern（卡蒂根）：

“你觉得怎么样，弟弟？我们该说他是不是人类呢？”

“反正，就是和其他的人不一样。你看到没，Taliesin智者把她管得像个怕被人抢走的宝贝！而且我想他不希望我们和他的这位被监护者在一起！”

*

一入夜，Merlin便再度心生恐惧。

广场里虽然点燃着一盆温暖的火苗，然而反照在Rutt眼中的却是一股越来越诡谲的光影。自从入夜以后，他便杯不离手，喝个不停，想借由小麦酒浇熄白天里所受的侮辱。

他小口地饮啜，因双手颤抖得厉害，泼洒到长衫上的啤酒和他真正饮下的量一样多。无奈醉酒只让他神志不清，却无法入眠。他的四周酒气冲天。他不时地挺一挺上半身，向月神高举双手，仿佛想将它掐入指缝间，然后张着嘴巴欲言又止。最后，他总是再度倒下，四处寻找酒瓶。

“没酒了，”他尖声喊叫，“再去帮我拿一些过来，没有父亲的男孩！”

“你醉了，Rutt……”Merlin试着对他说，“或许你应该休息一下？”

“去拿些小麦酒来！”Rutt指手画脚地说，“再去拿些小麦酒来，少跟我啰嗦！”

当Merlin站起来时，他伸出手抓住他的手腕。Merlin吓了一跳，快速抽回手，后者应声倒向一边，冷笑着说：

“你这只毒蛇……”

“Rutt……”

“就是你当初说威尔士人将赶走撒克逊人，今天，也是你……”

“我是圣杯的守护者，我传达诸神的旨意！别忘了这一点！”

“我知道，我知道！你是圣杯守护者！可不是吗？Taliesin真该替你找个专属于你个人的名字！”

Rutt干脆一股脑儿往后倒，脸部表情因狂怒而不自然。

“Pascent（帕斯特）作弊！”他半对天半对Merlin嘟哝，“不久之后，大家便会知道他作弊……”

Merlin想起Nimueh对Pascent（帕斯特）的那些怨言。但是Pascent（帕斯特）赢了比赛！

在此本该充满竞赛与欢乐的夜晚，Merlin的心情反而感到恐惧和备受威胁。是的，威尔士与撒克逊人的间隙似乎也是因他而起。但是Rutt现在却摇摇晃晃地从地上站起，用食指指着他的鼻尖说：

“而且是你帮他作弊，圣杯的守护者……”

“我帮他？”

“是你让他赢了比赛！”

“别犯蠢了！我只不过帮他躲过一条蛇。”

“生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］在他的路上放了条蛇，而你竟然把蛇赶走。这样，这样还不算作弊吗？你甚至让这条贱狗赢得比赛，而他根本不像我，他是撒克逊人！你背叛了我们！”

“我没有……”

Merlin不再说话，反正多说无益，因为Rutt早醉得听不进任何理由了。现在Merlin只愿他安静，醉得不省人事。

但是，Rutt竟然踉踉跄跄地重新站得笔直。

“过来，”他压低嗓门说，“过来，跟我走。”

“去哪里？”

Rutt重新仔细瞧着Merlin。他不答话，却一味地点头冷笑说：

“你算是长得标志，真是一点也不假！我喜欢你，小男孩，我喜欢你胜过那些女孩，可惜你是条毒蛇！我应该把你的眼睛挖出来供奉Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］，以平息你驱赶了他放出的那条毒蛇的愤怒！”

Merlin咬着嘴唇往后退。突然间，Rutt一把抓起他的手臂，一言不发地拖着他往前走。Rutt粗鲁地拖着他穿过内院，Merlin拼命地抵抗，而他竟也铆足所剩的力气，扭着男孩的臂膀，不顾他的反抗，强行将他推出去。

到处都是喝醉的人，根本无人注意到他们的存在。从内院的围墙传来一阵阵的歌声和欢呼，偶尔也听得见笛声和一小节铃鼓声。一堆堆的炭火映照着狂欢的人影。所有小路的交接处，连地面都躺满了不省人事的酒鬼和他们的呕吐物。空气中到处弥漫着啤酒的恶臭。

突然间，Rutt摇摇晃晃地停下来，然后大声喊道：

“Pascent（帕斯特）！Catigern（卡蒂根）！”

他那粗暴的嗓音尚未说完，便推着Merlin走向这两位兄弟所住的部落的一堆帐篷前。

“Rutt！”

看见Pascent（帕斯特）那撒克逊人特有的高大人影就站在火堆前，Merlin松了一口气。尽管他的双眼布满红丝，但他看起来不像喝醉酒的人，呼吸时更是力道十足。

“放开他，”Pascent（帕斯特）指着Merlin说，“放开圣杯保护者，你根本没有权利这样对待他！”

接着Catigern（卡蒂根）也站了起来。昏暗中，他慢慢地往前走过来。

“回去，Rutt，”他冷静地说，“你应该接受……”

“兄弟！”Rutt冷笑着将Merlin用力地往前推，以至于他双膝着地跪在地上。“这两位就是你保护的兄弟！作弊的人总是成群结队，好掩饰他们的懦弱！”

Pascent（帕斯特）赶紧跑上前扶起Merlin。Catigern（卡蒂根）冷嘲热讽道：

“你没和那些失败者一起逃走，Rutt？可惜此刻它真适合你，因为你就像黑夜里的野狗一样卑鄙恶毒！”

Pascent（帕斯特）忍着怒气，他撇开肩上的披风，握紧拳头，大步往前走去。

Rutt怒吼一声，右手伸进上衣的袖子里，从里面取出一把长匕首，刃部在火苗的照耀下闪闪发亮。Rutt往空中比划两下之后，便伸长这把匕首，朝着Pascent（帕斯特）的脸颊直砍过去。

“现在换你跑了，Pascent（帕斯特）！快！要跑得和我说的一样快才行。”

当Pascent（帕斯特）像只敏捷的老虎跳向一旁时，Catigern（卡蒂根）则闪到Merlin身边，抓着他的肩膀，将他往后拉。

“你看！”Pascent（帕斯特）清楚地尖叫说，“你看，这位就是说别人懦弱的人！他竟然手持短刀与一位赤手空拳的人搏斗。”

“骗子！撒克逊的败类！你们全是那地方的骗子！你们自以为高人一等，其实根本就是骗子……”

黑暗的四周传来一阵哄闹。现在他们的身边挤满了人，有仆人，也有伯叔、婶姨、姊妹……没有人敢吭一声，唯有酒醉的人胡说着一些醉话。然而遭受侮辱的Pascent（帕斯特）此刻该反驳了。

“是时候了，Rutt！我早期待这一刻的来临。来吧！把你的匕首插进我的咽喉里。过来啊，假如你敢的话！”

这两个年轻人绕着火堆转圈。Rutt看似酒醒了一些，但是每当他想跨过火苗，Pascent（帕斯特）便轻易躲过他的攻击。他轻轻一闪，便躲到了一旁，同时伸出双手：其中一只手抓住Rutt的手臂，将它抵在肩膀上，另一只手则擒住对方握着匕首的手。Rutt火冒三丈，想尽办法脱身，用脚跟转动身子。他的右手臂在火堆上画了个大圈，匕首的刀刃滑过自己的脸颊，他痛苦地大叫一声后，便急忙地往后退。汩汩的鲜血从伤口流出，Rutt用指尖摸一摸脸部，怀疑地看着血红的脸颊。

“回去你住的地方，Rutt，”Catigern（卡蒂根）再说一次。“现在还来得及！”

“不，兄弟，”Pascent（帕斯特）激动地说，“来不及了！”

但是，或许是因为流血唤醒了他，Rutt拋开匕首，扑向Pascent（帕斯特），抱住他的腰部。两人在火苗不时外蹿的火堆旁打滚。Merlin吓呆了，Catigern（卡蒂根）紧紧抓着他的肩膀。

“你别管！别管他们，这件事总得做个了断！”

Pascent（帕斯特）和Rutt在尘土里打斗，两人揪成一团，身上沾满对方的血。每当被对手击中、手掌被反扣或拉扯时，急促的喘息声里便夹杂着痛苦的呻吟，然后，Merlin看见Rutt滚向一边，上身的衣服突然裂开，发出巨大的撕裂声。于是Pascent（帕斯特）马上站起来，朝他扑过去，将双膝压在他的腹部上，双手紧紧地掐着Rutt血淋淋的喉咙。

“一位战士是否骁勇，”Pascent（帕斯特）以几近听不到的声音问，“是否尊重荣誉，轮得到你来决定吗？”

Rutt没答腔。他张大嘴巴，想尽办法喘气。Pascent（帕斯特）用力一掐，再问一次：

“是我们的全能之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地之母Brighid［布莉姬］，还是太阳神和太阳之子的神灵要你如此判断我，是或不是？”

他放开Rutt的喉咙，双手握拳，像个义愤填膺的战士，朝这位对他恨之入骨的男人脸上挥过去。Rutt从喉咙底部发出一声惨叫。四周的人群，包括围观的亲朋好友全都再度聚拢过来，但是无人敢插手干涉。

“够了！”

黑夜里响起一声命令。Merlin抬起双眼的同时，Pascent（帕斯特）亦停止挥拳。火堆前有个穿祭袍的男人伸出手继续命令说：

“够了，Pascent（帕斯特）！别杀他。”

Merlin认出他是Pascent（帕斯特）的一位舅舅。他快速地看了Merlin一眼，满脸狐疑，然后接着说：

“他已经被教训够了，应该永远也忘不了。任何人都不得随便侮辱撒克逊人。”

Pascent（帕斯特）放开Rutt，慢慢地从地面上站起来。Merlin与Catigern（卡蒂根）互看一眼，后者在整场打斗中完全保持缄默和中立。他定眼看着哥哥重新调整呼吸的专注眼神里带着一抹感伤。

咳着血，气喘吁吁，Rutt蜷成一团，痛苦地跪在地上。然后总算挺直了上身，他向Merlin求援，但后者并没有伸出手。用尽最后一丝力气，他双手捧着腹部，重新站起来，以有限的体力说：

“你会有报应的，Pascent（帕斯特）。将来在临死前，你必遭冥间的驱逐！你的灵魂将永远也别想得到自由！”

Pascent（帕斯特）擦拭着指间的血渍反驳说：

“唯有遭诅咒的人才会诅咒别人。”

当Rutt蹒跚地离开Pascent（帕斯特）族人所住的那堆帐篷时，Merlin依然举棋不定。曾有一会儿，他真的不想回去。他太后悔参加这次活动了。

“我得回去，”Merlin最后开口说，“今天晚上我必须看着他，即使他错怪了你。”

Pascent（帕斯特）先看了一眼Catigern（卡蒂根），虽经历了如此激烈的挑战，他犹以深沉的声音回答说：

“我了解，尊敬的圣杯守护者……”

“请保重，Pascent（帕斯特），而且千万不要怕蛇。”

“哎，可惜你再也无法出现在路旁对它们喁喁私语，替我开路！”

在为黑夜平添不少气氛的炭火烟岚里，Merlin的背影早已走远了。

**TBC**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vortimer！假如这个男孩无法找到唯一君王Vortigern的棺椁的话，我们会把他的内脏丢到丛林里！”
> 
> 四周的群众高声附和。
> 
> Vortimer神色紧张，Taliesin则用力地握紧Merlin瘦弱的手臂。当前者再度转身对着群众发言时，Merlin感觉他的声音里透着骄傲：
> 
> “威胁！威胁！你们自己看：他根本不怕你们！”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 撒克逊日耳曼人和欧洲大陆其他各邦一样，分为三个等级：贵族、自由民和奴隶。他们把这个差别带到了不列颠。  
> 马姆斯伯里称，盎格鲁撒克逊贵族和法国贵族最主要的区别是：诺曼人建筑宏伟壮丽的城堡，撒克逊人只会在低矮的房舍里狂欢待客，靡费其巨大财产。
> 
> （以上摘自大卫·休谟《英国史》）
> 
> 在撒克逊的法律中，有“保护者”和“受保护者”的概念，“受保护者”从属于“保护者”，但不同于奴隶，是自由民。“受保护者”一般情况下必须听从“保护者”。在撒克逊侵入不列颠的过程中，这个法律概念融入了不列颠的法律，并在整个欧洲的法律体系中延续了很长时间的影响，至今“监护人”这一概念就是从那时来的。  
> 在这个故事中，Merlin离开Brechfa之后，到达的Isgaard及东部的撒克逊部落占领地区的建筑主要是只有一层的房子，王宫和神殿均如此，而不是常见的欧洲城堡。

**Eofham，公元450年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

“快醒醒，Merlin。”

睡眼惺忪的他想在草席上多躺一会儿，于是便拉了一下盖住身体的毛毯。Taliesin严厉地瞪着他。

智者悄悄地走进这个房间，脚上的草鞋无声地滑过石面地板。像大部分的时候一样，光看他那瘦高的身躯和唇肉染成绿色的嘴巴，便让人觉得他的突然出现带着强烈的威胁意味。

“起来，快！”

“发生什么事了？”

“别再问了。起来，马上跟我走！”

Merlin试着恢复神智。男孩们的成年仪式才举行过两天。Pascent（帕斯特）和Rutt互殴谩骂也只是发生在前天夜晚的事情。好不容易过了两天平静的日子，眼看新的争端又要开始了。

他爬下床，难过地看一眼他那温热安全的眠铺。此时日光刚穿过那扇面对内院的木门。

“我做错了什么事情吗？”

“我不确定你到底做了什么。但是你去参加他们的成年活动应该就不是件好事！”

“我不希望看到Rutt和Pascent（帕斯特）吵架……”

“是谁告诉你他们的那些事？”

这次Taliesin的语气把Merlin完全吓醒了，吓得全身打战。

窗边的神龛里祭拜着一根由橡木组成的T形十字架，上面缠绕着一只黄金打造的蛇，这是象征太阳神的标志。因在昏暗中微微发光，看起来好似金蛇还在蠕动一般。Taliesin干枯的指头紧抓着木门门板，用喑哑的声音大叫：

“唯一君王的棺椁不在神庙里。”

仿佛被人从腹部重击了一拳，Merlin张着嘴巴，无法呼吸。之后他以微乎其微的声音，吐着气问：

“你说什么？！”

“你听见了。Vortigern的棺椁不见了。”

“怎么会？怎么可能？”

Taliesin睁大眼睛表示不知情。黑暗中，他看起来更高更瘦，愤怒与不安在他的脸上划下一道道鲜明的皱纹。

“黎明时，我和几位祭司前往太阳神庙的大厅，”他说，“那里空无一物。停柩台上的棺椁早不见踪迹了。”

“但是有谁……谁敢这样做呢？”

“是谁？你还问？……现在只有一件事情可以完全肯定：那就是你，小男孩，人们会把这个罪过往你的身上推！”

“我？我！为什么？你不可以把这样的滔天大罪怪在我的身上，Taliesin，你知道……”

“我不会怪罪你，Merlin！”智者心灰意冷地长叹一声，“可是其他的人，唉，恨不得能够这样做！你是圣杯守护者，你的任务不就是在圣杯的协助之下保护太阳之子吗？这不就是Vortigern君王在临死前的那个晚上托付给你的使命吗？要你在他奔赴黄泉时，留在这个人世间支持他吗？”

Merlin视线一片模糊。但是如此不实的指控实在太欺负人、太可怕了，他立刻眨眼逼回眼泪。如今他再也不是当年被带到这些人眼前来的那个胆小的小男孩，他语带愤怒地说：

“为什么我要那样做？”

Taliesin手一挥，不理会他的反问：

“根本不需要什么理由！Vortimer是你的保护人，必要时，他们会编出一套谎言！”［在撒克逊的法律中，有“保护者”和“受保护者”的概念，“受保护者”从属于“保护者”，但不同于奴隶，是自由人。“受保护者”一般情况下必须听从“保护者”。在撒克逊侵入不列颠的过程中，这个法律概念融入了不列颠的法律，并在整个欧洲的法律体系中延续了很长时间的影响，至今“监护人”这一概念就是从那时来的。］

“我听不懂……”

“是吗？你难道还不明白那些撒克逊人恨我们入骨，一心只想消灭我们……”

Taliesin突然不说话。内院里传来几声惨叫、几声破口大叫的痛苦哀号，Merlin的名字此时有如一句骂人的脏话在空中萦绕不去。

“你看吧，他们果真迫不及待。”Taliesin平静地说，“做好心理准备，我的好孩子。他们才是那些你该去说明、说服他们相信你无辜的人。”

*

“就是他！”

“是他弄丢了我们的太阳之子Vortigern！”

“大不敬啊，大不敬！世界将蒙难！太阳神必会惩罚世人！”

“这个没有父亲的男孩是个凶神恶煞！Brighid［布莉姬］要用圣火把他化为灰烬，Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］要把他捉去冥间！”

太阳神殿的内院幅员广大。然而现在却挤满了那些新来的客人，众人神色紧张，指手画脚，簇拥在由两条蛇镇守的内院门槛前。他们全是来自撒克逊的贵族，全属于Faustus（福斯特斯）的阵营。其中有些人手持武器，高声叫骂，挥舞着手中的大刀、标枪，以及由黑石制造、磨得晶亮的致命狼牙棒。其他的人则高举着标枪，还有一些人忙着转动投石器或炫耀他们的黑曜岩斧头……

各宗派的首领在内院中央围成一个圆圈。他们开会讨论，窃窃私语，相互凝视；即使发言时大家均语多保留，然而从眼神却可将他们的想法一览无余。所有的眼神一致责备着接受Vortimer和Taliesin保护、外人无法与之接近或对话的Merlin。

“自从这个男孩来到我们这里之后，一切的神谕全不利于我们！”其中一位长者大声地说，“他是个祸根！”

“你保护他，但却害惨了我们，Vortimer！”一位全副武装的战士，伸出手中的长标枪，指着Merlin叫嚣。

说完后，他的身边响起一阵附和声。这个人的头顶戴着一顶将领级的头盔，身上穿着由小羊毛编织的长衫，外传一件皮质胸甲，上头缀满代表雷神的圆形图案。他微微一笑，嘴角露出骄傲的弧线。

“我们早就猜中了你的阴谋！你不想将Vortigern的棺椁送到Isgaard的神庙！你担心他将在太阳神Lugs的身边占有一席之地，因为这么一来，我族的唯一君王Faustus（福斯特斯）便将取得太阳之子的能力，赢得统治权！所以你才叫这个小男孩弄走君王的棺椁……”

“让我们烧了他的双脚，逼他说出藏匿棺椁的地点！”

躲在内院的角落，Merlin猜想着侧脸有如老虎的Pascent（帕斯特）和脸庞高贵的Catigern（卡蒂根）的心情。他们眼帘低垂，表情尴尬。他们也是Faustus（福斯特斯）带领的撒克逊部落的成员。所以就算他们想帮他，也将力不从心……

在替他辩驳的一方，群集了Vortimer的部下和来自Brechfa的贵族，他看见了Rutt。他的脸很显眼，因为他的左脸颊上贴着一张用细纱布包扎的药膏，肿胀的双唇则挂着一抹不自然的微笑。

突然间，压过众人嘈杂的声音，Vortimer以铿锵有力、势如破竹的嗓音说：

“你们还有很多废话要说吗？”

他面不改色，唯有指尖因愤怒而微颤。叫骂声戛然而止。他放松手臂，张开手指，掌心朝下，对着所有的撒克逊族人说：

“你们当中一定没有一个人相信圣杯保护者，也就是由我父亲亲自指派陪伴圣杯与诸神的那一位，会是这桩可恶事件的主谋。没有人会认为我竟敢反对太阳之子的遗志，反对我父亲安葬于王城Isgaard。”

转身向右，Vortimer对着身旁一位身穿长袍的老者说：

“当唯一的君王Vortigern在去往另一个世界前拣选圣杯保护者时，督伊德的祭司和其他的贵族一样都在场。我父亲指派他，在我的哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）被授予帝王王冠之前，负责依照传统执行他的遗愿。所以该把我父亲送回Isgaard的人是他。该把我父亲的棺椁安葬在神殿里的也应该是他。”

“的确是，”老者说，“我是君王遗言的见证人，而且我敢说在场所有的人，我们的最大的心愿莫过于看见唯一君王能够回归他最心爱的城市！所以我不相信圣杯守护者会犯下你们所指控的罪行：太阳之子对他十分信任。”

“你们当中那些叫骂得最凶的人，最值得怀疑……”Vortimer接着说，“Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］知道他们是否才是真正亵渎神谕的人！”

庭院的气氛似乎就要被众人的沉默给冻结了。之后，突然迸出一个尖锐的声音说：

“你想怪罪我们？你想威胁我们，Vortimer？我们，这些属于你哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）阵营的人！他可是你父亲最疼爱的长子！你怎么那么大胆？”

这一次，Vortimer盛怒难忍：

“我还不如您大胆，您竟敢侮辱和玷污那位我父亲所挑选的圣杯守护者！”

再也受不了了，Merlin往前走到围坐人群的正中央。他举起一只手后，大声地说：

“别再为我争吵了！”

众人的眼光全集中在他的身上。

“带我到神庙去，到我的主人——圣杯的身边。圣杯将告诉我在哪里可以找到君王的棺椁。”

Taliesin和Vortimer同时露出惊讶的眼神。

“你知道你在说什么吗？”智者嚅动着被染绿的嘴唇喃喃地说。

Merlin表示知道。其实，对于刚才所说的那些话，他自己受到惊吓的程度并不亚于智者！因为这些话根本是不由自主地从他的口中说出，每个字信心满满地自己从他的嘴唇里溜出来。现在，他的心脏就快要跳出来了，手心也沁满紧张的汗水。然而，人群里议论纷纷，怀疑的语气多过于信任。远处，Pascent（帕斯特）和Catigern（卡蒂根）也抬起眼看着他，两人的眼光炯炯有神。至于Rutt，他则收起原本挂在脸上的微笑。接下来的一声怒吼，重新划破沉默：

“Vortimer！假如这个男孩无法找到唯一君王Vortigern的棺椁的话，我们会把他的内脏丢到丛林里！”

四周的群众高声附和。

Vortimer神色紧张，Taliesin则用力地握紧Merlin瘦弱的手臂。当前者再度转身对着群众发言时，Merlin感觉他的声音里透着骄傲：

“威胁！威胁！你们自己看：他根本不怕你们！”

*

王宫和神庙之间的距离并不远。温度居高不下。Merlin感觉热气重压着他的颈部，让他喘不过气来。整座城市笼罩着一股诡谲的气氛。一堆堆的男人，脸上写着愤怒和害怕，簇拥在小巷里，当Merlin走过他们身边时，甚至对他辱骂脏话。妇女们则倚在庭院门边，指指点点地看着他从门前经过。

他抬头挺胸，双眼落在飘扬在Vortimer宽阔臂膀上的那件披风。知道身边有Taliesin和护卫队相随，他们以同样快速的脚步前进，让他的心情放松不少。

他们走进空旷的神庙，大厅里有九个祭台神龛，没有屋顶，抬头只见一望无际的天空。

Merlin听见灌溉渠道和池塘里传来水声淙淙；看见落日余晖在由小石块仔细镶嵌成的墙面上划下一道道细腻的阴影，恰似动物和神祇的图像。九个神龛一字靠墙排开，底座四周以黄金打造的菱形、梯形和仿鸟蛋形的椭圆形图案装饰。

圣杯就供奉在中央的那座神龛里。但是旁边原本停放着倾听神灵世界和人间祷告的停柩台却空无一物。Merlin只敢悄悄地朝那里瞄一眼。

Taliesin环顾一下四周，似乎希望能够从中找出些蛛丝马迹。最后，他对Vortimer说：

“我确定这桩可恶的勾当是你哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）的手下做的！”

“有可能。可惜他们都疯狂过头了，因为从来没有人敢这样侮辱我父亲。”

“这是Faustus（福斯特斯）和他的部下饱受惊吓的结果。”

“惊吓？为什么？他们明知道我一定会遵守我父亲的遗言！他们也知道我根本不屑在头上戴上王冠，知道我不愿继承唯一的君王。这一切你都很清楚，Taliesin！他们也全都知道：所有的迹象全对我不利……”

“不是所有的。你替自己找了太多拒绝的理由！Faustus（福斯特斯）很清楚这一点。他就像只禽兽一样，光凭感觉，不愿思考。但是以他的作风而言，他看得比你远：他很害怕你四周的力量。他很怕他……”

Taliesin指着Merlin，然后接着说：

“他们怀疑他真的想不起唯一的君王在驾崩前夕对他所说的那番话。他们还怀疑诸神凭借圣杯对他吐露了你父亲真正的心愿！”

Vortimer凝视了一会儿太阳神像的金色脸孔，它表情平静，却不可捉摸。他伸出手仿佛想触摸它一下，但随即醒悟，他转身面对Merlin问：

“你呢，小男孩，你也和智者一样认为我没有听懂我父亲真正的心愿吗？”

“我觉得你根本不知道自己是谁，王子！”

话才说完，Merlin尖叫一声，赶紧用手遮住嘴巴。

“对不起！对不起……我随便乱说！”

“你听，Vortimer！”Taliesin在他的耳边说。“他说出了Vortigern的心愿，我感觉得出来！”

Vortimer那双布满红丝的眼睛先看了一眼智者，然后盯着小男孩。但是Merlin早将眼神移向圣杯的祭台上。在那经过仔细雕塑的黄金藤蔓与叶片上，恰有一抹彩霞停驻其上，留下一个标枪头的影子……

“找回那个棺椁，Merlin，”Vortimer喃喃地说，“找回那个棺椁！”

就在他转身之际，阳光照上他的黄金颈环。Merlin感觉这些金色的反光射进他的身体里面，连他的全身都不由自主地颤动，这些光线仿佛在他的身上留下了一些话，一些他从未听过，而且不知如何表达的话。

**Eofham，公元450年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

Merlin和Taliesin走向神庙前的广场。站在Eofham丘陵上，举目所见尽是庭院的墙垣，将王宫、内院和百姓的平房层层包围，绵延成一块块形态各异的圆形区域。

智者一语不发。Merlin也知道此时不该多话。从山谷的另一头，他看着他们脚下所踩的这条砖路，从山顶和神庙垂直而下，形成一道完美的笔直线条。

气温并没有降低。Merlin感觉额头和颈部不断地出汗，汗水在厚重的祭袍下，沿着背部往下直流。

智者健步如飞，将手伸进那个永不离身的烟袋，从里面拿出一撮薄荷叶和一小瓶白色粉末，那是细如滑石粉的石灰末。

“拿去！”他把薄荷叶递给Merlin时简短地说。

之后智者在手心倒了一点儿石灰粉。Merlin则将这几片厚厚的绿色叶片卷成滚筒状，然后放进嘴里慢慢地咀嚼，又涩又苦又辣的味道立即传遍整个味觉。

渐渐地，整座城市消失在他们背后，那条原本仔细铺了砖块的小路现在成了一条泥巴路，路旁还加盖了两道粗糙但整齐的墙面。Merlin不疾不徐地走着，心中升起一种平静的感觉。

丘陵的另一边缓慢地形成一个小斜坡，与另一处平原相衔接。在斜坡上，出现一圈奇形怪状的灰白色大岩石，石头的表面坑洼不平。

无须智者的解释，Merlin知道，这就是神坛的圣石。一种远古的石头，是几千颗依据唯有大祭司知其方位、用以祭拜太阳神与月神的圣所。

那里是神明灵魂活动的所在地，也是他们倾听有形世界里祭司与信众祷告的地方。

Taliesin停在那标示着入口的石头搭起的拱门前，门上的石头均经过仔细的雕琢，有些上面雕刻着太阳、月亮、一些神明与动物的模样。［英国有一些巨石遗迹，涅姆顿巨石只是其中最大保存最完整的一处，石块上有古老的关于太阳、月亮还有蛇的雕刻。］

从身上那个蓬松的烟袋里，Taliesin再度拿出一些薄荷叶。这一次，他小心地将叶子放在墙上的神龛里，一小尊金神像的脚边。之后，他从背袋里取出一小瓶苦艾酒，先向神龛供奉了几滴之后，再朝地上洒下几滴。

默祷了一会儿之后，他转身面对Merlin，把手中的苦艾酒递给他，示意他喝下去。Merlin乖乖地喝了两大口，喉咙灼烫得不得了。

“现在，我们只能等待了。”智者说。

Merlin盘坐在一颗平坦烧烫的石头上。阳光轻抚着他的肌肤，对他讲话。之后他的眼皮突然变得很重，呼吸转弱。他闭上双眼，感觉整个身体往下沉，手、脚、胸、头等各部分各自独立。然后突然间，他感觉又恢复成自己，然而却有个力量不停将他往地底下拉，拉向一个令他无法抗拒的晕眩里……

或许他就是这么样睡着的。

当他恢复清醒之后，太阳几乎下山了。Merlin看见几道晚霞早已照上平原四周的山坡。

“Taliesin！”

无人回应。薄荷叶和苦艾酒的效应早过了，现在他只感觉全身疲惫无力，恐惧就像逐渐加深的黑夜，将他紧紧包围。

“Taliesin！”

他的声音飘向远方，山麓再将回音传回。

Merlin站起来，感觉双腿僵硬，膝盖酸痛。他伸长指尖向前探索，然后沿着一块块圆形排列的石头前进。一块石头与另一块石头之间的空档处出现一条满是荆棘的小路，小路似乎在向他召唤。

Merlin小心翼翼地往前走，留意不要因脚上的草鞋而滑倒。手腕上的那个双蛇手环在月光的照射下发出金色的光芒。

突然间，他撞上一丛带长刺的小灌木，灌木丛生的密度比一道门还结实。他害怕极了，喘着气，急忙地往后退。但是因为退得太快，一个踉跄，反而让他双手前抱，扑向黑暗……他想这回自己肯定撞上了一块大岩石，因为两只手臂完全掉进了一个夹缝里，他一个不小心，头部向前倾，双腿被岩石上的棱角擦伤。

当他回过神后，被四下漆黑的寂静吓得喘不过气来，然而他终于明白他是掉入了一个洞穴，而这个洞穴早等在这里迎接他了。

洞穴里气温较低，漆黑的程度比黑夜更黑。

他吓得全身打战，忍不住双手双肩发抖，连心脏都跳个不停。虽然不明白自己为什么会知道，但是，他知道从此刻开始，他再也无法回头了。

他重新站起来，用肩头抵着石壁，一步步地往前走。

路面微倾。他逐步地往下走，感觉无可避免地越走越远越深。他的嘴唇干涩，心跳声敲痛他的胸口。他真想大叫，叫喊他还不愿离开这个人世。

之后，周边突然变得空旷无比，连漆黑的空气都恬淡起来。他张开手臂，再也碰不到任何的石块。他在黑夜里踽踽独行，路上畅通无阻，左右两边皆然！因此，尽管没有任何声响，没有任何光线，他感觉身上流窜着一股比苦艾酒更辛辣、更强烈的肯定：他并非独自一人。

“Taliesin——”他含着眼泪，轻声呼唤。

在他眼前，在黑夜中，有双金色的眼睛闪闪发光。

大红龙！

这就是Taliesin最初的意图：用他来喂食这只大红龙，将他的身躯献给另一个世界，用他的眼睛和神秘的出身洗清世间的污秽。

那双金色的眼睛转向左边，以便仔细地看清楚他。

突然间他的脑中出现了一种奇怪的声音，一个陌生的，却值得他惊喜与怨恨的声音。像是圣杯的玉石与黄金相触时清脆的撞击声，这个声音清晰有力，不是那个在夜里对他倾诉的那位奄奄一息的老者的声音，也不是他周围存在的任何人的声音，是一种带着奇怪口音却充满温柔的声音。然而这个声音竟是如此的熟悉！

“Merlin，来吧，Merlin，过来，到我身边来！不要害怕……”

Merlin走向那只金色眼睛的大红龙。他不再害怕，真的，即使他知道就要被这只大红龙吞下肚了。然而，他还是很高兴能够在离开这个世界之前不是孤身一人。

“不要害怕，”那个充满温柔的声音说，“不用担心，他们想带他走，但是现在他已经回来了，回到他从未离开过的那个地方……”

“Merlin，别怀疑我说的话。与我一起呼吸，要相信大红龙……”

这个声音回荡在他的脑海中，在石头上。

Merlin张开双手，把自己送进大红龙张大的嘴里。但是那双金色的眼睛突然消失，四周只留下无尽的黑暗……

不！

不！在他的头顶上，从岩石的细缝里射出一道强烈的月光！

Merlin带着笑容，高兴地将双手放在脸颊上，然后用拳头抵着嘴巴，几乎喜极而泣。

他还活着！

*

当他气喘吁吁地从石头围成的神坛里钻出后，看见黑夜中，Taliesin白色的背影就靠在巨大岩石外边等着他。Merlin停在他的面前，嘴边带着微笑。

“圣杯对你开口说话，不是吗？”

Merlin点一点头，不知黑暗中自己的眼睛有多明亮。

“所以你知道他在哪里？”

“走！”

这次轮到他为智者带路。半走半跑，他们沿着所有的墙垣，重新往城里走，然后钻进每条小巷，经过所有院内紧闭的门前。

当他们走近神庙时，两名年轻的祭司急忙地跑向他们。他们大睁着双眼，神情慌乱，好似受了极大的惊吓。

“Taliesin智者！Taliesin智者！”

智者示意要他们住嘴。

“Taliesin智者！君王的棺椁又回来了！”

“我知道。”智者看了一眼Merlin说。

在那间有九个神龛的大厅里，唯一君王Vortigern的棺椁重新躺在基座上。太阳神像注视着他，黄金铸成的面孔闪闪发光。Taliesin觉得他的脸上挂着一抹微笑。那棺椁就在那里，好似从未被搬动过。当Merlin在他耳边窃窃私语时，连他这样一名圆滑世故的老智者都忍不住打起哆嗦：

“那个声音向我保证永远也不会离开我……”

Taliesin高举双手虔诚地默祷后，以疲惫温柔的眼光看着Merlin。“我们得好好地照顾你，小男孩。神明自己前来探望你了。你和所有的灵魂一起旅行，你曾前往另一个世界，然后又回到人间……现在你的生命对我们而言太珍贵了！”

从他骄傲的语气里，Merlin听出其中夹杂着害怕的抖音：

“你再也不会把我送进那只大红龙的肚子里了？”

“不会，永远也不会！因为现在我知道那只大红龙一直保护着你。”

刹那间，Merlin忆起黑暗中那只大红龙那双金色的眼睛，以及向他迎面而来的被拋弃感，这种感觉比害怕更吓人，比死亡更恐怖。

他的脑中不断地响起神明凭借他的主人圣杯对他说过的那番话：

“与我一起呼吸，要相信大红龙……”

**TBC**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Brittany布列塔尼，与不列颠隔着一条英吉利海峡，至15世纪，布列塔尼是完全独立的公国，处于法国和英国两个大国的影响下。1532年，布列塔尼公国才正式成为法国的一部分。但本土受不列颠文化影响更多［在盅格鲁-撒克逊人的侵略下，很多威尔士人逃至Brittany布列塔尼。］，是法国最有英国风情的地方。在故事发生事情也是西罗马帝国所属。  
> 
> 
> 2\. 记载上，罗马指派的不列颠国王Constans被篡位者毒杀之后，他的弟弟Aurelius和Uther逃去了Brittany。在Uther成为国王之前，他们家族的姓氏并不是大家所熟悉的Pendragon，而是Ambrosius（安布罗修斯）。  
>  根据亚瑟王故事，他有一个养父Ector，Ector的儿子也就成为他的义兄Kay。  
> 
> 
> 3\. 故事之后会出现一个名为Patrick（帕特里克）的修士。  
>  圣帕特里克（天主教翻译圣博德），爱尔兰主保圣人，天主教圣人，出生在威尔士，少年时［16岁］被绑架到爱尔兰［英格兰属于罗马帝国的一部分，爱尔兰则不属于罗马帝国。］成为奴隶［度过6年］，后来逃走［据说他能逃走是因为上帝的神迹］。逃走后他到了盖尔的一所修道院，跟随杰门神父 - 奥克瑞的主教学习了 12 年。在这期间他产生了一种强烈的想要回到爱尔兰的冲动，他希望让自己的同胞都信奉天主，但他的修道院长却聘请了派拉多神父，直到两年以后派拉多去了苏格兰。博德才被聘请为第二任爱尔兰主教。由于督伊德对天主教教的排斥，他需要冒着生命危险才能传教，但他仍执意回到爱尔兰传播天主教，成为爱尔兰主教，后成为圣人。由于督伊德的追杀，他几次逃走又几次返回。据说在他身边多次出现神迹，最为著名的则是他在高山上驱逐了督伊德放出的毒蛇。  
>  他的生卒年月至今无精确记载，但也有一些记录。［百度百科］约385-461，有说法公元373年左右出生，另一说［某记录］公元493年逝世。  
>  公元493年3月17日，圣帕特里克逝世，爱尔兰人为了纪念他，将这一天定为“圣Patrick（帕特里克）节”。这个节日目前对爱尔兰人来讲是一个非常重要的节日，目前国内也逐渐受到影响。

**Brest，Brittany布列塔尼，公元450年，5月**

天一露白，他即在等待。

他们掀开他的草席，把他从噩梦中拉起时，天地间依然一片漆黑。他睁开眼第一个想法便是，今天，他的死期到了。

这个想法并不如想象中可怕，不如这几个月以来威胁他的酷刑可怕，与其这样永无止境的等待，还不如接受那些刑具的拷打。

近午时分，太阳穿过Brest（布雷斯特）修道院的大前厅。他早已习惯暗无天日的狱中生活，这样的阳光反而逼得他不得不合上双眼。

然后忍受这没完没了的寂静。

阶梯前没有任何声响，窗外也没有鸟叫声。他叉开双脚。手铐上的链子与脚踝上的相连，拉扯着他脚上仅剩的袜子，然后撞击在被磨亮的地板上，发出巨响。之后，铁链的声音随即被无垠的沉默所吞没。

事实上，这就是宗教审判的结果：保持沉默。沉默的毅力和威力，具有吞没所有杂音的永恒力量。

生命里的杂音和死亡后的噪音没什么两样。

当主教对他露出微笑时，天差不多已经全暗了。

那是个温柔的微笑，但比威胁的表情更叫人受不了。

脸上依然带着微笑的主教，伸出他那圆滚滚的手，示意要他走上前来。

这间审判大厅的式样很普通。几扇大窗子前挂着红色的窗帘，将白日和黑夜一同阻挡在外。几盏火苗跳动的烛光，将活动的人影映照在屋顶的壁画上。从大门至走道处铺陈着深紫色的地毯。大厅的中央摆着一张橡木座椅，椅背又高又直，整张椅子早被过去几百个人犯，因害怕而不停地扭动身体而磨得光滑晶亮。

椅子的对面就是审判台。台前有一张长桌子，共坐着三个人。主教是个圆脸的中年男人，前额和双颊白皙，身穿一袭简单的黑长袍，几乎光秃的头上戴着一顶僧侣的小圆呢帽。在他的右手边，虽然同样身穿黑长袍，但可从那件带纽扣的窄大衣得知他是位书记官，一位嘴角下垂、眼神含蓄的老头子。记录员则是个刚出道的小伙子，眼里透露着恐惧，稚气未脱的脸上布满红色的小斑点。

Arthur才刚坐下，随即有人提出第一个问题：

“你叫做Arthur？Ector军长的养子Arthur？”

主教的声音与他的长相完全相反：既微弱又单调，像极了从一位老者口中发出的尖细嗓音。Arthur不耐烦地耸一耸肩。

“你比我还清楚我叫什么名字。我已经在这个牢里待了两百五十三天，这是第十二次有人向我提出这个同样的问题……”

“老实地回答主教的问题！”书记官喝斥。

Arthur本想继续嘲笑，最后还是轻叹一声说：

“主教竟然不知道我叫做他说的那个名字；不知道我养父的名字和头衔，甚至不知道我没有母亲……”

“针对所问的问题回答就好了，Arthur先生。你是否真的于5年前跟随你的养父Ector军长前往东边的战区和西哥德王国作战？”

“是的。我在那儿呆了4年，不过我只参加过一次战役，之后就受伤回来了。”

“那你在那里做什么呢？”

“我和我的义兄Kay之前一起负责俘虏与平民的安置。我在那儿倒是学了不少东西。”

“一些传自东方的怪力乱神？”

“怪力乱神？主教，是否水利、种植、金属冶炼……”

“据说你是虔诚的天主教信徒？”

“比全城半数能够读书识字的居民还虔诚，主教！”

“全城还有半数的居民不是Guinevere小姐的未婚夫。”主教再度露出微笑。

Arthur先是犹豫了一下，然后飞快地朝记录员看一眼，语多保留地回答：

“主教大人，你很清楚我只见过Guinevere小姐三次。”

“多少次都一样！你们见面都在屋内做些什么事情？”

“聊天。”

“就你们两人？”

“当然不是。”

“你们都聊了些……什么？”

“有关嫁妆和结婚礼品方面的事情。”

“我想一定包括宗教仪式？”

“主教大人肯定知道，婚礼本来就是宗教仪式。”

“Guinevere小姐的父亲Ogrfan Gawr是否真的曾公开表示他的女儿的名字Guinevere来自于异教象征生育的女神Gwenhwyfar，并声称肉体的享乐是上帝赐予男人的一种爱情力量？”

“我不记得，大人，见到他的时候我还在养伤，那时候我——”

“Guinevere小姐不是主张有了上帝的爱便足以洗清人类的原罪，再也不必惧怕上帝和魔鬼了吗？”

“假如主教大人也同意的话，这种想法其实很复杂！Guinevere小姐认为——”

“你是否听说过，人类不必惧怕上帝？”

“只听说过人类应以欢乐和信任的心爱上帝。”

“甚至在结婚前犯下了几次肉欲的罪过，现在却假借这是——正如你所说的，一种‘你不知道’的方式？”

主教的脸色犹如一张金属面具般无情冷漠。Arthur挺直上身，收起讥讽的笑容。

“我不明白这个问题的意思，大人。”

“是吗？”

正当书记员忙着按摩发酸的指尖时，主教的圆脸则出现了一抹虚伪的微笑。他把手伸向正在发言的书记官，后者从堆在面前的文件中抽出其中一张，放在主教张开的掌心里：

“我们在你的住处发现了——一枚女士胸针。”

“那是我们订婚的信物。”

“我们还发现了这个，”主教扬了扬纸条，“确切一点地说……”

未等主教把话说完，Arthur即感觉双脚发软，心脏像被掏空了般。

“假如我只念其中一小段，你该不会杀了我吧？‘亲爱的朋友，与你独处时，不知为何竟能获得主般的恩宠？甚至完全地信任你？还有谁能够在我的骨髓里点燃这样一把圣洁的火焰？你知道吗，昨晚一整个晚上，与你共度了一个过于短暂，但温馨至极的寂寥时光之后，我反复地思考着，原来你就是我的救世主。亲爱的朋友，你就像一颗挂在天上的星星，有着猫般、野兽般、狮子般甚至……或许就是神明般的印记吧！虽然我知道你体内的兽性并没有发威，但是我却极珍惜它所发出呜咽声……’我们跳过下面的情节。”

主教将纸条放下。当他再度发问时，眼中透着憎恨和淫欲：

“这些猫言猫语也算谈论……宗教的一部分吗？”

“主教大人，那是我的义兄拿给我的她和Lancelot偷情的证据，那不是给我的……”

“她写给别人的信是如何落在你的手上？难道你曾经命人监视却还没退婚？”

“没有！”Arthur激动地大叫，“我来不及退婚就被你们……”

“如果不是给你写的，信是如何落在你的手上？是你的义兄Kay私自窃取她的私人信件吗？谁会相信你说的话，Arthur先生？”

书记员不再奋笔疾书。Arthur抬头正视前面那三对想一探他心中秘密的眼睛。这样的沉默比他脚上的铁链更让人难受。主教的手指在他那丰满的脸颊上来回地搓揉着。之后，他的声音突然变得和蔼可亲：

“Arthur先生，请冷静点。你只要说出实情就没事了！我们知道Ogrfan Gawr先生及其女儿Guinevere曾多次引诱你说出亵渎神明的话。我们也知道受害者不止你一人，虽然你可能是最大的受害者。我们还知道她曾经和你一起犯下一些勾当……”

Arthur举手请他不要再说下去了。

“主教大人！”他站起来，深吸一口气后说：“随便你们要把我怎么样，我不想再说了。”

“你是说……”

“假如我再开口说一个字的话，我肯定会下地狱。”

“还有比下地狱更惨的事情等着你，先生。”

Arthur怒视主教，后者则干脆闭上眼睛，向身旁的两个修士做了个小手势，然后说：

“我们明天再继续，Arthur先生。要不要用刑，任你选择……”

**Brest，Brittany，公元450年，5月**

这一晚，持续一个多小时，Arthur全身神经紧张，喉咙哽塞，独自在狭窄的牢房里不停踱步。牢房的四面围着厚重的石墙，只留一小扇木门和一个让老鼠来去自如的狭小通风口。一个被用来当做夜壶的发臭小木桶上垂挂着一盏燃脂油灯，墙边堆叠着几张草席。

先是和两名罗斯科夫的地毯商人共住这间脏乱不堪的黑牢后，来了一名面包师傅，两个月前则换了个怪修士Patrick（帕特里克）。

这个修士五十多岁，典型的僧侣瓢形发型，脑袋上一圈头发早就灰白。因此在这永不见天日的牢房里，一眼便可看见他那光溜的头顶。他的眼神就像一片迷蒙的晨雾，有时灰白，有时淡蓝。

他白色的修士服外裹着一件绿色的长袍，和他一样灰头土脸。

这个人话不多。他从不抱怨，向来是天不怕地不怕。

他曾被拖出去审问了几次，直到有天晚上，那些修士得扛着他，才有办法把他送回牢里。那个晚上他不停地呻吟，次日清晨，对Arthur所提的问题也是不理不睬。Arthur甚至不知道他为什么会被关进牢里，但是似乎不是基于幽禁的理由才把他送进无声的牢里，而是因为某个奇特的道德问题。

要不然他就是名优秀的演员，是那些被主教安排在牢里的间谍之一，专门搜集犯人的秘密。反正人只要一脚踏进地狱后，什么事都可能发生！

然而，突然间传来Patrick（帕特里克）修士严厉的叱喝声：

“别再走来走去了，Arthur先生！安静地睡觉吧，你这样子只会浪费体力。”

Arthur吓得乖乖地服从。他赶紧蜷缩在草席里，一动也不敢动。之后，他猜想Patrick（帕特里克）修士那双清亮的眼神一定还盯着自己，便不禁喃喃地说：

“我很愤怒！明天，他们就要对我动刑了。我见过战场上的厮杀，我也曾为这个国家效力，还差点把命搭上，但这就是他们给我的。这一次，我没有选择的余地，我真的很愤怒。”

修士只是点点头并不答话。Arthur很感谢他的了解，因为再多的安慰只会激怒他，让他更加暴躁不安。

真该死，他为何忘了销毁Guinevere写的那张纸条？自从那天Kay给他那张纸条后，他就觉得他简直倒霉透顶了！

忽然间，即使对Patrick（帕特里克）不信任，他仍有想向他一吐为快的冲动。无论如何，就算这个修士是被安排来接近他的也无所谓，反正他就是想和他说话。现在就把实情告诉他，趁机吐尽心中的秘密，从此将此事忘得一干二净！忘得一干二净后，明天才有勇气保持缄默，当刑具将他的四肢五马分尸时……

“Patrick（帕特里克）修士，请听我说！他们全都搞错了！他们捏造了一些不存在的事情。我为国家效力，和我的养父与义兄奔赴前线，跟那些野蛮的匈人一起对抗西哥德人。我和我的义兄一直在后方负责物资储备与安顿平民，就在去年，我身后被砍了几刀才回到Brittany，大家都说我运气好，有上帝保佑。结局，你了解吗？上帝保佑我就是为了拿我寻开心！我的养父替我去向Ogrfan Gawr阁下的女儿求亲，他们是贵族，我却不过是个养子。我只见过那个女孩三次。我的义兄恰巧看见那个女孩在跟别人幽会，恰巧，只是恰巧，他就拦下了那个女孩写的信。我甚至还没来得及退婚，就被抓到了这里……上帝！世界上还有比我更倒霉的吗？可惜他们永远也不会相信我。”

“事实上，永远也不会。”

“可是我可以向他们解释……”

“你什么也不必解释，”修士淡淡地说，“什么都别说！假如你愿意的话就大声喊痛吧，但是什么都别说！”

Arthur全身发抖，甚至听见自己的牙齿在打战。他干脆坐起来，准备好好地继续说下去。

“我知道，她早被他们严刑逼供了，所以不管他们指控什么，她大概都承认吧——反对上帝、背叛信仰、信奉邪教！也承认我和她纵酒狂欢吧……”

“不，她什么也没说，否则他们就不需要逼问你了。”

“你这么想？他们希望听到我亲口说我们曾经一起过夜……真是好笑极了！”

“你们不是吗？”

“都是些空穴来风，我早告诉过你了。”

“唉，朋友！对他们来说，空穴来风的消息就足以当真了……”

一股夹杂着一点儿可怕想法的细小冲突静静地围绕着他们。

“明天，”Arthur重拾话题，“当他们碾碎我的手指，烧灼了我的脚，刺穿了我的手掌时……”

“别忘了还有五马分尸和伤口上胶等酷刑！”

修士眼中闪过一抹光彩，不禁让Arthur露出微笑。在这一秒钟里，他忘了令他窒息的愤怒与恐惧。Patrick（帕特里克）修士回他一个微笑，然后将冰凉的手放在Arthur被汗浸湿了的手腕上说：

“别胡思乱想了，Arthur先生。反正每个明天都是让人担心被送上刑场的一天。”

“你很清楚这一点，不是吗？”

“我了解。”

“还有……”

Patrick（帕特里克）修士移开放在Arthur手腕上的手。他失神地看着监狱的四壁，脖子上血管贲张。

“你永远也不知道会发生什么事情，除非他们把刑具或火炭摆到你面前，”他终于出声。“是的，那一刻你突然就会明白！”

“你是说？”

Patrick（帕特里克）不再说话，睿智的脸上扬起一抹淡淡的微笑。

“保持沉默，兄弟。趁现在好好地休息一下吧！”

*

他做着梦，梦里牢房的大门突然变成一扇大开的窗。但是穿过牢房门槛而入的不是自由也不是阳光，而是一大群黏答滑溜的毒蛇，像极了一条游动的蛇蟒河川，它们吞食着他，缠绕着他的颈部，拉扯着他的双脚……

他大叫着惊醒过来。他不再做梦了，而狱卒的确正在解开他脚踝上的铁链。

“咦！醒的正是时候！”一名中年修士说。

Arthur看着铁链被拿掉，竟还傻乎乎地问：

“时候到了？”

“应该是。走吧，站起来！”

“你要带我去哪里？”

“你不知道？”

黑暗中，Patrick（帕特里克）炯炯有神地看着他。可惜双方还来不及交换一个手势或说一句话，他就被人推向阶梯，再穿过几个走廊，几分钟之后，他便莫名其妙地被带到修道院的后门。那里的几名修士根本不在乎他的死活！其中一位黑发的年轻修士转动门锁，那道小铁门应声被打开，门的另一头，天边出现鱼肚白般的晨曦。

这幕景象真奇怪！他再度被人往前推。他踉跄撞上门槛，脚趾被门槛上外突的石块划伤。当他回头张望时，正好看到身后的大门被关上。现在他独自一人站在教堂的后门外，站在Brest（布雷斯特）修道院背后的巷子里。他的双脚和双手再也没有束缚了，举头所见就是一望无际的蓝天！

他喃喃自语：

“也就是说……”

他实在不敢相信，甚至不敢说出那个字！现在连他自己都怀疑起那个字的意思！

一只狗快步小跑经过他的身边，然后毫不在意地在修道院门边撒尿。之后，小狗穿过小巷转过弯。Arthur一路看着它，发现拐角处站着两个中年男子。其中一个穿着短羊皮上衣，黑色头发，身材瘦高，腰板挺直的，是他的养父Ector，他的腰带铜扣与佩剑都打磨地闪闪发亮；另一个金发的中年男子肩膀更宽，看起来更加魁梧，他的红色外套上还系着一条贵族特有的宽腰带，上面的铆钉一样被打磨地异常闪亮。两个年长的男子唯一相同的地方就是，看着他的眼神都异常严肃，甚至透着愤怒。

他瞠目结舌。

他的养父举起一只戴着黑色皮手套的手朝他打着招呼。

虽然满心疑惑，Arthur还是穿过小巷。地面上冰凉的石块一点一滴地刺痛了他赤裸的双脚。当他走近他们时，有个陌生的声音对他说：

“快穿上它，跟我们走，笨家伙！你难道希望全城的人都看见你现在的模样？”

他接过养父递给他的斗篷，唯命是从，就像他一向听惯别人的命令。

两名强壮男子在他身边矫健的动作与有力的脚步声让他一下子意识到自己原有的身份。他身上那条原本黑色的长裤现在沾满了灰色的尘埃，里面的衬衫从皮外套上的破洞里露出一大块来。脚上的袜子，从底部到脚踝破洞连连，而那双马靴，充当狱卒的修士们借口说脚铐会磨坏皮质，早将靴子占为己有了。

他们带着他匆匆拐过几条街道，飞快地溜进了一座宅邸的庭院侧门。

“该死的，你真臭！……快点进去里面把自己给弄干净！……啊！真是臭得要命！”

Arthur看来一眼养父Ector，后者给他一个快去的眼色。接着冲那个陌生的金发男子故意做了个逗趣的崇拜表情：

“很抱歉，殿下。”

“你是该向我道歉！向你所做过的一切蠢事道歉！我的儿子就在离我不到1罗里［罗马长度单位，1罗里约为1.49公里］的地方坐牢八个多月我竟然全不知情！为了保释他，我花了1000塞斯太尔司！一切都只因于他的胡言乱语和那个你选的贱人！”［塞斯太尔司是罗马法定货币，其币值在罗马历史上不断变化，但是不变的是它大约等于1/4第纳里。在晚期共和国和早期帝国时代，我们推测一个第纳里的评价购买力大约是100-180人民币之间。塞斯太尔司是最常用的币值，1个塞斯太尔司大概就等于50块人民币。］

“殿下……”

“不，不！别开口，Ector！我不想听你讲任何一个字！一切就此结束。我感谢你替我照顾我的儿子二十年，在军队上前线作战的时候，我也因此照顾你的儿子，花钱把他也安排在后方。把我的儿子弄上战场我都没有责怪你，但你却从头到尾假我的庇护跟那些疯子和异教分子搞在一起！该死！我们Ambrosius（安布罗修斯）家族差点就要被怀疑背叛信仰，因为我的儿子和那些异教崇拜有挂钩！1000塞斯太尔司！我卑躬屈膝、苦苦哀求、蒙羞保证、担心害怕加上躲躲藏藏了两个月才洗清我的儿子留在宗教法庭的不良纪录，这就是你让我付出的代价！还好这一切都结束了，彻彻底底地结束了。我向大主教保证，你的养子将就此销声匿迹。现在，我的儿子将由我来负责，我保证会像我把他送到你的手上一样，轻而易举地把他送走……”

Arthur站在原地，震惊之余甚至忘记了眨眼或呼吸。

**Eofham，公元450年，山楂木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

“那只大红龙对你说话？”

Pascent（帕斯特）眼中闪着怀疑和惊讶的神情。

“小声点儿，Pascent（帕斯特）……”

Catigern（卡蒂根）轻声地提醒他的哥哥。庭院内所有的人都睡着了，Merlin则眯着他的那双令人害怕的眼睛。

“我没看见那个对我讲话的人的外表，Pascent（帕斯特）。到底是人或大红龙，我无法告诉你。但是那个声音的确与众不同，我能感觉到。”

“也许是我的父亲的声音？”

“我不确定，那天拉着我的手说话时他的声音很小，听起来很奇怪。如果他还有力量的话我不知道他说话会不会是这样的声音。”

“我父亲握着你的手？”

“他当时已经很老了，再加上病痛缠身……他要我抬起眼睛看着他。”

“所以你就看着他？”

Pascent（帕斯特）惊讶不已，眼神里充满了天真，Merlin忍不住笑了出来。Pascent（帕斯特）比他年长一些，但是就心理和心灵方面而言，他比不久前真正参加过成人仪式的小伙子们几乎都要成熟，因为他的生命里早累积了许多沉重的经验。

“当然。”他低声地说，“而且我没有死。或者我死过了一次，然后又回到这个世间来。”

“但是他的棺椁呢？在哪里？”

“我不知道。或许在神庙里。很抱歉，我真的不知道……”

“那是个秘密，最好不要费神去揭发。”Catigern（卡蒂根）惋惜。

“有什么关系，”Merlin挑起眉毛，“重要的不就是让你们的父亲回到神庙里，待在他的儿子和太阳神的身边吗？这不就是维持帝国和谐的唯一要素吗？”

Pascent（帕斯特）虽点头同意，但两兄弟依然默不作声，状似正在猜测一个类似奇迹的含义。之后，Catigern（卡蒂根）温柔地说：

“我们明天就要离开了。”

“这么快？为什么呢？”

“经历了这么多的事情之后，”Pascent（帕斯特）说，“我们的族人决定提早离开，以便与Faustus（福斯特斯）在Isgaard会合……”

“我觉得你们的哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）似乎很急躁，急得想早点儿当上唯一的君王。”

Catigern（卡蒂根）露出微笑，Pascent（帕斯特）不露声色。他像长兄般温柔地摸一摸Merlin手腕上发光的蛇形手环。

“等他学会了你的功力能够掌握圣杯之后，”他小声地说，“你就得到他身边去了。他将为此展开一场战争……”

“为我？太疯狂了！”

“不，通过圣杯，你能够在各个世界里来去自如，我们的父亲与诸神都对你讲话、建议你——就是因为你在他身边，Vortimer才能够拥有如此伟大的神力……Faustus（福斯特斯）根本受不了。”

“是的，”Catigern（卡蒂根）悄悄地加入。“必要时，你宁愿化为灰烬，也不要离开圣杯！”

“Taliesin已经告诉过我了。”Merlin低声回答。

内院里突然掉下一颗石头，把他们吓得跳了起来。

“有人在偷听我们讲话！”Catigern（卡蒂根）低语。

刹那间，三个人的眼光全望向屋外漆黑空洞的黑夜。之后，Pascent（帕斯特）耸一耸肩，为火盆加了些木炭。

“绝对不要让人看到我们三个人在一起，”Merlin喃喃地说，“此时，任何事都可能引人猜疑！也许是Rutt！”

“别提那个人！”Pascent（帕斯特）嘟哝，双眼如向上蹿烧的火苗般发光。“不管发生什么事情，我和Catigern（卡蒂根）都会保护你，绝不会让他伤害你。”

“你不是向我们保证过要当我们永远的朋友吗？”Catigern（卡蒂根）微笑地问。

“是的，我是你们的朋友。”

Merlin的声音小得不能再小，肚子里纠结着无数的感动。

“但是你们很清楚我们并非同一族的人。假如有人看见你们和我在一起，今后，那些撒克逊人恐将控告你们背叛。”

“那么，”Pascent（帕斯特）坚定地握着他的手反驳说，“我们还是会说你是我们的朋友，因为你是我们的父亲Vortigern所信赖的那个人。”

他并没有看着Merlin，犹豫了一会儿后，他接着说：

“还有，因为你救过我，我欠你一条命……”

“你们看！”Catigern（卡蒂根）大叫。

火盆里的火苗突然燃烧起来，烧过装着木炭的陶盆边缘。在那道涂了赭红色石灰的砖墙上，有几个奇怪的、长形的、活生生的影子在跳动。Merlin马上看出Catigern（卡蒂根）用手指给他们看的那个东西。那是个鹰的影子，它好像在跳舞，人们可以清楚地看到它的颈子、鸟喙和头部，还有它那拱起的尖角翅膀。是一只大秃鹰！是的，是一只翱翔在高空中，在月神Elatha［埃拉哈］身边的大秃鹰的缩小影子！

“照顾我们，大秃鹰，”Merlin注视着它喃喃自语。“保护我们，更祝福你能够永远展翅高飞。”

*

“Vortimer王子！”

Nimueh身上所穿的罩衫，是质地最细的毛料，让人一眼便看见她丰满尖挺的身体轮廓。当她走上前时，深色的眼眸里闪着兴奋，她低垂着头，站在王子卧房的门口。

Vortimer对那名想赶走她的手下做了个手势。这名守卫立刻弯身鞠躬，倒退着回到可以听见喷泉潺潺流动的内院。

卧室里的摆设比神庙里还金碧辉煌：金色的帐幔，蓝、红、黄三色羊毛织成的挂毯，五彩缤纷的地毯等；几座狭窄的梯形神龛里，铺满了叶片，分别供奉着一些代表Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］、Brighid［布莉姬］和太阳神Lugs的小雕像。另外还有一些陶俑，彩绘精美，仿自手持狼牙棒的战士。左边的墙上则挂着一件点缀着蛇与藤蔓的镶有金边的黑色礼服，下方一张矮桌上，摆着一个熊头造型的酒杯，它鼻部小巧，张着的大嘴里斟满了玉米酒。几盏火炬上摇摆不定的火苗，将酒杯上那几颗凶狠的金色獠牙照得阴气森森，好似整个彩绘的木头酒壶都活了过来，随时准备张嘴咬人。

躺在一张羊毛毛毯上，王子拥着一个女人，上半身只盖着一块黑色缝缀圆形图案的长衫，Vortimer将头靠在手肘上。这么一个普通的姿势，加上他凌乱的头发，浓密的络腮胡，却无损其脸庞上权威高贵的轮廓。人们勉强可以看到他戴着金色颈环的脖颈上有一处疤痕。

本来并不应该，但是Nimueh实在忍不住多看了几秒钟他的脸后才低头请安。她不知道到底是哪一个比较吸引她，是这个美丽的地方，还是那个男人的眼神？他是如此的英俊，唇形如此的完美……

“有什么事吗，Nimueh？”他慵懒地问。

“有话要告诉你，伟大的王子。”

“半夜里，在我休息的时候？我很累！白天又长又闷。假如你竟敢无事打扰我的话，你也将受到惩罚，骄傲的女孩。即使是你。”

Nimueh的笑容里充满暧昧：

“你就是喜欢我的骄傲，伟大的王子，不用等到天亮我便可以证明给你看……”

她那低沉的嗓音和下跪时臀部夸张的摆动总叫人心动。Vortimer马上猜中她的心事。

他用右手抚摸着躺在身边的一个年轻女孩的脸庞，指尖滑过她裸露的肩膀，他微笑着命令：

“去找你们的侍女，我想和我的情人独处。”

那名女孩马上起身离开床铺。随后几位宫女立刻拿布上前替她遮挡裸露的胴体，此时四周响起几声窃窃私语。等室内再度恢复平静之后，Vortimer端坐在床上，正视着Nimueh，说：

“过来，女人。”

Nimueh假装害羞，故意跌坐在他的膝盖上，好就近抚摸他。她甚至将头低到草席上，拉起Vortimer的左手，亲吻那个他戴在无名指上的太阳戒指。她的身上涂满了芳香的番石竹油膏，脸颊也刚拿羊奶与清水洗净。不知是真是假，她呼吸急切短促。她身上流露出一股贪婪的需求，和那个熊头造型的酒杯很是相称。

他敏捷地解开系着Nimueh身上那件宽松长袍的腰带，一块红色的布料随即滑下。她赤裸着身子，低着头。

Vortimer伫立不动，只一味地欣赏着她那丝质般完美无瑕的肌肤，她则重新站直，伸出双手拿起矮桌上那个酒杯，将它递给王子。

正当他大口地喝着苦艾酒，用指尖抚摸着熊头金色的獠牙时，Nimueh趁机溜进床铺，用草席将自己紧紧地裹住。

“你说得对，”Vortimer饮完那壶苦艾酒后，叹息地说，“这件事不必等到天亮。”

Nimueh将双手伸进那件黑色缝缀圆形图案的长衫里，轻轻地爱抚Vortimer光滑的胸膛。

“王子，我专程前来伺候你，而且还要告诉你一件你不知道的事情！”

“我不知道的事情？是什么？”

“他背叛了你。”

受了酒精的催眠，Vortimer半眯着眼，双眼无神，面无表情。他将熊头金色的獠牙对准Nimueh的额头。

“就你所知，谁敢背叛我？”

“那个没有父亲的男孩。我很惊讶地看见他和你哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）的那两名兔崽子Pascent（帕斯特）以及Catigern（卡蒂根）在一起。我听见他们说，他准备将唯一的君王在驾崩前夕对他说的那番话透露给Faustus（福斯特斯）和撒克逊族人。”

Vortimer停了一会儿，并没有做出任何回应。他抽回上半身，只为了躲避Nimueh的抚摸。之后，手腕用力一晃，他将酒杯丢向小矮桌。

“就为了这件事，所以你今晚才急着要见我？”

Nimueh本能地抱着胸部，低着头，直往后退：

“我可是对你忠心耿耿啊，王子！我说的都是实话。”

Vortimer异常温柔地捧起她美丽的脸庞。他仔细地端详着她那性感的双唇、柔细的脸颊和卷长的睫毛，然后用大拇指的指尖，轻轻地撩了一下Nimueh紧闭的眼帘。

“你一定要帮我，Nimueh。”他喃喃地说。

“一切你需要的帮助……”

“假如你胆敢再干涉我父亲Vortigern的神圣遗愿，我会在我死之前先将你送进入冥间，哪怕你是督伊德。你听懂了吗？”

Nimueh顿时面无血色，不由自主地恐慌起来。她试着挣脱他有力的双手，Vortimer原本温柔的拥抱变得残暴粗鲁。

“王子，我今天来只是为了服侍你！”

“你只有一种服侍我的方法，女人，只有一种。”

Nimueh睁着充满惊恐的双眼。

Vortimer放开她，一只手滑过她玲珑有致的赤裸胴体，然后再一把抓起她，用手上的那个太阳戒指在她尖挺的乳房上划下一道道细细的伤痕，一小滴血从中渗出。Nimueh紧闭双眼，忍着伤痛，不敢乱动，直到Vortimer突然弯下身，伸出舌头，舔起她的伤口。

此时整座内院里一片寂静，唯有几座喷泉水池传出些微的水流乐音。火炬上跳动不定的光影将漆黑的深夜撕开了一个小破洞。

他们不再交谈，现在只听见彼此急促的喘息声，有时高亢，有时低吟。

Vortimer享受、亢奋和放任。他没看见Nimueh兴奋微笑的同时，从脸上流下的泪水。

一滴滴都是饱含憎恨的泪珠。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 盅格鲁-撒克逊人原本是没有宗教信仰的，他们对督伊德的依赖不同于凯尔特人，只是出于对洪水吞没家园的恐惧。这个故事的背景是篡位者Vortigern辅助督伊德复兴，但一个宗教的复兴或衰落都是漫长的，督伊德只是形式上恢复了过去的繁荣，但在根深蒂固的文化上还没有获得主导权。如果是在督伊德消灭之前，任何人都不敢对督伊德放肆，但是现在督伊德的地位还是同过去有差别。所以身为督伊德的智者极力希望让督伊德与国王的儿子Vortimer继位，而不是表面信仰他们的撒克逊人。这种民族情绪描述起来很复杂，希望大家可以理解。


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 三个人同时站了起来。那边，在太阳底下，有个很瘦的男人，他身穿一件亮眼的、红灰相间的丝绒短上衣，以及一条略有褪色的黑色长裤，头戴一顶黑色宽檐呢帽，遮住金发长发，然而在宽大的帽檐下，Arthur悸动不已，相信自己看见了一个从未见过的睿智眼神。  
>  这位不列颠原本的真正继承者再度往前跨一步，并且调整一下剑带。实在无法叫人相信他是一位没落的贵族，因为看来他似乎还可以骄傲地同皇帝共进午餐，并且像国王般永远先等待别人上前向他鞠躬行礼。  
>  突然间，Arthur胸中回荡的不再是那个希腊人Balan（巴兰）的声音，而是他的伯父Aurelius Ambrosius的。他感觉似乎这一刻他就站在那一大片空无一物的沙滩上，身上一无所有，脑袋热得发昏，四肢饿得发抖，但是这位陌生的亲人每天就像上帝一样前来鼓励他，这个人有钢铁般的毅力，他说的每个字，就像自己那些疯狂的梦一样，逐字逐句地渗入他的心底。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在这个故事中，不列颠的原住民与Vortigern所统治的王国里军队的装备与作战方式会比常见影视作品更为古老，因为骑兵与军队编织等都是罗马带去的文化，在公元前时期，不列颠的冶铁技术比罗马还要先进，但是罗马在之后的时间在军队、战术与武器方面高速发展，在几个世纪之内超越了不列颠。［在公元前385年，凯尔特人洗劫了罗马城，这段惨痛历史一直被罗马人铭记，公元前59～49年尤利乌斯·恺撒大败高卢的凯尔特人才得以一雪前耻。］在罗马统治的时间内，部分撒克逊部落学习了一些罗马的作战方式，但在篡位者联合撒克逊人将不列颠留存的罗马人斩尽杀绝之后，不列颠的文化便由此脱节。当时罗马在与匈奴的对抗中学习了很多匈奴的骑兵作战的方式，也学到了制造“马镫”。在这之前，马匹并不好驾驭，战士很容易从马背上滑下来，所以在马镫被引入之前，骑兵并没有大范围推广，因为太不稳定。罗马的传统中，角斗士、将军等喜欢戴上面具，之后他们也渐渐给自己的马匹穿上马铠，从头部武装，这样马很威严，但同时也很累，虽不实用，却可以体现骑者的社会地位。［以上为历史资料］  
>  故事发生的时期正是骑士逐渐出现的时期，包括罗马也是，随着马镫的普及才出现了骑士，以及骑士阶级。

**Rennis雷恩斯，Brittany布列塔尼，公元450年，6月**

这间客栈叫做“喝壶荣耀的酒”。老板身材肥胖，沉默寡言，当Arthur向他询问订房手续，外加一桶沐浴更衣的热水时，他面无表情，只简单地回了一句：

“一共是三个杜蓬帝。［杜蓬帝：青铜制造，2个杜蓬帝兑换1个塞斯太尔斯。］”

感觉Arthur似乎想讨价还价，他马上接着说：

“请先结账。”

往身上那条满是赶路溅上泥点的长裤口袋里掏，Arthur取出一个扁得不能再扁的钱袋，然后从钱包里拿出那个唯一的钱币，1个菲薄的第纳尔银币——付账后，再小心翼翼地数着客栈老板找给他的2个塞斯泰尔斯和1个杜蓬帝。［第纳尔denari：银币，用白银铸造，25个第纳尔可以兑换一个奥雷（金币）。一个第纳里的平价购买力大约是100-180人民币之间。］［杜蓬帝：青铜制造，2个杜蓬帝兑换1个塞斯太尔斯。］

他的脑海还因为Uther的那番“警告”而嗡嗡作响：

“别叫我父亲！如果你还想活命的话，就别记得我是你父亲！”

“遗弃，不是吗？”Arthur嘟哝。他的呼吸突然急促，大叫的嗓音里充满了恐惧。“就像甩掉一个妓女一样！”

“闭嘴！Arthur！”他的养父大喝一声，“你知道你伯父的儿子是怎么死的吗？谋杀！在婴儿的时候就被谋杀了！和他的母亲一起！你懂了吗？”

倒霉透顶。他再次诅咒着。现在，他不再是被猜测的“Ector军长和某撒克逊女奴的私生子”，而成了事实上的“有父亲不能相认很可能随时被暗杀的没落贵族的儿子”。对，是儿子，而不是私生子。真是滑稽。

“那有什么区别吗？！”Arthur大喊大叫。

“区别？”那个金发男人也大吼起来，“区别就是，你要是死的话，最好不要让我知道！”

“殿下，你从来就认为我只是你的一个累赘！……反正从没有得过你真正的爱，我现在再也不需要你的爱了。被你遗弃，我现在也要遗弃你；被你瞧不起，我现在也瞧不起你，我恨你。但愿我再也无须背负你的姓氏！我很高兴能够告诉你：将来有一天，你一定会后悔！”

其实，他知道自己没必要发这么大的火，毕竟这个陌生的亲生父亲给他的感情非常复杂。他不是不管他，但他感觉到更多的还是轻蔑与遗弃。八个半月的牢狱生涯彻底改变了他。顺从什么地都见鬼去吧，牢狱里不断加深的愤怒就像融进了他的血液里，随着每一次心跳不停撞击胸膛。一股无处发泄的愤怒。

金发男人的嘴巴像只被拋到水面外的鱼儿一样，张大后又合上。Arthur转身大步向刚走进的侧门走去。他虽面带冷笑，其实内心早已如行尸走肉般心灰意冷。他心跳得厉害。

刚走出去，他的养父就从身后赶了过来，牵给他一匹马，又给了他几枚奥雷，便让他去Rennis［雷恩斯，布列塔尼首府］，他的伯父Aurelius正在那里预备招募勇士。“当然，你也完全可以把那匹马给卖了离开Brittany（布列塔尼）随便去什么地方。”

“对这个家族而言我根本一文不值，我不会再去那里自取其辱！”

“不，Arthur，你没必要说出你的身份，你可以去那里碰碰运气。要知道，现在很多勇士都前往那里集结，你的伯父与你的……与 **他** 的性格不同，你可以去看看。毕竟，你不能再留在Brest，最好也别再留在Brittany（布列塔尼）。我只能帮你到这了。”

养父拍拍他的后颈，转身离去。他赶紧往前走了几步，靠在一棵树上，然而喉咙却已忍不住哽咽起来。

他四肢发抖，双脚软弱无力，像个即将死去的人，他的脸埋在马上，根本顾不得清晨街道上身旁路人的奇怪眼光。

*

准备行装以及半个多月的路程，让他花去了一笔不小的开支，不过最大的一笔开支还是在铁匠铺里。在与匈人作战的过程中，他们的骑兵相较对方而言完全成了废物。当马匹颠簸的时候，被颠下马的骑兵被马踩死的数量比被敌人杀死的还要多。他们仔细研究了对方的骑兵，发现了一个很是重要的小物件——马镫。前线的部分骑兵已经开始有铁匠生产这些东西。但是身处高卢的Brittany（布列塔尼），这个远离前线的地方，远没有得到普及。已经习惯使用马镫的他很难骑马走太远，于是他便在一个偏僻的村庄里，跟一个铁匠消磨了些日子，让对方按照自己的要求打造马镫。这些人还没见过那玩意儿，所以他只能耐心解释，在一旁监督，最终花了好几个奥雷。他相信这笔钱够打造几十对马镫，而这个铁匠回头便会高价卖给其他路过的骑马的人。

不到一个小时，他便以崭新的面貌出现在客栈大厅。身上的衣服虽然谈不上华丽，但是干净清爽又合身。从袜子到外衣，他一身黑色的打扮，除了衬衫以外。现在他只需找个剃须匠，便可改头换面了。之后，他将仔细思考自己谜样的未来。如果他的伯父也同他父亲一样，满是轻蔑与鄙夷，他接下来要怎么办呢？

正当他准备出门时，一阵扑鼻的猪肉浓汤紧紧地抓住了他的味觉。他饥肠辘辘。

二话不说，客栈老板对他指着角落的一张桌子。Arthur跌坐在矮几上，一口气说出要点的菜名：

“一碗五谷汤、一壶苹果酒，再来一个橄榄圆面包。”

“一共是1个阿司，还有请——”［阿司：铜币，2个阿司兑换1个杜蓬帝。］

“先付账，我知道。”

不到几分钟，碗里的汤便一滴不剩，面包被啃得精光，连酒都喝完了。他觉得汤实在太好喝了，面包也是极品，酒更是令人陶醉。假如他现在仍感觉晕头转向的话，那是因为兴奋过头！这些日子里的每一餐都会让他产生这样的感觉。

虽然已经有点儿醉醺醺，他还是再点了一壶酒。

当他带着忧郁喝下杯中所剩的酒，当钱包里的铜币如苍蝇般飞向客栈老板的掌心时，他突然感觉自由并不如预期中迷人。

“对不起，大人，可以请教一下吗？”

说话的这个男人非常高大，肩膀几乎和做苦力的人一样宽。但是脸庞清秀，胡子整齐，看得出来经过仔细的修剪，尖挺的鹰钩鼻则为他平添了一股狡猾的气质，藏不住发亮眼神里的慧黠。他的前额布满皱纹，皮肤被太阳晒成棕褐色。

在他的身边，站着另一位比他稍矮、黑头发的男士。后者脸上的轮廓迷人，眼神聪慧、机警、自信但不自傲。他的双唇细薄，胡须轮廓经过修整。

“两位先生？”他马上抬起下巴回答。

较高的那位拉开笑容，客气地点一下头后，便径自从桌下取出一张椅子，大方地坐了下来。

“大人，刚才你衣衫不整、满身污秽地走进来时，我们就坐在那个角落。现在你却像个全新的钱币般重现江湖，在这里狼吞虎咽这碗恶心的猪油汤，大口啃食这块已经放了三天的老面团，还像应邀参加国王的喜宴般喝着这桶劣等酒。我对我的同伴Gwaine说，喂，这个人一定坐过牢！”

眨了一下眼，对身旁老是站着的那个黑发男人笑一笑后，他继续压低声音说：

“而且时间不短！我们并不想烦你，正好相反……”

Arthur停了几秒钟不说话。之后，他倏地站起，举起一只手做威胁状；但是就在做出这个动作的同时，他突然感觉十分疲倦，最后只得自我解嘲地重新坐回小板凳上。

“的确不算短。但是我比较想知道另一件事情，假如你们不介意的话，请问尊姓大名？”

在回答问题之前，那个高个儿大拳一挥，叫来客栈老板，加点了一壶酒。

“我叫Balan（巴兰）［取自亚瑟王传说中的一名骑士。］，我的朋友们都叫我‘希腊人’。这是Gwaine，他和我一起旅行过许多地方。”

那名英俊的黑发男人以诙谐的眼神赞同他的介绍词，然后首次开口说：

“是讨酒喝的，大人！”

Arthur忍不住做出不大高兴的表情。

“你们从哪里来，两位先生？为何要称呼我为大人？”

希腊人呆望着Gwaine，两人真的吓了一跳。

“人们不都这样尊称一位勇士吗？”

Arthur放声大笑。称呼他大人只是因为他有一匹马！

他笑着从头到脚仔细地打量了他们一番：眼前这两个人都穿着长裤、衬衫和短皮马甲，系着腰带——样式和他们的行为一样，都很老旧古板，而且衣服上的布料早因过度使用和刷洗而褪色发白。

“我们上个月底才离开苏格兰来到这里。”

“啊？”

“我们觉得那里真像个新奇的国度。”黑发的Gwaine插嘴说。

“原来如此！”Arthur喃喃自语，突然变得格外好奇。

希腊人用手指指着那张贴在酒馆墙壁上的那张招募令，然后说：

“你不就是为这个来的吗？我们的殿下，不列颠行省真正的继位者，在年幼时兄长被杀害后领着自己的弟弟从那些凶残的异教徒和篡位者的追杀中逃来了布列塔尼，活了下来……”

两人的眼睛突然变得神采奕奕。Arthur忍不住露出好奇。

“我叫……不，从今以后，就只简单地叫做Arthur，所以叫我Arthur就行了。可惜你们只猜对一半，我半个多月前还被关在监狱里，但不是Rennis（雷恩斯）……”

“要不然是哪里？”希腊人问。

Arthur含笑看着他。

“要不要和我谈一谈苏格兰和不列颠？”他诙谐地表示。

*

希腊人和Gwaine都很健谈。

“你先要想象下列这种情景，Arthur！眼前是一望无垠的大海，脚下是满是寄居蟹和小螃蟹的沙子，背后是一大片找不到出口的丛林，珍禽野兽身中毒箭，挂在树上，而我们则在大太阳底下烤人干！”

“很久吗？”

“几个月，Arthur！几个月！后来我们就开始吞食蜘蛛，一种较肥胖、肚子有肉的蜘蛛，但是必须把它们的螫针拔掉，否则会让你的嘴巴肿起来；还要拔掉它们的前脚，因为上面有毛，会卡住喉咙，让人翻肠倒胃地呕吐！刚开始时，我们也吃过蚂蚁蛋……还不错；也吃一些我们在枯树上找到的很肥的虫，又黑又亮，很适合油炸……”

“但是那些你们自己带去的牲畜呢？”Arthur问，他们所描述的景象和杯中的酒一样令他感到恶心。“你们可以吃这些牲畜啊，就像战争期间，有时候人们也会……”

两名勇士哈哈大笑。

“早就被吃光了！在海滩上待了四个星期之后，我们带去的一群狗早饿得发疯，我们首先就把它们烤来吃。另外两匹马也是，连骨头都被啃得精光。可怕的饥饿，我告诉你，真的很可怕。有一天，我们当中有个人竟然取下自己的腰带，把它煮来吃了。最后我们连靴子也都吃了！真过瘾！”

Gwaine平静地补充：

“还有毒蛇……味道还不错，可惜太难抓了，而且万一被它们咬伤，两个小时内必死无疑。所以有些人就选择饿死或被毒蛇咬死……”

“天啊！”

希腊人抓着Arthur的手腕。

“然而殿下依然深信我们一定可以找到那个他出生的保管圣杯、遍地黄金的国家，即使情况并不乐观，即使在那个差点儿要了我们的命的海滩上……”

Gwaine微微一笑，希腊人则伸一伸懒腰，慢慢地将凳子往后推。这个高个儿半眯着眼睛，带着贵族般骄傲的神情，从高处打量着Arthur。

“你听他怎么说，这个跟你一样有日耳曼血统金发碧眼、长得又高又瘦的殿下，他对每一个想造反的水手说：‘听我说，要有耐心！忍耐，朋友们！忍耐，同伴！真正的国王一定会回来，他一定会找到那个你们朝思暮想的黄金国，大海张着双手欢迎他，圣母玛利亚也一定会为他指引正确的方向。请相信我！在我的生命里，我曾熬过比现在更惨的岁月。应该作战的时候，就要作战。应该等待的时候，就要等待。看着我：我是第一个穿过暗藏毒蛇猛兽的森林，从凶残的异教徒追杀中活下来的那个人，我也是第一个返回那片陆地，抵达那个圣母玛利亚每晚答应一定会让我回去的、遍地都是黄金的不列颠！要有耐心，家伙们！我告诉过你们：他们一定会回来，还有，他们一定会找到黄金！假如除了担心肚子饿和聊天以外，你们实在不知道该做些什么的话，那就祈祷吧！祷告也是一种战斗！……’”

等希腊人再度坐下时，整个大厅似乎被沉默淹没了。Arthur感觉自己被吓得毛发直竖，被感动得四肢僵硬，肺腑无气。他谨慎地问：

“那么他回去了吗？”

Balan（巴兰）看着杯底回答说：

“是的，三个星期后。像在湖上划船般，他跟着船长轻而易举地从南方将船开回来。他真是个了不起的男人！”

“他找到了吗？”

“有，他找到了。”希腊人微微笑。

“那个不列颠呢？满船的黄金？”

“满船，满船都是！不仅是金子，还有羊毛！大量的羊毛！”

“都是你亲眼所见？”

“想查证？那就问Gwaine好了！”

“我看到了。我可以对天发誓。虽然那是好几年前的事情了。”

“为什么到现在才开始招募勇士？”

“殿下是个谨慎的人，他又策划了一次苏格兰的旅行，如你所知，就是我们刚回来的那一次。当然，还进行了精密的筹划。”

“那么你们来这里做什么？”

“殿下前来这里见布列塔尼的治安官，请他向皇帝请兵。”

厅内再度陷入沉默。推开酒杯时，Arthur心中不禁怀疑：

“假如皇帝愿意派遣军队给他，他会再回不列颠吗？”

“当然！而且越快越好！”

“为了夺回不列颠？”

“完全正确。”

“所以他才需要一些自愿的勇士！”

希腊人笑弯了腰。

“咦，看来我们的这位新朋友Arthur很想瞧一瞧那个国家，Gwaine……”

此时Gwaine却大叫一声，用手指着门口的方向。

“Balan（巴兰）！是他，你看……”

三个人同时站了起来。那边，在太阳底下，有个很瘦的男人，他身穿一件亮眼的、红灰相间的丝绒短上衣，以及一条略有褪色的黑色长裤，头戴一顶黑色宽檐呢帽，遮住金发长发，然而在宽大的帽檐下，Arthur悸动不已，相信自己看见了一个从未见过的睿智眼神。

这位不列颠原本的真正继承者再度往前跨一步，并且调整一下剑带。实在无法叫人相信他是一位没落的贵族，因为看来他似乎还可以骄傲地同皇帝共进午餐，并且像国王般永远先等待别人上前向他鞠躬行礼。

突然间，Arthur胸中回荡的不再是那个希腊人Balan（巴兰）的声音，而是他的伯父Aurelius Ambrosius的。他感觉似乎这一刻他就站在那一大片空无一物的沙滩上，身上一无所有，脑袋热得发昏，四肢饿得发抖，但是这位陌生的亲人每天就像上帝一样前来鼓励他，这个人有钢铁般的毅力，他说的每个字，就像自己那些疯狂的梦一样，逐字逐句地渗入他的心底。

**Eofham，公元450年，橡木月（Oak）** ［凯尔特历法，即6月10日-7月7日］

尽管已经很晚了，几间庭院里依然灯火通明。在深夜寂静的气氛里，打点行李的声音此起彼落。明天，Vortigern棺椁的送葬仪队便将离开Eofham，前往Isgaard，所以今晚一切都该准备就绪。

Merlin在无人发现的情况下，偷溜出庭院。

只要他愿意，他便可像条蛇般，悠游在黑夜里，像颗灰色沙砾躲在灰尘中，像水一样来去自如。

一切就好像黑夜里有人在呼唤他。一种无声的呼唤，看不见，也没有任何信号。终于，他恍然大悟：他应该去神庙。今晚，他应该留在圣杯的身边。

从此刻起，他知道自己应该时时保持警戒心，因为能够将他和神明分开的，唯有他自己心中的恐惧。恐惧可以任何形式威胁他，例如：一个飘动的影子或者一声鸟鸣。他实在不该害怕大红龙的那双眼睛，不该害怕它的尖锐獠牙……

通往神庙的大阶梯就耸立在东边的丘陵上，在月光下清晰可辨。

他脚步稳健地穿过庙前的广场。在火炬的照耀下，那些守庙的侍卫认出是他后，随即侧身，让他优先入庙：他们规矩地弯着腰向后退。

他不就是圣杯守护者吗？帝国内所有的王子、王位的合法继承人、伟大的Vortimer和智者Taliesin不全都渴望听见他开口说出那些秘密吗？

Vortigern的棺椁就停放在这间有九个神龛的大厅里。一道来自月神Elatha［埃拉哈］的银白色光芒照着棺椁盖板。旁边的一个火盆里，燃烧着一些像河中淤泥般潮湿的奇怪叶片，味道呛鼻。

Merlin跪在早已离世的太阳之子的棺椁前。他低着头，心中充满害怕和尊敬，就像那一天，当他还是小孩子时，被带到他面前的情景一样。

经过了很长一段时间，什么事也没发生。

之后，有个东西在蠕动。一阵寒风拂过他的脸颊，在Merlin的额头上微微地抖动。那串挂在放置圣杯的祭坛周围满是羽毛与三角形的彩绳也轻轻地飘动。Merlin默默地跟随这个无声的指示。他慢慢地起身，再次跪在圣杯的祭坛前，抬起头，将手放在圣杯的祭坛周围的彩绳上，慢慢向上滑动。

他感觉这祭坛似乎异常光滑，几乎比婴儿的肌肤还要细嫩，甚至还有人体的温度……

这次他把头抬得更高。月光照亮他的额头与头发，染白他伸出的手，淡化他眼中的光芒。

他闭上眼睛。一切非梦非醒，非静非动。不是现在，不是以前，也不是未来。

他闻到一股海边森林的味道，一种古老的幸福味道。他在满天乌云的低空下拼命地奔跑和狂笑。

突然，出现了一个声音和一张脸，如此美丽和温柔，充满了爱。但是很远，遥不可及！

他的心脏停止了跳动，他听见母亲的呼唤：

“Merlin！”

一个回荡在耳边的呢喃：

“Merlin！”

那是他母亲歌唱般的声音，背景不再是森林，而是一座湛蓝流动的湖泊。他的母亲就在眼前，大如世界，无所不在，殷勤地欢迎着他。整个空间就是她的腹部和胸腔。她那颤动的笑声如微风般欢送着鸟儿，她的肩膀挺拔如高山，她的双唇轻唱着爱与欢迎，她的双手和双臂就是温柔的幸福，紧紧拥抱着Merlin。她那无形的指尖温柔地抚摸着他的额头，环抱着他的颈部。

不知不觉中，Merlin的脸颊上早已沾满了泪水。

“不要哭，”那个声音说，“我就在你身边……”

他的心情逐渐地平静下来，依然感觉母亲的温柔和那只放在他发梢上的手，陶醉在这种随爱飘逝的过往抚摸里，这样的抚摸赶走了他心中的恐惧和那些可怕的回忆。

之后，好似起了一阵狂风，掳走了这位温柔的女神，一切就此烟消云散。

他张开眼睛，看见自己的手仍放在圣杯的祭坛上。

最近几个夜晚，笼罩在月神Elatha［埃拉哈］四周的光晕突然消失不见，月亮的光芒再度照亮整个夜空，因为过于耀眼，不禁让人误以为它和太阳结为一体。

于是他便凝视着自己的主人，那盏黄金包裹玉石的圣杯。后者逐渐变得通体明亮，几乎让他张不开眼。他不禁抬起双手遮住眼睛，然而，就在他做出这个平凡动作的同时，奇怪的事情发生了。

地面在他的脚下崩塌。他急着往上抓，可是什么也抓不到。他又喊又叫，却偏偏听不到自己求救的声音。

他飘荡在午夜的星空里。

他看见神庙在自己的脚下发光发亮，他甚至看见自己就跪在圣杯的身边。

他看见整座城市早已进入梦乡，所有的居民安然入睡。他还看见Vortimer王子独自躺在草席上，身上盖着黑色毛毯。但是，突然间，他跳下床，在房内来回踱方步，像极了一位战士或一头被关在笼里的大棕熊。

满天的星辰就在眼前，几乎是触手可及。繁星的漩涡与他擦身而过，浅浅的星带蜿蜒在他脚边。他的一只手指向十字星宿，另一只手潜入了天上圣河——永恒的星群中！

他终于明白了。

原来圣杯需要他。

在世界的另一头，那种无限的能量需要他。

之后，东南天际突然升起一团状似新生星辰的火花。它硕大无比，在漆黑的夜空中划出一道比高山更绵延壮观的火海，将黑夜一分为二，然后朝他直奔过来。

但是当这团火花逐渐逼近Merlin时，光芒反而朝内汇聚成一个不可思议的火球。火球越是缩小，它的光芒就越让人受不了！然后，突然间，好似遇上了强风，它改变方向，直往陆地下坠。

凶猛如一颗投石器上的石子，火球撞上Vortimer的额头。

然后便销声匿迹。

这位全能的王子被击倒了。

倒地不起。

Merlin尖声大叫——

有一只手拍着他的肩膀，将他摇醒。

“发生什么事了，孩子？”智者Taliesin忧心地问。

他全身打战。

他瞧着四周，无法相信身边的一切景物，九个神龛的大厅、Vortigern的棺椁还有圣杯。

满嘴绿色汁液的智者直盯着他的眼睛瞧，向他提出几个问题。

“现在别问，”Merlin只简单地重复，“现在别问……”

他无法描述。刚才所发生的一切实在不知道该如何以言语来形容。没有人会懂的，包括智者。

Taliesin搀着他的手臂，帮他从地上站起。慢慢地，他们一起离开神庙。

在走回庭院的路上，Merlin的内心依然七上八下。如太阳般不断下坠的火球的影像如鬼魅般映在他的眼前。那里面似乎是只龙，或者说，那火球就是只龙。

之后影像不见了，换来层层的乌云笼罩在他心头。恐惧的心情虽已远离，但他却感到无比的孤独。

  
**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius殿下再度伸出食指指着希腊人，然后再指向Gwaine的胸部：  
>  “你们两个，在往后的几个星期里，千万别忘了这一点！你们经历过几千回生死关头，而且活了过来。你们做过的事，没有人做过。你们见过的事，没有人见过。你们走过那座墙垣贴满黄金的不列颠的城市，也迎战过苏格兰人与撒克逊人设下的人兽大战！在我的期望下，你们抵达了被罗马放弃已久的不列颠行省，见证了那里当前的富裕！我们是为了领赏才来此地：请皇帝赋予我们重返不列颠夺得统治权的光荣使命！我要等当上了不列颠行省的总督后才离开这座红砖城……以圣婴圣母玛利亚之名，告诉我在这个穷乡僻壤里，到底是什么景象让你们如此吃惊？”  
>  两人都没有回答。连蟋蟀和蝉的叫声似乎都突然消失。  
>  从Rennis（雷恩斯）出发到现在，Arthur相信自己是第一次见到Aurelius殿下严肃的脸上绽开了微笑。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **前文更正：**  
>  关于Chapter 8，由于文档存储失误（原文档已更正），这里重新更正一下：  
>  Arthur在军队的时间（445-449年），这段时间是西罗马帝国与匈人联盟同西哥德王国作战的。但马镫也确实是那段时间从匈奴身上学到的。  
>  444年匈人领袖阿提拉和西罗马帝国同盟，并同意迎娶公主也是皇帝的姐姐霍诺利亚，以准备攻击。  
>  面对强劲的对手西哥特王国，加上出尔反尔的西罗马帝国，阿提拉翻脸攻击高卢地区，双方爆发了著名的沙隆战役［450年下半年，阿提拉要求西罗马割让一半领土，西罗马不同意，于是在451年爆发了沙隆战役］，哥德～罗马联军虽然胜利但是西哥特王迪奥多里克却阵亡。匈人尽管因为战败而退出高卢，但是阿提拉很快的整军直捣意大利本土，教宗利奥一世出面乞和，才保住了罗马。
> 
>  **资料卡片：**  
>  西罗马末期政局：  
>  公元408年西哥德人阿拉里克带兵进攻意大利半岛，并兵临罗马城，皇帝霍诺里乌斯躲了起来，于是阿拉里克的蛮族军队包围罗马，令罗马城爆发了瘟疫，元老院不得不交出5000磅黄金、30000磅白银和众多的金银珠宝来求和。（从此西罗马经济濒临崩溃，这就是Aurelius提出收复“遍地黄金的”不列颠让西罗马皇帝无法抗拒的原因。）  
>  公元410年，阿拉里克攻陷罗马城，蛮族军队在城内杀掠三天，大获而归。而罗马城则遭到了严重的毁坏。  
>  公元423年至公元425年，Joannes被西罗马军队拥立为皇帝，招致东罗马的强烈不满。东罗马帝国名将Aspar率军击败了西罗马军队，并扶立瓦伦提尼安三世成为西罗马帝国皇帝，使得西罗马政局平稳了30年。  
>  故事发生时，正值瓦伦提尼安三世作为西罗马帝国皇帝。他沉溺于声色，而由弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯［Flavius Aetius，391年—454年，罗马护国公，曾统兵先后击败过匈人、法兰克人、勃艮地人和哥特人，被称为最后的罗马人。］主持政府。454年9月21日他却在罗马的皇宫中亲手谋杀了这位号称最后的罗马人的帝国名将。不过半年，佩特罗尼乌斯·马克西穆斯串通亲兵杀死瓦伦提尼安三世，篡位称帝。

**Eofham，公元450年，橡木月（Oak）** ［凯尔特历法，即6月10日-7月7日］

“一团火球？一团像星星一样大的火球？”

年迈的王位代理人Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）［这里引用Vortigern家族成员的名字，有些记录是长辈，也有记录是父亲，这个故事里与Vortigern无直接血缘关系］重复着Merlin的话，似乎无法相信。同Taliesin一样，他也是Ovates［瓦提斯］的一员，但他更加年长，也更加具有威望。

早在唯一君王的棺椁遗失时，Taliesin便已向他求救，请他对外发言，因为他是护送太阳之子的棺椁回Isgaard的人，是在产生下一位被众人认可的太阳之子之前，负责执行王法的人。

在油灯豆般大的光晕下，他看起来十分的苍老，实在让人难以相信他还是个活人。他的背部驼得像颗石头，脸庞和树精的木雕一样消瘦，并且布满皱纹，但是眼神却无比犀利，似乎在他的脸上，只剩这两颗眼珠还会动。

借着火把的亮光，他仔细地打量着神情茫然且慌乱的Merlin。之后，以超乎想象的敏捷，他转身面对Taliesin说：

“你确定Vortimer身体健康？”

Taliesin说：

“我确定，王储。即使在此节骨眼上，他还窝在女人的温柔怀抱里呢！”

“那么你对圣杯守护者刚才所说的话有何看法？你觉得那是好的或坏的预兆？”

“我不知道，王储！这就是为什么我希望你能亲耳听见他描述的原因。请注意那团火球来自东南天际，来自Isgaard旁边撒克逊人的、也是我们回Isgaard必须要经过的Balor的方向——”

“但也是所有参拜神明的圣所所在的方向，”王储打断他的话，“巨石之首的方向！”

“所以，”Taliesin赞成说，“这代表两件事。雷神Taranis将在短期内消灭Vortimer王子；或者说太阳神的火灵即将指定他为Vortigern的继承人！”

这几句话意义重大，以至于两个男人随即住嘴，宁愿让沉默慢慢地将话吞没。最后，王储终于稍微用力地抓着Merlin的臂膀。在他炯炯发光的眼神里，Merlin看见同样的急切和温柔：

“圣杯守护者，虽然你很年轻，我很老，但是你和我一样，都相信你所见到的景象的重要性，不是吗？”

Merlin过于感动，不知如何回答，只一味地点着头。

“我再问你一遍：那团火球是否直捣入Vortimer的心脏？”

“没有，王储，它在撞上他的额前便不见了。”

“然后……”

“我不知道，”Merlin吞咽了下说，“当时我很害怕。”

“害怕？”

“我以为Vortimer王子就要一命呜呼了。”

“但是你现在已经不这样想了？”

Merlin害怕自己会随便脱口而出一些话，所以只好低着头，闭紧嘴巴。

“ **他** 看见，王储，”Taliesin插嘴说，“但是 **他** 毕竟还只是个小孩，根本不了解自己所看到的一切。但是无关紧要，因为我们依然得作出个决定，所以我现在以至高的崇敬请教你，假如预兆是不祥的，我们是否该停止Vortigern的肉身之旅呢？是否该让它留在这里……”

“当然不！”老者大叫，“王法要求太阳之子返回王城Isgaard。有我在此监督，任何人都不得违抗王法，否则太阳神必将发怒，严惩众人。”

“或许它已经开始处罚我们了，王储！”Taliesin继续说，“或许这一切象征落入疯人Faustus（福斯特斯）手中的Balor早已变成了一颗准备歼灭我们的火球了！或许圣杯守护者所见到的一切，说明月神Elatha［埃拉哈］对我们提出警告，他想从一场不归路的旅程中拯救我们？”

“也许是这样，但或许正好相反！”王储以严厉的声音反驳，“世界上只有一个王法，Taliesin智者，你很清楚的。即使被杀死，我也将护送唯一君王的肉身至Isgaard。你们得和我一起去，你和圣杯守护者，因为这是你们的职务。”

智者举起慵懒无力的手按在疲惫消瘦的脸上，指尖不停地颤抖。

Merlin知道他在想什么。最近几天，Vortimer曾多次在心里清楚地感觉到神明的指示，祭司们也群聚在燃烧薄荷叶的炭堆前，或观望星辰，或卜问公牛的内脏位置，以便解读诸神的神谕。

然而解读的结果，除了预卜不列颠将遭受剧变之外，什么也看不出来。而且，也没指明谁将是未来的太阳之子。

“请容许我说句话。”Taliesin突然发问，声音小得必须贴近耳朵才听得到。

“说吧。”

“不要让Vortimer护送君王的遗体到Isgaard。他不该和Faustus（福斯特斯）正面交锋，否则，你和我一样清楚，这将会引爆一场战争。让他在此地，在Eofham与父亲道别。尤其是，不要让他知道圣杯守护者所见到的一切。在撒克逊族人对他施压的同时，何必平添他的恐惧呢？我们只要命令他留在西方，维持帝国的稳定……”

老王储露出疲倦的表情，Taliesin则将一只干瘪的手放在Merlin的肩上，然后继续说：

“至于你呢，圣杯守护者，你也不要对任何人提起……”

*

Merlin根本没有时间休息。

在天际露出曙光之前，仿佛有预感般，Vortimer请他到内院来。王子邀请他一起共享玉米面包和一些每天由专人从森林里送来的水果。

Merlin尽可能地忘了那份折磨着自己的恐惧，表情平静，礼貌地鞠躬答礼。

事实上，他的心在挣扎，一方面看见Vortimer王子依然和往常一样生龙活虎而放心不少；另一方面则不断地想起那颗纠缠其心，让他无法理解的火球。他越来越不确定火球里面有只龙是不是他看花了眼，或者只是被他误读的火焰的影子，所以他没有告诉任何人。

当他们同时喝下一杯角豆树汁后，Vortimer开口问：

“太阳神没有对你说什么？”

Merlin感觉说谎的不安如利刃般切割着他的身体。

“没有，王子。”他小声地回答。

Vortimer先是打量了他一会儿，然后瞪了一眼灰白色的天空，叹息说：

“王储不希望我护送你们到Isgaard，我想他应该有他的道理。君王的神谕模糊不清，那些撒克逊人又疯狂至极。很遗憾你就要离开了，Merlin，真希望你能够留在我身边。”

感伤Vortimer这番话，Merlin深深地鞠躬，不让他看见自己不安的表情。

“缄默的高山又壮又美，”Vortimer慢慢地说，“但太阳神的沉默令人不安，诸神统一的沉默则令人恐慌。”

“他马上就会把话说清楚了，王子。”Merlin大胆地说。

“你真的这样认为吗，圣杯守护者？”

Vortimer的语气里突然充满了希望，Merlin则咬着嘴唇不说话。之后Vortimer露出腼腆的微笑，Merlin则不寻常地抬起头。他们互看着对方。Vortimer的眼神里装满了期待与热情，让他的表情看起来很奇怪，少了威严，多了担心，或许该说有点儿老成。

Merlin紧咬着嘴唇，但是依然无法克制在眼眶里打转的泪水。Vortimer越笑越开心。在灰白的晨曦里，他的眼白不似往日布满红丝，但是缺乏睡眠的疲惫却让他张不开眼皮。

“不，”王子小声地说，“不，你并不确定。”

他伸出手，按着Merlin的肩膀，然后轻轻捏了捏，仿佛害怕摸到的不是温热和真实的肉体，最后他摸一摸男孩的脸颊。

“但是我依然很高兴听到你这样对我说。很好。”

王子将手抽回，看着仿佛留有温柔印记的指尖。然后，突然间，他将双手伸向逐渐转亮的东边，大声地说：

“我看见战争逼近了，我看见太阳神身上满是血迹！我要在沉默化为鲜血之前，打破沉默。我不要成为那个为不列颠带来灾难的人，我不要成为那个引爆兄弟阋墙的人！我完全不想躲藏在太阳神的沉默背后。”

Merlin才刚体会了这几句话的威力，Taliesin颀长清瘦的身影便出现在内院梯形的大门前，对着他说：

“时候到了，王子！你得到神殿广场去，众人正等着你呢！”

Vortimer继续将眼光停驻在Merlin身上。

“那么，”王子边站起来边说，Merlin则弯腰答礼。“陪我走到我父亲的棺椁身边。”

*

广场上，在炽热的阳光下，祭司们对着一众贵族唱诵着祝福的曲调。

在神坛高耸的台阶上，身裹一件缀满两百个淡蓝和鲜黄图案，象征他毕生光荣的棉麻长巾，Vortigern的石棺灵柩就固定在一张金色的轿子上。圣杯位居其后，也是安放在一张轿子上。两个人以眺望冥世的眼神看着舞者们噙着送别的泪水。

那些住在丘陵上，以灯芯草为屋顶的工人、手工艺人、农夫和牧羊人，全都簇拥在广场四周的层层人墙里。大家都希望在唯一君王的棺椁出发前往那个遥远的王城Isgaard之前，能够亲自向君王顶礼膜拜。

Vortimer静静地站在半倾斜的神坛上。这位王子并没有戴上他的战士的头盔，或穿那件胸前雕刻繁复图案的护胸甲，他只穿着一件黑色的长袍，系一条牛皮腰带，他的双唇依然紧闭。

Merlin仍记得他刚才讲话时的语气，当王子说出反抗沉默时，他的心也跟着悸动不已。

但是现在，在那里，站在所有的贵族面前，王子重新拾回了信心。他的身上甚至散发着一股无人可及的力量。正当他突然高举双手，朝天膜拜时，广场上响起了震耳欲聋的号角声。歌唱似有若无，笛音渐渐转弱，咚咚的鼓乐也随着舞者戛然而止的舞步停了下来。

沉默，Vortimer的绝对沉默笼罩着整个神圣广场，随后感染了整个Eofham城。

众人屏气凝神。

之后，Isgaard山脉清澈的空气中回荡着唯一君王Vortigern与督伊德的次子充满感性的声音：

“我实在不愿向众人诉说我的悲伤，然而悲伤真的伤透了我。唯一的君王就在那边看着我们，就在他的父亲太阳神身边，而我现在却成了一位失去亲生父亲的孩子，只能躲藏在沉默背后。你们也是躲在沉默背后的一群……

“他该上路前往他那座位于Isgaard的陵寝了，太阳之子就是在那里起兵驱逐了诸神的敌人，凭借太阳神的力量，让不列颠从此如天空般明亮。他是如此的伟大，所以现在他可以像仙人般隐退了……

“唯一的君王从不希望看见国家四分五裂，他希望各个子孙能够和平共处。他从未排挤过撒克逊人或威尔士人，因为他希望和平能够像张羊毛地毯，覆盖整个不列颠……

“可惜我的哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯），在尚未取得神谕之前，竟然早将王冠戴在自己头顶上了。他要我服膺在他跟前。他要威尔士向他称臣纳贡……”

Vortimer突然住嘴。众人转头看着他，等待他的指示。唯有苍蝇还敢四处飞舞。

于是，Vortimer说：

“这是王法。每个人都该听从唯一的君王。假如Faustus（福斯特斯）当上了唯一的君王，那么只要我们的先祖太阳神向我下达命令，我自会向他俯首称臣。但是目前，我太忧伤了，我实在无法离开这些生我养我、经过我父亲开垦，而我本人也愿意与它生死与共的土地……”

贵族与贱民同低着头。他们的悲伤和焦虑并没有化为汩汩而流的泪水。他们脸上的表情难以捉摸。

Vortimer转身面对王储。他一声令下，全体祭司闭上眼睛，朝着太阳举高双手，之后，再低头面对安放太阳之子棺椁的神轿。号角再度响起，轿夫抬起神轿，开始步下神坛的阶梯。

被此庄严的一刻所感动，Merlin屏气凝神。Taliesin拉着他的手臂，对他低语：

“去圣杯旁边，Merlin！和那位你永远都不该离开的主人在一起，让圣杯的力量和智慧与你同在。”

*

正午时分，长长的送葬仪队终于准备离开Eofham。出发前，约二十名仆从朝四面八方散开，他们手中拿着柳条扫把，以便将道路清干净。

乐团随后，他们就走在轿子前。空中首先响起一阵阵高亢的号角声，之后是低吟的海螺和哀怨的笛声。百名妇女随侍在棺椁前后，她们手捧细颈的苦艾酒壶，以及一些装着玉米、水果、肉类、布料和珠宝的篮子，这些都是唯一君王的魂灵不可或缺的粮食和穿着。

紧随在后的便是圣杯的神轿。走在微风中，轿子上的五彩羽毛帽盖轻微地飘动，让整座轿子看来不像由轿夫扛着，倒像由鸟儿衔着。轿子的内部金碧辉煌，Merlin就坐在圣杯的正对面，坐在一张全部以各式鸟类随风散落的红绿色细小羽毛所编织的地毯上。

之后，才是贵族们的轿子，勇士与护卫们则步行在后，最后又是上百名仆从。送葬仪队的两侧各有双排手持投石器、大刀和标枪的警卫，他们围成一道移动的人墙，随着偌大的队伍前进。

在如此匀称的队伍里，唯一不协调的便是那位侏儒：他在棺椁的轿子四周忙得团团转，只见他那红色的长袍在风中到处飞扬，他忙着确定每位轿夫的脚步是否一致，道路是否一尘不染，对不小心溅得一地灰的成员提出警告。Merlin温柔地偷瞄着他。他三蹦两跳地来到他的身边，跳着一种模仿而来的畸形舞步。

“喂，大人，你对我的保护有信心吧？”

“从今以后，恐怕是你才需要我的保护！”

“当然。你知道他们想把我当礼物送给撒克逊人吗？”

Merlin被他眼睛深处所泄漏的恐惧给吓坏了。

“我害怕，大人，自从唯一的君王在那堆毯子下找出了我之后，我就从未如此害怕过……”

当他在笑声和嘲讽声中，跳着蹩脚的舞步离开时，Merlin只能望着他，不知如何回答。

现在他们终于走到了城边最后的几道围墙前，Merlin听见有人叫他。就在他走到太阳之子的轿子边时，他发现Nimueh就站在移灵护卫队的前方。

“Merlin，让我过去！”

Merlin向最靠近自己的警卫做了个手势，但是还必须等送葬仪队往前移动一段相当于投石器的射程距离后，Nimueh才有办法走到圣杯的神轿边。他相信这些警卫不再是从Brechfa跟来的那些人，他们居然会拦住Brechfa神殿里最尊贵的女孩。

Merlin一眼看出她因流泪而红肿的双眼，以及失眠所导致的疲惫脸颊。

“你生病了吗？”他担心地问。

“没有，”Nimueh笑着回答，快步地跑上前去。“我只是难过我的朋友就要离开了。或许今生我们再也无法见面了？”

“不知道。你可以来Isgaard啊……”

“Vortimer永远也不会想到Isgaard去！”Nimueh生气地嘟哝，“我知道，他永远也不会去的。”

Merlin本想说，你是未来的Druid，你当然可以自己来，但就在这时，Nimueh的双眼突然露出冷漠的眼神，然后接着说：

“很可惜你没有说服他相信太阳神指定他继任王位！就像你只为那两位兄弟着想，那天你甚至还帮他们赢得成年仪式的比赛，而且，现在你就要去与他们会合了！”

“Nimueh！”Merlin反驳。

但是这位尊贵的女孩却抓着他的手，赶紧改口说：

“不，不，我不想害你。是我搞错了，我知道！有些事情你根本无能为力，我知道……”

从她说话的语气和她脸上的表情，便可听出话中有话。但是Merlin不想继续和她周旋，便说：

“我会想你的，我永远也不会忘记你，Nimueh。”

Nimueh莞尔一笑。泪水重新湿润了她的眼睛，但却没有人知道她为何流泪。她抚摸着Merlin的手臂，把玩着那个金蛇手镯说：

“别忘了这个是我送给你的，Merlin，是我让你拥有了操控蛇的本领，我才是你的好姐姐！所以，请让Vortimer成为唯一的君王！”

**Rome罗马，意大利行省，西罗马帝国，公元450年，7月**

今天清晨，就像过去的每一个清晨，他们忍着夏季的酷暑继续赶路。

Aurelius殿下领头，希腊人Balan（巴兰）随后，再远一点则是并肩而行的Arthur和Gwaine。

他们身后的队伍可是奇怪多了。在六头曾经穿越英吉利海峡的苏格兰特有的莱斯特长毛羊中，有两头被套着缰绳，系在Gwaine的马鞍上。它们张着空嘴咬个不停，好似口中真有粮食，而且睁着牛眼般大的眼睛，像个从未出门的大家闺秀，好奇地看着意大利行省的乡村风光。［莱斯特长毛羊的毛质非常丰厚，早在诺曼人登陆前，苏格兰等地均向欧洲倾销羊毛。羊毛在当时社会是非常重要关键的经济物资。］

之后，还有几十名持戟的皇家士兵，无精打采地守护着两辆满载金银珠宝与上等羊毛的战车。

走了一小段路后，Gwaine从眼角里瞥见Arthur表情严肃。最后，他忍不住半开玩笑地问：

“Arthur，请告诉我，是否所有住在布列塔尼的布列塔尼人都像你一样骄傲？”

Arthur用力地瞪了他一眼。

“是否所有住在船上的勇士最后都像你一样不懂得礼貌？”

“哎哟，大人！”Gwaine溜一下眼珠，笑着假装被吓到了。

“你怎么会这样想呢？”

“因为每当殿下把你当‘小男孩’看时，你总是皱着眉头！”

Arthur恼怒地耸一耸肩。

“我早就是一个男人了，不是小男孩！那个家伙显然搞不清楚这一点！但是我想知道，等他下一次出航时，他是否愿意接纳我与他同行——早在三个星期前，我就曾经告诉过他，我说我愿意以我的剑、我的知识和我的一生为他服务！但他根本没有回答我。他看我就像这路上的一颗小石子一样不屑！”

“从Rennis（雷恩斯）开始，是谁提供你吃的？是谁为你付了拉盖尔、普昂塞、卢瓦尔河谷以及从出发后每一站的住宿费？是谁每日从旁向你嘘寒问暖三次？是谁请你为他读他弟弟Uther的来信，这可是希腊人巴不得能够获得的贴心工作！”［拉盖尔属于布列塔尼，普昂塞、卢瓦尔河谷，顺序依次向东南方向，接近意大利行省。］

Arthur仔细地打量着这个一天三分之二时间都一身酒气的英俊男子，心里突然清醒过来。

“你说的都是真的吗？”

“完全假不了。”

“但是，真该死！为什么他不干脆对我明讲他愿意雇佣我和他一起去征服不列颠呢？”

“因为老实说，Arthur，在皇帝瓦伦提尼安三世尚未正式将这项任务交给他之前，殿下是不会轻易允诺的。你知道，殿下是个谨慎的人……”［瓦伦提尼安三世，Placidius Valentinianus，419年7月2日－455年3月16日），是西罗马帝国末期的皇帝（425～455年）在位在位时间虽长却从未亲理朝政。］

之后，Arthur在旅队扬起的尘土中默默地骑着马，心中反复思考着Gwaine的话。他真该同意他们的想法。

几天以来，他一直活在他的血缘上的伯父Aurelius为何不向他透露消息的阴影里。离开布列塔尼、穿越英吉利海峡、远离宗教法庭对他的无情诽谤，并且再也不去承认那位从未成为他真正父亲的父亲！

在那边，在一个陌生的国度里，他可以重生。

是的，在那边，他将会找到胜利，让自己一雪前耻。当然，那里才是他真正的故乡，那里才是他的世界，他从来都不属于这块满是心机叵测钱权交易，还假名以上帝的伪君子的地盘！

他要改变自己，彻彻底底地改变，不再顺从，不再做一个任人摆布的木偶，不再毫无反抗之力！他要变成他伯父那样的人，要让那些曾经追杀、轻蔑、侮辱过他的人付出惨痛的代价！而不是像那个亲生父亲一样，信里只关心金钱和贵族的接见！

“告诉我真相，”他突然问Gwaine，“你认为Aurelius殿下有办法说服皇帝任命他为不列颠行省总督吗？”［行省总督相当于当地的国王。］

黑发男子清秀友善的脸庞出现一个开心的微笑：

“直到目前为止，我从未见过有什么人、什么动物、什么事情或任何一场龙卷风，曾阻挠过殿下的信心。好好学一学他的耐心，Arthur！”

接近傍晚的时候，希腊人Balan（巴兰）用力往后拉住车头那匹半纯正血统的马匹的缰绳。这是个极好相处的人，他用手指着突然出现在前方松树和雪松林出口处的奇特景色。

“罗马？”他睁大眼睛惊讶地问。

Arthur笑着点一点头。

蜷缩在Tyrrhenian Sea（第勒尼安海）台伯河下游蜿蜒的臂弯里，漂浮在一片绿色的水乡泽国之上，这座城市耸立在海边，仿佛就要直窜入云霄。城内所有的房子皆以砖块搭建，在午后闷热气温的催眠下，幻化成一望无际的美丽的天国之城。

**罗马，世界之都！**

乍看之下，即使从两罗里之外，这个城市依然可以让人立即感受到盖乌斯·尤利乌斯·恺撒大帝凭其意志征服世界的伟大抱负。

Arthur本想取笑一下瞠目结舌的希腊人，可惜还来不及开口，Aurelius殿下便拉紧坐骑的缰绳，突然将坐骑调头。这位征服者严厉的眼光中闪着愤怒的火花，他从薄薄的双唇中迸出：

“怎么，希腊人！你见过了那么多海峡，还跟我一起见识过那么多城邦，一个砖块城市也值得你大惊小怪的吗？”

“对不起，殿下，那是因为……”

金发男子再度转过身去，只留下具有威胁性的一瞥。

“别浪费唇舌了！从今以后，在任何情况下，都不准再大惊小怪，不准再那么没见识！懂吗，Balan（巴兰）？你曾经见过掌控圣杯、遍地黄金的城市！圣杯！你竟然忘了？”

他转身看着这个闪耀在强烈日光下的火红城市，之后，以低沉的声音接着说：

“我们要让他们怀有梦想，这些罗马贵族！”

Aurelius殿下严峻的眼神扫过每一群人。即使面对他，Arthur还是忍不住心跳加速。

“为皇帝瓦伦提尼安三世带回他所需要的黄金和权力的人是我们！”Aurelius殿下重重地说，“让人惊叹和赞美的是我们！所以等一下我们穿过城门时，被欢呼的人应该是我们！而且你们不会惊讶。”

这位金发碧眼的征服者骄傲得微微打战，他的马匹则在一旁蠢蠢欲动。于是他便以马刺轻刺它的身体，要它安静。

Aurelius殿下再度伸出食指指着希腊人，然后再指向Gwaine的胸部：

“你们两个，在往后的几个星期里，千万别忘了这一点！你们经历过几千回生死关头，而且活了过来。你们做过的事，没有人做过。你们见过的事，没有人见过。你们走过那座墙垣贴满黄金的不列颠的城市，也迎战过苏格兰人与撒克逊人设下的人兽大战！在我的期望下，你们抵达了被罗马放弃已久的不列颠行省，见证了那里当前的富裕！我们是为了领赏才来此地：请皇帝赋予我们重返不列颠夺得统治权的光荣使命！我要等当上了不列颠行省的总督后才离开这座红砖城……以圣婴圣母玛利亚之名，告诉我在这个穷乡僻壤里，到底是什么景象让你们如此吃惊？”

两人都没有回答。连蟋蟀和蝉的叫声似乎都突然消失。

从Rennis（雷恩斯）出发到现在，Arthur相信自己是第一次见到Aurelius殿下严肃的脸上绽开了微笑。

*

Aurelius殿下说得对。他们才是真正值得惊叹和赞美的。

当他们抵达的消息传开后，大批的纺织工人、手工艺家、女人、工人、老人、富人和穷人赶紧群集到图拉真广场，之后更沿着城垣和弯曲的小巷，一路直追到圣克莱门特大教堂前。小孩们则跑在他们的最前端，吱吱喳喳地为旅队开道。

［图拉真广场，建于公元107年，位于威尼斯广场旁边，是为了纪念图拉真大帝远征罗马尼亚获胜。两所巨大的图书馆、两座宏伟的大会堂、至今还耸立在废墟上的图拉真胜利纪念柱和一排排雕像构成了当时全城最壮观的地区。］

［圣克莱门特大教堂是罗马历史最古老，最美丽的教堂之一，建于385年之前，由早期的基督徒建造，位于一座包含密特拉斯神殿的房屋内现在远在街道下方。在这个教堂于1084年被诺曼人摧毁后，在12世纪初在其废墟上建造了一座新的教堂。上层教堂反映了古老的公堂形式，入口有门廊;中庭有喷泉;会众的中殿;和祭坛和后殿，为神职人员保留的区域。］

一手握着马鞍的前桥，另一手放在长剑的剑柄上，Aurelius殿下带领旅队，走在被希腊人Balan（巴兰）驱退三步的人群里，他神色庄严，傲慢无比，连马匹在他眼前都显得十分渺小。夹道的人群，在旅队经过时，男人们必脱帽向他们行礼致敬，他们则每走十步就点头或以严肃的眼神答礼。

小孩在他们身边跳上跳下，试着抚摸羊毛。看着Landru（兰德鲁/朗德吕）［取自亚瑟王传奇早期骑士。］那张神圣不可侵的英俊脸庞、丰润的双颊、混合了古铜与橄榄色泽的肤色、半蒙眬的弧形眼帘以及线条分明的嘴角后，女人们全都用手遮着嘴巴，小声惊叹。她们其中一位抓着身旁女友的手腕，悄悄地说：

“你看，这才是男人！”

“可是那一位看起来很凶！”另一位女士指着那个脸形较瘦、较干瘪，而且双眼无神的Langer（兰格）。［取自亚瑟王传奇早期骑士。］

一小群赶到城内援助他们的步兵，把旅队团团围住。在午后烈阳的照射下，马车上的黄金闪闪耀眼。

备受群众的热情所感动，Gwaine跳下马车，双手捧着一尊面容清秀、天蓝眼珠的裸男小雕像，围观的群众马上发出一阵赞美的欢呼声。之后，他又拿起一个血红色、涂满五彩颜料、太阳造型的大面具，将它戴在脸上，口中念念有词地睥睨着周遭观望的人群。顿时，惊吓声四起，妇女们更是尖声狂叫。之后，他又展示了几个画工精美的花瓶、几个从未见过的动物小雕像、几只黄金打造的神像、几面精雕细琢的勋章、一些酒杯、几面以金线缝制的羊毛地毯等……所有的黄金器皿全都亮得令人两眼晕眩。

尽管看热闹的人群越来越多，旅队仍继续往前行。所有见过他们的人都想再多看一眼！他们央求能够跟随车队，有些人甚至偷溜进车阵，或用手紧抓着母骡的缰绳，直到士兵们以武力威胁，他们才罢手。

Arthur一时乐昏了头，看着那些象征异教神明的彩绘与雕刻，因画工和模具实在逼真极了，一度还让人误以为它们真的会开口说话……还有Gwaine展示的几幅以金色、红色或紫色为主色的手工编织毯、一些女人、葫芦、妖怪造型的陶器或甚至交配的……他一脸自豪，就像是他本人从海峡的另一端带回来似的。

一个民族所有的美学，几千年来手工艺家努力获取的各种知识和科学，就这样呈现在几百双惊讶的眼睛前，为收复一个曾经放弃的、已沦为蛮荒之地的、位于海峡彼岸的国家做见证！

还需要一个多小时，他们才能走到教堂前的广场，届时车上所有的高级物品都要在此接受洗礼和净化它们原属于异教祭品的本质。Arthur的心中热血沸腾，似乎早已展开他那一趟前往天堂之国不列颠的遥远旅程了。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 圣克莱门特教堂是以第三个教皇圣克莱门特命名的，距离体育馆只有几个街区。现在的这座教堂是建立在一个四层建筑之上，包括其他教堂，最初是一座毁于公元64年与尼禄大帝有关的一场火灾中的教堂。曾经，教堂也是一座异神教的庙宇，如今是由多米尼加经营的教堂，教堂有着惊美的壁画和马赛克玻璃画。


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius殿下打了个激灵画了个圣号，然后一跃而起，冲向圣母像，将它一把放在嘴唇上。  
>  之后，他转身，脸上神采飞扬，充满青春活力，他对着Arthur和Uther，摇晃手中的圣母像：  
>  “它显灵了！它显灵了！过来，过来亲吻这张神像，向它下跪！”

**Balor北部，公元450年，榛木月（Hazel）** ［凯尔特历法，即8月5日-9月1日］

皇家大道路面宽敞，地砖结实，两旁各耸立着一道中等高度、砌造仔细的墙垣。每当建筑工人找不到足够的砖块时，便以高度相同的长矛取代。凡是上坡的地方，都设有大型阶梯，车队行进其上得特别小心。

几座粮仓前，几名传讯兵在这些供贵族储藏大批粮食、布料、陶艺品以及该地区所有金银财宝的大碉堡附近，来回地察看每一个准备的步骤。

各城镇里有权有势的地方人士，无不想尽办法接近抬着Vortigern君王棺椁的轿子。为了表示谦虚，他们全都弓着身，肩上扛着一颗沉甸甸的大石头。

到处可见向君王棺椁顶礼膜拜的手势。

然而，连日来的疲累击垮了Merlin。离开Eofham之后，他便不再数日子了，因为每一站行程对他而言都和上一站差不多。几天前，他终于决定不再整日待在轿子里，孤独地面对君王的棺椁和圣杯，他宁愿处在送葬的侍从和老人队伍之间，让人忘了他的存在。

有几次，智者Taliesin离开随行的长老们，来到队伍中与他并肩而行。从那天起，Taliesin便是以礼相待，甚至有时候，几乎是怀着谨慎、恐惧的心情面对Merlin。但是今天，他身旁的这位男孩，表情严肃忧郁。

每一天，在这样冗长的送葬仪队里总会流传着一些骇人听闻的谣言。众人的脸色紧张不安……越离开西方，大家就越害怕，其实没有什么特别的理由，除了整个队伍逐渐接近Isgaard之外。

其中唯一懂得自我解嘲的人，就是那位侏儒。通常，他总是走在队伍的最前端，穿着一袭过长的红色长袍，他扫地的功力和那上百位永不疲倦、负责在轿前清扫道路的仆从一样厉害。

但是慢慢地，他退到Merlin附近，然后小碎步地走到他的身边。

“大人，你在做梦吗？”

“是你，王子，是你让我做梦……”

侏儒微微一笑。他很清楚这种玩笑的温柔含义。自从那个晚上，他们彼此打开心扉后，两人间不为人知的友谊对他而言便弥足珍贵。他们完全不同于其他为太阳之子送葬的随员，那些转头看他们的眼神，有些带着恨不得置他们于死地的厌恶神情。明天，对他们两人而言，一样充满了变数。

“我们会碰到什么问题呢，大人？”

“我怎么知道？”

“我以为你什么都知道！”

“你真爱说笑，王子！我知道的事情，你也一定知道。传讯官不停地送来消息，谣传Vortimer王子的村落遭人大肆屠杀。还有，据说Faustus（福斯特斯）大发雷霆。”

侏儒暗笑说：

“那是因为他太晚见到我了！据说有人本来打算把我当礼物送给他，相信我可以为他带来好运；但是另一些人则说他讨厌任何不如撒克逊人长得美丽健康、金发碧眼的人！”

“我也是，我想他在等我。”Merlin喃喃自语。

第一次，他们不知该如何开对方的玩笑。

肩并肩，他们走在波涛汹涌的河边。雨水将污泥冲入河川中，河水滚滚哀鸣，仿佛连大地都受了创痛。

*

下午，一条崎岖但保养得极好的道路，越行越宽阔，将他们带往Balor与Isgaard山脉交接处的高原。Merlin看见往北的方向有一座高山，山峰弯曲的弧度恰似一把准备穿越两座河谷斜坡的射箭。

像往常一样，每当号角和长笛回荡在山谷时，当地村里的居民便争先恐后地前来迎接他们，拜倒在几座神轿前。

此地的帝王财库规模中等，但是支撑神庙广场的大墙则雄伟无比。神庙的建筑比例和谐，磨亮的石块一块块精准地镶在一起，方位亦恰到好处，正好可以在太阳下山前，迎送那最后一道晚霞。

神庙的首领是个黑眼珠的人，他眼中总是含着泪水，显然是趁主持祭典时，多喝了一些本来无须准备的苦艾酒。他夸张地向几位长老摆出卑躬屈膝的服从态度，甚至还故意在Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）跟前长跪不起，惹得这位早因旅途困顿不已的老王储十分不悦。

终于，晚祷过后，有人将他们带往神庙广场边，半斜坡地上的一座宫殿。宫内的房间全经过仔细的清理，铺上美丽的草席，摆设了精致的陶艺品和一些刚从仓库中取出的新毛毯。

然而这一晚，Merlin在内院里待了很久。此时呜咽的河水已转为平静。在晚霞的映照下，围绕在村落四周的各个山坡地，看起来就像一片片有保护作用的花瓣。他们所居住的这座宫殿面对西南方一个又深又窄的峡谷。当夜晚降临，峡谷犹如笼罩在半透明的雾气当中，一片雾茫茫的。

当Taliesin因发现他不在屋内，忐忑不安地前来寻找他时，Merlin问他：

“这座峡谷通往哪里？”

智者皱着眉头，怀疑地瞅了他一眼。Merlin转身面对他，很惊讶他竟然迟迟不答话。

“我不知道。”智者最后咕哝地回答。

因他说话的语气不够坚定，根本无法掩饰说谎的事实，Merlin自觉再也无法压抑心中的怒气。

“智者！到底还需要多少时间，你才愿意相信我？难道我接受过的考验还不够多吗？”

“我知道 **你** 是谁，小男孩，”Taliesin尴尬地微笑。“我知道现在你心里在想什么。事情不是这样——”

“那么，为什么要隐瞒我？”Merlin激动地说，“这座峡谷里一定有一条通道，一条不只是通道的通道，为什么不——”

“小男孩！”Taliesin抓着他的手臂打断他的话。“你知道许多事情，但还有许多不知道。有些事情终究还是不要知道的好。”

他语气轻柔，不禁让Merlin收敛了自己的脾气。为了好玩，Merlin原想再大发雷霆，和他继续争吵，但是突然间，他不再说话，而站在他身旁的智者也呆若木鸡。

在那里，在他们眼前，在那座此刻被夜晚紧紧包围的神秘峡谷的中央轴线上，在黑暗的地平线和刚出现的星斗间，浮现了一个火球。

那是一个淡黄色的火球，像颗夜间的太阳，只比月亮大一点儿。火球后端拖着一条长长的尾巴，状似被风扬起的秀发。但是最奇特的是，它看起来既像在空中飞奔，速度比野兽还快，又像是静止不动。

缓慢地，非常缓慢地，它逐渐飘向黑不见底的高山顶。

Merlin吓得魂不附体，不由自主地发出一声深深的吸气声。以微弱的声音，他悄悄地问：

“Taliesin智者，告诉我眼前是什么东西……”

他回过头，发现男孩唇齿打战，明亮的双眼因惊讶过度，瞳孔放大。

“这就是我们在离开Eofham的前一个晚上，你所见到的景象吗？”

Merlin点点头又微微摇头，双手抱在胸前，腹部绞痛得令他弯下身。

“好像是也好像不是！非常相似，但是……应该是的，就是那个火球……它跑得很快！很快……”

Taliesin抓住他的手，紧握在自己瘦骨嶙峋的掌心里。

“别害怕，圣杯守护者，”他喃喃地说，“放松心情，想一想你在那块古老岩石间的游历，别害怕……”

Merlin仔细地瞧着那颗刺眼的彗星。或许是因为智者的安慰，他的心情逐渐平静，也不再害怕了。然后，突然间，他懂了，他尖声大叫。

这颗彗星以及它的刷形尾端的颜色，和那象征Vortimer所属部落的大棕熊的金棕色一模一样。那么他在Vortimer额头上看到的不是死亡，不是毁灭之火？！他在他额头上所看到的图案与唯一君王的图腾不一样。今晚他在空中所见到的景象，应是太阳神向他的儿子太阳之子Vortimer下达的一个命令！

“怎么了？”智者紧张地问，“你看见了什么？”

Merlin只是看着他，什么也不敢说。他低着头，痛苦地合上双眼。

“你看见了什么？”智者继续问。

“没什么。”

**Rome罗马，意大利行省，西罗马帝国，公元450年，8月**

夜色昏暗。秋季的暴风雨在罗马北方轰隆作响。

Arthur陷在一堆柔软的垫子里，睡得十分香甜。几页写满希腊人夸大字迹的纸张，从他的指尖滑落，散在红方格图案的地面上。

一阵绞链的哐啷声，就像是黑暗狱中响亮的脚铐声，闯进他的噩梦里。醒来后，他满身大汗。他张着嘴，胸口如火烧烫，一股脑儿从沙发里跳起来。

他睁大双眼，不解地看着室内那些恐怖的黑影子。

曾有一会儿，他在噩梦中看见自己向那位胖主教伸长双手，请他饶了Guinevere小姐，她衣衫不整，衣裙被扯破，双肩裸露在外，躺在他脚边！

不，他已经清醒了！他的脚边只有一堆写满了字的纸张，被他踩在有扣环的靴子下。

他诅咒自己的胆小和那些挥之不去的幻觉。但就在他蹲下身，准备捡起地上的纸张时，听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。一种真实的声音。

等他重新站直后，看见烛光中出现一个躯体。在一张如野兽般的凶狠脸上，闪着两个比黑夜还黑的眼珠。

“喂！”他大声地喊，吓得差点儿断了气，终于认出是苏格兰人Langer（兰格）。“你在这里做什么？”

他像只猫般悄悄地溜进屋内，穿这件深色的衬衫和黑色的长裤，肩上则披着一条棕色的毛毯，他那线条优美的嘴唇显得十足的骄傲。他微微一笑。

Arthur隐藏心中的惊吓，漫不经心地捡着地上的纸张。最后，他拍了拍衣袖，问：

“你到底想干什么？”

Langer（兰格）收起微笑，以苏格兰人特有的音调说：

“殿下想见你。”

“现在，半夜里？”

“殿下说，要你现在就来！”

他语气坚定，就像话中的文法一样混乱得叫人错愕。但是这位苏格兰人的眼神既庄严又难懂，搞得Arthur浑身不自在。

“为什么他要见我呢？”

苏格兰人再度微笑说：

“他没把他的想法告诉Langer（兰格）。”

Arthur忍不住纠正他：

“不对，你应该这样说：‘殿下并没有对我说……’”

苏格兰人张着嘴没有答腔。他一副吊儿郎当的样子，惹得Arthur不得不以高傲的语气继续说：

“你必须好好地学习布列塔尼语和拉丁语，Langer（兰格），否则，你根本无法胜任口译的工作！”

Langer（兰格）不答话。Arthur耸一耸肩，用手将希腊人写的几张纸卷好，并且决定将它们保存好，或许Aurelius殿下会想知道其中的内容。之后，他重新扣好上衣的纽扣，朝大门走去：

“喂，走吧！”他叹口气说。

苏格兰人一路陪他走到Aurelius殿下的房门前才转身离去。Arthur只在门上敲了一声，便迫不及待地推门进去。正当他一脚跨过门槛，准备打招呼时，眼前的景象令他吓得说不出话来。

屋内点了约五十根蜡烛，比白昼还亮。Aurelius Ambrosius殿下正跪在一张有天盖的大床前，低头对着一张圣婴玫瑰圣母玛利亚的神像。为了这场祷告，他重新披上他的战袍！

他身上的铁甲、护肩和护腿虽早已生锈，布满战场上打斗的痕迹，但在烛光下依然闪闪发光。膝盖旁的地面上摆着一顶头盔和一把球饰上仔细雕刻着锦缎花纹的长剑，剑柄的底部呈三叶状。

在一阵阵越下越大的风雨声中，Arthur目瞪口呆，听见Aurelius殿下虔诚的喃喃祷告声：

“圣母玛利亚，我从不曾忘记你！你总是把手放在我的肩上。是你在暴风雨中引导我的船只，让我避开所有的陷阱。亲爱的圣母，请听我说，你就是那个指引我前进的声音。我知道你对我的要求不止于此。你希望将你的力量和光芒闪耀在不列颠的圣杯上。噢！我敬爱的圣母，我知道你将带领我到那里去！求你让瓦伦提尼安三世接见我，倾听我的诉求！因为你，我每日早起，耐心等候！慈祥的圣母，请别拋弃我，我一定会将不列颠像个小圣婴般放在你的怀里。我一定会这样做，因为我永远都是你最亲爱的孩子……阿门！”

Aurelius Ambrosius殿下画了圣号后，以双唇连带嘴上的胡茬一起亲吻圣母像，之后，像个年轻人般，他敏捷地从地上站起，拿起长剑，转身面对Arthur。

下一分钟，看着他在房内穿戴盔甲，双颊如碗般凹陷，脸色苍白，实在让人觉得滑稽可笑。一个疯子兼骗子！这样一个神志不清的男人也能够征服海峡彼岸的某个国家，该不会只是个幻觉吧？

然而，Arthur依然对他十分崇拜。

“你有时也会祈祷吗，年轻人？”Aurelius眨着眼睛问。“你喜欢圣母吗？”

“嗯……我想应该算吧。”Arthur吞吞吐吐地说。

“你想？啊！……我每天都祈祷。圣母玛利亚救过我无数次。要不是她的恩典，我早就死了。她比我更希望征服不列颠！”

他声音粗糙，但眼神温柔，如带着余温的火苗。他穿过屋内，打开一扇窗，看着一道划破夜空的闪电。刹那间，蓝色的闪光将他身上的盔甲照得通体发亮。在轰然的雷声中，他突然转身，皱着眉，上下打量着Arthur，然后说：

“希腊人Balan（巴兰）告诉我你的剑术不错，也很刻苦训练。很好！你有过实战经验吗？”

“上过一次战场，殿下！”

“嗯。”

Aurelius不再说下去，又是闪电和雷声，之后，他突然说：

“我的弟弟Uther不喜欢你，小男孩，他要我把你赶走。”

“为什么？您向他写信时提到我？”

“他不信任在牢里待过的人。”

Arthur脸色发白。他的亲生父亲就想这么轻易地甩了他？而为了这件事情，他血缘上的伯父竟然在半夜请人叫他到他房里来！像他父亲一样想随便地将他打发走？

然而，Aurelius殿下的眼神却几乎带着笑意。

“别伤心，小男孩！我自己也在牢里待过！在我的妻儿死后我的岳父亲自把我抓进去的。那些日子并不好过，不是吗？Uther想怎么说随便他，事情由我决定，你懂吗？或许只是我弟弟担心有天自己也会被关进牢里吧？”

Aurelius殿下做了个鬼脸，Arthur以为他在对他微笑。

“暂时，你就留在我身边。”Aurelius关上窗子后说。

“暂时？”Arthur担心。“你什么时候要离开？”

“看看吧。谁知道明天会发生什么事情？真该死，皇帝还不召见我！……你手上拿着些什么？”

他走近Arthur，用力抓着他的肩膀。

“希腊人Balan（巴兰）写的，有关你的探险旅行的报告，大人。”

“啊！他把事情都讲清楚了吗？”

“是……我想……内容很丰富！”

“是很多啊！而且他忘了……”

Aurelius殿下的神色向来严峻，虽饱受风吹雨淋和战争的折磨，却依然展现一股非凡的力量，简直让Arthur透不过气来。

“小男孩，希腊人告诉我，你曾经亲眼目睹过皇帝。”

“那是真的。他曾经来前线鼓舞士兵。”

“他长得什么样子？”

“嗯……他长得不高，比殿下你还矮。但是也不很矮，不矮，而且事实上……”

“一切都由护国公弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯亲自定夺。在你看来也是如此？”

Arthur点点头。他很是崇敬弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯，他是骑兵长的儿子，却为自己赢得了贵族乃至护国公的头衔。等到了不列颠……

“至少在我看来是这样。”

“Uther！”

Uther Ambrosius像个野蛮人般粗鲁地打开房门，双眼愤怒地盯着Arthur。

“何必听这个臭小子胡扯！”他甚至摆出一副不屑的表情。

Arthur僵在原地。并没有任何迹象显示这个“遗弃”他的父亲会跟他们一起同行。

他往前走到灯光下，突然间，嘴边浮现一抹微笑。他是个肩膀宽阔、刚强粗犷的男人，但Aurelius则完全和他不同。除了都是金发碧眼外，完全看不出会是两兄弟。无视Arthur的存在，他突然绽开笑容，张开双手，好似准备拥抱Aurelius殿下：

“成功了，哥哥！成功了！我答应把Morgnan嫁给Lot阁下，今晚我们一起用餐，明天早上你便会收到召见通知！”［亚瑟王传说中，King Lot是Morgana的丈夫。但在亚瑟王登基后，也是最先起兵造反的人。是亚瑟王传说中著名的阴谋家。］

Aurelius殿下打了个激灵画了个圣号，然后一跃而起，冲向圣母像，将它一把放在嘴唇上。

之后，他转身，脸上神采飞扬，充满青春活力，他对着Arthur和Uther，摇晃手中的圣母像：

“它显灵了！它显灵了！过来，过来亲吻这张神像，向它下跪！”

**Balor北部，公元450年，榛木月（Hazel） **［凯尔特历法，即8月5日-9月1日］****

********

********

每天晚上，那颗彗星必定经过神秘山谷的上空。

********

每天晚上，太阳下山时，Merlin便穿过宫殿，绕过神庙，步下通往广场、一路延伸至湍流的那段石阶。

********

每天晚上，他都“看见”Vortimer被加冕为王，他的心因得知这个秘密而害怕颤抖，怕得不敢告诉侏儒或智者。

********

Merlin因担心睡眠会带走这个心愿，便静静地坐在墙角，将自己埋在黑夜、星辰和忐忑不安里。Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）除了年老不易入睡之外，还因为内心对年轻的圣杯守护者怀有特殊的好感，老人感觉他心中似乎有烦恼，于是他便悄悄地走上前去。

********

以身经百战、南征北讨的干练老军官模样，连续几个夜晚，他对Merlin述说自己过去的戎马生涯。在月神Elatha［埃拉哈］皎洁的月光下，他布满皱纹的脸庞看起来就像块龟裂的沙漠大地。

********

“后天，我们就要离开Balor了，”那天晚上他说，“唯一君王的肉身也该完成他的旅程了。”

********

老王储伸出因病痛而萎缩弯曲的指头，指着东北边那座陡峭的峡谷。峡谷的草丛里有一条帝王之路，像条投石器的拋物线，笔直地穿过山口。

********

“马上，”王储以微弱但坚定的语气说，“你马上就可以见到那只大红龙了……”

********

“大红龙？”

********

“那只大红龙就被关在那里。Isgaard，我们的王都。还记得吗？你曾来过这里。就是在那座山对面的一处峡谷。就是在那里，你展现了神迹，那时的你还是祭品的身份。你在那里发现了两只龙。那只白龙的皮正包裹着唯一君王的肉身，在那只石棺里，而那只红龙，现在还在那里。在Isgaard的那座山洞里……”

********

然后，他又重述了一遍。

********

讲述他怎样大难不死的经历已经不再让Merlin感到害怕。说不定他就是死过，而后又复活的。在那些焚烧的仪式中，那些没有在仪式中死去的人会遭受更可怕的事情，因为祭司们认为，那代表神明对“祭品”不满，这意味着触怒了神明，于是，除了幸存的“祭品”外，还要有更多的“祭品”以平息神明的愤怒。但他是个例外，他说山洞里有两条龙，还说“威尔士人终将驱逐撒克逊人”。于是他们才给他戴上了黄金颈环，认为他是另一个世界的使者。［关于“‘祭品’幸存”的描述有资料记载。］

********

只是他从未想过，那只不止一次出现在他眼前的大红龙居然一直都是幻觉。Merlin任凭自己陶醉在他音乐般的叙述里，想象着大红龙金色的眼睛、尖利的獠牙、有力的双翼……

********

老人静默了一会儿，口干舌燥，于是便将自己苍老的手放在Merlin年轻的手上，他笑着抚摸男孩的手，仿佛可以从中吸取一些养分，然后他继续往下说……

********

********

*

********

********

天一露白，顶着滂沱大雨，Faustus（福斯特斯）派来的人马便已抵达了。

********

黎明时，就像以往每一个清晨，祭司们宰杀一头洁白的羊羔，然后聚集所有为太阳之子送葬的贵族，一起举行晨拜仪式。他们将羊羔的血淋在圣石上，将苦艾酒洒向圣地，然后在君王棺椁脚边焚烧一些玉米。随后号角和海螺吹起送葬骊歌，哀怨的乐曲响彻山谷。

********

就在Merlin抬眼望着阴霾的天空的那一刹那，他看见他们越过北边的山口，大约有十二名身穿斗篷的士兵，顶着大雨，蓝色的身影出现在大片绿色山脉之间。

********

他们一进入村内，Merlin便发现他们身上都带有刀剑、投石器、标枪，甚至可怕的狼牙棒。不，他们的表情一点儿也不庄严平静。他们像一群陌生人般停在广场前，彼此间保持距离，不与人交谈，也不打招呼，对正在举行的祭典无动于衷。

********

Taliesin一改常态，勉强装出很有礼貌的样子，走向他们，先向他们鞠躬行礼说：

********

“欢迎大王子Faustus（福斯特斯）的特使诸君们的莅临！”

********

“是唯一的君王Faustus（福斯特斯）。”军官纠正。

********

这个人戴着顶头盔，年轻粗野，双眼凹陷在眼窝里，看人的眼神仿佛罩着一层阴影，让人难以捉摸。

********

“我们是来找他们的。”他再度开口，粗鲁地指着那几位跪在棺椁面前的贵族长老。

********

Taliesin此时也火冒三丈：

********

“这话是什么意思？”

********

“我们唯一的君王下令，所有的贵族长老在他父亲的棺椁抵达Isgaard之前得先去晋见他……”

********

“之前？为什么？”Taliesin惊讶地问，“这与王法不合……”

********

“他们胆敢拒绝唯一君王Faustus（福斯特斯）的命令？”军官笑着反驳。

********

“嗯，我不知……”Taliesin喃喃自语，“要问他们的意思。他们是王法的代表，知法甚深。现在，请和我们一起共进晚餐……”

********

军官一口回绝。

********

他同时拒绝等候。

********

自从他们来了之后，送葬仪队里紧张的气氛不断地升高，妇女们只敢彼此相望，不敢说话。侏儒则挨近Merlin。

********

“他们是冲着我们来的吗？”他不安地问。

********

Merlin摇摇头。

********

“不……是冲着那些贵族长老。”

********

“他们疯啦？”侏儒嘟哝。

********

神情高傲、不可一世的代理国王Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）走到那位军官身边问：

********

“当王法要求我们必须留在他父亲身边时，为何大王子Faustus（福斯特斯）非见我们不可？”

********

“是唯一的君王，王储，”军官以冷漠的客气语气再次纠正。“他的理由，我不清楚。他下令你们必须跟我走，你和其他所有的贵族长老。”

********

Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）转身面对Taliesin和其他的贵族长老。他在他们眼中看到惊恐和不解。

********

“你身上带着武器，战士，”王储指出，“Faustus（福斯特斯）害怕我们吗？”

********

“唯一的君王要你们马上到他的身边去，”军官回答，语气显然缓和了不少。“我想他只是很急着想知道一些有关他父亲的消息。”

********

“啊……在最近几个夜晚，他是否见过那颗划过夜空的彗星？”

********

这一次，轮到军官低头不说话。

********

“Faustus（福斯特斯）的要求与王法不符。”王储大声地说，想让在场的每个人都听得一清二楚。“我并不想激怒他，他知道我们是怀着善意而来，我会证明给他看。假如他还是害怕的话，或许我可以证明给他看，他父亲Vortigern有多勇敢！”

********

仿佛挨了一个巴掌，军官重新挺起胸膛，盯着王储的脸。尽管语带讽刺，Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的声音依然平静坚定。军官既不反驳，也不露声色。他只简单地下令要他的部下走到贵族长老们的轿子边。

********

就这样，祭典仪式在倾盆大雨中被迫中断。远处的陡坡消失在灰色的山岚背后，山谷也蒙上层层的薄雾。

********

Merlin发觉众人的眼神全都惊慌失措。大家几乎都把眼睛闭上，Taliesin则径自咬着口中的薄荷叶。当他意识到小男孩蓝色的眼珠盯着自己瞧时，马上将头转开。

********

Merlin于是往前走向Vitolinus（维托塔利斯），在他跨进轿子前，匍匐在地。

********

“王储，我想向你说声谢谢，感谢你告诉了我那么多事情。”

********

Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）抓着他的手，将他从地上拉起，笑着说：

********

“夜晚睡不着时能够待在你身边真好，圣杯守护者！”

********

Merlin感觉老人的手重重地压在自己的手上。

********

“请保重，王储，”他小声地说，“路上请小心。”

********

Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）朝注视着他们的军官的方向咂了一下舌头：

********

“到了我现在这把年纪，害怕根本难不倒我。我早已老态龙钟了，Merlin，孩子，冥世将是我今生等待的最后一段旅程……”

********

当Merlin准备再次向他鞠躬作揖时，老人把他拉向自己，假装将肩膀往后靠，准备坐进轿子里。

********

“注意观看今晚那颗彗星的变化，圣杯守护者！”他喘着气说，“我知道这几个晚上你心里在想些什么，但却不敢说出来。观看那颗彗星，并且继续支持Vortimer，就像先前你所做的一样。支持他，他需要你的支持。要记得，那位负责执行王法的人曾如是要求你。”

********

********

*

********

********

夜晚来临前，起了一阵大风，风声呼啸如号角雷鸣，回荡在山谷里，将雷神Taranis的怒气从一山传过一山。

********

唯有神庙里一片宁静。轻手轻脚地，忍住自从贵族长老们离开后啃噬胸口的恐惧，谨记Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）最后的叮咛，Merlin将玉米和奎藜放在供奉圣杯的石碑前，之后，在石碑周围洒下一圈苦艾酒。

********

接下来，像往常一样，他跪在地上，静静地、久久地跪在黄金与玉石共同铸成的圣杯跟前。

********

神庙里的空气潮湿极了，以至于所有神灯均一闪一灭勉强地烧着。

********

他听见背后有声音传来，知道是Taliesin轻盈的脚步声。智者也是一样，他觉得自己需要在象征一切的圣杯面前静思。他的侧影从未如此地严肃，疲惫的背影透露出他连续几夜不曾好眠，忙着和祭司们一起研究神谕，以便了解那颗彗星的神意。一如往常，他的唇边依旧渗着绿色的薄荷叶汁。

********

然而今天，Merlin首次见到他无能为力的窘态。留驻在他脸上的怒容其实是羞愧的表情。

********

“神谕怎么说？”他问。

********

“应该由Vortimer戴上王冠。”智者直言不讳。

********

“我就知道！”Merlin说。

********

“你怎么没有告诉我……”

********

“我想你当时一定不会相信我。”

********

Taliesin露出失望的表情。

********

“没关系。现在，东西双方显然一定会开战！Faustus（福斯特斯）的眼中根本没有王法，他虽然把所有的贵族长老全都叫到他身边去，可惜已经来不及了！他想强迫他们答应，让他继任他父亲的王位……”

********

“Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）不会答应的！”Merlin反驳。

********

“那么Faustus（福斯特斯）一定会进一步羞辱他，最后他终将同意！”

********

“应该告诉Vortimer王子，那颗彗星示意他继任唯一的君王，”Merlin强调，“应该让他知道，Taliesin智者。”

********

“这样将会引爆战争！”智者大叫，“你根本不知道什么叫战争，圣杯守护者！它有可能让帝国四分五裂，我有预感！”

********

“我知道什么是战争，Taliesin智者，”Merlin低声地反驳，“你忘了当年Neeru将军曾入侵我童年时生长的那个村落，并且放火将它烧了？所有我最亲爱的人全在那天丧了命。当他们用长矛刺穿我母亲胸口时，她还牵着我的手！”

********

第一次，智者无言以对。

********

Merlin看着那几盏照着圣杯的微弱神灯，以平静的声音继续说：

********

“我知道什么是战争。我知道你害怕战争。然而你曾经告诉过我：天底下只存在一种神明的旨意。我很高兴，神明指定Vortimer王子继任王位。现在，我必须去找他，让他知道太阳神曾经对我说过，向我显示那颗火球；让他知道自己不应再躲藏在沉默背后，知道冥世间所有祖先全都将希望寄托在他身上；还要让他知道所有的神谕全都指明要他登上唯一君王的宝座，知道这是太阳神的旨意。Taliesin智者，假如我必须独自返回Vortimer身边支持他的话，就请让我单独前往吧！”

********

这一次，让Taliesin说不出话的原因是因为惊吓过度。

********

“不可以！”最后他终于喘着气说，“你必须护送圣杯到Isgaard。这是王法！”

********

“今后王法将不承认所有发生在Isgaard的事情，智者，”Merlin站起来反驳。“这是王储自己亲口说的。”

********

Taliesin看着他离开神庙，仿佛他是一个陌生人。

********

走出神庙后，Merlin任凭豆大的雨滴鞭笞着自己的脸庞。奇怪的是，尽管对未来毫无把握，他的心里却感到解脱且平静多了，甚至是高兴。他终于确定自己说了该说的话。

********

穿过神庙广场时，他全身打战，因为身上的披肩太轻薄了，根本阻挡不了风寒。本能地，他举起一只手想挡住风雨，然后朝山谷的方向瞥了一眼，他看见那颗彗星再度划过天际。

********

天空混沌不清，火球被覆盖在云层下，消失了踪迹。那些贵族长老们离去的北方上空也是一片阴霾……

********

就在他缅怀那位老王储Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）时，听见身后沾满雨滴的草堆里传出一些脚步声，他立即转头察看，但是什么也没有。

********

就在他还来不及出声之前，一只孔武有力的大手便捂住他的嘴巴。之后，一个身体紧紧地靠上来，一把抓住了他。

********

******TBC** ** **


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aurelius殿下倏地跳开，皱着眉看着地毯，胡乱地摆出道歉的手势，然后一副不在乎的样子，转身面对皇帝：  
>  “在苏格兰的沙滩上，我划下了一道一模一样的刀痕，陛下，刀痕很深。然后我开口说：‘同伴们，朋友们！我不回布列塔尼，我要到我的家乡，更远的的南方去。想跟我去的人就跨过这条线。那样做的人，所选择的当然是饥饿、口渴、生病或许是死亡；那些没跨过那条线的人则返回布列塔尼，回归平凡的生活。我向他们道谢，因为他们曾经和我们一起经历过这辈子从未碰过的苦难，一段长期的苦难，值得尊敬如同我尊敬其他的人一样。但是对剩下的人而言，我以不列颠和不列颠的圣杯向他们保证。我不想勉强任何人，但是我说勇气将有收成的一天！我知道！’这就是我当时说的话，陛下。事实上，有许多人决定返回布列塔尼，而我完全没有阻挡他们！但是，还是有十三个人跨过我划的那条线，站在我这一边：这十三个人，陛下，全都是一则将流传千古的传奇里的英雄！”

**Balor北部，公元450年，榛木月（Hazel）** ［凯尔特历法，即8月5日-9月1日］

没有人开口说话。

老代理国王Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）伸出布满皱纹的手摸一摸花白的头发，再搓一搓方形的下巴，神态威严，以往他只须做出这么一个动作，便足以掌控全局。但是此刻他恼怒自己无能，而且不得不承认心中充满了恐惧。

为什么，自从他们离开帝王的粮仓之后，Faustus（福斯特斯）的士兵沿途一句话也不肯向他们透露？为什么当他们尴尬但冷漠的眼神一碰到他的目光后，便赶紧转开呢？

因为感觉路面渐行渐高，他叫人去把那位眼窝凹陷，以话讽刺他的队长请来。可惜白费工夫，因为后者根本不屑理他。他感觉跟他同行的其他贵族长老也都忐忑不安。

山路沿着一道隆隆作响的湍流越走越狭窄，两旁悬垂的树枝弯成一道拱形的树荫，连大白天里都暗无天日。大雨断断续续地下着，把Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的骨头都冻酸了。

夜晚降临，行至一条陡峭湿滑的斜坡途中，他们决定在路旁几间破烂的柴泥小屋内过夜。队长终于下车，朝他走来。这一次，他没有躲避Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的目光。

Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）知道他们全都会被杀死。

就在这里。

就在今晚。

*

“你想不出更好的方法吗？”

“我只想到不要让你叫出声就好了！”

Merlin站在雨夜里仔细地端详着Pascent（帕斯特）。尽管是背对着光，他依然可以看清后者脸上冷酷的轮廓。虽然他们才分离三个多月，然而Merlin觉得他下巴上的棱角似乎更明显了些，像极了一颗悬在高山边缘的巨石。

“我看见了那些士兵，我得先躲起来，等你走过来后才——”

“你可以再等久一点儿啊！”

“我心想太阳神应该告诉了你。”

“发生什么事了，Pascent（帕斯特）？”

“Faustus（福斯特斯）疯了。”

“疯了？”

“我不知道这是天意，或只是一些有关Vortimer准备暴动的谣传，总之，在Isgaard，每个人都知道他越来越常喝酒，经常醉得不省人事，甚至辱骂我们的母亲，说她是Vortimer的婊子……有人看见他站在Isgaard神庙的塔顶间，像只野狼一样嗥叫，劝说众神像应该出兵攻击，然后怒斥那些圣石，要求它们转变成战士。”

“那你和Catigern（卡蒂根）怎么办？”

“直到目前为止，他对我们还不太感兴趣。但是他只要一看到我们，便怀疑我们多少也背叛了他。”

“是他下令带走那些贵族长老的吗？”

Pascent（帕斯特）露出惊讶的眼神。

“贵族长老？我不懂你在说什么。”

“刚才，有一位军官来找他们，说Faustus（福斯特斯）要召见他们，为了准备迎接棺椁的相关事宜。”

Pascent（帕斯特）倏地跳起来。Merlin马上跟过去。

“走，快走。”

“我们得先去找Taliesin。”

“那个绿嘴巴的智者？你确定？”

眼前，整座神庙灯火通明。浸在雨水里的神庙广场成了一个积满污泥的水塘。Merlin跑着，脚上的草鞋沾满了泥巴。

“应该让智者知道。”Merlin认真地说。

但是在跑的同时，他心想或许智者不该知道。

*

“你们有什么目的？”

“我们没有什么目的，我们只有一个任务：那就是护送先王Vortigern的棺椁至Isgaard的神庙，同时在那儿举行下届太阳之子的登基仪式。”

“你们从Vortimer那里收到了什么样的命令？”

“什么也没有。但是他的使团也参加了送葬仪队，他们带着Vortimer的礼物和诚意要献给他的哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）。”

“Vortimer的真正目的到底是什么？”

“假如你怀疑我们叛国，假如你认为我们有罪，为何不直接把我们带往Isgaard去接受法律的制裁？为何把我们关在深山里的这些柴房内，仿佛这样的罪过应该被窝藏起来，不能让神明知道？”

Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）虽然疲累，但依然打起精神以稳重的声音说话。他被人用一条强韧的龙舌兰绳绑在一间茅草土屋里的一根柱子上。其他的贵族长老则一一被杀了——他们或是头部被砍，或是胸部被刺——汩汩的鲜血流入那条在他耳边呜咽哀号的河川里。

现在只剩下他了。

那位眼光阴狠的军官命令所有的随从士兵离开，独留他们两人在屋内。

“你是他们的领头人。”他缓慢地说。

“不！我只是代理国王而已。”

“是那个叛国贼Vortimer派遣你来这里，好一探Faustus（福斯特斯）王子军队的机密，之后再将这些有用的讯息传回去，让他能顺利引发暴动。”

“胡说！叫几十位可怜的老人躲在棺椁的轿子背后偷取机密？”

军官带着质疑的眼神，走近Vitolinus（维托塔利斯），然后蹲在他面前，狠狠地盯着这个老人看。

“这些都是Isgaard的那些人告诉我们的。”

“看看我，再看看那些被你残害、我的同伴们的尸体，你所获得的只是他们在临死前恐惧的眼光。你不觉得你什么情报也没取得吗？你什么收获也没有，除了手上沾满了血之外。”

“我也会让你死。说吧，假如你不想死得很惨，不想把灵魂送给大红龙……”

“你别想从我身上得到任何消息，孩子，我甚至连叫都不会叫一声。”

军官二话不说，安静地站起来，解开他手上的绳子，将他推出屋外。

雨已经停了。

夜色真美。河川载着星辰的倒影静静地、永恒地流淌着。Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）用力吸满这种重获自由的空气。的确，那个眼光凶狠的上尉甚至有可能是他自己的孩子。的确，在他的戎马生涯里，他为自己树立了不少的敌人，也留下了不少后代，但是他怎么没有看出这些命令，这些他唯命是从的命令，竟然是一个发疯了的心灵的报复行动呢？怎么他没有意识到自己将让不列颠四分五裂呢？现在他根本听不进任何人的话。

他终归一死。

几名士兵拥向他，每一只手脚各由两个人紧紧地抓住。

他努力地睁大双眼，好让世界将他吞没，让他重获平静。就在此时，在高山上，从几朵即将散开的阴云背后射出一道那颗彗星的光芒。

几只手，几十只手拉扯着他，他听见剧痛的哀号和呻吟。一声恐怖的呜咽划破天际，他才恍然大悟原来是从自己的胸中发出。

他最后的感觉是，自己一身的老骨头像颗被拋到空中后解体的石块，先撞上一颗大岩石，然后碎成千百块瓦砾。

*

侏儒跑在前面。

他生在森林，懂得判断人类和野兽走过后所留下的痕迹：石块被移动、树枝被折断、灌木林被压坏等。

Taliesin、Pascent（帕斯特）和Merlin静静地跟在后面，累得简直喘不过气。

在这漆黑又潮湿的夜里，星星一颗接着一颗慢慢地闪亮了。

突然间，他们听见一声惨叫。

*

他们找到所有的尸体，一个挨着一个。

有些人甚至死在路边，尸体躺平，像极了睡眠中的婴孩。

另一些人的样子则很奇怪，就像碰见了妖魔鬼怪的丑陋幽灵。

其中有具尸体被石头砸死，石块太重甚至压断了他的背部，一边肩上的骨头刺向天空。

在另一具嘴巴张开的尸体上，他们发现他的嘴里有一些红得吓人的辣椒粒，显然在临死前他遭受了这种撕裂腹部和全身的灼烫苦刑。

到处都是血迹和模糊的肉块，他们听见死亡者临终前求救无门的呻吟和哀号。

他们最后才找到Vitolinus（维托塔利斯），他尸体扭曲，嘴巴张大变形。

他的眼中尚留有一点儿生命迹象，最后一点超越忍受极限的骄傲。

Merlin跪在他脚边，握起他的手，就像今天中午，当天空开始下雨，那位眼窝凹陷，眼神诡谲的军官以强硬的口气下达命令时一样。

“活下去，孩子，”垂死的贵族长老说，“留住你眼睛里的光芒……”

“为什么？为什么？”

老人用尽最后一点儿力气睁开眼，眼神似乎指向远方一个小点，指向空中那颗光芒耀眼的彗星。

Merlin重新站起来，眼中噙着泪水，看着Pascent（帕斯特）。

“为什么你这么晚才来？”

Pascent（帕斯特）不说话。没什么好说的，Merlin心想。应该像穿着一身红袍、清扫路上灰尘和泥巴的侏儒一样，不断地跳舞，跳到不支倒地为止。

“我得走了。”Pascent（帕斯特）最后说。

Merlin转身面对Taliesin。

“我们呢，我们该怎么办？回去帝王粮仓，等待另一群人马来杀我们？”

“你们也得离开，”Pascent（帕斯特）说，“这就是我要通知你们的消息。”

“你觉得呢，智者？”

Taliesin似乎一下子老了许多。他的脸看起来更长了，眼中有些悲伤。

“我觉得年轻的Pascent（帕斯特）说得对，你得躲起来，马上。”

“Catigern（卡蒂根）和我，”Pascent（帕斯特）接着说，态度恳切，“我们得留在Isgaard，但是你必须赶快离开，去通知Vortimer。”

“但是君王的棺椁怎么办？还有那尊圣杯？”

“Faustus（福斯特斯）就算再疯狂也不敢摧毁他们。你必须活下来，因为只有你知道他的遗言。”

此时天空完全放晴了，简直可以让人相信根本没有下过雨，也没有乌云。那颗彗星比先前更明亮，Merlin睁大双眼，寻找它的光芒。

Pascent（帕斯特）和智者沉默不语。Merlin深呼吸，回想起当年命运的力量进入他的体内时，他感觉当时他的内心深处便早已同意准备接受往后发生在他身上的任何事情。

侏儒坐在一块和他自己一样高的石头上。

“你要我也向你做同样的要求吗，大人？”

Merlin回过头，对他微笑。

“你知道我一向很尊重你说的话，王子。”

“那么，”Taliesin说，“走吧！”

“我们要去哪里？”

“跟我来。”

Pascent（帕斯特）消失在夜色里，朝山巅和高原的方向走去，准备返回Isgaard。

侏儒、智者和小男孩亦加快脚步。

**Rome罗马，意大利行省，西罗马帝国，公元450年，8月**

“在那里！在那里！噢，它们真漂亮！噢，陛下，它们温驯得像羔羊！而且又肥又大！你看，你看！这是真的羊毛，比母羊的毛更柔。噢！噢！噢！可爱，可爱，太可爱了！”

侍从小丑又叫又嚷，接着放声大笑。矮小的身材能有那么大的力气真令人感到惊讶。他的衣服缀满蕾丝花边，穿着娃娃式的装扮，再加上一顶大帽子。他将短小的双手伸向前方，追着一匹匹莱斯特长毛羊跑，然后滑倒在它们的肚子底下，又抓又摸，再骑上它们的颈部，搓揉它们脸颊上浓密的毛发后，再次蹦蹦跳跳地骑了起来！

那两名苏格兰人Landru（兰德鲁）和Langer（兰格）脚步参差不齐地牵着系在缰绳上的那几匹恼火的莱斯特长毛羊。他们早已被眼前众多的观众和富丽的装潢吓得不知身在何方，两人瞪大双眼，交谈着几句无人能懂的语言。

“哎呀，原来是这两只小虫在那里鬼叫啊，陛下！”

侍从小丑开始以滑稽的声音模仿那两位苏格兰人的几个简短的音调，，拉扯他们的披风，扮着鬼脸，在他们的双腿间跳来跳去。然后，突然间，一个假动作，他倒向Langer（兰格），和他一起滚到厚地毯上。那匹被解套的莱斯特长毛羊马上利用机会朝国王的方向奔去。还好希腊人Balan（巴兰）扑上前去，将莱斯特长毛羊拦下，禽兽发出刺耳的嘶吼，朝地面喷了口气。

“它想干吗？那个家伙！”侍从小丑站在莱斯特长毛羊前，佯装受到惊吓。“它不知道这样做对皇帝陛下不礼貌吗？”

“先生，莱斯特长毛羊生气时，就是这副模样。”Langer（兰格）痛苦地说。

“莱斯特长毛羊生气时？”小丑边朝Langer（兰格）吐痰边逗趣地重复。

观众开怀大笑，甚至鼓掌叫好。一连串滑稽动作奏效后，他用帽子敲打Langer（兰格）：

“陛下，这个人有两条腿，但不知该怎么用。你看，假如他腿上长得是羊毛的话，他还真愿意啃你的地毯呢！”

Arthur惊吓不已，看着Aurelius殿下面对这样的侮辱气得脸都发白了。他那戴着皮手套的手紧紧地握着剑柄，鼻孔不断地喷气，然后转身面对王座前的阶梯。

可惜，假如皇后与他们身后的女眷脸上带着微笑，那么瓦伦提尼安三世便是面无表情。他那慵懒是坐姿让他的身体看起来不太协调，和炯炯有神的双眼尤其不相配。但是只要稍加留意，便会发现在他点头和眨眼的动作中夹杂着毫不含糊的敬意。

Aurelius殿下起伏的胸膛顿时平复了下来，尽可能以优雅的姿势弯下身。

希腊人Balan（巴兰）抓着莱斯特长毛羊的缰绳，Langer（兰格）站在一旁，黑发的Gwaine正试着安慰他的情绪。这一次轮到Arthur悄悄地松了一口气。

*

昨晚起，他们便处于备战状态。Aurelius殿下终于再也忍不住了，半夜里把他们全部叫醒。同样的命令演练了上百次，也不知有多少次，他要人替他拂去那件全新的黑色外套上的灰尘，将腰带上的流苏挂饰换成黄色的，然后又改为白色，再改为红色，直到清晨才决定为绿色。他还不断地命令其他五个人，包括希腊人Balan（巴兰）、Gwaine、Arthur或他的弟弟，还有那两位苏格兰人，轮流向圣母怜子小雕像跪拜。

天亮时，大批人马早在皇宫前等待了，他们双手沁满汗水，眼神空洞，心不在焉地在美丽的花园前来回踱步，此时阳光渐渐地增强。直到近午时分，他们才被带进宫内的大厅，厅里的仕女们个个身穿斗篷长裙，颈上的衣领绣着珍珠、蕾丝花边和珠宝，她们把他们团团围住，好似欣赏着一头头即将在竞技场上惨遭吞噬的野兽。

眼看太阳马上就要下山了，他们才被引进会客室。所有从不列颠带回来的黄金饰物、陶艺品和布料全被摊在一张长桌上。这个大厅确实很大，即使摆满了礼物、家具、地毯、挂毯、雕塑、图画、羊毛，尽管这些物品充满了异国风味，数量却好像突然变得少得可怜！

全罗马城的重要人物都被请来了。约有百位名震一时的大人物和官员，穿着类似冬装的丝料和绸缎，全身戴满流行的庸俗小饰物。每个人的眼神全都带着傲气，面对眼前的景象，张大嘴巴假装微笑。

Arthur感觉内心激动，颜面尽失，仿佛他自己就是Aurelius殿下，那个不列颠的真正继承人，现在却因一个侍从小丑的滑稽动作而被众人嘲笑……

皇帝手一挥，要大家停止笑声，像叫小狗般，他要求侍从小丑到他面前来。

“停！”

他声音平静，也足够清晰，他接着说：

“我们听你说，Ambrosius阁下。”

随后大厅沉寂了一会儿。

Aurelius殿下似乎突然失去说话的能力。他的弟弟Uther本已走上前去，嘴角带着微笑向皇帝行礼，但是Aurelius殿下却忽然伸出手拉住他。

“让开，应该由我来说……”他小声地嘀咕。

推开Uther，他以沙哑的声音说：

“陛下，我返回了不列颠，他们现在已经与往日大不相同。他们通过圣杯的力量，发现了新的金矿，收复它将可以为罗马带来一大笔不可估量的财富。”

皇帝不为所动。那名站在皇帝身边的侍从小丑，冷笑着说：

“金子！金子！金子！喔，到处都是金子，皇帝陛下！……据说！但是站在这里的这几匹大绵羊，我向你保证，全身上下长满的却是羊毛！”

笑声四起，但是，皇后出奇不意地以清亮的嗓音打断众人的笑声：

“Ambrosius阁下，我们很希望能够亲耳听你叙述你返回不列颠的故事。”

“故事很长，皇后陛下！超过二十年！”

“那么，就长话短说吧，Ambrosius阁下。”

“长话短说，皇后陛下，很难，因为故事起源于二十多年前我失去了妻儿还被陷害入狱，在我被证明清白之后，我发现除了家族的荣耀和我的弟弟，我已经失去了一切。在我最绝望的时候，我突然想起我的故乡。我不停祈祷，那天，当我抬起头时，我看见圣母在对我微笑，那是一种肯定的神色。就在这时，我看到一颗流星，我追着流星跑到了布列塔尼的海边，那个叫做……嗯……的海岸……”

再次情绪激动的Aurelius殿下沉默不语，他那高大瘦削的躯体不停地抖动，血压上升。

“Roscoff！”Arthur冲口而出。

Uther狠狠地瞪了他一眼。然而Aurelius殿下竟开口说：

“对，就是Roscoff，对面就是不列颠，我的故乡……”

听见Aurelius殿下的声音平静了许多，Arthur松了一口气。

他一句句慢慢地说，越说越自然生动。就这样，大约在一个小时之内，一个史诗般的故事紧紧地抓住每个人的心。他说他如何把自己的家当变卖，召集人手，甚至将一整艘帆船拆掉，然后将那些船体的碎片一块块扛过森林，再从布列塔尼航向对岸！他又是如何不断地对抗害虫、毒蛇、猛兽、撒克逊人、苏格兰人、皮克特人、饥渴和病痛！叙说船上那些最顽固的人又是如何得以生存下来，以足够的活力和勇气重新出发，航向刚才提到的那个远在海峡彼岸、保管圣杯、遍地黄金的国度。他说他如何克服心中的焦虑、不确定感、失望、经济短缺和越来越多的疑问。他解释在这冗长和看似永无止境的十年内的两次航行当中，他如何天天与海搏斗，克服所有经由想象和一切未知的厄运所能加害于像他这样一位上帝的信徒的灾难！……

“之后，陛下，我们从苏格兰向南航行，终于有一天，从船上我们看见岸边出现一个城市！一个很大的城市……四周的森林一望无际，散发着迷人的芬芳，仿佛是那个地方特有的味道。啊，你一定要相信我，一座至少拥有两千个房子的城市！而且整个城市闪闪发光，像个天堂城堡，陛下！当我们靠近时，我们才惊觉原来是阳光照射在一片和它一样耀眼的金子上！感谢圣母玛利亚，原来是一大片的黄金墙垣！这就是现在的不列颠！早已不是当年我们撤退回罗马时的景象！”

说到激动处，Aurelius殿下突然跪下，画起圣号来。四周的听众，不知不觉地全都被他虔诚地叙述语气所感动，Gwaine、Uther、两名苏格兰人、希腊人和Arthur，也全跟着跪下，一起画起圣号。

大厅里如痴如醉的听众发出一些赞美的耳语。但是，皇后再次以清脆明亮的声音说：

“Aurelius阁下，你刚说的真是一则美丽的故事。但是我听见，在这些惊险的探险历程中，有一大部分的人不幸丧失了性命……”

Aurelius殿下激动不已，倏地站了起来。不顾皇后的眼神，他带着敌意逼视着皇帝，毫不客气地大声说：

“请皇帝开恩，刚才的指控全是胡言乱语！假如那么轻易就能得到一个像不列颠一样遍地黄金的国家，那么陛下真应该早点儿去享用晚餐，不必浪费时间在此听我瞎说！”

“说得好！”侍从小丑鼓掌叫好。

“刚才所有的叙述都是捏造的吗，Aurelius阁下？”皇帝以蹩脚的高卢语问。

“哎！的确有人丧生。假如可以这样说的话，和撒克逊人打交道随时都有可能因意外丧生。但是该把这样的厄运怪罪在我头上吗？我向来都为那些愿意跟随我的人保留中途退出的机会。”

“Aurelius阁下，据说你总是将一百个人关在一个岛上一整年，其中半数活不了……”

“不！不！陛下！是我被自己幽禁在岛上，因为随行的人不让我继续探险。其中，最多约有二十个人无法存活。你知道当有船只终于前来搭救我们时，我在做什么吗？……我们当时待在一个沙滩上，当救难艇抵达时，我们每个人都得决定，或是往内陆继续探险，或是返回布列塔尼……”

Aurelius殿下突然停下来，往前跨一步，当众大吼一声，然后拔出剑，在头上挥舞。

“我就是这样做，陛下！我拔出剑，将它刺进沙滩里……”

为了言行一致，Aurelius殿下将剑插在厚地毯上，愤怒地大吼一声，在地毯上划了一刀——

“Aurelius阁下！”年轻的皇后挥手喊道，“拜托！请小心这块地毯，它可是从匈奴人手中抢回来的！”

Aurelius殿下倏地跳开，皱着眉看着地毯，胡乱地摆出道歉的手势，然后一副不在乎的样子，转身面对皇帝：

“在苏格兰的沙滩上，我划下了一道一模一样的刀痕，陛下，刀痕很深。然后我开口说：‘同伴们，朋友们！我不回布列塔尼，我要到我的家乡，更远的的南方去。想跟我去的人就跨过这条线。那样做的人，所选择的当然是饥饿、口渴、生病或许是死亡；那些没跨过那条线的人则返回布列塔尼，回归平凡的生活。我向他们道谢，因为他们曾经和我们一起经历过这辈子从未碰过的苦难，一段长期的苦难，值得尊敬如同我尊敬其他的人一样。但是对剩下的人而言，我以不列颠和不列颠的圣杯向他们保证。我不想勉强任何人，但是我说勇气将有收成的一天！我知道！’这就是我当时说的话，陛下。事实上，有许多人决定返回布列塔尼，而我完全没有阻挡他们！但是，还是有十三个人跨过我划的那条线，站在我这一边：这十三个人，陛下，全都是一则将流传千古的传奇里的英雄！”

在洒满香水的群众里，仕女们开始伸出手鼓掌，那些表情严肃的大臣、军长、侍从和顾问交头接耳，不情愿地表示赞同。

就在此时，Arthur难以置信地看见东罗马帝国的皇帝瓦伦提尼安三世站了起来。他扯起那张奇特嘴巴的嘴角，露出一个大微笑。之后，他离开王座，走下阶梯，像个平民一样，他以同样的手势指着苏格兰人和他们的莱斯特长毛羊说：

“说一说这几只奇怪的动物，Aurelius阁下。”

**TBC ******


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 路上的石头又滑又湿。很快地，他们便走进浓雾里。森林里长满蕨类和五彩缤纷的花朵，越往里钻，空气越闷热潮湿。树皮上覆盖着一层厚厚的青苔，水柱沿着爬满藤类的岩石往下流，石下冒出一丛丛的蘑菇，地上也长满数不清的植物。  
>  Merlin突然想起年幼时海边的浓雾，自从母亲过世之后，Merlin便不曾见过大海。他多么希望耳畔能再听到那来自大海的浪涛声，能再嗅到海边潮湿的气味。突然生出的渴望让他感觉仿佛整个身体被困在战斗里。逃亡的念头开始苏醒。  
>  尽管Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的死亡留给他恐怖的印象，但似乎已成往事。  
>  他看着侏儒，他在石块间跳来跳去，像只飞舞的蝴蝶。和他一样，他来自森林；和他一样，对那些从未失去过家园的人而言，他的生命神秘不可知。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 根据记载，（一般分为高卢、不列颠、爱尔兰三片土地）每一片土地，一般有三位Druid（督伊德中最高阶的大祭司）。她们只有在重大的仪式或是重大事件时，三位Druid才会碰面。而在这三位Druid中，其中一位是另外两位的领袖。后文称为“Druid中的大祭司”。
> 
> 2\. 关于巨石阵（Stonehenge）  
>  英国伦敦西南100多千米的索巨石阵，又称索尔兹伯里石环、环状列石、太阳神庙、史前石桌、斯通亨治石栏、斯托肯立石圈等名，是欧洲著名的史前时代文化神庙遗址，位于英格兰威尔特郡索尔兹伯里平原，约建于公元前4000～2000年（2008年3月至4月，英国考古学家研究发现，巨石阵的比较准确的建造年代在公元前2300年左右）的索尔兹伯里平原上，一些巍峨巨石呈环形屹立在绿色的旷野间，这就是英伦三岛最著名、最神秘的史前遗迹—巨石阵。（以上为百度，有时也被称为Great Stones of Nemeton［涅姆顿巨石阵］。）  
>  巨石阵（Stonehenge）由巨大的石头组成，巨大的石建筑群位于一个空旷的原野上，占地大约11公顷，主要是由许多整块的蓝砂岩组成，每块约重50吨。这些石柱排成圆形，最高的石柱高达10米，不少横架在两根竖直的石柱上。它的主轴线、通往石柱的古道和夏至日早晨初升的太阳，在同一条线上；另外，其中还有两块石头的连线指向冬至日落的方向。很明显这里存在宗教痕迹，石头上还刻有各种神明和蛇的图案。  
>  历史记载，公元1130年，英国的一位神父在一次外出时，偶然发现了巨石阵，从此这座由巨大的石头构成的奇特古迹，开始引起了人们的注意。  
>  最早的关于巨石阵的传说，是亚瑟的伯父Aurelius死后，Merlin吟唱一首哀歌，从威尔士搬来了巨石，建成了巨石阵作为悼念。但显然巨石阵比Merlin的年代还要早远2700年左右。  
>  问题就在于，如此规模宏伟的古迹，为什么会毫无记录，直到公元1130年才被人发现？小若根据这些疑团，构思了这样一个设定：这一“圣地”不被允许提及，对督伊德也是如此。

**Balor，公元450年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

“我们要去哪里？”Merlin问。

自从他们离开满城灯火的Balor走入黑夜之后，他问了Taliesin几次同样的问题。后者没有答腔，径自锁在几近对立的沉默里。他们身边只带着两名仆从和两名警卫，但在Merlin的坚决要求下，依然带上了自告奋勇愿意跟随的侏儒，他说他愿意背负所有的行李，愿意参加打仗，愿意做任何他们要求他做的事情。嘀嘀咕咕地，Taliesin最后总算同意了。

很快，作为帝王粮仓的Balor北方城镇的灯火便被他们甩在身后。尽管他们快步踏上夹杂在茂密草原中的狭窄山路，现在他们和河谷间，依然可以由那条听似永不终止的湍流相连接。

流动的水让他想起那些地上的血，Merlin的眼前不断地浮现老Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的影像——他那花白的发梢沾满汗珠，他的双眼翻白，眼神空洞，满是皱纹的手紧紧地抓着他的手。他咬着唇，竭力压制泪水。

即使在黑夜里，他依然可以感觉他们正穿过层层的薄雾，薄雾里隐藏了许多暗夜的影子。例如动物的声音：松鼠和狍。当他认出是它们时，便安心不少。只要草丛里传出一点儿杂音，他便伸长耳朵：或许是一只鼬鼠，它就像警卫队的侦察兵，准备前来逮捕他们，然后像对付那群贵族长老般，想尽办法残害他们。

斜坡突然变得十分陡峭，走在松动的泥土里，他试着踩在石块的棱角边上，以保持平衡。本能地，他知道他们正逐步接近一个山口。森林越来越清晰可见，他们终于走到了一块大空地。Taliesin将他们带离正路，躲进一小丛橡树丛背后，走向一幢砖瓦早已剥落的瓦砾屋前。茅草的屋顶满是破洞。房屋四周有一道以石块随便搭起的矮墙，一条水流绕过房屋前后，然后滑过两个石块，流进一条蜿蜒的沟渠里。这么久以来，Merlin第一次从这个远离尘嚣的世界里感受到了一点儿平静的气氛。

祭拜之后，智者从他们出发到现在，首次开口说话：

“大家休息一下。”

“我要你现在就告诉我，我们要去哪里？”

“去哪里不重要，年轻的男孩！由我带路，一切都由我决定，或许，我弄错了也说不定。”

有位仆从想升点儿火，智者示意要他住手。夜晚虽然很冷，但是漆黑反而成了他们最好的伪装。

走进那间早已铺好草席的唯一卧室，Merlin累得连脖子都僵硬了，硬得像个石块。他躺在草席上，把自己裹在毛毯里。

“大人？”

他睁开睡眼惺忪的双眼。侏儒将自己的草席移近他的，然后伸手握住他的手，Merlin没有拒绝，之后便沉沉地睡去。  


**Nemeton（涅姆顿），公元450年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

天空一片晴朗，太阳早已高挂在天上。再过一会儿，太阳就将爬上山顶的右边，笼罩山谷的山影便会消失。Merlin的眼睛盯着山巅上随着强风四处飞舞的干枯草叶。

金色的阳光随着他慢慢地走下斜坡，现在，初升的日光照在他的脚踝上。他合上双眼，享受这种温煦的抚摸。

“经历死亡之日后，终于出现了美丽的一天。”

Merlin并没有转头。他知道Taliesin就站在他身后。

“假如我们不是去那里的话，”他指着隔着一座山丘的平原说，“或许你愿意告诉我那个地方的名字？”

“你知道我们不知道的事情，但是还不够……”

“什么意思？”

“没什么，小男孩，没什么……你已经知道许多事情了！这座平原叫索尔兹伯里平原。”

Merlin转身面对智者。他两眼发亮，几近疯狂。

“现在就走吧，”他叹口气说，“该走了。”

整整七天，他们日夜兼程地穿过几座阴冷潮湿的山口和Balor茂盛的森林。每天晚上，他们挤在一间和第一天住的一样简陋的小屋里。随着日光的移动，乌云的出现，阳光忽明忽暗的变化，森林也跟着改变风貌。

有好几次，他们走在云层之下，但是眼前却是深不见底的悬崖。他们慢慢地沿着一条陡峭的山壁往下走，几近垂直的岩壁长满了野草，腾空伸出。

他们几乎横穿了Balor森林，当他回头时，发现那座他们进入的绿色森林已经变成黄色。秋季，真是个神奇的季节，它的到来似乎就跟死亡一样仓促，简直是一眨眼的功夫。

最后一个山峰上的景色豁然开阔，深不见底的峡谷直沉到草原上的金色地平线下。下坡时，灌木林逐渐取代浅草地，Merlin觉得仿佛世界完全改观了。

他们改走一条较宽阔的堤道。道路沿着峭壁蜿蜒而行，路旁建有一道仔细砌筑的石墙屏障。地面上的砖块亦尽可能地铺平，让人可以毫无顾忌地走在上头。天色忽明忽暗，有时岩块间突然凿出一条走道，其间泉声淙淙清晰可辨，有时在一大片树林下突然出现一条苍绿的地道。

他们一路上加快脚步。黄昏时，疲累击垮了众人。

*

当智者拍拍他的肩膀将他叫醒时，夜依然很深。他手一挥，Merlin便跟着他走出去。

山下的平原一望无际，空气中满是青草和泥土的味道。

“要进入我们要去的那个地方，必须征求保护神Toutatis［塔提斯］的同意。”Taliesin喃喃自语。

Merlin沉默不语：他不想知道，并且显出一副不耐烦的样子。星星黯然无光，晨曦若隐若现，来路上的大片山脉耸立在黑夜里，看起来既雄伟、壮丽又可怕。人与山之间的距离似乎又拉远了。

“索尔兹伯里平原是保护神Toutatis［塔提斯］最重视的地方之一，无人敢亲近它的山羊。少数到此一游的轻率人士总是提到在平原上见过一位身穿熊皮的战士，之后他们便疯疯癫癫，不省人事。但是只要你尊敬它，小男孩，它便会保护你。”

Merlin还是不讲话，整个人被眼前壮丽的景色所震慑。此时平原前方突然起火，炽热的火苗在强风的助燃下，越烧越旺。几分钟之后，整片草原在一阵橙红的涡流里起火燃烧。

“你看，Taliesin，圣火女神Brighid［布莉姬］战胜了保护神Toutatis［塔提斯］。”

慢慢地，草原里升起一些烟缕，沿着倾斜的方向往下降，最后纠结成一大块烟雾，停留在山丘脚下。

Taliesin蹲在大岩石前。他在地上摆了三个小陶罐，里面装满清水，之后又铺上一块方巾。Merlin勉强地看着这个古老的仪式：在他不耐烦的情绪里混杂了恐惧与欢喜。

智者将装着薄荷叶的烟袋拿到嘴边，然后集中精神，闭上眼睛，轻轻地朝烟袋旁的小袋子吹了口气。口中念念有词，他从小袋子里取出三片最完整和最翠绿的榭寄生叶片，将它们小心地供在方巾的一端；之后，他又取出另外三片橡树叶子，供在方巾的另一端。接着，他从容地将三尊象征大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］、万能之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与保护神Toutatis［塔提斯］的小雕像、三束彩色的羊毛线供在方巾中央。

不知不觉地，烟雾开始往上升，一片接一片地挡住偌大的草原。草原变成了金黄色。所有的光芒忽而温和，忽而强烈，形成一个光晕。

智者以眼示意，要Merlin坐在那堆贡品的对面：从他坐着的地方看过去，那些烟雾混合成奇怪的样子，像是烟雾下隐藏着种种妖魔鬼怪。

一些原本浮在小陶罐表面上的颗粒和粉末逐渐融入彩色的泡沫里：发酵已经完成。保护神Toutatis［塔提斯］接受他们的祭拜。

于是Taliesin一个个捧起小陶罐。每一次，当智者把小陶罐放在他的头上，口中诵着经文时，Merlin都只听得懂他自己和这座山的名字。之后，智者照例将陶罐里的清水倒在岩石上。

“该你了。”

Merlin收起方巾的四角，小心翼翼地，以免弄乱了上面供物的方位。收拾成一个小包裹之后，他在上面吹了三口气，紧张地将它举向高山顶。

Taliesin重新举行祭拜仪式，之后将手放在Merlin的头发上。他可以清楚地感觉到老人双手的温热。刚开始时，他只是喃喃自语。

“索尔兹伯里平原，众神福佑的索尔兹伯里平原，索尔兹伯里平原，众神福佑……”

之后默祷变成颂诵，最后声大如雷。智者的声音传到四周的峭壁，听起来就像所有的山脉一起高呼众神的到来。千万道的热度直射在他的身上。

最后一句回音传至山谷后便销声匿迹。沉寂中，索尔兹伯里平原发出的冷光消失在若隐若现的云层背后。

Merlin知道自己身处群山之中，心中一片安详。

*

最后一截山脉底部，有一段巨型石阶，笔直地深入被云海包围的草原里。除了四周几个山顶仍清晰可见之外，整座草原闭不见日。

“我们站在世界的中心。”侏儒说，眼中神采奕奕。

Taliesin不让Merlin有回话的机会：

“走吧！时间紧迫。”

接着，从一名仆役拿走他的毛毯同时给他抓了一把蚕豆后，他便开始往山下走。

路上的石头又滑又湿。很快地，他们便走进浓雾里。森林里长满蕨类和五彩缤纷的花朵，越往里钻，空气越阴冷潮湿。树皮上覆盖着一层厚厚的青苔，水柱沿着爬满藤类的岩石往下流，石下冒出一丛丛的蘑菇，地上也长满数不清的植物。

Merlin突然想起年幼时海边的浓雾，自从母亲过世之后，Merlin便不曾见过大海。他多么希望耳畔能再听到那来自大海的浪涛声，能再嗅到海边潮湿的气味。突然生出的渴望让他感觉仿佛整个身体被困在战斗里。逃亡的念头开始苏醒。

尽管Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）的死亡留给他恐怖的印象，但似乎已成往事。

他看着侏儒，他在石块间跳来跳去，像只飞舞的蝴蝶。和他一样，他来自森林；和他一样，对那些从未失去过家园的人而言，他的生命神秘不可知。

有时候，草原过于茂盛，让人感觉就像在大白天里走进一条自然生成的幽暗地道。汗水顺着仆从们的颈部往下流。他们其中一人独自唱着歌——以极低的声音唱着，哀怨的歌声触动了每个人的心。

冷啊，冷啊！

今夜广阔的平原如此寒冷，

山脉之上大雪降临，

鹿儿再也找不到食粮。

寒冷延伸直至末日！

风暴来临席卷四方：

坡间沟渠，滩上坑洼，

皆有冰水充盈。

湖泊已成汹涌大海，

池塘已成满溢湖泊：

马儿蹚不过罗斯浅滩，

人类凭双脚亦无法穿越。

埃文岛的鱼儿四处畅游，

何处浪花不拍岸，

每座城池都淹没于洪荒，

没有钟声，没有鸟语。

虽然冬天尚未到来，但在众人体味着深入骨髓的寒冷时，这首哀伤的曲调似乎提前带来了冬季的苦寒感受。

漫长的步行终于结束了。地上的砖块依然湿滑，覆盖着一层彩色的苔藓。道路时而狭窄，只容一人通过。每走一步，Merlin必先深呼吸一口，以免滑倒。只要一个不小心，他便可能跌落河中。

侏儒走在队伍的最前端。他不再跳舞，他屏气凝神小心地走着，双脚因害怕而僵直。突然间，他大叫一声。

队伍随之停了下来。

Merlin看了一下眼前的景象。

道路被阻断了。脚底下那片光滑的石壁掉入湍流。

*

智者冷静地，如鹿般敏捷地走到侏儒身边，强迫他后退。侏儒边呻吟边嘀咕说他不能动，否则恐将掉下去淹死。最后他还是退回了Merlin身边。

“我看见自己死在这条恐怖的河中，大人，而那位疯狂的智者却对我冷眼旁观！”

穿过一丛乔木蕨类，Merlin看见一幢建筑的影子。两名士兵朝他们慢慢地走来。

Taliesin说出自己的名字和职务之后，转身面对随行队伍，大吼：

“除了督伊德以外！”

侏儒大喊大叫，既好笑又感人：

“大人，别丢下我不管！”

Merlin忍着内心的伤痛，露出微笑。

“假如你不想强迫我把你推下河岸，就乖乖地跟着仆从和警卫们回Balor。”Taliesin忍着最后一点儿耐心说，“只有圣杯守护者可以继续往前走。走吧！”

这两名士兵拿出约十枝左右粗如手臂的树枝，然后将它们丢向河中。

侏儒失望地看一眼Merlin，但不再顽抗命令。Merlin温柔地拍拍他的肩膀。侏儒便随着仆从和警卫们首先往回走。

Merlin心跳得厉害。现在只剩下他和Taliesin。

游过最后一段河流之后，小路再次出现，并且宽阔许多，草原继续往上微升，然后又化为平地，这一次，挡在前面的是一座小山丘。Merlin的左侧有段直通山丘的阶梯，阶梯上的石块又大又厚。他抬起头看见上坡顶端有两根粗大的石柱，好似通往天空的大门。尽管心里十分害怕，他依然期待这样新的刺激。

“就是这里，不是吗？”

“你总是事先就知道，事先就了解……”

“回答我，智者。”

“我们即将进入神的领域，那里只容许几个人进入。”

Merlin静止不动，看着苍穹。

“你除了必须发誓永不和陌生人一起穿过这道门之外，也永远不准说出我即将道出的 **那个名字** 。”

“这个秘密属于我，我属于这个秘密。”

“这个地方叫作 **Stonehenge** ［巨石阵］。”

Merlin走进一片光亮里。

**Stonehenge，公元450年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

他们一气呵成地爬上了那段通往两根高耸在阳光下的石柱的阶梯。

Taliesin走在前面。空气中有一股温暖的气氛，仿佛澄清的天空、头顶上另一个蔚蓝的世界，或斜坡上数不尽的绿色植物，都拥有一股共同的生气，一种朴实平静的呼吸。

但是当他们抵达那两根石柱中间时，Merlin发现中央只有一条仔细铺上地砖的大道，其间寸草不生。路面稍微往上倾斜，之后，在大约距离他们两百步远的地方，整条路再度形成一个对外敞开的缺口。

Merlin心跳加剧，呼吸困难。他的颈部和双手沁满了汗水，但并非爬坡的缘故。今天走的这段阶梯根本不算长，也不算难走。

突然间，远方平原的巨大石头群落便出现在他眼前，智者裹足不前。他张开手臂，手指朝下。Merlin走到他身边。

那座圣城出现在他们眼前。

他的双眼从未如此明亮。他的心从未接触过这么多的美景。

巨型石头围绕成环形，像个巨大完美的建筑物矗立在平原之上，不远处，盘踞的一条蜿蜒如巨蛇的黄色河流将其揽入臂弯。

围绕其建成的房屋、道路、神庙、墙垣和宗教建筑，织成一张美丽的布匹，有棕色、红色、淡绿或青绿色，像极了一块精美的皇家彩缎。

四面八方，甚至直到天边，直到一个未知的世界边缘，在堆满云层的暗蓝天空下，高山像一群戒备的战士，保卫着Stonehenge［巨石阵］。

令人目眩的整个建筑群都浮沉在晚霞里，如羊毛织品的棱角般锐利，一望无际的绿色草原延伸到山巅尽头。夜晚的薄雾早已悄悄地升起。

“Stonehenge，”Taliesin喃喃自语，“Stonehenge［巨石阵］！”

Merlin全身颤抖，喉咙干涩。

阵阵炊烟从整齐划一、以鲜黄或灰白仔细妆点的茅草屋顶升起。一群男女穿过长长的中庭草坪，坪上的草地修剪得有如一块地毯。他们色彩鲜艳的上衣和披风在炽热的阳光下十分抢眼，身上的黄金饰物也反射些微的光芒，此时所有的影子早已拉得又长又密。

“跟着我往前走五步。”Taliesin边命令边迈开脚步。

但是Merlin伫立不动。透过晚霞光影的变换，耸立在圣城远方的那座山脉，此时的样子清晰可辨。那只巨龙就在他面前。

像只刚四处捕猎、酒足饭饱而归的野兽，整座山沉静地安眠。它的鼻部高高地扬起，四只孔武有力的爪子紧抓着神庙、道路、房舍和一座座线条婉约，有如野兽双翼皮肤上的折痕！

“那座山是活的，”Merlin小声地说着，完全不知道自己在自言自语，“那座山是活的！”

站在前面的Taliesin回过头，大手一挥，要他走上前去。

当他们距离圣城的墙垣还有一段相当于投石器的射程距离时，智者再度停下脚步。他伸出手指着平台上一栋有几扇大门的小房子。

“去那边等我，”智者命令，“不管要等多久，千万别走开。”

Merlin的心中充满疑惑，然而智者的眼神坚定，不容讨价还价。冷漠地、一句道别的话也没有，好像被这个地方吓得不知如何表达感情，智者马上跨步往前走去。

Merlin的眼神一直尾随着智者，他走下一长段石阶，之后石阶突然成直角转弯，然后沿着一道陡坡急速陡降。但是就在转角处，出现了一道密闭的、由层层的竹篱笆围成的大门。Taliesin停在门前，听不清他口诉些什么，Merlin只听见他高喊着几个字。

时间过了很久，却什么事也没发生，好像那座大门拒绝智者的进入。

之后，突然间，门后开始轻轻地摇晃，眼前出现一条小路，两旁低矮的屋舍林立。三个男人站在门边，手中拿着标枪，左肩披着披风，状似祭司，却又和一般祭司不同。双方鞠躬作揖了许久。Taliesin径自说着一大堆话，并且礼貌性的鞠了几次躬。最后他终于跨过了门槛，随着竹篱笆再度关起，消失在那几位祭司身后。

*

直到夜晚降临，Merlin依然静坐在那栋耸立在Stonehenge［巨石阵］旁边的小空屋前。

没有人走向他。尽管有一群将羊群追赶至远方平原的小牧童，爬上他身边的那段石阶，却也对他不理不睬。

好像他根本不存在。好像他只是另一个世界的一个影子！

突然间，草原上的大片烟雾消失不见了，像群发了狂的鸟儿倏地飘向山崖峭壁。清新的湿气转成微风，吹弯了草叶，打乱了乌鸫的枝桠。

月亮出来后，少女们纷纷身着白色的长袍出来，围绕着巨大的石头建筑唱歌起舞，向月神Elatha［埃拉哈］朝拜。

一棵老树已开花，

鸟儿枝头将时报：

它们早已习惯在每个时辰

齐声和谐地歌唱。

充满温情软语的平原

遍布浓淡参差的色彩：

南方的银云原上，

欢愉随音乐此起彼伏。

城里回荡着她们的歌声。

之后歌声戛然而止，取而代之的是长长的号角声，来自圣城的最顶端，那里耸立着一块太阳神Lugs栖息于上的大石块。

现在广场上出现一些男人。他们没有并排而行，而是各自朝着相反的方向前进。Merlin认出Taliesin就在其中。他站在一位头上戴着橡树冠的年迈女祭司身边，可惜此时因天色昏暗看不清楚她拿的手杖。Merlin猜测她也是一位Druid。她走向一座大阶梯，慢慢地爬到顶端之后，冲进一个长方形的建筑物中。

Merlin看见他们从一个低洼的地区走上来，穿过神庙广场，朝一堆紧邻竹篱笆墙的小屋子走去。他们人数很多，全都穿着白色或灰色的长袍，脖颈上呆着金颈环。三个人一排，脚步整齐划一，一起拾级而上。

几分钟之后，天色全暗了下来。

群山只剩下模糊不清的高大体积，像极了几只酣睡的怪兽，在黑夜里蠢蠢欲动。天上很快积满云层，再也看不见月亮和星辰。

紧接着下起一阵毛毛细雨，几秒钟之内，万物全被淋湿了。

Merlin躲进屋里。在被踩平了的地面上，连张石椅、木椅或躺卧的石床也没有。

他蹲在墙边，面对着屋内的一扇门。他仔细聆听着寂静的大地和雨声，感觉空气中弥漫着一股从壁炉中蹿升，带着湿气的烟味。有时甚至夹杂着菜汤的味道。

他饿死了。但心里十分清楚，今晚他别想有饭吃。

他尽可能地在黑暗中睁大双眼，好似眼前随时会出现一把火炬或Taliesin的呼唤。

但是除了寂静的平原与巨石之外，什么也没有发生。

他神经紧绷，不知不觉睡着了。

他惊跳起来，以为听见了野兽的吼叫声。他心想自己应该只小睡了一会儿，但事实并非如此。雨已经停了，满空的星星闪闪发亮。

他站起来，走出屋外。是的，天上万里无云，气候温和湿润，空气好似厚得足以压在掌心里。圣城在巨龙的爪子下，安睡在黑夜里。在皎洁的星光下，唯有阶梯旁，他前晚看见那儿有一排喷泉，闪耀着一些像小孩般大小的金色雕像。

为了看清楚天上的星星和圣城里的人影，Merlin离开屋子。现在他完全清醒了。坐在一级阶梯上，拉紧身上那件无法防雨的披肩，他守着夜，好似世上唯有他一个人存在。

完完全全地一个人。

他很希望听见那个声音的呼唤。他真希望能够听见那个既神秘又动人的声音。但是依然一片寂静。

不知道为什么，他就是不敢走进圣城。发现的乐趣已成过去，他突然感觉回到了从前，当时他还只是个小孩，一个很小的小孩子，无权也无能。当时他对虚幻的世界毫无所知；当时他总是开心的笑，天不怕地不怕；当时他怎么也猜不到高山里竟会躲着一只巨龙……

黎明时，他整个身体因湿气过重而麻木僵硬，此时城门已开。

那三位前晚接见Taliesin的祭司走到他身边，动作多于言语，请他跟着他们走。

*

“祈求大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］让你永远保持沉默，不要对任何人提起那条带领你到此地来的道路和路上所见到的一切！”

站在两道齐腰的墙垣当中，Merlin走到一座平台的最前端。平台笔直地往外延伸，高得令人目眩，以至于脚下的那些房屋，看似小得足以捧在手心里。

在他身后，Druid中的大祭司高声地命令。她嘴唇细薄，和Taliesin的一样，沾满了薄荷叶的绿色汁液。她的双眼异常灰暗。根据Taliesin所言，那是因为她连续观测了几百个夜晚的星象，把眼内的虹彩都变白了。

“看着月神Elatha［埃拉哈］，对女神和他一起发誓！”大祭司再次大声地说。

Merlin盯着那座横跨在左方天际最高山顶上的锯齿状山峰。云层在此朝四方扩散，露出层层叠叠、绿草如茵的山脉。天空、风和雨似乎对Druid中的大祭司唯命是从，山顶上突然出现一道蓝色的长带子，一道皎洁的下弦月高踞其中。

“我向你们保证，大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］、月神Elatha［埃拉哈］，”Merlin高声地说，“我向你们保证决不透露有关圣城的任何事情！我将绝口不提通往圣城的道路，并且将我在此地的见闻保存在心底。如果我不遵守诺言，我的嘴巴便将遭撕裂……”

他话一说完，便感觉Druid中的大祭司沉重的手臂压在自己的肩上。她强迫男孩靠在那面石墙上，压着他的腹部，Merlin则想尽办法用双手反抗。

“看着你脚下大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］的土地，小男孩！仔细地看清楚，因为一旦你违背诺言，你将从这里被推下去！任何人，永远都不可以，对任何人提起Stonehenge［巨石阵］！任何人都不得知道世上有这么一个地方。即使是Vortimer王子问你，你也只能用沉默响应，听懂了吗？”

Druid中的大祭司松开手，Merlin终于得以转身，以眼神响应对方的逼视：

“知道了，大祭司。”

退缩在一旁的Taliesin双眼低垂。他的举止表露了谦虚，说明他在这里有多么卑躬屈膝。

“现在，跟我来，冥神的儿子！”

Druid中的大祭司说话的语气中充满了讽刺和不屑。

她转身走上一条崎岖的石头小路，然后右转进入第一段通往圣区的阶梯。Merlin紧跟在她的后面，并且听见身后传来Taliesin的草鞋划过地面的轻微脚步声。

*

来到Stonehenge［巨石阵］已经第四天了。四天都待在一间内壁涂了赭石颜料的小房间里，房内没有任何摆饰、神龛或小雕像。在这四天里没有一个男人、女人或小孩前来和他说话。连Taliesin，Merlin也只见过他一次面，当时他们和几位祭司围在那块拴住太阳神的巨大石块旁一起喝着苦艾酒。

有时候，他很想走进神庙、黄金水池和大秃鹰神的古墓区，但是总被警卫高举的手和尖声斥骂驱赶离开。每天下午他总是蹲在珠宝工坊前，看着工匠们锻打神像和颈环、往黄金项链上镶嵌宝石和制造骑马的铁衣。他在每一位金银匠师傅的铺前流连忘返。

小孩们跑着将他推倒在地，好似根本没注意到他的存在，妇女们则十个人一组坐在纺织机前，每当他从他们的眼前经过，她们便回头看他一眼，好像担心他会弄脏了她们美丽的作品……每当他最后回到自己孤独的小房间里时，他总会发现地上摆着一个陶碗，里面盛满蚕豆与马铃薯。可惜他从未见过那双为他送饭菜的手。

“你必须在大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］面前发誓。”Taliesin走到他身边，站在台阶上对他耳语。在这几天里，天空布满了乌云。

“为什么你不来看我？”Merlin大叫，很惊讶能够听到他的声音。

“小声点儿！大祭司在旁边，我们最好说话小声点儿！……我不能去看你，因为在你发誓之前，任何人都不能去找你或和你说话。这种情形就好比你的肉体根本还没来到Stonehenge［巨石阵］一样。”

此时Druid中的大祭司快步走在他们面前，拐进一条通往神庙广场的小路里。突然间，她向左转，走进另一条到目前为止仍不准Merlin进入的狭窄通道。由于他裹足不前，Taliesin于是轻轻地推了他一把。

“你可以进去了！别担心。大祭司虽是个严厉和沉默寡言的人，但她为人公正。她比任何人都清楚苍穹的法则。二十年来她生活于此，每天夜晚和星辰对话。别忘了，她还是不列颠三位Druid之中的大祭司。唯有她还有法力和意志愿意重建国家的秩序……”

Merlin跟着大祭司进入的那个房间十分奇特。屋内的四壁以石块整齐地堆砌，沙砾大小分配均匀，越往上颗粒越小。显然这是一个重要的地方。两扇斜面的窗子面对河流，窗外可清楚地瞧见西边山脉的山顶和蜿蜒如一条黄蛇的滚滚河流。但是这个屋子却没有屋顶，地面上摆着两个大型的花岗岩水盆，盆底不深，里面装着清澈见底的水。墙角边坐着几位年轻的祭司，忙着在一根绑着许多用来记事、记数用的记事绳的竹子前数着那些如蜘蛛网点的绳结。他们有时候快速灵巧地数着，然后加上一个结，有时候则解开整排的结……他们就是靠着这些月亮的数目和年数来记载帝国的历史和古老世界的国政要事。

Druid中的大祭司示意要他们全部离开。当屋内只剩下他们两个人时，她转身面对Merlin，开门见山地问：

“所以，你看见了那颗彗星，而且你认为那是一种暗示。Vortimer应该成为唯一的君王？”

Merlin被这突如其来的问题吓倒了，所以并没有马上回答。

“Vortigern对他述说了一整晚前往冥世的过程，”Taliesin在她耳边欲言又止。“他还遇见过那只大红龙，在——”

“我知道！”Druid中的大祭司打断他的话。“我问的人是他。答话，冥神的儿子！”

“是的，大祭司。我看见了那颗彗星，所以我知道Vortimer王子应该成为唯一的君王。”

“你知道！”

“对。”

“你也知道Vitolinus（维托塔利斯）王储遭遇了什么变故。”

“他在过世前还紧拉着我的手。他也知道。就是因为这件事，他才被残酷地施刑至死。”

“啊！”

面露痛苦的表情，Druid中的大祭司转身跪在那两个花岗岩的水盆前。此时水面上只见天上云层的倒影。

“我看见夜晚的幽灵，”她喃喃自语，“我看见黑夜里的黑暗。星辰全都陨落，苍穹一片空白……我从未见过这种景象！”

大祭司沉稳忧郁的语气鼓舞了Taliesin，这一次他大胆地说：

“假如我们不采取行动的话，不列颠恐将灭亡！Vortimer与撒克逊部落间的战争将会使国家陷于混乱。一旦双方势均力敌，帝国必将四分五裂。”

“你是要我选择投靠哪一个阵营，Taliesin？我是位祭司，我的所作所为既不为撒克逊人，也不为Vortimer，而是为了Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］、Brighid［布莉姬］和所有生育和保护我们的天神。”

“确切地说，大祭司，我不是要求你选择投靠哪一个部落，而是请你救我们众人，我们，还有太阳之子。我们借用祖先的力量却没有祭拜他们。我带这个男孩来这里，那是因为另一个世界的神明信任他。请赐予他圣洁的力量，好让他听见他们的声音。但愿太阳神还来得及将旨意转告给他！此时此地，唯有他有这个本领，所以我们前来此地祈祷。再也没有哪一个地方比这里更神圣了……”

“圣洁的力量！”Druid中的大祭司盯着Merlin，口中嘀嘀咕咕。“假如他承受得了，我们后天早上就开始！现在，他得待在泉窟里净身。通知那些侍从，要他们替他做准备……”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 古时候人们相信太阳、月亮等等都是神明，他们总是用一些东西，比如一棵树、一块石头等等，“把神明拴在/困在里面”，包括象征丰收、雨水等等的“神明”都是如此。这就是多神教派宗教膜拜各种东西的最初的原因，后期会演化成“这块石头里住着神明”或者“这棵树是某位神明的化身”这样的说法，但实质是人们惧怕失去这些力量，失去“神明”，所以要把他们困住。全世界各地的多神宗教最初都是这样。拴住太阳的石头（文中拴住太阳神Lugs的巨石）、想办法让精灵作为自己的劳动力的故事（比如莎士比亚《暴风雨》）、困住魔鬼逼其答应自己条件的故事（来自《一千零一夜》的《渔夫与魔鬼》，装在瓶子里的魔鬼被“聪明的”渔夫欺骗，又钻进了瓶子，后续故事是魔鬼答应了渔夫的要求，让他娶了公主，成为了国王）、东方的“驭鬼术/炼鬼术”或“某物是某神明的化身”，等等。这一切的根源都是人们对某些事物的渴望、失去某些事物的恐惧。


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin放慢脚步，沿着来时的路往外走，再走下陡峭的石阶，然后经过神殿……  
>  在这段时间里，他慢慢地看见了圣城，城里的墙垣和茅篷屋顶越来越清楚。  
>  在这段时间里，他以为整个世界就要被战争摧毁了。在Taliesin和大祭司的话语里，无论是观点或声音，所谈的全都与鲜血、死亡及摧毁有关。  
>  在这段时间里，他自问那只出现在他面前、高踞平原与山丘的大红龙，想要向他表达什么。  
>  在这段时间里，他知道自己一直牵着小女孩的手，他感受到一份无法言语和分享的寂静幸福，像第二颗心脏一样拍打着自己的胸膛。  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 公元450年下半年，阿提拉要求西罗马割让一半领土，西罗马不同意，于是在公元451年9月20日，在法国东北部香槟平原的小城Chalons（沙隆）爆发了历史上著名的“沙隆会战”。这是欧洲历史上规模最大的一次会战。会战一方是日落西山的西罗马帝国，而另一方是号称“上帝之鞭”的阿提拉领导的匈帝国。  
>  罗马一方，被称为“最后的罗马人”的护国公弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯领兵作战，会战以后匈人军队败退到一个小山包附近据守，而阿提拉用木制马鞍堆起一座小山，将他所有的金银珠宝和妃嫔置于其上，他自己端坐在中间，打算一旦罗马军队攻破他的营垒，就引火自焚。  
>  阿提拉撤回匈牙利以后，并没有接受教训，而是于次年领兵避开高卢，翻越阿尔卑斯山脉攻入意大利北部。这时弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯就鞭长莫及了，因为他的高卢盟友都认为事不关己，不愿出兵援助罗马。阿提拉大军长驱直入，而西罗马皇帝瓦伦提尼安三世已经逃离罗马。这关键时刻天主教教皇利奥一世亲自去见阿提拉，劝说他放过罗马。阿提拉居然被说动，遂撤了回去。这个富有传奇色彩的事件使罗马天主教廷威信大增，中世纪罗马教权在欧洲的统治地位就是从这里开始。  
>    
>  2\. 安达卢西亚，是位于西班牙最南的历史地理区，也是西班牙南部一富饶的自治区。公元前3世纪到公元5世纪罗马帝国统治该地区时，安达卢西亚向罗马帝国君王，包括前两位在意大利半岛以外出生的罗马皇帝，进供他们最好的农产品，例如橄榄油。当然也有作为军事重要作用的马匹。  
>  安达卢西亚马是西班牙马的后裔，而且是世界最优秀的马种之一。“安达卢西亚马”一名来自西班牙南部的一个名叫“安达卢西亚”的省，在那里有培育该马的种马场。同是一种马，在西班牙，这种马叫“纯种西班牙马”，西班牙语为Pura Espa Ola，简称PRE；在西班牙以外，却以“安达卢西亚马”闻名于世。安达卢西亚马属于伊比利亚马，在历史上此种马种在军事上受到极高赞扬，包括荷马也曾描述过。（文末有补充介绍）

**Rome罗马，意大利行省，西罗马帝国，公元450年，12月**

“喔！喔！……”

Aurelius殿下突然从冬青栎和刺柏丛后冲出来，一只手举高，另一只手用马刺猛刺马匹。他挡住Arthur的去路，大声地说：

“你要去哪里，小男孩？”

正在快步小跑的Arthur的马匹，被这突如其来的事情吓了一跳，马儿失控狂奔，膝盖险些刺进荆棘丛生的灌木林里。

Arthur抱住马匹的颈部，任凭马儿发泄惊吓的情绪。他以温柔的声音安慰它，抚摸它，不敢一下子叫它停下来。

最后，当他终于骑回Aurelius殿下的身边时，殿下的那一匹半纯正的老安达卢西亚马依然一副神闲气定的样子。虽然和平日看起来一样老旧却干净，但是他今天特地穿上了那件褪了色的、古董级的丝绒外套，Arthur第一次见到他时，他身上也是穿着这件外衣。Aurelius殿下紧盯着他看，嘴角露出一抹调侃的微笑。

“这个小男孩不仅会挥笔写字，还懂得马术！”

“我小时候就学会了骑马！但是你还是差一点儿就让我摔下马，Aurelius殿下。”

“谁叫你要跟在我后面？一出城，你便紧紧地跟在我后面！”

“对不起，Aurelius殿下，但是，每天清晨，我都看见你出去散步……”

“散步？胡说！三十年来，我总是习惯边骑着马边思考！我一日不骑马，就像一日忘了祈祷一样！”

带着恶劣的心情，Aurelius殿下拍了一下马匹的臀部。马儿随即快步小跑，朝台伯河的方向奔去。

天色昏暗，云层很低，湿气夹杂着薄雾，随着柳树在台伯河岸迎风飘荡。天气寒冷，呼吸间已然有白色的雾气。罗马城市的尖形红屋顶在丘陵和树林的交接处失去了踪迹。

这一次轮到Arthur快马加鞭。他骑到Aurelius殿下的身后，用有点粗鲁的口气说：

“殿下，拜托！可给我一点时间吗？”

“做什么？”

“我想知道，你是否愿意带我一起去征服那个不列颠？那封加冕你为不列颠总督的信函是否马上就会送来？还有……”

“你知道些什么？”

“你将会是总督，我知道。当你叙述那段探险之旅时，我从皇帝陛下的眼神中早看出来了！”

“皇帝的眼神？真了不起啊！你难道不知道皇帝们早上一睁开眼便开始演戏？”

“不，殿下！他喜欢你。你离开罗马之前，一定会成为总督，我确定。”

马鞭一挥，Arthur纵马狂奔，这一次换他横越Aurelius殿下前方，强迫他停下。

“殿下，请别再让我苦苦等待了！几天前，你的弟弟Uther对我说你根本不会要我，说我别想搭你的船去不列颠。稍后，希腊人Balan（巴兰）对我说的话却完全相反。依他所言，你对我还是有点儿好感。Aurelius殿下，我目前的处境……”

Arthur不敢把话说完。Aurelius殿下用脚一踢，将他那匹半纯正血统的马儿带开，好安抚它的情绪，之后他以沙哑的声音说：

“你目前的处境很尴尬，我弟弟的儿子。”

“我不是那个人的儿子，殿下！”

Arthur大声嘶喊，Aurelius殿下不由得回头看着他，眼中充满了惊吓。

“据我所知，可不是这样。”

“那么殿下，你被骗了！从今以后我再也不是那个人的儿子，假如有人对你说相反的话，那纯粹是为了把我毁了。现在我的身心完全属于我自己。我崇拜我的祖先，但我的父亲对我的影响最多只到我的鞋尖。”

这位年长贵族细薄的唇边浮现一个罕见且不寻常的微笑。

“现在我终于亲口说出了那句早就想说的话！”

他紧盯着Arthur，好像第一次这么仔细认真地看着他，原本对他的“小男孩”印象也转变了。

“你是不是闯下了什么大麻烦，才被送进宗教法庭？”

“很大——假如他们相信连树叶都可能有歹念的话！真可笑，但愿他们愿意了解真相。”

“结果你就被释放了？”

“比这个还精彩，殿下。从此之后，我只成了世上的一个影子。”

Aurelius殿下再度露出微笑，眼光较前犀利：

“你敢向我保证你忠贞不贰吗？绝对的忠诚！在任何情况下都愿意牺牲自己，甚至是……我的兄弟，服从我，只服从我一个人？这需要付出代价，而且很贵……”

“愿意，殿下。”

“我可以理解他把你交给Ector，但我不知道为什么他那么讨厌你。但是，你得忍受他的脾气，或许还得多让他一些，他很……”。

“我会尽力而为，殿下。我唯一的心愿是希望你能够信任我，就像我信任你一样！……Aurelius殿下，我以你的保护神圣母玛利亚之名向你保证：我将对你忠心耿耿，甚至赴汤蹈火，在所不辞！”

Aurelius殿下轻轻地点一点头，表情高傲，但是嘴唇微颤。他咬一咬牙，用僵硬的手指搓着下巴的胡茬。之后，他从上衣的口袋里取出一封信。

是他一心想摆脱的父亲。

Uther参加了弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯召集的军队，准备迎击阿提拉带领的匈人军队。信上说，此次弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯所允诺的奖金丰厚，只要能打赢阿提拉的军队，所有参战人员都可以分得匈人多年来搜刮掠夺的大量战利品。他目前已经在去往高卢的集结地点的路上。

“你也去吧，小伙子，这场战役打完之前，罗马是不会多派给我们一个人或多给我们一分钱的。”

**Stonehenge，公元450年，接骨木月（Elder）** ［凯尔特历法，即11月25日-12月23日］

整个晚上，尽管有墙壁和毛毯的保护，Merlin依然感觉周身的肌肤都是凉意，甚至渗入体内。入睡前，就在太阳下山之前，，他趴在窗口看了很久，低垂的眼神就像一颗掉入滚滚作响的河流深处的小石子。他就在那里，近在咫尺，在这美妙的空间里，在潮湿的空气里，只要他一张开眼，便可以看见他像只小鸟般在眼前轻盈地飞翔。

Taliesin和祭司的话语就像夜间的寒冷挥之不去：在这个神祇款待人类的地方，只要人类保住心中这个秘密，似乎就可以远离战争。然而，Taliesin却对他说，而且反复地说，战争的脚步近了，战争就在眼前。

“明天，清晨……”把他单独留给夜晚之前，智者喃喃自语。

整个晚上，受了白天所发生的事情的刺激，男孩发抖地等待黎明的到来。

明天，清晨？

他听见夜里哀怨的歌声，歌声里悲叹的情绪多于欢乐。歌声回荡在他四周，呼唤他一起加入它们的行列。

他无力地抵抗。

明天，清晨？

他面对平原，极力寻找着一道光，他在心中默默呼唤那只大红龙与他的主人——众神福佑之圣杯。可惜看不见任何一道光，没有任何一个声音回应他。

当黎明的曙光照在远方山脉覆满白雪的山巅时，他睡得正香甜，Taliesin得用力才能摇醒他。Merlin吓得睁开双眼，心跳加速。此时屋内的光线依然昏暗。他站起来，重新别好那根固定毛毯的别针。

“时候到了。”Taliesin简洁地说。

他们穿过圣城狭窄的小路，登上神庙，他终于看见神庙的圆形屋顶。他情不自禁地被周边广袤的平原和淙淙水流的河川所吸引。在他面前，当他一抬头，正好瞧见阳光穿过巨石阵，照在灰蓝色的大岩石上，发出耀眼的光芒。

Druid中的大祭司早站在神庙前等待他们。她身上穿着细腻的白羊毛祭袍，头上戴着橡树与榭寄生编成的头冠，上面点缀着一颗颗红色的榭寄生果实。一抹金色的阳光照在她的额头上。

Taliesin向她鞠躬行礼。

Merlin的眼神被一群走出神庙的祭司所吸引，他们抬着一顶神轿，一种比运送君王棺椁简朴许多的轿子，但是其上却覆盖着同样精美的纱布。

他全身颤动。

尽管早已日上三竿，空气却依然潮湿。太阳门的正上方堆积着几朵云块。

这一小群人慢慢地朝巨石阵走去，他们沿着巨石阵与几座神殿之间的环形道路走着，转过一圈又一圈，共走了三圈，路上彼此一语不发。

大祭司和智者走在最前端，之后是抬着轿子的轿夫，和其他几名扛着三只白色的公牛的仆从，Merlin殿后。

当他们终于不再转圈时，他发现他们正朝着巨石阵中间太阳门的方向前进。

巨石阵。最为古老的神殿。Merlin自言自语着这几个字，感觉恐惧占据了全身。

突然间，祭司不再继续朝着太阳门的方向前进，改为在外圈与中间石门之间的环形区域中继续转圈，用与刚才转圈相反的方向，他抬眼望着头顶上轮廓分明的云层，它看起来像极了一只插在灰蓝天空里的翅膀。他回过神来，赶紧追上祭司和Taliesin。途中他不停地朝神轿里张望，可惜什么也看不到。

“我们要去哪里？”

Taliesin用手指着前方。

“去那里做什么？”

急切的口气惹火了大祭司，她回头严厉地看着他，然后转向Taliesin。

“这个小男孩怎么敢这样子对我们说话？”

“我只不过简单地问我们要去做什么。”

“去祭拜太阳神Lugs。”Taliesin慵懒地回答。

“用那些白色公牛？”

Taliesin没有答腔。Merlin看着轿子，Taliesin赶紧将眼神转开。

*

这一次兜圈和之前不同，每走一圈他们都要停下来吟唱圣歌。Merlin只是抬头望着天空，回忆着第一次见到圣城的场景。所有石头，默默地伫立在如此广袤的世界里，化为永恒。

之后，他抬起眼睛看着前方三块巨石搭成的太阳门，在逐渐由灰转蓝的天空下，巨石的轮廓清晰可辨。

“我不是教过你了，从第一天开始，我不是告诉过你了吗？”

Taliesin的声音令他大为惊讶，吓了他一大跳。

“我不是告诉过你寻找光明所该经历的长途跋涉，也清楚地让你知道瞄准我们的战争火苗已经点燃了吗？”

“你原本想将我献给那只大红龙，后来依照Vortigern的旨意，才放了我一条生路。”

“我全告诉过你了，我把你带到这里来，到这个神秘的国度，现在……”

“我不懂，Taliesin。”

Merlin心跳得厉害，在这种地方，世界泄漏了它所有的秘密。

轿夫将轿子放下。覆盖其上的那块精美纱布在微风下轻轻地飘舞。有个小孩从里面走下来，她应该不超过十岁，嘴角淌着一道薄荷叶的汁液。她身上穿着一件剪裁简单的白色罩衫，只有在腰间点缀了一点儿红色图案。她张大棕色眼珠，专注地看着Merlin，不笑也不怕，什么表情也没有。

Merlin终于明了，心中激起反抗的情绪。

“这就是你要我知道的事情？你准备用这小孩当祭品？”

“闭嘴！”

Taliesin说话的语气回复了往日唯我独尊的个性。轿夫们赶紧将头低下，几只白色公牛鼻孔喷着粗气，猛踢着脚上的绳索。

“世界就要灭亡，战火已烧到天边，太阳之子尚未交接，黑暗邪恶的蛮夷怪物颠覆海洋，一场惊天骇地的大变动即将展开，而你竟然还敢和我讨论这个小孩的生命？这场牲人祭庆典将由太阳神，以及诸神来主持，如此一来，太阳神的血脉才有机会成为天地的主宰。而你，没有父亲的男孩，你竟想违背这条天法，阻止鲜血流回大地？”

智者所说的字字句句全烙在Merlin的心上。是的，因为他遵照了智者的每一个训诲，跟随他住在圣城里，才让他得以进入神明的心灵。是的，他知道必须奉献生命，才能让太阳之子的生命延续。是的，面对即将展开的大变动，他渺小得可怜。然而，面对这位眼神空洞的小女孩，有些深藏在他心中的感触，经过日日月月的洗礼，终于到了非说不可的时候了。

他低头，闭上眼睛，想躲开耀眼的阳光。

Taliesin不说话。他知道男孩屈服了。

“走吧！”智者直截了当地说。

Merlin走向小女孩，抚摸她的秀发。后者则拉着他的手。

“来，”Merlin小声地说，“我要和你在一起。”

他们一起往前走，他感觉握着他的这只小手，温热有如一只完全信任他的小动物。

*

Merlin稳重地踩着步伐，以免惊吓了拉着他的手的那个小女孩。

现在眼前所见唯有蓝天一片，蓝天里有只大鸟在飞翔，一个挂在云海和平原间的小黑点，是天空里的一道光。

太阳门就在他的面前，像一根掉落在空中的羽毛，迎风飘荡。

脚下一片空白，顶上也是一片空白，几乎不见大地，几乎感觉不到空气和天空的存在，除了手中所握的这只小手之外，他对世界似乎不再有感觉。

*

Merlin坐着，膝上抱着小女孩。他握着她的手，左右晃动，浑然忘我。小孩不仅和他们一起嚼食薄荷叶，也一起饮用苦艾酒，对被当成供品一事毫不在意。有几次，Merlin感觉她以指尖触摸他金手镯上一条蛇的头部，而且爱不释手。

他感觉只要他们站起来或走几步，便会像大秃鹰的翅膀一样飞起来，然后掉进波涛汹涌的滚滚川流里。

太阳门前，轿夫们生起一把火，摆上第一批供物：榭寄生、橡树枝、花椒叶、薄荷叶……

然后是白色的公牛。

接着便是那个小女孩。

Merlin不再害怕，心中亦不再反抗。

他所屈服的不是Taliesin，而是整个宇宙、平原、云海、太阳和幽灵。

他环顾四周的风景，将自己化成一只飞鸟，冲上云层，翻云覆雨，然后往下飞向圣城里的屋舍，从高山上俯瞰，它们就像一颗颗小石子和沙砾。他在小女孩的耳边轻唱着一首歌童年时的摇篮曲。

鹿群聚居的阿伦岛，

海浪拍打她的肩膀。

岛上居民衣食无忧，

山脊遍布诱人猎物。

山顶奔过受惊的鹿儿，

山坡长满甘甜的浆果，

河水清凉湍急流过，

满山橡树累累硕果。

灵缇奔跑，比格犬吠，

黑莓和黑刺李果生长。

居民紧邻森林而息，

群鹿散布橡树林间。

薄雾凝结成一团冷空气，越积越厚，然后飘过平原，慢慢地盖住整个圣城。灰蓝色的天空几乎变成白色。大鸟远离后，独留萧萧的风声。

他看见了那只大红龙。

它高大的影子钻进索尔兹伯里平原的平台与巨石中。山上的两颗岩石便是它的双眼，断层的细缝便是它的嘴巴，平台之间的沟壑便是他双翼的经脉；它竖起双耳，好似准备往前奔，它的爪子则深入云海里。

Merlin微笑：因为那只大红龙是他的朋友。

“不要怕，”迎着风，他对着小女孩耳语，“不要怕，看着那只大红龙……”

白色公牛的血被收集在一些黄金圣器里。大祭司和智者面对着他们。

他们从地上站起，Merlin将双手放在小孩的肩上，从此刻起，小孩的身体已化为他自己的一部分。

“现在！”Taliesin说。

当Merlin张开手臂时，一阵雷声从天边滚过整个天空。

是一只大秃鹰。一种代表权力和死亡的鸟类，高亢的叫声响彻云霄，刚飞过他们的头顶。

天色昏暗。

大祭司伸出一只手，手上的镰刀状的黄金礼刀金光闪闪。

*

“我就是神，”Merlin以呼风唤雨的坚定口气说，“我们就是统治这个世界的诸神。”

“我们可以看见你们看到的一切，可是你们看不见我们。我们看见太阳西沉，月亮陨落，我们看见狂风骤雨席卷大地和苍穹。”

“我们看见混沌的世界，我们看见无须牺牲的鲜血，我们看见宇宙逆转，我们看见军队如小石子般沿着湍流翻滚，我们看见兄弟阋墙，父子反目为仇，我们听见被杀害和被强奸的妇女哀号。”

“我们流下了真心痛苦的眼泪。”

Merlin胸口胀痛，呼吸急促。他不敢抬眼看那只大秃鹰，眼前突然一片迷蒙，遮住大祭司、智者和小女孩，在他眼中，他们只成了一些影子。是他在讲话，却又不是他。

“我们看见人类因贪婪而相互诋毁，我们看见饥饿摧毁他们的肉体和心灵，我们看见水泉干涸，所有通往黑暗与光明的道路全都中断了。”

“我们只看见被阻挡在安温岛（Annwyn，即Avalon，彼世）之外的痛苦魂灵。”

“之后我们看见我们的权柄，我们的圣杯逃亡，躲藏在黑暗背后，许久之后，才又重现光明，向世人宣布下一次的末日。”

他沉默不语。

他没看见礼刀从大祭司的手中掉落，他没看见Taliesin忧郁的眼神和轿夫们恐惧的表情。

他没听见大秃鹰早已飞远。

等到太阳重新出现，晒烫了他的颈部时，他才摇一摇头，从幻觉中惊醒。

“Merlin，男孩，”智者说，“没有父亲的男孩，我不知道你要表达些什么，但是我相信你……”

“连我自己也不清楚。”

“因为这样，所以我才相信你。为何你的反抗没有用，现在你懂了吧？”

Merlin同意，但还是忍不住嘟哝：

“你们没有把小孩奉献给——”

“别太狂妄自大了，别以为这一切都是因为你，那些指示来自……”

“我知道，Taliesin。”

随行的仆从肩上仍扛着温热的白色公牛躯体。薄雾慢慢地散去，他们重新看见伫立千年的巨大石群建筑。

Merlin放慢脚步，沿着来时的路往外走，再走下陡峭的石阶，然后经过神殿……

在这段时间里，他慢慢地看见了圣城，城里的墙垣和茅篷屋顶越来越清楚。

在这段时间里，他以为整个世界就要被战争摧毁了。在Taliesin和大祭司的话语里，无论是观点或声音，所谈的全都与鲜血、死亡及摧毁有关。

在这段时间里，他自问那只出现在他面前、高踞平原与山丘的大红龙，想要向他表达什么。

在这段时间里，他知道自己一直牵着小女孩的手，他感受到一份无法言语和分享的寂静幸福，像第二颗心脏一样拍打着自己的胸膛。

但他知道，他已经徒手掀起了一场血雨腥风。

因为他知道，整个世界和他一样质疑，太阳之子的生命是否应当延续。

**Rome罗马，意大利行省，西罗马帝国，公元451年，10月**

等待与忍耐，真是件苦差事。

这一年里，所有人都沉浸在对抗匈奴的战争中。Arthur没有去找自己的亲生父亲Uther，而是去找了他的养父Ector军长，继续在骑兵军队里效力。不过他再一次背部被砍伤，在8月时就被养父Ector托人送回到罗马养伤，没能参加那场著名的沙隆战役。原本在战场上快被他淡忘的去往海峡另一边的梦想在这段时间里再次疯狂生长起来。

伤好一些后，他又开始同一年前一样，每天骑马跟在Aurelius殿下身后。

Aurelius殿下对台伯河情有独钟。

“这条河总让我想起‘母狼哺婴’的故事。”殿下的声线并不平稳，这和他骑马没关系，很多日常时候说话，他的声音都是忽高忽低的，有时候又像是喃喃自语，在他思考的时候尤是如此。“我想你听过这个故事。但我总是不厌其烦地去想，我觉得这就是预兆。”

Arthur当然知道这个在罗马家喻户晓的故事。传说中，在公元前7、8世纪，罗马国王努米托雷被其胞弟阿姆利奥篡位驱逐，其子被杀死，女儿西尔维娅与战神马尔斯结合，生下孪生兄弟罗慕洛和雷莫。阿姆利奥把这两个孪生婴儿抛入台伯河。一只母狼发现了这两个婴儿，用自己的乳汁哺育他们，接着一个猎人将他们发现带回家，抚养长大。两兄弟长大后杀死了篡位者阿姆利奥，并迎回外祖父努米托雷，重登王位。努米托雷把台伯河畔的7座山丘赠给他们建新都。后罗慕洛私定城界，杀死了雷莫，并以自己名字命名新城为罗马。这一天是公元前753年4月21日，后定为罗马建城日，并将“母狼乳婴”图案定为罗马市徽。

“当然，我并不喜欢兄弟相残的部分。”他看着Arthur的眼睛说道，然后，他突然从上衣的口袋里取出一封厚厚的信，Arthur吓得差点以为这又和Uther有关，他担心Uther战死，也担心他活着，然后Aurelius殿下跟他妥协把自己赶走。但很快他一眼便认出信上的蜡印。

“殿下！这是皇家的信函！”

“昨天收到的。共有两页，以及一些其他必备的文件。还好，当时我想先祷告再读信，然后再将内容告诉大家。或许是封拒绝的信……请为我读这封信，Arthur。”

Arthur兴奋地用拇指一勾，折断了信封上的蜡印。他马上露出释怀的开朗笑声。

“殿下，我不是早就告诉过你了吗？你被任命为不列颠的总督……还有，薪饷为七万奥雷（金币）。殿下，这简直不可思议，信上有皇帝本人的签字，日期为明年的三月。”

“有提到我的那些同伴吗？Pellinore［佩利诺尔］的头衔是什么？”［Pellinore：佩利诺尔，亚瑟王传说中的人物，King Pellam的儿子，Kings Pelles 和 Alain的兄弟。他本人是否加入了圆桌骑士团有争议，但可以肯定的是他的儿子Lamorak（兰马洛克）是圆桌骑士团成员之一（也是骑士团中武力最强的，惯用长枪，马洛里的《亚瑟王之死》中把Lamorak称为亚瑟王的第三好骑士，只比Lancelot和Tristan崔斯坦差）。传说中亚瑟王曾战败于Pellinore，折断了石中剑，亚瑟王称赞他的剑术，他则成为了亚瑟王早期的盟友之一。他的婚生子和非婚生子很多，家族性格直率、暴躁、傲慢。也是渔人王的原型。］

“等一下……啊！找到了：‘Pellinore［佩利诺尔］阁下，他戮力参与不列颠行省的收复工作，甚至捐款，还有……’”

“头衔！”

“‘Anglesey［安格莱西］的高级法官’，殿下！官衔和权力相当于Anglesey［安格莱西］城堡的总指挥官，年薪一万奥雷。”［Anglesey：安格莱西，威尔士西北部的一个自治区，位于爱尔兰海相对安赫莱斯岛的一个狭窄海峡处。在传说中，King Pellinore是Listenoise或Anglesey或与Anglesey同名的国家的国王。古代欧洲的国家太多，类似Prince（王子/亲王）和伯爵等贵族，都算得上自己领土上的国王。还有一些地区或军队领袖，后期也被冠以国王的头衔。］

“嗯。把所有的细节都念给我听，Arthur，我亲爱的孩子。从第一行开始，一字不漏。还有别念得太快，拜托。”

Arthur顾不上反驳这一亲切的称呼，他按照Aurelius殿下的指示，慢慢地、字句分明地念着信。好像每个字都渗入他的血液当中，重新彻底地温暖了他的灵魂，好像他早已亲自穿越丛林，爬过那些险峻的陡坡，踩在了先祖们所继承的土地上。

读完信后，他继续将眼光停留在信上，过了一会儿，他才敢再度抬眼看着殿下。

Aurelius哭了，有点儿腼腆，像个怕被人视为女人的男子汉——豆大、温热的泪水滑过他的脸颊，流过下巴的胡茬，滴落在前襟。

Arthur沉默不语。殿下最后终于转身面对他，两眼炯炯有神：

“一切都属于我们了，孩子，一切！”

Arthur心中不只高兴地想着他终于找到了一个可以栖身的国家，更惊讶且惊慌失措地想着，他找了一个父亲。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 部分研究人员认为，早在公元前三四千年以前，人们就已经开始骑乘伊比利亚马了。后来无论是腓尼基人(Phoenicians)于公元前两千年左右，或是希腊人于公元前一千年侵略此处，都认为伊比利亚半岛上的这些骑兵造成了极恐怖的威胁，而伊比利亚马也成为当时所向披靡的战马。不仅荷马(Homer)在他公元前一千一百年左右完成的作品「伊利亚德」(Iliad)中提到了这些伊比利亚马，著名的希腊骑兵将领赞诺芬(Xenophon)也以「有天份的伊比利亚马」对这些在公元前四百五十年左右帮助斯巴达人击败雅典人的马儿作出高度的评价。到了公元前218-201年间的第二次腓尼基战役(Second Punic War)中，汉尼拔(Hannibal)数度击退入侵的罗马人，所选用的也是伊比利亚骑兵团。伊比利亚马的军事用途历久不坠，征服者威廉(William the conqueror)在1066年的哈斯汀之役(Battle of Hastings)中，自始至终都骑乘着伊比利亚马。而伊比利亚马虽然顶着「顶级战马」的头衔，它们与人们之间的互信与亲近的特质，更是广为人知。


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur心想，还有一段时间，火烫的太阳就会从看似平静的海面上升起。到那时，它也同样将在不列颠的上空发光发亮。他们马上就要出发到那里去，他终于可以回到真正属于自己的国度。不会再有教廷，不会再有宗教审判，即便Uther也会在那里，也与他无关，反正他们本就已经没有任何关系！他将在那里成为完完全全的自己。也许这就是宿命。也许他们就是台伯河上被母狼喂养的孤儿。
> 
> “在那边会发生什么事情，很难预测，Arthur先生。”Gwaine喃喃地说，仿佛猜中了他的心思。“有时候，我梦想不列颠有许多黄金，所以我可以在那里成为一个真正受人尊敬的人，受人尊敬得可以让我成为贵族！但是这一切都只是个梦。Aurelius殿下或许可以成为不列颠的总督，国王，可是直到目前为止，他所管辖的地区都还在梦里。不列颠早已脱离了罗马的掌控，而且苏格兰人Langer（兰格）不断提起的那些撒克逊人才是当地的主人，当篡位者和撒克逊人联盟之后，他们曾位于威尔士的一些凯尔特部落才会向北迁徙，成为苏格兰人的一部分。他们绝不会轻易地服从我们。Aurelius殿下甚至还没有找到足够的人手——”
> 
> “我知道，”Arthur打断他的话。“这艘船的船长也知道，在顾问军官团尚未给予我们通关权之前，他便向我多要了五十个奥雷［金币］，允许我们在午夜出港！别紧张，罗马这边已经答应，在确认我们抵达不列颠岛的苏格兰西南港口之后，再增派一些人手。”

**Saint Malo圣马洛，Brittany布列塔尼，Gallia Lugdunensis陆都努高卢行省，公元452年，3月**

一整天，圣马洛城门前熙熙攘攘。

三天以来，只要天一亮，圣安东尼船边便排满了一大队马车和上了鞍的母骡。二三十个男人，像跳舞般忙上忙下，急着将一些装满面粉、鹰嘴豆、猪肉干和木柴的袋子，以及一些油罐和酒壶、装箱的羊脂或盛橘子的篮子卸下马车或骡子……

尽管3月的天气凉爽，大部分的挑夫依然光着上半身，肩上闪着豆大的汗珠。站在船尾的舱房前，Arthur看着来来往往的人群。

他在舷边挂了一个工具箱，并在一张皮革的背面写下货运的内容和数量。偶尔，他也会抬头看着Gwaine轻巧地顺着船壳滑进码头，在船长严厉的监督下，掀起一块遮雨篷，打开一个袋子，大约估计，甚至仔细地数着里面的东西。假如一切符合规定，Gwaine便会高举着手，朝负责做记录的Arthur挥一挥。

然而有两次，他高举拳头，拇指朝下，整队的搬运夫立刻停下脚步，因为有一公担的面粉里掺杂了黑麦。稍后，又有几捆弩箭没有包装好，有断支或是箭尖受潮生锈严重。

“箭首一旦生锈，等我们航行结束，说不定一碰就碎，”Gwaine微微一笑，“失去箭首的弩箭就像是许多和弩弓一起选错了阵营的士兵！”

圣安东尼号的船长是个瘦子，头发灰白，肤色由于长期暴晒而黝黑异常，他恼怒地拿起部分商品，以高分贝的声音说：

“喂，小子！你以为你是谁？我可不需要一个没来头的小子来向我说教！我，我才是这艘船的主人！”

“对不起，船长，”Gwaine冷静地说，同时激怒了一群水手。“在船上，或许你是船长，但是在码头边，可就不是了。这里的主人是他！”

他用手指着Arthur，后者一察觉他们间起了争执，马上走过来。他动作干净利落，一如他的表达方法和眼神，他亲自打开那些面粉袋子和弩箭外的铁箍。

众人盯着他的背部看，他们的眼睛比船长的更加犀利。他以冷若冰霜的口气赞同检查的结果：

“勇士Gwaine说得一点儿也没错，先生们。你们认为我应该接受这种三等货吗？这种箭连老鼠都弄不死。至于这种面粉，只有虫才会喜欢！”

商人群起抗议，船长亦抱怨连连。Arthur瞧了一眼越笑越开心的Gwaine后，以斩钉截铁的声音说：

“我说不要，先生们，就是不要。别浪费时间了，赶快将你们的货物带走，免得让勇士Gwaine将它们全都丢进海里。”

其他的卸货情形一切良好。最后，终于在天黑前的一个小时，挤在圣安东尼号停泊的码头前的人潮全都退去了。

最后一辆马车走远后，码头恢复平静，只断续传来船壳和桅杆的摇晃声、海鸥的叫声或水手们修理帆布的嬉笑声。

当Arthur正忙着用沙砾吸干所记录的资料时，传来了一个强硬的讲话声，吓了他一跳：

“我想你应该会满意，殿下的顾问大人！货舱都已装满了，而且依你的指示……”

船长像只猫一样，悄悄地走到后船舱来，指着打开的账册和Arthur仍握在手上的笔说：

“这是第一次有人如此检查我的船货。假如你想知道我内心的想法，先生，我想这就好比法官在审判案子！”

Arthur忍不住笑了出来：

“你内心的想法，船长，既充满了想象又错误连连。事实上，Ambrosius殿下委托我一项任务，要求我尽力而为，我也的确全力以赴。算了！别不高兴了，再见。有关面粉和弩箭的采购……你满钱包里从我这里勒索而去的奥雷［金币］，应该足以补偿你的这项损失了。”

船长顿时面红耳赤，声音如一大桶浓缩的盐水般呛人。

“你很年轻，先生，竟能看出这些事情。基于这一点，就我所知，这应该是你的第一趟航行！……让我告诉你，像你这种年轻人，我早见识多了。他们总是带着骄傲的神情出发前往战场，但是，你等着瞧好了，只有少数的人能够平安地返回！……晚安，先生。我们将依照约定，在天亮前的一个小时起锚。”

他才刚一转身走进甲板室，Arthur便听见Gwaine浅浅的笑声。

“完了，至少一个月之内有个人不会开口对你微笑！”

“只要他将船航向海峡的彼岸，”Arthur打趣地说，“我就会是他最得力的助手。”

当他合上账册，收好纸笔后，Gwaine脸上的微笑转成罕见的尴尬。

“我应该谢谢你，Arthur先生。”

“谢我？”

“平常，一般人总是称我为流浪者或其他较温和的别称，很少人称我为‘勇士Gwaine’！除了希腊人Balan（巴兰），真的……”

在对方诚恳的注视下，Arthur先愣了一会儿，然后佯装无所谓地放声大笑：

“我的上帝啊，勇士Gwaine，我一点儿都不觉得奇怪。我们将一起收复不列颠，对抗敌人，所以今后我们两人必须珍惜彼此的伙伴，这是很自然的事情！”

他们一起笑了起来，然而不自然的尴尬气氛还是让两个人马上将头转开，望着一大片的旗杆和桅桁，它们在落日余晖里随着海水轻轻地摆动。

Arthur心想，还有一段时间，火烫的太阳就会从看似平静的海面上升起。到那时，它也同样将在不列颠的上空发光发亮。他们马上就要出发到那里去，他终于可以回到真正属于自己的国度。不会再有教廷，不会再有宗教审判，即便Uther也会在那里，也与他无关，反正他们本就已经没有任何关系！他将在那里成为完完全全的自己。也许这就是宿命。也许他们就是台伯河上被母狼喂养的孤儿。

“在那边会发生什么事情，很难预测，Arthur先生。”Gwaine喃喃地说，仿佛猜中了他的心思。“有时候，我梦想不列颠有许多黄金，所以我可以在那里成为一个真正受人尊敬的人，受人尊敬得可以让我成为贵族！但是这一切都只是个梦。Aurelius殿下或许可以成为不列颠的总督，国王，可是直到目前为止，他所管辖的地区都还在梦里。不列颠早已脱离了罗马的掌控，而且苏格兰人Langer（兰格）不断提起的那些撒克逊人才是当地的主人，当篡位者和撒克逊人联盟之后，他们曾位于威尔士的一些凯尔特部落才会向北迁徙，成为苏格兰人的一部分。他们绝不会轻易地服从我们。Aurelius殿下甚至还没有找到足够的人手——”

“我知道，”Arthur打断他的话。“这艘船的船长也知道，在顾问军官团尚未给予我们通关权之前，他便向我多要了五十个奥雷［金币］，允许我们在午夜出港！别紧张，罗马这边已经答应，在确认我们抵达不列颠岛的苏格兰西南港口之后，再增派一些人手。”

“但愿还有许多疯子愿意追随我们！我可以私下告诉你，Arthur先生，基于你所做的一切，我们早把你当成我们的人了。”

“几天以来，我心里不停地想着，他们是否真的把我当成他们一伙的？”

“你是说Uther？殿下的弟弟对你根本就是毫无道理的偏见。假如我没有看错的话：Uther的女婿Lot阁下和罗马派来随行的Bors阁下都很冲动，我真希望他们都是好战士。除此之外……事实上，无关紧要。我们只能将梦想寄托在Aurelius殿下的身上。今晚，今天夜里，我的生命将重新开始。我知道，我感觉得到！是的，眼前满天的彩霞似乎在呼唤着我，似乎连太阳也准备带我一起沉入地平线的那一端！”

**Fyrien费利恩，Britain不列颠，公元453年，9月**

“殿下，你找我？”

习惯使然，尽管身边惊涛怒吼，Arthur依然压低声音说话。

夜晚漆黑，伸手不见五指。一轮上弦月隐藏在云层背后，忽明忽暗。月光暗淡地照在汹涌的海面上。船上的灯笼摇摇晃晃，发出吱吱嘎嘎的响声，好似有位幽灵恶作剧地把玩着它们。只要一起风，绞帆上的横桁和船上所有的桅杆便发出铿锵的撞击声，船锚拖曳在船后，锚上的链子也跟着丁丁当当响个不停。

虽然只有一箭之遥，却看不清Fyrien［费利恩］岸上的情形。

双手抓着船首吊杆的把手，双脚叉开，一把长剑像尾巴般斜挂在身上，Aurelius Ambrosius殿下直挺挺地盯着眼前的黑夜。黑暗中，他金色夹杂白色的胡须和海面上断断续续涌现的浪花一样发出磷光。为了回答Arthur的问话，他才稍微把眼光从海面上移开。

“十二海里！十二海里，还有五天的航程，这就是我们和不列颠的目的地之间的距离，Arthur！Anglesey［安格莱西］就快到了，就在不远处，那将是我们第一个停泊的城市……”

他停了一会儿，眯着眼，仿佛已望见当地那些神庙、光彩夺目的金银财宝以及象征主至高无上的荣耀与权柄的圣杯。

“明天将是个新的开始，孩子！”他突然喃喃自语，声音很小，Arthur得贴近他才听得见。“不管碰到什么困难，圣母玛利亚一定会协助我们完成这一趟归家之旅……”

“殿下，自从我们离开圣马洛之后，”Arthur保持一贯的口气，“我便不曾怀疑。即使海上的生活度日如年，即使一路行来困难重重，险象环生，即使我们必须在苏格兰西南部苦苦地等候罗马的援兵，饱尝迫害和歧视……”

“我当时总是向你们承诺说将来我们必可带回大量的金子和翡翠。”Ambrosius说，露出不寻常的冷笑。

Aurelius殿下干瘪的手指重新握住长剑的剑柄，停了很久一段时间不讲话，身边唯有海啸呼号的声音。突然间，他问：

“你对Poole［普尔，取自被亚瑟王击败后渡海退回的两位国王之一。］阁下有何看法？”

Arthur思索着该用什么字眼来形容：

“嗯，我觉得他是个很勇敢的战士，骁勇善战。”

Ambrosius颤抖地用力搓着下巴的胡子茬，怒斥说：

“他的确和你所说的一样，真的。可惜，唉……”

Ambrosius突然住嘴。一阵浪花袭来，船身失去平衡，左右晃动。Arthur跌落在湿滑的甲板上，幸亏及时伸手抓住了栏杆。当他重新站直后，他对Aurelius说：

“请恕我直言，殿下，我很高兴他同意加入了我们的行列！你想一想：两艘船、一百名水手、一百名士兵、二十五匹马！这等于加倍了我们的本钱！”

“Benedict［本尼迪克特，取自被亚瑟王击败后渡海退回的两位国王之一。］也加入了我们，对于他，我很有信心。”

“但是Benedict［本尼迪克特］只有三十名随从。”

Ambrosius手背一挥，表示不想继续争论下去。

“收复是否成功和人数的多寡无关，孩子。”

Arthur陷入苦思，既然深信无论在任何情况下圣母一定会保佑他，为何殿下要大发雷霆？

“我告诉你，”Arthur心平气和地重拾话题，“只要我相信的事情，我就不怀疑，而且从不怀疑。然而，从布列塔尼出发至今，已经过了一年半，我们除了等待还是等待，我自己更陷入了急躁不安，惹出了一身的病痛！”

“但是你一直做得很好啊！”

“现在我们总算即将看见你所说的那个不列颠的海岸了，”Arthur马上接下去说，“那些在我们上岸时，热情欢迎我们的凯尔特人，现在可完完全全放心了，他们一定会找机会宰了我们。之前，那些被你视为军人的家伙毫无忌惮地任意强奸苏格兰少女。现在，他们只要一看见苏格兰人的影子，便赶紧拔腿就跑！……你的老朋友Pellinore［佩利诺尔］阁下，他的举动比一名粗野的匈人好不到哪里去，顺便一提，他大腿中箭，将有两个星期无法骑马。至于罗马派来的Bors阁下和你弟弟的女婿Lot阁下，都只知道享乐，连栋民房都还没攻下，就想弃械投降。请恕我直言，Aurelius殿下，缺少Poole［普尔］阁下的帮忙，你根本别想成为不列颠的总督！”

奇怪的是，Aurelius不但不生气，不反驳，反而轻咳一声，莞尔一笑。

“无所谓。反正我已经是总督了。圣母同意，皇帝同意，教宗同意，我也同意！但是Poole［普尔］，他希望拥有一块自己的土地，而且我担心他一有机会便会离开我们……”

“有可能，Aurelius殿下！”Arthur嘟哝。“有可能！但是目前的难题不在这里。反而是在抵达我们真正的目的地之前，所有的水手都将先累垮了，因为他们饥贫交加，病痛缠身！据说他们相互间感染着一种可怕的肉瘤疾病，每天都有人病逝，再加上这种病通常在睡梦中袭击病人，所以他们都不敢合眼睡觉。其他的人则说这种肉瘤疾病来自鱼类或螃蟹，从此之后他们不敢乱吃东西。事实上除了鱼和螃蟹之外，我们根本没有其他的东西可吃……”［这是一种过去的水手常见的疾病，热带和南半球较北半球更为严重，一般是由于深海鱼类身上携带的寄生虫或寄生虫携带细菌病毒，成为病媒，病症为皮肤长怪瘤；肉瘤冒出时，会严重关节痛。一些作品描写恐怖的海盗总会有脸上有肉瘤等，很多都是这种疾病造成的。历史上，滨海地区在考虑水源与水生生物的洁净问题之前，这种类型的疾病夺去过很多人的生命。］

“对你而言，一切的事情都还很新鲜，孩子！”Aurelius殿下笑着说，“这是你的首次探险之旅，你正在学习。至于我，这些故事都是老调常弹，我听了二十多年了！”

尽管船只前后颠簸，Aurelius的眼神依然盯着远方不变，执著的程度和他的胡子一样直顺。他拉长了脸，沉默了一会儿之后，突然抓起Arthur的手腕，使劲地握紧，以拘泥的客套语气问：

“Arthur，你还记得那天你跟踪我到罗马郊区，请求我带你一起征服不列颠这件事吗？”

“我一辈子都会记得那一刻，殿下！”

“你还记得我的回答吗？”

“你要求我‘绝对的忠诚。在任何情况下都愿意牺牲自己服从我，只服从我一个人！这需要付出代价，而且很贵……’”

“嗯，实现你部分诺言的时候到了。明天天一亮，我们就出发前往Anglesey［安格莱西］。但是因为舱底不够大，容不下所有的人和马匹，所以我事先和Anglesey［安格莱西］的一位部落长老商量过，请他帮我们送来几艘他们自制的轻木筏。”

“我刚才看见了一些轻木筏，”Arthur兴奋地说，“做得很好，比想象中的更大更坚固！你和你弟弟的行李已经送上木筏了。”

Aurelius看着他停顿了一下，微微扬起嘴角，带着幽默打断他的话：“问题不在轻木筏是否坚固，而是我对Poole［普尔］的信心，Poole［普尔］借口说这些轻木筏比我们的船跑得快，于是建议和几名当地人先行离开，前去准备上岸的相关事宜。当然，我也很希望能够被风风光光地迎接，但是我实在不愿意一下子失去大半的人马……”

一阵比先前更强劲的浪花再次将他们撞得东倒西歪。从身后看不清的海岸传来马的嘶吼和惊叫声。Aurelius一把抓住Arthur的手肘，将他拉向自己，长剑的剑柄正好抵着这位青年的腰部：

“当Poole［普尔］阁下和Anglesey［安格莱西］的威尔士人碰面时，我要你注意他是否从中耍了些小手段。”

“据说轻木筏很容易翻船……”

“你会游泳吧，孩子！”Aurelius殿下恼怒地说，显出一种不近人情的感觉。“但愿派得上用场。尤其是，一定要眼观四面，耳听八方。这一次，你可千万要守口如瓶。”

“我需要一名值得信任的伙伴。让Gwaine来帮我吧。”

“假如你敢信赖一名流浪者的话，那就随你便吧！”

*

那些轻木筏真是坚固。

轻木筏的样子像只大手掌，上面竖着一根梁木当桅杆，再系上一面帆布，令人想起滑行在海面上的斜桅小帆船。但是只要波浪大一点儿，海水便会倒灌入船。船底的木头粗如牛大腿，以龙舌兰绳紧紧地捆绑在一起。离开Fyrien［费利恩］才一个小时，Uther的行李箱的高度尽管才高出木筏的船缘一点点，却早被海水弄得湿漉漉了。

“天啊！”Gross［格罗斯，取自亚瑟王传说中的一名法国骑士。］抱怨，“依照这种情况来看，Uther殿下的衣服很快便会被水泡烂了。他那些漂亮的亚麻衬衫，以及一些备用的靴子……再这样下去，只需一天，它们便会硬得像炭块一样。他知道后一定会气死！”

“要是我，我才不管Aurelius殿下的弟弟会不会气死，”Gwaine冷笑着说道：“依我看，你自己已经有够多的状况要操心……”

叹口气，咧嘴强笑，Gross［格罗斯］转开他那张变了形的脸，将全身蜷缩成一团。这个可怜虫也是惨遭肉瘤侵害，全身异变的病患之一。他的左脸颊挂着一颗大如无花果的可怕肉瘤，另一颗比较小一些，紫红色的，正好长在他的鼻端。此外，他的脖子和肩膀上还有大约十几颗大小如鹰嘴豆，寄生在肿大母瘤上的小肉瘤。

今天早上，就在离开Fyrien［费利恩］的前一个小时，因为太痛了，Gross［格罗斯］以烧烫的匕首割下那颗长在下巴的肉瘤。因为血流如注，他便用一块布将整个脸包住。但是从中午开始，他的右边太阳穴附近又冒出了几颗奇形怪状的小水泡，不仅把他的眼睛撑大了，甚至把整张脸搞成像装饰在天主教堂的檐槽喷水口上、用石头刻成的野兽头像。

因为实在太恐怖了，Arthur只敢偷瞄他一眼。然而，此时他其实担心着另外一些问题。

站在行李箱上，抓着木筏的船桅，他紧盯着海面上的浪花。

“什么也看不到，”他对Gwaine说，“连个鬼影子也没有。”

之后，他离开原本站立的地方，走到木筏的尾端，然后小心地蹲了下来。

“现在只剩下一艘船了，”他皱着眉说，“今天早上海面上还有8艘木筏呢！”

“是水流的关系，”Gross［格罗斯］头也不回地低声回答，“我见过这种情形。那种船的结构没有龙骨，所以船行不稳。”

“是水流，还是Poole［普尔］阁下的意思？”Arthur反驳，“Landru［兰德鲁］的想法和他一样。Poole［普尔］可以下令叫人把我们和其他的船分开！Aurelius殿下的确应该怀疑他……”

Gwaine咕哝，“我担心两者都不是。”下巴一扬，他指着那四位悠游掌舵的威尔士人。“我不喜欢他们。每次有人看他们，他们便冲着人傻笑。”

“那又怎么样？”

“根据我流浪的经验，有件事你非知道不可，Arthur，有时候野蛮的人朝你微笑，那就表示他对你有歹念。”

就在Arthur准备反驳的时候，其中一位威尔士大喊大叫着一些无人听得懂的话，然后用手指着正前方。

就在眼前，好像浮在海面上，浪峰顶端冒出了一块土地，浓密的绿色树荫几近一片乌黑。

“是个小岛！”Gwaine高喊，“我们已经航到尽头了。”

“总算，”Arthur微笑说，“我们的这几位同伴对我们并没有歹念。他们知道要航向哪里，至少我们今晚可以好好睡一觉了。明天晚上，依照原定计划，我们将停靠Anglesey［安格莱西］。”

Gross［格罗斯］呻吟地说，“我不上岸！我发过誓，我这辈子再也不在树下或沙滩上睡觉。”

*

黑夜里，躺在沙滩上，两眼失神地望着远方橙红色的山顶，Gwaine和Arthur皆沉默不语。几位威尔士人聒噪地聊着天，听起来像混杂在浪声中，断续传来的耳语。

Arthur脱掉衬衫，看着自己因营养不良和缺乏照料，表皮皱巴巴的胸膛和手臂。

Gwaine在沙上画画。

“这是什么？”

“好好地看清楚，这是那两个苏格兰人讲的东西，他们经常随船与撒克逊人和威尔士人做生意，所以他们会这里的语言。他们说多年以前，那个篡位者，抓到了两只活龙，他杀死了一只，另一只还豢养在王宫！”

Arthur放声大笑。

“一只龙！哈！他们是把大些的蜥蜴认错了，不是吗？”

“你不觉得与它碰面的时候到了？”

简单的一笔，Gwaine为这只动物加上活生生的力量和野性。

Arthur瞧了一眼地上那只双足飞龙。只要航过海峡就可见到那些遥远神秘的沙滩、森林和山脉了。梦想即将实现，他陶醉不已。

*

听见第一声怒吼时，大概是午夜时分。

响起第二声后，Arthur被吓醒了，他掀开毛毯，站了起来，猜想Gwaine应该早已站在他身边。

“Gross［格罗斯］！”Arthur大叫。那个可怜虫！或许是他正拿刀割下另一颗肉瘤……

又是一声尖叫，比前两声尖锐，划破了寂静的黑夜，撼动了汹涌澎湃的浪潮。

“不是！”Gwaine说，“Gross［格罗斯］不会为了一颗肉瘤大呼小叫。就算是三十颗这种鸟蛋，他也不会叫一声！是别的东西。”

两人想法一致。

他们同时一跃而起，冲向歪七扭八的树荫下躲藏起来，之后快速跑向沙滩。

夜色比炉灶里更黑，幸亏有Gross［格罗斯］的叫声当引路信号。走到较结实的潮湿沙地上时，Arthur拔出长剑，用力地挥舞，剑锋在风里嗖嗖作响。

Gross［格罗斯］的声调突然变了，变成清晰的求救声：

“救命啊，战士们！有人在偷船。他们想杀我，他们要杀我！”

黑夜中黑影憧憧，Arthur隐约看出木筏上被风吹涨的帆布。那艘轻木筏已飘离岸边，在浪花的冲击下，倾斜地上下摆动，此时惊叫声再度扬起。

“那些可恶的凯尔特叛贼！”Gwaine破口大骂，“他们把我们甩了……”

Arthur火冒三丈，直往海里冲，黑夜里，波浪在海面上划出一排排白色的浪花。他高举手中的长剑，眼看就要长驱直入，接近木筏的尾端。他清楚地看见Gross［格罗斯］被两名红发的凯尔特人押在船底，第三个手持狼牙棒，一棒将他击毙。尖叫声戛然而止。现在只剩下海面上滚滚的波浪。之后他听见Gwaine叫唤他的声音：

“Arthur，别冲动！快回来，快回来！你会被海淹死……”

但是他实在太生气了，怒气像长浪一样将他往前推。他用手腕挡住水波，冲破第一道浪墙。现在距离那艘轻木筏的船尾只剩一把剑的距离，他看见掌舵的那个凯尔特人，被月光照亮的眼神里充满了惊吓。

之后，大海突然像一头怒吼的禽兽往前扑，Arthur感觉自己变成了一块沉重的铅块。他的靴子、袜子，甚至衣袖全浸满了水。

浪花拍打着他，然后将他卷起，像搓揉泥巴般来回地翻搅。

长剑的刀面随着浪花拍打着他的脸颊，他头重脚轻，四周是一望无际的海水，浪声在他耳边诉说着死亡的呼唤，他的四肢仿佛已失去了知觉。

之后他一头撞上海底沙滩，呛进一口咸海水，胸中燃起窒息的刺痛感。刹那间，他突然觉得真是讽刺，眼看就要抵达新世界的门槛前了，却偏在此时遇上惨遭淹死的命运。

接下来，他的脚碰到坚硬的地面，铆足全力，他翻身蹿出水面。尽管呛进口中的海水让他透不过气来，他依然奋力划水，赶上那艘轻木筏。其实船上的那些凯尔特人只要随便用脚一踹，便可将他重新踢进海里，或像击毙可怜的Gross［格罗斯］一样，用狼牙棒一棒打死他。但是他们似乎被他像幽灵般从水底浮起的影像吓呆了。

“振作点，Arthur！”Gwaine在他耳边嘶吼。

Gwaine游到他身边，三名凯尔特人看见他们两人在一起便赶紧跳下水，试着游泳逃生。几近断气的Arthur只剩下爬上轻木筏的力气。而Gwaine则跳下水抓住落后的那名凯尔特人，像甩包裹一样，一把将他丢进木筏里，然后边喘气边吐水地爬上船。

“假如你胆敢逃跑的话，”Gwaine抓着凯尔特人的脖子说，“我就把你吃了。”

这个凯尔特人还很年轻，甚至可能尚未成年，吓得全身发抖。Gwaine和Arthur好不容易重新恢复镇定。

“要怎么处理他，Arthur先生？”

“假如你想吃了他，请便。”

“老实告诉你，其实我脑中所想的计划是请他带我们到Anglesey［安格莱西］去。当然，假如你不反对的话。”

“Gwaine？”

“Arthur先生？”

“我以为你不会游泳。”

“哎，我得向你坦承我真的不会游泳，除非你认为在那危险时刻，为了逃生，我胡乱踢水的动作也称得上是游泳的话。”他指着大片深色的海洋说。

风浪稍微平静了一些。Gwaine示意将手中握着的船舵交给那个凯尔特少年，后者犹豫了一会儿才接下手。在满天星辰的照耀下，Arthur尽情地享受着重生的喜悦。

“Gwaine。”

“Arthur先生？”

“我欠你一条命。但是说真的，我还想再请你帮个忙——可不可以请你简单地叫我Arthur就好了？”

Gwaine没有回答。他似乎看海看得出神了。之后，他转身面对Arthur，握住他的一只手，另一只手拍拍他的肩，Arthur也紧握他的手，用力地拍拍他的臂膀，像兄弟一样。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 在时间线上，他们在苏格兰西南部等待援军等了许久，是因为在他们452年年初他们离开布列塔尼之后，阿提拉带领匈人攻到了意大利，兵临罗马，一直到罗马教廷教宗出面调解，阿提拉才退兵，所以西罗马帝国直到453年修整一段时间之后才能向他们派遣增援。  
>  2\. 在篡位者Vortigern和撒克逊人签订协议，邀请对方进入不列颠之后，撒克逊部落在迁徙扩张中驱逐了很多在罗马统治时期的在不列颠原住民，包括凯尔特人，凯尔特人和其他民族的混血（罗马的侵略扩张中，罗马民族吸收了很多异民族基因，所以“凯尔特人和其他民族的混血”所指的人种非常广泛，不仅包括罗马人，还有撒克逊人，其他日耳曼民族分支等。一般越偏西部越凯尔特化一些，因为当时罗马与撒克逊都是从东部沿海开始入侵的，他们的统治渗透也是由东向西），撒克逊人的入侵也是由东向西，原不列颠西部的威尔士人（绝大部分由凯尔特人构成），一部分向北进入苏格兰或继续迁往威尔士西南角，一部分乘船逃去布列塔尼或爱尔兰；原不列颠中部的凯尔特人与混血（凯尔特人占多数，但混血并不少。）则迁徙到了西部，来到了威尔士。  
>  文中会有“威尔士人与撒克逊人”这样的句子，虽然“凯尔特人（种）与撒克逊人（种）”这样的句式更符合文法，但这样会忽视当时民族交融的问题，而且撒克逊人是以掠夺土地为目的，所以他们之间的冲突不是人种冲突而是土地资源冲突。这时候使用“当地人”这样的说法也是模棱两可，“不列颠原住民”的说法在句子里又会显得累赘，所以这里使用“威尔士人”更有明确的含义。不过以后可能还会继续修改，感谢大家的包容与耐心~


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vortimer定眼瞧了他一会儿，伸出手仿佛准备拍拍他的肩，最后却走向门槛。当他一跨出门外，警卫立即鞠躬行礼。  
>  他沉默了一阵子之后，指着Daobeth［道伯］四周山顶上的云海说：  
>  “山顶上有道万能之主的神谕。Druid看得懂上面记载的时间，明天，我们就去找她。”

**Daobeth道伯，公元453年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

一阵细雨落在Daobeth［道伯］草原上。几片残破的云海飘浮在附近的峭壁间，遮住了山顶。袅袅的炊烟并没有往上升，而是将辛辣的角豆树香味往四方扩散。

唯一君王Vortimer的运输队伍于前晚抵达，为平静的乡村，带来尖叫声、笑声、歌声，以及舞蹈与长笛的乐声。

“你在想什么？”Nimueh用胳膊肘戳了戳Merlin，后者从恍惚中回过神来，把手里捧着的橡树叶与薄荷叶倒入侍从捧到他面前的黄金托盘中。“你最近有一半时间都在发呆，你在想什么呢？”

“我喜欢这片草原，”Merlin沉默了一会说，“假如冬季来临时，我们能够待在一个像这样的村子里，那就太好了。不必赶路、过桥和爬山！我开始讨厌起那些轿子了……”

在他们面前，侍从们将黄金托盘中经过他们祝福的榭寄生叶、橡树叶以及薄荷叶倒入火盆中，然后围坐在火盆前，手拉手形成一个环，开始唱诵歌谣。

Nimueh皱起眉，压低声音，一脸怒容：

“千万不要对别人这样说！未卜先知的你，难道感觉不到Faustus（福斯特斯）正节节败退吗？”

“你明知道这几个月以来，我对外界发生的事情根本一无所知。”Merlin叹口气，闭上眼睛，将树叶焚烧的气味吸入肺里。

“啊，这个嘛，我知道！”Nimueh惊呼，“因为你的沉默，我的男人开始抱怨了……我从未见过Vortimer如此焦躁不安。打赢了那么多场战争之后，其实他早已胜券在握了！奇怪的是……”

“假如我不能够未卜先知，我又怎么会知道呢？”Merlin以几近听不见的声音喃喃地说。

他们沉默了一会儿，好让侍从们结束祈福仪式，跟他们一起回到内殿。

庭院的一角，有几名女孩忙着将大捆的羊毛搓成细线，边纺纱边羡慕地望着他们。

中庭的另一头则约有十五名妇女在屋檐下织布。她们蹲在地上，身边放了十几颗大如花朵的彩色线团。她们弯身面对纺织机，纺织机的下端以一条腰带系在她们的腰部，她们的动作整齐划一。纺织机的上端固定在一根柱子上，五彩缤纷的织布线在她们灵巧的手中忽而结合，忽而分开，随着梭子平静的节奏上下跳动，交叉地往下织。有几块布已接近完成阶段，由它们的色泽和织工判断，Merlin知道：那是专属唯一君王的御用布料。

之后，侍从们为他们掀起薄纱帘，让他们进入内殿。Merlin实在无法忘怀刚才路过神殿中庭里的那些“织女”与侍从们安详的工作表情。他永远也无法像他们一样平静、安详……

自从在那座“失落的国度”客居了一小段时间之后，他对许多事情的看法已大不如前！

今天，他无须成为唯一君王Vortimer的侍从或情人，便可轻易地接近他。一群毕恭毕敬的侍从宫女时时刻刻跟在他的身边。假如他想找麻烦或无理取闹的话，随时都行。连当初那些怀疑他、对他不屑一顾，甚至主张用火烧死他或者拿他去喂龙的老将军们都对他唯唯诺诺！连唯一君王最宠爱的情人、未来的Druid——Nimueh也成了跟他最亲近的“朋友”……

然而，这样的宫廷生活死气沉沉，禁忌多得吓人！

“那是真的，这段时间以来，你变了很多。”Nimueh突然开口说，仿佛猜中了他的心事。

一声令下，Nimueh要那些跪在她身后的宫女全部退下，然后挨近Merlin身边。

“只有你的眼睛没有改变。”她接着说。

“真的？”Merlin讽刺地说，“我的颧骨比以前还要高，而且像个老头子一样严肃，这才是你想说的！”

Nimueh莞尔一笑，在他身边坐下。

“没错，”Nimueh捏了一下他的手臂说，“我刚认识你时，你还只是个长得奇怪又霸气的小孩！我当时一点儿也不喜欢你。”

“那时候你特别会嫉妒别人……”

“那是真的。但是后来我明白你本来就是长得那副德性，和其他的人没什么两样。”

“啊，是吗？”

“当然。不过呢，女神Brighid［布莉姬］还赐给了我另一样本钱：让唯一的君王睡在我的大腿上！这就是女人最美的地方。”

“我知道，如果你生下他的孩子，你们一定会让那个孩子做国王或者女王的。”Merlin转向她，“但是，如果不走运呢？你为什么一定要把自己当做一件工具？”Merlin不想看见她怒睁的大眼，说完便立刻站了起来。小时候关于献祭的噩梦让他总怀疑Vortimer会死在这些黑寡妇般的督伊德手里。

中庭的另一端出现一个人影，身后跟着四位随从。Nimueh随着Merlin的眼神望过去，忍不住发出欢呼声：

“噢！那不是英俊的勇士Rutt吗？”她冲口而出，“Feorre［费罗］山谷之战的英雄！圣杯的守护者，你看，来了一个很希望教你床笫之乐的人了！”

Rutt走向一位侍从，后者立即快步跑去通知他们。听见了长枪腾空划过的声音，蹲在庭院的屋檐和角落边织布和纺纱的宫女侍从全好奇地停下手边的工作。

“让他进来。”Nimueh带着笑意说。

Merlin阴郁地看她一眼，Rutt便已走进屋内了。这名战士张开双手，手心朝上，恭敬地鞠躬行礼，但是不敢正视Merlin。

“两位祭司大人！”

“但愿Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］保佑你，Rutt勇士。”Nimueh用一种分外亲切的声音地回答，“很高兴看见你重新站了起来，这表示你的伤势已经痊愈了。”

Rutt骄傲地眯起眼睛，用指尖按着左肩。

“是的。一旦唯一的君王决定了下次出兵的时间，我一定可以重返战场。”

“真钦佩你的勇气。”Nimueh开玩笑说。

但是年轻的战士似乎没有听见她说的话，此刻他正搜寻着Merlin的眼神：

“圣杯守护者大人，唯一的君王要你到他身边去。”

“现在？”

“他正等着你，我来的目的就是要带你去见他。”

他话一说完，Nimueh马上站起来，亲自给Merlin披上披肩。

*

Rutt和他的四名侍从走在Merlin的前后左右，一排侍从伸长手臂搭成一座拱门为他遮雨，当Merlin离开庭院，踏进Vortimer居住的王宫前广袤的花园广场时，众人的眼光全集中在他身上。

然而，跨进王宫之后，侍卫队马上在第一个中庭解散，宫女们也折回庭院。Rutt的视线刚落到Merlin身上，后者突然大步走开，步伐透着他的反感。

“请等一下！”Rutt喊道，与先前的语气完全不同。“Merlin，请不要怕我！”

Merlin依然脚步不停。“怕你？你忘了我是谁吗？”

“请恕我无礼！”Rutt拦住他的去路，但他的眼中满是不安和恐惧。

“你到底想干什么？”Merlin冰冷地注视着他，语气近乎威胁，“把我的眼睛挖出来献给Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］？”

“不，请让我说几句话！这些话哽在我心里已经有好几年了，今天我非说不可！Merlin，从前，我太年轻冲动，自以为是——”

“让开！”

“Merlin，请听我说！我知道你一定还记得那晚发生在Eofham的那些事情，那个举办勇士决选的夜晚。我当时因失败羞愧至极，再加上喝多了苦艾酒，神志不清，简直像被邪灵附身，但是……但是那是很久、很久以前的事情了，至今早已过了三个冬至！四季也已运转了三次！我当时还是个小孩，你也是。但如今我是堂堂正正的战士，而且在攻下Feorre［费罗］山谷之战后，唯一的君王封我为将军……”

“是的，我知道你在那场战役里奋勇杀敌，据说你还逮捕了两名Faustus（福斯特斯）的将军。”Merlin眯起眼睛，声音冷漠地表示。

“是的，”Rutt指着自己的伤口，双眼炯炯有神地说，“是的！我再也不是当年那个不知天高地厚，甘愿当着你的面，被撒克逊的小杂种Pascent（帕斯特）羞辱的懦夫！”

Merlin只觉得滑稽，任凭他自吹自擂。Rutt接下去说，语气稍缓，但仍充满兴奋之情。

“你是否知道这几年你也改变了许多？任何一个人的眼神都不如你的明亮，任何一个人都不具备你所拥有的威仪和高贵的谈吐——”

“你疯了，Rutt……”

“Merlin，请听我说！自从那个该死的夜晚以后，我每天晚上都会想到你。即使在Feorre［费罗］山谷战场上，我依然思念着你！我是第一个发现你魅力的人，Merlin！第一个。这段时间以来，我不敢和你说话，不敢见你。现在，我是唯一君王的贴身侍卫，我决定要……”

“你到底想做什么，Rutt？”

“要他把你给我！”

“你真是彻彻底底疯了！你明知道我属于圣杯！”

“啊！”Rutt生气地大叫，“那只不过是Vortimer给你的一个封号，况且他当时还尚未成为不列颠的君王呢！现在，由于你的大力协助，他成了唯一的君王，他大可修改过去的命令。”

Merlin冷笑了一下。“圣杯是我唯一的主人。只有诸神才有权做决定。”Merlin在这个年轻人眼中所看到的深沉忧伤令他错愕，不过他并没有表露分毫。他再也不是那位当年在Eofham因喝多了苦艾酒而烂醉如泥的少年，但是今天他的疯狂行为不减当年，而导火索竟又是他本人。

“我愿意为你做任何事，Merlin！”Rutt低吟，“你的主人，那盏圣杯是黄金和玉石打造的，它根本不懂得感情的痛苦。至于我，我的心因爱受伤，我饱受爱情的煎熬。只要一想到你，我的内心就沸腾不已。我要告诉你：这样的痛苦，连叛徒Faustus（福斯特斯）所发明的那些酷刑都比不上……”

从他颤动的嘴唇和发抖的嗓音里，不难体会这番话的真实性。

“别再自欺欺人了，Rutt，”Merlin的语气不带一点情绪，“我在你眼里和一块你得不到的宝石没什么区别。凡是你喜欢的就全都想得到。幸好你把忠诚看得比权力重要，否则唯一的君王也最好提防你。现在我要去找他了，免得让他久等了。”

当Merlin转身走向内院之后，Rutt脸上露出痛苦和无奈的失望表情。

但Merlin不在乎。

*

最近几次，每次和唯一的君王碰面后，Merlin总被他外表的快速转变所震慑。

Vortimer再也不是当年那位鼓励他、保护他和令他钦佩的瘦弱青年了。

他的权力地位不但没有下降，反而上升。自从在Brechfa举行的隆重登基典礼中戴上了黄金王冠，正式成为不列颠君主以来，他就是权力和统治的象征。然而，由于在无休止的仪式中喝多了苦艾酒，更由于千寻不获神明的指示，愤而借酒消愁，他的身材丰腴了不少。

现在，他双颊丰满，下巴肥厚，体形更是臃肿不堪。眼白部分的红血丝比以前更明显，仿佛整颗心脏的血液全流到这里来了。如此一来，他的眼睛变得非常奇怪，黑眼珠配上红眼白，不仅让人无法从中看出他的心思，而且似乎永远带着无止境的忧伤和愤怒。

Merlin刚准备向他请安，双膝着地，双掌贴地，弯身伏首，他马上不耐烦地开门见山便问：

“我的父亲太阳神还是没有对你说什么？”

“没有，唯一的君王。”

“啊！为什么？为什么呢？”

“或许他觉得不需要……”

“不需要？你疯了？”

Merlin听出Vortimer的语气中充满讽刺和愤怒。他继续匍匐在地，问：

“请容我告诉你实情，唯一的君王？”

“你向来都这么做，我不懂为何如今你却缄默不语！”

“敬爱的君王，我不明白你的害怕和烦躁因何而起。你连续出兵九次攻打你的那位雄霸在Isgaard的疯狂哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯），期间他只战胜了两回。然后依照太阳神的旨意，你前往Brechfa，让西方的贵族们、祭司、智者和宗亲前辈在你的头顶戴上王冠。从此你成了我们不列颠的唯一君王。明天你即将发动最后一场战争，攻打Faustus（福斯特斯）的军队，你将以胜利者的姿态进驻Isgaard圣城。如此一来，你将结束一个战乱时代，开启另一个和平的世纪，全国上下的子民都将感谢你赐予他们生存的空间和丰盛的衣食……”

Merlin停了一会儿。既然Vortimer不答腔，他便接着说下去：

“唯一的君王，你根本无须怀疑和害怕。你的父亲太阳神的确很久没有对我说话了，那是因为从今以后你已是天下无敌了。万能之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］和大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］将会随时陪在你身边，你将拥有最强大的力量，足以击败所有的劲敌，并将拥有秃鹰的保护……这样其实就够了。”

Vortimer以喑哑的声音命令说：

“起来吧，圣杯守护者，看着我……”

Merlin隐约看见Vortimer嘴边浮现一抹微笑。Merlin已经很久没有看见他笑了。

“我知道你觉得我变了，”他说，“你呢，你变得和那些年老的督伊德一样严肃！是啊，Taliesin把你教育得真好：以你现在的年龄，所有的年轻人皆急着寻找情人，但是你却严肃理性得像他们的父亲！”

“我必须辅佐你，唯一的君王，因为你对我有救命之恩。”

“不知道谁欠谁比较多，没有父亲的男孩！你跟Taliesin回来之后，便来找我。当时我因打了败仗，羞愧不已。犹记当年我被关进地洞里时，是你想尽办法帮我脱逃——要我把自己想象成一条蛇！”

回忆起当时的情形，Vortimer依旧忍不住微微一笑。

“我偶尔也会想起那件事情，当那些警卫呼呼大睡时，我看见你像条正在蜕皮的蛇般，滑过墙上的砖块！那是我人生里最值得回忆的时刻之一。”

然而Vortimer的脸色突然恢复先前的不安。他离开王座，走近Merlin身边，近得让他可以感觉到君王的呼吸：

“是的，你向我保证我可以进攻Brechfa，一举歼灭Faustus（福斯特斯）的重要军团。但是我父亲太阳神却偏偏选中这一刻来探望你了。当你在Eofham看见那颗火球时，我父亲的棺椁竟然消失不见。每当你需要帮忙时，诸神便会为你指引出一条道路！每一次另一个世界总开启着大门欢迎你。但是现在你却缄默不语！为什么？！”

“或许这一切在我抵达圣城，与我的主人圣杯会合之后，将会有所改变？”

“一切也得等先进了城再说！”

“你一定会打败Faustus（福斯特斯）的，唯一的君王，我确定。”

“不，”Vortimer大叫，血丝斑斑的眼睛顿时变得炯炯有神。“我不是害怕Faustus（福斯特斯）和他的军队，事实上他们已经走投无路了。我畏惧的是撒克逊人！那些撒克逊部落就像一个阻挡在我面前的黑暗渊薮！他们永远也不会接纳我，因为我只是个督伊德的儿子，而不是撒克逊的王后的儿子，他们根本不愿承认我也有继承权！他们指控我的血统不够纯正，我在他们眼中只算个私生子！Merlin！世上只有一个人可以抚慰我内心的伤痛，那就是我的父亲。但愿他真的在另一个世界会和诸神一起前来找你……但愿他将透过你的嘴告诉我，他将协助我打败撒克逊人。但是他却沉默不语……或者，至少你还记得他在过世前夕向你说的那一番话。希望至少有一天你会想起来。”

Merlin摇摇头，他终于明白这段时间以来萦怀在唯一君王心头的痛楚：

“不，唯一的君王，我再也想不起来了。”

Vortimer定眼瞧了他一会儿，伸出手仿佛准备拍拍他的肩，最后却走向门槛。当他一跨出门外，警卫立即鞠躬行礼。

他沉默了一阵子之后，指着Daobeth［道伯］四周山顶上的云海说：

“山顶上有道万能之主的神谕。Druid看得懂上面记载的时间，明天，我们就去找她。”

**Anglesey安格莱西，公元453年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

“左转，圣母保佑！向左转，希腊人，否则我们的马匹会被淹死。”

Aurelius殿下的喊叫声高过波涛汹涌的浪声。

尽管搭载了几匹惊吓过度的马儿和六名船员，那艘轻木筏依然乘风破浪往前航。帆布被升起，船上的马儿被缰绳紧系在桅杆上。自从离开了临时停靠的Anglesey［安格莱西］沙滩之后，现在即使只看背影，Arthur也可以轻易地认出希腊人Balan（巴兰）高大的身影和红色的棉帽。

希腊人使出浑身解数操纵着沉重的船桨。尽管他们试着对准航行的方向，可是轻木筏就是倾斜地浮沉在浪峰上。受到一股不明力量的推挤，船只偏离航道，右转冲进惊涛骇浪里。

曾有一会儿，船速极快，仿佛滑行在水面上，由于它体型小，重量轻，像极了一叶漂浮在恶魔手掌上的轻舟。

此时原木船底下的海面突然兴风作浪，所有的船员几乎同时感受到风浪的威胁，开始尖声狂叫。他们的不安感染了船上的马匹，它们睁大双眼，拉扯着系马绳，不停地踢着前脚，像野兽般张大嘴巴嘶吼。

一切发生得如此突然，时间仿佛停滞不前。忐忑不安的Arthur听见Gwaine在他身边被什么东西砸到后大叫一声。

轻木筏在汹涌的浪花中不停地打转。船上的马匹失去平衡全挤向船边，船员则滑倒在湿泞的甲板上。船下的浪花一波接着一波，卷起巨浪后破碎成数不清的水花。正当轻木筏处在可怕的浪峰时，船身竟意外地恢复了平衡……

之后带着可怕的白色泡沫的大浪灌进船里，水深高达腰部。轻木筏上的桅杆倒塌，船尾像一片随风扬起的树叶被浪高高地抬起。Aurelius殿下拔出身上的长剑，高举在水面上。突然间，就在他举剑切断系马绳时，浪花一口将他吞没，以至于他竟然连带地砍断了捆绑船身的龙舌兰绳，造船的原木随即应声散落成一根根浮木！

“他们全死了！”Arthur大叫。

“不会！”Gwaine嘶吼。

他说得对。

随着海浪的推挤，浪花在沙滩上散成绿色的缓慢长浪，此时一匹匹的马浮出海面。之后，在前扑后拥的波浪里突然冒出一些头发、胡子、几个张大的嘴巴和几双惊慌失措的眼睛。

“在那里！是Balan（巴兰）！”Gwaine大叫，用手指着前方一个人头说，“他甚至还戴着他那顶红色的棉帽。”

距离希腊人不远处，隐约可以看见Aurelius殿下金色的头发，他使劲地往岸边游。

Arthur一跛一拐地试着赶上Gwaine，他急着前去营救下半身依然沉在水中的希腊人和Aurelius殿下。但是就在第一个浪花打上他的大腿时，他赶紧后退。

“总之，”他喃喃地说，“这是今晚最后一趟航程了，因为风浪实在太高了。”

前晚险遭没顶的经历记忆犹新，希腊人将大量呛入腹中的海水呕吐在Gwaine的怀里后，喉咙仍隐隐刺痛。

事实上，他们根本不需要他。落海的每个人各自爬上马背，快马加鞭地骑回岸上。

Aurelius殿下为了抢回面子，蹿出海面后，趾高气扬地坐在马鞍上，他手上抓着缰绳，全身湿透，俨然像一尊将所创造的陆地用力踩在脚下的海神！

*

“我就知道他一点儿也不可靠！”

斜躺在沙丘上，Uther伸出一根手指指着Arthur，然后破口大骂，口沫横飞的模样不输给波浪上的白泡沫。“这个蠢小子就不知道老老实实呆在罗马的羊圈里！”

中午刚过，他们的船只就在距离沙滩几链远的地方拋锚了，由于地势险恶，只得被迫放弃靠岸停泊的计划。最后只有几匹马和几名船员顺利地游回岸边，所有的帆船和轻木筏全被大海吞噬了。

尽管心中焦虑难平，Aurelius殿下依然雄赳赳地坐在马鞍上。他不断地盯着偌大的沙滩，来回地搜寻，希望可以在大片的树林里找到一位过客，而其神情仿若早已飞出红树林看见了Anglesey［安格莱西］。

“只是一些日常衣物而已，兄弟，”Aurelius殿下说，“到时候我们可以请人替我们再寄一些过来……”

“十二件亚麻衬衫、一双靴子和三件外套，总价值相当于一匹马，还有一件备用的锁子甲，你这么随手一拨，可把这些东西全拨掉了，殿下！”Uther的女婿Lot阁下接口道。

“他们全都差一点儿就淹死，至于我呢，年轻人，我可是需要他们每个人当助手。”

“你居然需要这些人！”Lot阁下失望地表示。

Aurelius殿下不快地抿紧嘴唇，也不顾全身上下依然湿透，他脚一踢，将马带离他们。

正当Gwaine决定快速冲上海岸时，他发现就在那条将树林一分为二的河流出口处有一个黑点，这条河穿过树林后，一路奔流入海。

“又来了几艘轻木筏！五或六艘，正朝我们的方向航过来……”

“是凯尔特人吗？”Aurelius殿下问。

“太远了，我看不清楚。”

但是疑问马上有了解答，因为希腊人早已奔向河口去一探究竟，然后快马奔回，不仅身后扬起一阵阵湿泞的沙块，并且赶走群聚在沙滩上的红色小寄居蟹。

“是Poole［普尔］阁下，殿下！是Poole［普尔］阁下回来了！”认出是Poole［普尔］之后，他马上高兴地大叫。

“他听见我们了！他知道了！有了这几艘轻木筏，我们明天便可以轻易地上岸了！”Arthur高呼。

“他知道什么，Poole［普尔］？”Pellinore［佩利诺尔］阁下边按摩受伤的大腿边嘟哝，“腿上挨了一刀并不妨碍我的听觉！我也是，我想知道……”

Arthur探询Aurelius殿下的眼神。这位总督认真地点头表示同意，然后骑马朝一群正在拭干身体的贵族奔去。

“幸亏在Poole［普尔］阁下上岸前，我们还来得及通知他，那几名凯尔特人背叛了我们。”Arthur指着Gwaine说。

Uther扬起眉毛，表示不解，等着Arthur继续说下去，后者却偏在此时闭上了嘴巴。不耐烦地等了一段时间之后，他恼怒地发出一声“啊”。

尽管衬衫湿透了，袜子也黏在皮肤上，希腊人跳下马，温柔地抚摸了马匹之后，朝Arthur礼貌性地看了一眼：

“告诉我们那一晚发生的事情！好像很有趣的样子，连我本人都还搞不清楚我们到底碰上了什么妖魔鬼怪。”

Arthur以简单的几句话，叙述了Gross［格罗斯］在月黑风高的夜里被凯尔特人绑架，惨遭杀害的可怜下场。

“至于我呢，”他指着海洋说，“要不是Gwaine，这些螃蟹早就把我大卸八块了。”

正当希腊人以感激的眼光看着他的那位同伴时，Uther则以愤怒的眼神瞪着他们三个人，和那些仿佛受到了挑衅爬出沙坑，横行在他靴子四周的小寄居蟹。

“所以你就顾不得Uther殿下那些珍贵的衣物了，任凭它们随波逐流。”Lot阁下不满地表示。

“请勿见怪，Lot阁下，我当时忙着逃生，根本无暇顾及你的岳父的那些贵重的衣物。我知道你很想叫我跳回海里，去把那些东西找回来。但是假如你愿意给我点时间的话，下辈子我会捞起来的，不过首先我得像这些异教徒的神话里那样，下辈子先变成一条鱼……”［引用凯尔特神话，爱尔兰的第二批入侵者是帕苏朗（Partholon）和他带领下的48人，他们的族人在爱尔兰定居了有三百年，一场瘟疫后，只有图安（Tuan）一人活了下来，他经历了许多不同的化身，最后在变为鱼时被一个女人捕到后吃掉，她生下了一个男婴，这个孩子就是图安（Tuan）的转世。］

几名贵族在一旁偷笑。

“表演得不错，小男孩。”希腊人说。

“就凭那几个混蛋，竟然把事情全搞砸了！”Lot阁下恼羞成怒地嘟哝。

“你说得真好，那几个混蛋不仅杀了Gross［格罗斯］，而且企图把我们困死在一个小岛上。他们甚至计划在Poole［普尔］阁下和他的军队驶进那个树林旁的河口之后，一举歼灭他们！”

“多亏你一个人独自识破了这个陷阱，”Lot阁下讽刺地说，“你是怎么办到的呢？”

Arthur怒视着着他，Gwaine则回过头朝希腊人傻笑。

“我们全心信赖一位领队，是他将我们带至此地……”

他伸出手指着北方，指着河流的另一端，Poole［普尔］的轻木筏队真是声势浩大。

“那里的沙滩较窄，树林还算浓密。你知道我们发现了什么吗？几十个凯尔特人！几十张笑脸！‘但愿圣母玛利亚保佑我们，’我对Arthur先生说，‘这些人将把我们生吞活剥了！’他这样回答我：‘给他们一个警告瞧瞧！’”

“于是我们手刃了那位领队的咽喉。”Arthur沉着脸色说。

“这下子他们全懂了，”Gwaine笑着说，“顺风再加上一点儿运气，我们一路航行至此。大风浪把我们全卷进了海底，幸好又安全地把我们吐到这里来！特别是摆脱了那些凯尔特人，因水流太急，他们根本过不了河。至于我们的轻木筏呢，在你们顺利抵达岸上之前，它们还原封不动地留在原地。”

“我们躲在树林里等待Poole［普尔］阁下的轻木筏出现，”Arthur接下去说，“当船队接近时，我们大声喊叫，大力挥手，船队却偏偏航离河道……”

正当他准备继续说下去时，Uther踉跄地站了起来，背过身去，不想再听下文。

“哥哥！”他对着Aurelius殿下说，“再过一个小时，天就要黑了，你打算怎么做呢？”

Aurelius殿下骑着马，缓慢地走向他的弟弟。走到他面前之后，他拔出长剑，亮在Uther的眼前。每个人都可以清楚地看见剑锋上的小水滴，慢慢地聚集成一长条水柱之后，仿若被锐利的剑锋连连砍杀般，一滴滴地掉落在地面上。

“我想，”他说时眼光飘过在他身边围成一圈的随行人员，“我们进入那座黄金城市，最好不要太嚣张，特别是，万一那些当地的凯尔特人临时背叛我们。这一次的上岸行动已经将我们搞得人仰马翻了，假若现在马上进入树林，恐将是不智之举……”

瞥了一眼灰暗的大海，此时那几艘轻木筏正沉浮在退潮的沙滩边，他接着说：

“Poole［普尔］还没有和我们会合，最好还是等他来了再说。我们没有其他多余的时间可以将剩下的大批马儿送上岸，我想我们今晚就在这里过夜，大家就坐着睡在马鞍上，以防万一！”

“我现在连骑马跑上半里路都办不到，你想我有能耐整晚都待在这匹劣马的马背上？”Pellinore［佩利诺尔］阁下抱怨。

“对了，我忘了考虑你的处境，亲爱的朋友，”Aurelius殿下微笑地回答，“你可以睡在沙滩上。我见识过我们这位朋友高明的马术，你可以将你的那匹蠢货交给他保管，然后尽管安心地睡觉吧。总之，交给他准没错。他虽然把我们的东西全搞丢了，却救回了我们的性命！”

殿下的手指对准自己，Arthu表情僵硬，被瞬间的自豪冲昏了头脑。

**TBC**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Druid走到神像背后，消瘦的背影顿时从眼前消失。从敞开的庙门往内窥视，只见Taliesin如祈祷者般佝偻的背部和那尊战争与复仇女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］的雕像脸上的恐怖表情。  
>  “问吧！”神像说。  
>  “我们的君主，Vortimer，想知道自己的未来。”  
>  神像立即回答，洪亮的嗓音犹如回荡在天际里的雷声。  
>  “Vortimer大开杀戒，神祇们不以为然。他的死期近了。”  
>  顷刻间，Taliesin的背影僵直不动，所有的随行人员亦屏气凝神。Merlin听见自己怦怦的心跳声。  
>  “他的死期近了！”那个如号角般响亮的声音重复地说，此时天空积满乌云，雨滴开始降落。

**Anglesey安格莱西，公元453年，葡萄藤月（Vine）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月2日-9月29日］

Poole［普尔］阁下一刻也离不开他的马儿。他不但不前往沙滩和那一小群人马会合，反而全力航向搁浅在三链以外，船身浸泡在水里的尼普顿号，然后成功地爬上这艘木筏，找到他那匹灰色的安达卢西亚种马。它在这片湿冷的海洋里泡了一个痛快的澡，现在总算可以一身水亮地上岸了。［尼普顿，罗马神话中的海神。］

他向Aurelius殿下请安后，转身向Arthur点一点头。

“很高兴见到你们，朋友。”这个沉默寡言的男人说。

昨晚，他们整夜手里握着缰绳，双腿用力将马匹夹紧，直到它们精疲力尽，动弹不得。

偶尔，他们也会在马背上打盹。但是只要一听到螃蟹横行的扒沙声，他们便会从梦中惊醒。他们幻想听见了一些厮杀声，一批批的凯尔特人从树林里蜂拥而出。然而，除了公鸡的啼声和惊涛拍岸外，什么声音也没有。

傍晚时，海上的风浪依然十分凶猛，只有六名贵族勉强地骑着马登上了岸。现在，还约有十二名步兵飘离他们的帆船和轻木筏，浮浮沉沉在大海里，像极了一朵花瓣凋零、随风四散的落水花，每个人得独自面对黑夜和命运的挑战。其中有些人拔出身上的长剑，放在马鞍架上，刀刃在星光下熠熠生辉。

众人各自幻想着那座近在咫尺的城市，它就隐藏在树林背后，遍地都是黄金。他们想起Aurelius殿下和希腊人所叙述的探险情节，他们说在那几座雄伟的王宫里，随便伸手一摸，连墙上都可刮下一大笔财富。

他们睡眼惺忪，努力保持清醒，抵抗心中被野兽侵袭的恐惧，因为过度幻想着那些等在前方、堆积如山的黄金，竟然情不自禁的认为天空里飘满了金色云块。尽管精疲力竭，但在他们眼中，空洞的黑夜竟如华灯初上般明亮！

当东方的云层露现白色的曙光时，他们再也按捺不住了。

由Aurelius殿下领队，他们越过一个退潮了的干涸海湾，海湾里的黑泥沙又厚又臭。之后，他们终于走进了树林。

巨大的橡树树林下，蜿蜒着一条狭窄、干旱和多处布满碎石的小路。高空上的树叶里有数不清的动物蠢蠢欲动。有两次，几条粗如手臂的毒蛇将马匹吓得尖声狂叫。稍后，又出现一条这种身上覆满细鳞的怪物，像极了一根枯萎的树干，然而其致命的毒牙却足以一口将小牛一分为二！

行至这片浓密树林的深处，头顶上只剩一片天，就像有位巨人挥剑将所有的树枝全都砍平了般。

至于凯尔特人，他们一个也没见到。

树林背后的空地也不见他们的踪迹，而不远处即是Anglesey［安格莱西］城最高的城墙了。

他们激昂地策马前进。

当他们和城门只相隔一箭之远时，希腊人蹙着眉头，朝Aurelius殿下看了一眼，后者则面无表情地回看他一眼。

此时太阳总算爬过了天边的山头，Arthur真希望能够赶紧瞧见黄金城在阳光照耀下闪闪发光的样子。可惜什么也看不到。

他们也幻想听见凯尔特人尖叫、惊吓或怒吼，但是还是一点儿动静也没有。

他们根本不必进城去，就可以一眼看穿那些少了屋顶的房子以及被烟熏黑或残破不堪的墙垣。所有由瓦砾和土砖砌成的街道，现在只剩泥泞的路面，城里更是空无一人……

四周充斥着战后的硝烟味和遭受洗劫、掠夺的死寂气氛。

整个城市惨遭蹂躏后一片荒芜！

这就是Anglesey［安格莱西］城！

“托天主的福，”Poole［普尔］骑着马在Aurelius Ambrosius殿下面前来回打转，又嚷又叫，“你到底在玩什么把戏？这个，就是你所谓的 **美丽的城市** ？”

Arthur看着Aurelius殿下，以为会在他骄傲的脸上看见发怒或怀疑的表情，但却只见到一股隐约的困惑。

**Anglesey安格莱西，公元453年，常春藤月（Ivy）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月30日-10月27日］

第一颗石头飞过来时，正好划过Arthur的肩膀，然后打落他身后一道墙的墙角。第二颗石头则被希腊人Balan［巴兰］用大腿挡掉了，但他却痛得破口大骂。

Arthur还来不及搞清楚状况，就看见二十几个衣衫褴褛的男人，身穿棉质上衣，敞着胸膛，脸上不修边幅，从街道各角落窜出，然后大喊大叫……

“混蛋！骗子！该死的希腊人！”有人爆发出一声大叫。

他们高举着拳头，手中握着一些石头，其中三颗有气无力地落在Arthur和Balan［巴兰］之间。

“我猜还有一些笨蛋躲在我的背后。”希腊人嘟哝，赶紧将高大的身躯弯成一个安全的弧形。

说话的同时，另一颗较小但射击精准的石头恰巧击中他的头部。

他那顶永不离身的红棉帽被射下后，终于被露出了光秃的颅顶。终究，他还是被打得满头包。Arthur本想出手扶他一把，但是突然间石如雨下，声势之猛烈和叫嚣谩骂声不相上下。被击中了耳朵的Balan［巴兰］又气又痛，满脸通红，鲜红的血顺势往下直流，黏在他的胡子上。

Arthur痛得直不起腰。他拔出长剑，闪到一边，躲避乱石的再次攻击，Balan［巴兰］则以手掩面。

“躲到城堡里去！”Arthur大喊，“快，快去！我来对付他们。”

“他们会把你杀了。”希腊人喃喃地说。

“不是我，是你，假如你还想顽命抵抗的话！”

蹒跚地逃出乱石齐飞的威胁，希腊人一路落荒退到刚越过的城门。

“你们全都疯了吗？”Arthur用剑指着那些气急败坏的船员说。

“疯了，是的，所以才会听信那个魔鬼的谎言！”

“这里什么也没有！这里根本没有黄金！”

“还说什么墙上贴满了黄金！甚至还有圣杯！连一点儿吃的东西都找不到，也不见半个活人的鬼影子！”

“Balan［巴兰］没有说谎。他来过这里，他见过黄金。”

“啊，是吗？等你在这些废土堆里找到了你的黄金时再相信他吧！”

“这座城市被不列颠人发动的内战给毁了，”Arthur试着反驳，“你们想，总督怎么会知道呢？”

“他什么也不知道！连要去哪儿都不知道！”

“那你又知道什么？你这个家伙，你连他是否真正来过这里都还搞不清楚！”Arthur肩膀紧绷，“我很清楚，我见过他带回去献给皇帝的那些贡品。是我亲眼见到的！东西之多，足以载满一辆马车。”

“全都是鬼扯！我为什么要相信你？”

“你和他们一样，小子！把他们当作和上帝一样，整天只会对着他们拍马屁！”

“你根本无所谓，反正你又没有家累，也没有房子，噢，我忘了你是个养子！搞不好还是个私生子！你和那个自称为总督的人一样疯狂！”

“但是皇帝可没有疯，”Arthur大叫，“护国公弗拉维斯·埃蒂乌斯也没疯！他们会提名他为总督，不是没有道理。他是不列颠真正的国王！你们才是疯子！你们脑袋瓜里的破洞和衬衫上的一样多！这是不列颠人之间的战争，我告诉你们——”

“那又怎么样？”

“所以，忍耐点儿。你们以为一天之内就可以打败一个国家，或攻下一个城市？”

“是的，忍耐！你的论调和Ambrosius的一样，小子，都是一些陈词滥调……”

“你们宁愿选择登船离去？”

对方不讲话，但是从他们抱怨和愤怒的眼神判断，Arthur有不祥的预感。

*

“他们再也受不了了！”Poole［普尔］冷漠地说，将眼光从血流满面的希腊人脸上转移到Aurelius殿下身上。“他们再也不愿平白地吃苦受难。他们已经有几个星期没吃东西了，有人甚至身染重病，又经常被凯尔特人出卖，一切代价只为了这个被摧毁殆尽的小城和你那些虚无的承诺。总督，他们说得对。我想知道你将做何打算，我们到底还能期待些什么？”

Aurelius殿下并没有马上反驳。除了因恼怒而热血沸腾，脸上的胡子微微抽动之外，他的脸上什么表情也没有。

“看一看你的四周，Poole［普尔］阁下。”他终于以异常冷静的语气说。

事实上，四周的景观美极了。一切状似一座城堡，有五道高墙屏障保护，每道墙间隔百步，因墙基稳固，所以在那场几乎将整座城摧毁殆尽的战争中依然屹立不摇。墙面全经过仔细的粉刷，画上鲜艳的色彩和一些特殊的图案，其中包括动物、星座和线条精准的几何图形……

“这些不就是一个富强国家的象征吗？”Aurelius殿下回答说。

“我还是没有看到金子。”

“金子，金子……Poole［普尔］阁下，我知道你很希望能够取代我。但是，我第一个想法是将这整个国家献给圣母玛利亚和皇帝陛下。然后，我们自然会获得金子。圣母玛利亚会亲自把金子送给我们！”

尽管随身的衣物全数遗失，Poole［普尔］阁下依然打扮得干净利落，双眼流露出唯有久居要职的长者才有的不服输眼神，他语带轻蔑地冷笑说：

“别跟我来这一套，Ambrosius殿下！别老把圣母玛利亚挂在嘴边，我拜托你！”

“Poole［普尔］，”Uther气得脸红脖子粗，他走上前去，一只手早已按在剑柄上。“你最好对总督客气点儿，否则我就对你不客气！”

Poole［普尔］冷静地上下打量了他一会儿，眼中隐约藏着讪笑，随后还瞥了一眼Arthur和Balan［巴兰］，但是立刻将眼神重新落在Uther身上。

“两位Ambrosius家族的兄弟！看来队上还有一位你们的侄儿。你们尽管全是同一个祖宗的后人，却不尽相同……”

“闭嘴！”Lot阁下也加入了争吵，直接抽出长剑，在空中来回地挥舞，Poole［普尔］亦立即拔剑相对。

“别冲动，Lot阁下！”Aurelius殿下及时地阻挡。

“听一听总督的话吧，Lot阁下。再考虑一下，看看你的脑袋是否也同意你这样做。假如我带着军队撤退的话，你们不仅将损失那一笔预付给我的黄金……甚至还有不列颠！少了我，你们剩下多少人？一百五十？或六十？顶多再加上二十匹弱不禁风的马。”

“多了你，我们也没什么差别。”Lot阁下嘟哝。

“没什么差别，却是两倍的人力！既然Aurelius殿下希望能够先征服不列颠后，再寻找黄金，在这种情况下，我们可是很重要，不是吗？很重要！没有我——”

“大人！大人！”

派拉多神父——两名被罗马派出一路跟随至此的教会修士之一，他伫立在门槛前，看着眼前这两把出鞘的剑，他本能地张开双手做祈祷状：

“两位先生！你们难道不能冷静一点儿吗？你们不觉得此时更需要以理智来化解事端吗？”

“你可以叫我们停止吵架，派拉多神父，”Poole［普尔］笑着把剑插回鞘中。“但没有办法叫我们不发火。”［派拉多神父，在圣帕特里克被派往爱尔兰之前，教会最先派出的是派拉多神父，直到派拉多神父去了苏格兰，圣帕特里克才被正式派遣到爱尔兰，天主教才正式被真正传播开来。］

“你怎么知道我没有办法？”

转身面对Aurelius殿下，派拉多神父做了个圣号后，大叹一口气，仿佛总算将心中一个秘密说了出去。

“今天早上来了个凯尔特人，他向我们的翻译Landru［兰德鲁］说了一堆莫名其妙的话。我想你应该听一听他怎么说，大人。你们也是，两位阁下……”

*

这个凯尔特人长得有些矮小，眼神深邃，咄咄逼人。奇怪的是他似乎非常崇拜围绕在他四周的这些异乡人。他恭敬地伸出一根指头抚摸他们的衣服、胡子、匕首和长剑后，心满意足地笑一笑，仿佛从中寻获了一份希望。

他身上只穿了件灰色的简朴棉衫。他的头发鲜红似火，他的肤色因海边烈日的暴晒而黝黑、粗糙，并且布满皱纹，但是双手灵巧，足以媲美他那清柔的嗓音。他口齿伶俐，说着一种跟布列塔尼语相似却并不相同的语言，听在Arthur耳里，倒像是偶尔能听懂，但“听懂的部分”却往往是完全错误的。

Landru［兰德鲁］，这名和罗马来的贵族一样机灵的苏格兰人，认真地以再清晰不过的拉丁语翻译说：

“他说这里曾是这个国家的唯一君王，太阳之子的故乡，但撒克逊人因此侵略此处，大肆屠杀，逼迫他们向撒克逊人投降。但太阳之子将撒克逊人赶走之后，认为他们背叛了他，于是太阳之子才发动了这场战争。他还说他是唯一一位留在此地等待神的使者到来的人，因为他一直在祈求战争与复仇的女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］派来使者与他们一同作战。他说Anglesey［安格莱西］城在遭受来自Fyrien［费利恩］的军队烧毁前，总计约有一千栋房子。可惜战争期间，死伤惨重，剩余的人则听说海上来了一批彪汉和一些马之后，便全都逃之夭夭了。他呢，他不想离开，因为他知道什么叫战争。他说他去过唯一君王的圣城Isgaard，那是座世上绝无仅有的城市，所有的街道全由黄金打造，不管是房子、动物或植物，身上全都戴满黄金。他说当地那些撒克逊人都是作战高手，很会打仗，但他认为你们是神的使者，应该可以大获全胜。这就是他不愿意像其他的人一样离去的原因，他求我们不要毁了他的房子。”

虽然凯尔特人不再说下去，美妙的寂静气氛却让所有的人忍不住想再多听一些，连Poole［普尔］阁下都收敛起他惯有的骄傲笑容。

Aurelius殿下突然跪下，面向凯尔特人做了个圣号，此一动作让Arthur回想起那一晚他在罗马见到他突然下跪时的景象。等他重新站起来之后，他的嘴角挂着一抹自信的微笑。

“Poole［普尔］阁下，”他指着凯尔特人喃喃地说，“这个人比你更信赖我们。我不是告诉过你吗，要有耐心！”

“你相信他说的话？”Poole［普尔］尖酸地表示，“黄金打造的墙？黄金装饰的动物和植物？你真的相信吗？他还说我们是神的使者呢！我看他根本就不知道罗马皇帝，更别提是他派我们来收复不列颠的！”

“对这个国家，我有许多的梦想，阁下，毕竟我和我的兄弟们都出生在威尔士，我早梦想着夺回我们家族的荣誉和被篡位者夺走的一切。我们马上就可以验证了，不是吗？”

他转身面对Landru［兰德鲁］，下令说：

“告诉他我们不是战争与复仇的女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］派来的，我们是圣母玛利亚的使者，并告诉他我们不会摧毁他的房子，但是会在他房子的墙上挂一个十字架。要他再说些有关Isgaard城的事情，问他前往该城的路线怎么走？远不远？”

**Daobeth道伯，公元453年，常春藤月（Ivy）** ［凯尔特历法，即9月30日-10月27日］

远方，雄踞在山顶上的三块巨岩仿如暗空中的几片阴影，一道蓝色的光圈隐约地悬在上方。

Merlin看着Taliesin。

长年累月为战事操劳，加深了他脸上的皱纹，他那深陷的眼窝仿若两颗上头摆了火盆的石头。自从开战以来，他在沙场上来回奔波，解读神明的指示，负责赏善罚恶的工作。宫廷里谣传他那干扁的躯体完全无须进食，只要喝些薄荷叶汁就够了。

尽管晨曦尚未驱赶黑夜，Taliesin依然以坚定的步伐带领一小队的人马朝山顶走去。Merlin紧跟在他身后，走在Rutt身边，后者一言不发，陷入沉思。他们走在最前端，后面的随从队伍负责运送一些祭拜的供品，包括几坛苦艾酒、几只金银花瓶和几匹布料。另有两名牧童追赶着九匹也是供祭献用的白色公牛。

Merlin已经忽视了Rutt的存在，他的心里装着更多的事情，自从他在失落圣城里预见到战争之后，这片土地便一直笼罩在血雨腥风之中。在Vortimer最初溃败的日子，撒克逊人从南部派兵，绕过Vortimer的防线，占领了不列颠南部，攻击了Vortimer的家乡和威尔士的很多村落。他们宣布臣服于Faustus（福斯特斯）才能避免被屠杀的厄运。结果，当Vortimer夺回家乡之后，他却总放心不下，最终以他们背叛了他为由，对当地人进行屠杀。他看见太阳也笼上血色，连风暴都叫嚣着杀戮。

今天，也是同样。太阳的颜色太过鲜艳。

村里的屋舍集中在山脚下，全村的居民靠在神殿工作维生；他们早听说Vortimer派遣了两位祭司前来占卜问卦，所以全都走到门边，安静地观看Taliesin、Rutt及其随从从屋前经过。从他们几近视而不见的眼珠中，Merlin看不出有任何的表情。

终于，第一道阳光爬上了山头：山上最高处的那块岩石上矗立着几道由黑色石块所砌成的墙面，保护神像免受风吹日晒。

登上峭壁时，Merlin转身问Taliesin：

“Vortimer陛下到底想做什么？”

“他想知道另外一些神明没对你说过的事情。”Taliesin有气无力地说。

“你的意思是说又是我的错？”

“我不是这个意思，小男孩，”智者喃喃自语，“我不需要卜神问卦也知道，一个英雄会害怕便不是什么好预兆。”

Merlin沉默不语。在他心里，他知道智者说得一点儿也没错。

*

看守神殿的祭司瘦得吓人。他的颈围大约只有三根指头粗，而且老得连胡子都花白了。黄金颈环似乎沉重地往下压着他的肩。他两眼无神，站立困难，倚在一根手杖上，杖上的手把有个蜷缩的蛇形装饰。他赤裸的双脚污秽不堪，身上的祭袍垂至脚踝。袍上的动物皮毛很长，上面挂着许多淡红色的小贝壳。

他身后站着一小群祭司，年迈和衣着污秽的程度和他不相上下。

等Taliesin在他面前站定之后，这位神殿的祭司终于把他们领入正门，看到了那位Druid。

Merlin小时候见过她，但在Vortigern死后便再也没有见过了。

她依然身着一袭白色长袍，背对着他们，开口说话了，Merlin忍不住倒退一步，因为她虽然年迈，甚至于牙齿都已不再齐全，但嗓音却如号角般洪亮——那是天神透过号角所发出的声音。

“我知道你们来的目的。”

等到日正当中时，Taliesin要随从拿出供品祭拜神像，一尊与人同高的石雕像。这座庇荫神像的神殿内只有一间祠堂，没有屋顶，窗户朝东，庙门朝西。墙上的神龛供奉着许多黄金饰物，并且全都盖上华丽的布帘。

首先，辅祭们在神像的脚边洒满了橡树叶。之后，Taliesin和Rutt面对神像，各自拔起一根睫毛，吹向神像，然后边诵经文边将苦艾酒倒在地上。

他们将剩余的供品交给Druid。她先对每一份供品吹一口气，然后依序将它们摆在毛毯上：榭寄生叶、薄荷叶、橡树叶、玉米穗、五彩的羽毛……最后再将毛毯全部捆绑起来，丢到神殿外的火堆里。

等火苗完全熄灭之后，Taliesin向神像奉上两尊金花瓶和两尊银花瓶。接着他示意看守公牛的牧童，要他将每只公牛轮流绑在一块大石头上，然后绕着石头走。等每一只公牛转了三个圈子之后，Druid便将手上的刀子插入那只公牛的胸膛，取出心脏，放在嘴边，其他的辅祭则负责收集血水。

所有的随从无不怦然心跳。

Merlin将头转开，虽然在失落的国度参与过神秘祭典，也许过愿，但是面对牲品祭献时，他总是却步三分。这些年他总有为圣杯祈福之类的借口逃离那些献祭仪式，但这一次，他只能硬撑着。

鲜血顺着Druid的嘴边流下，沿着颈部，顺流到祭袍，最后成串的血丝没入纯白色的祭袍里，像是一道道、一片片不均匀的红色花纹。她一语不发，跨过神殿的大门，只有Taliesin紧随其后。

Merlin和Rutt、随从、牧童以及辅祭们留在神殿外。大风扬起，吹凉了他们的颈部。天空里乌云满布，空气又湿又冷。

Druid走到神像背后，消瘦的背影顿时从眼前消失。从敞开的庙门往内窥视，只见Taliesin如祈祷者般佝偻的背部和那尊战争与复仇女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］的雕像脸上的恐怖表情。

“问吧！”神像说。

“我们的君主，Vortimer，想知道自己的未来。”

神像立即回答，洪亮的嗓音犹如回荡在天际里的雷声。

“Vortimer大开杀戒，神祇们不以为然。他的死期近了。”

顷刻间，Taliesin的背影僵直不动，所有的随行人员亦屏气凝神。Merlin听见自己怦怦的心跳声。

“他的死期近了！”那个如号角般响亮的声音重复地说，此时天空积满乌云，雨滴开始降落。

Taliesin从地上站起，转身，然后跨出神殿的大门。他面如死灰。

他们一行人在大雨中弓着背静静地走下丘陵斜坡。山脚下的村落一片寂静，似乎所有为神殿工作的仆从都早已得知这则恐怖的预言，吓得全都躲回屋里。

等看见Daobeth［道伯］的城墙时，Taliesin停下脚步，拉住Rutt的手臂。

“别跟过来。”

“为什么？”

“如果Vortimer得到的是一个吉兆，我们便可以一起进去。可惜现在我得独自去向他说明，卜卦的结果并不乐观。”

Rutt因感无奈和失望而全身颤抖。

“算了吧，Rutt，”智者说，“回庭院去，静心地等待唯一君王的指示。”

“我要跟你去！”Rutt坚持道。

*

“你听见了吗，Taliesin？”

Vortimer的双眼闪着兴奋和欢喜。

“Faustus（福斯特斯）被打败了！”

“我洗耳恭听。”

“再对他说一遍，Neeru将军，就像你刚刚向我报告时一样，一个字一个字慢慢地说清楚。”

Merlin一眼就认出Neeru将军，多年以前，就是这个人把他从森林里带走。每次见到他，Merlin总是忍不住吓得出神，就像当年他还是个小孩子时一样。或许，在他的内心深处，他一直都还是当年那个小孩子。只是现在，他学会了伪装。

“我方军队重创Faustus（福斯特斯）的士兵，对方求饶之声震撼山谷。其军队成员或逃或亡，或归顺在唯一君王你的旗下。”

庭院的内院，从几道厚重的墙后传来阵阵震耳欲聋的欢呼声。

“你看起来不太高兴，Taliesin，难道我们打了胜仗你还不满意吗？”

“你曾派遣我去向Druid卜问战况，唯一的君王。”

“或许她早向你预言了我会赢。”

“不完全是。”

“不完全是？”

Vortimer的反问中带着愤怒的口气。

“告诉我神谕怎么说。”

“我想你可能不愿意听。”

“让我自己判断我愿不愿意听。”

Taliesin倒吸一口气。

“以下就是神的指示：‘Vortimer大开杀戒，神祇们不以为然。他的死期近了。’”

整个宫内陷入一片肃静。Vortimer端坐在一张安置在高台上的三脚椅上。他全身上下都是君王的打扮——头戴黄金王冠，手持帝王权杖。Neeru将军站在他的身边，Taliesin和Rutt低着头，面对他，Merlin则站在稍远处。当他抬眼看Vortimer时，几乎可以感觉到从火冒三丈的君王身上所投射出来的怒气。然而，他却以意想不到的温和口气说道：

“谈一谈这个神谕。”

Taliesin开始描述那一晚跋山涉水的过程、那个村落以及那位穿白色祭袍的Druid。之后，他又重复这几个字：“死期近了。”

Vortimer放声大笑。

“你相信这个神谕吗？”

Taliesin不答腔。

“人称智者，而且满口智慧之言的你请答话。你相信那道神谕吗？”

“我不想回答，唯一的君王。”

“那你呢，Merlin？”

Merlin一言不发。

“你们被吓着了，”Vortimer说，“被神殿里那尊神像吓着了，它就和我的哥哥Faustus（福斯特斯）一样，都是我的死对头。”

他的声音虽然趋于平静，Merlin依旧可以听出其中隐藏着一份极度的不安。

“你呢，Rutt，”他还是忍不住问了，“你觉得呢？”

“我认为应该消除所有反对你的势力，陛下。”

“这样才像我的好兄弟。”Vortimer说。

**TBC**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “诸神的沉默令我不安。”Merlin掰开Nimueh的手指，向前走出一步。“长久以来，我一直认为是我自己离开我的主人圣杯太久。不过，现在我倒认为诸神是否因为不愿意见到世界沉沦，所以隐藏了起来——神谕指示，死期近了。”  
>  “神谕已被销毁了，Merlin。”  
>  “你看！”Nimueh的目光也变得空洞无神。  
>  她伸手指着山顶。尽管整座山陷在火海里，然而那块留有女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］碎片的大岩石和供奉它的神庙却安然无恙。火苗包围着神庙，环绕在它的四周，将它幻化成星空下一座金光闪亮的大殿。  
>  Merlin忆起Vortigern的话，那些他告诉他，那些依然存在他心底的话。  
>  “无论是火、是水或是风都无法抹灭真相，包括任何形式的暴力。”

**Daobeth道伯，公元453年，接骨木月（Elder）** ［凯尔特历法，即11月25日-12月23日］

Vortimer的军队于日落时分进入Daobeth［道伯］山顶神殿所在的村庄。Rutt和几名战士在背心外面套上皮革护胸衣和锁子甲，并且戴上足以抵抗石头和棍棒攻击或敲打的铁护胸甲。队伍的最前方为手持鲜艳五彩旗帜的军旗队。接着，整齐排列于后的是长枪手，弓箭手殿后。

村庄里石砌的大街小巷不见任何人迹，唯有一个小男孩带着一只短毛的黑狗挡在路中间，阻断对方的通行。

Rutt走向他。

“你知道我们是谁吗？”

小孩摇一摇头，不知如何回答。Rutt客气地请他让开。

此时号角和鼓声齐鸣，喧嚣的回音震荡在山谷里。

迎着夕阳，顶着落日，几位轿夫抬着Vortimer那顶装点得金碧辉煌的轿子缓慢地走进村里，轿子上的五彩羽毛迎风飞扬，远看不像由人抬轿，倒像由一群飞鸟衔着往前飘送。

轿子终于停了下来。细腻的薄纱布帘在微风里轻轻地抖动。

“你们准备好了吗？”唯一的君王问。

“准备好了，唯一的君王，”Rutt说，“我们正等着你下达命令。”

“命令军队排成环状队形，包围整个山丘，决不能让我的劲敌，那个该死的神像从中脱逃。”

在几声简短严厉的命令下，军队随即散开。

*

黎明时，Vortimer独自登上山顶，身旁仅有两位前往求卜问卦的祭司和战士随侍在侧：Taliesin和Rutt。

年迈的Druid正在庙前等着他们，她身穿祭祀那天所穿的纯白色的长袍，一个多月前留下的一道道一片片的鲜血已经发黑变硬，她似乎从那天起便不曾脱下过这件长袍，她的浑身上下比往常更污秽恶臭。

Vortimer步下轿子，手上握着一把镀金的铜斧头。Druid面对君王既不低头也不行礼，兀自倚在那日守护神殿的老祭司的那把手握处为蛇体形状的橡木权杖上，静静地站着。

“你知道我是谁吗？”Vortimer说。

对方点头。“我认得你。你是Vortimer王子。”

“既然你认得我，为何不向我行礼？”

“因为有人曾经前来向女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］求签问卦，透过我的声音，她回答说世上只有一位太阳之子，他的名字叫做Faustus（福斯特斯）。”

“你胡说。”

“我没有权力决定该说谎或说真话，我只是代替女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］发言。她早存在我出现之前，更将持续在我消失之后。”

“你胡说。再说一次与我有关的那段谎言，我非亲耳听见你说不可。”

“你是Vortimer王子。你大开杀戒。你的死期近了。”

“你胡说。你与我的对手狼狈为奸，就是与我为难。难道你不知道无人可随意藐视我？人类不能、神殿不能、连神像也不能……”

“你不是太阳之子。你根本没有通过正式的提名。你虽然贵为Vortigern与督伊德的儿子——”

Vortimer手中的那把斧头风也似的从空中划过，没有人来得及反应，它便朝Druid的颈部一刀砍下。Druid的脑袋顺势滚落，鲜血飞溅。之后停了几秒钟，她的一双老手依然紧握着手杖，最后，就在她的头颅落地的那一刹那，她才松开手，沿着手杖倒向地面。

Rutt强露微笑，故作镇定地目视那颗头颅滚落于地。

Druid的血正好溅上唯一的君王身上的一块黄金饰物——那个代表权力与地位的黄金颈环。Vortimer无所谓地径自走向供奉那尊神像的小神庙。

“没有人可以藐视我！”跨过门槛时，他回过头对着Taliesin和Rutt复诵一次。

他再次举起斧头挥砍人面人身的女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］神像，下手的地方和砍杀Druid时不谋而合，都是颈部。因为用力过猛，头部落地时，神像的身体亦随之晃动，摔落地下，扬起一小片灰尘，沾在君王长袍的袖子上。

之后，他站在神庙的门槛边，大口地喘着气，双眼充血红肿，目光凶狠，愤愤不平。

“你不高兴，Taliesin？”

“谈不上高兴，唯一的君王，也没什么不高兴的。我遵从诸神的命令，和冥世间先祖列宗的指示。我尊重你，也尊重你的父亲太阳神。”

山脚下，有名传讯官匆匆地跑过来。他气喘吁吁地赶到Rutt身边，额头上汗如雨下，大腿上颀长强健的肌肉因奔跑过度，结实僵硬的肌理依然清晰可见。年轻的战士立刻转身面对他，传讯官在他的耳边窃窃私语许久，Rutt听后脸上绽出笑容。

“唯一的君王！”他高呼。

“怎么了，弟弟？”

“Faustus（福斯特斯），那位篡位的叛国贼，被他自己军队的将领囚禁了，此刻他正被关在牢笼里。他终于降服了，唯一的君王！只要你高兴，你随时都可以将他碎尸万段。”

“抬起眼睛看着我，Taliesin，看着你的君王，别带着莫须有的敬畏眼神。”

Taliesin依然垂眼盯着地面。

“世界即将改观了，噢！智者，这是自我的父亲驱逐来自东方的蛮夷以来，不列颠从未有过的大事件！我将是未来世界的创造者！我就是那位摧毁旧信仰和邪门宗教的人，我就是那位将人类变成石头，将石头变成人类的伟人……”

“你不该如此夸口，唯一的君王，”Taliesin小声地说：“只有大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］具有此等能力！”

“我当然可以这么说，而且我爱怎么说就怎么说，没智慧的智者。Rutt，你认为呢？”

“当然，君王。”

“我要你下令搜索这个崇拜这座神庙和供奉那尊万恶神像的鬼城里所有的屋子，将任何找得到的木头放在那个尸体的四周，”他轻蔑地指着无头老妪的躯体说，“就像我的军队包围这尊神像和整座山林般，之后放把通天大火把他烧了！”

Rutt试着保持微笑。

“悉听遵命，君王。”

“等焚烧完毕，叫人找出神像头部的残骸，把它和其他的骨骼碎片磨成粉末，撒向空中！”

那位传讯官从头到尾低着头，双手交叉，放在背后，毕恭毕敬地站在Rutt身后。年轻的战士转过身对他说。

“还有别的事情吗？”

年轻的传讯官再度在他耳边呢喃许久。Rutt顿时失去笑容。

“还有别的消息。”Rutt说。

“稍后再说，弟弟，”Vortimer说，“今天发生太多的事情了，我不想再听别的。”

他大步跨上轿子。

*

Merlin看着燃烧中的大火。Nimueh紧紧抓着他的手臂，指甲几乎都要嵌进肉里，但Merlin没有抽出胳膊，他还在想着别的事情。他想起年幼时村庄里的那场大火，在对抗撒克逊人的战争中，那些回忆一遍遍在他脑海中反复，每一次都更加清晰；当他去回忆的时候，感觉这就像是个仪式，哀悼那些他来不及记住的美好与痛苦。

大火吞噬着村里所有的房子，快速延烧过荆棘丛，一路爬升至高踞山顶的那三块巨岩。

“也许我该说恭喜你，Druid大人。”Merlin转身看向她，黑夜明亮如昼，高温难耐。Nimueh的眼睛里却是完全的恐惧，她看向Merlin，一些狠毒的话似要脱口而出，但她狠狠咬住下唇，努力不让自己的怒火表现出来，最后，她转身看着Rutt。

“是你放的火吗？”

“我只是依唯一君王的命令行事，大人。”

因为无以应对，Nimueh转头看着村民，他们面无表情地盯着被火吞没的家园、山林和神像。

“你好像有心事。”Nimueh又说。

“我收到了一则奇怪的消息……”

“Faustus（福斯特斯）被逮捕了？”

“不是。海岸那边的部落，威尔士西边的凯尔特人说，海上来了些满脸胡须，身穿金属铠甲的人……他们全都带着刀剑……他们的骑术似乎很厉害，能在马上呆很长时间，但他们的马和我们的马又不同……”

尽管气温高升，Merlin却冷得全身打战，明显得连Rutt都注意到了。Nimueh抓着他的胳膊更加用力。

“我想起来了，”他说，“我想起来了……当我还是个孩子时，每当有传讯官抵达时，唯一的君王Vortigern便要我替他搓揉身子取暖……他们谈论着从海上来的一批怪人，但是，不对，他们应该来自东方，不，或许他们只是绕了路……他们说过海对岸的另一个黑暗的世界……从此之后，不列颠便改变了。”

“我们是世界的强国！”Rutt嘶喊，“没有一个部落不臣服在我们的威名之下！”

“诸神的沉默令我不安。”Merlin掰开Nimueh的手指，向前走出一步。“长久以来，我一直认为是我自己离开我的主人圣杯太久。不过，现在我倒认为诸神是否因为不愿意见到世界沉沦，所以隐藏了起来——神谕指示，死期近了。”

“神谕已被销毁了，Merlin。”

“你看！”Nimueh的目光也变得空洞无神。

她伸手指着山顶。尽管整座山陷在火海里，然而那块留有女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］碎片的大岩石和供奉它的神庙却安然无恙。火苗包围着神庙，环绕在它的四周，将它幻化成星空下一座金光闪亮的大殿。

Merlin忆起Vortigern的话，那些他告诉他，那些依然存在他心底的话。

“无论是火、是水或是风都无法抹灭 **真相** ，包括任何形式的暴力。”

**Stonedown石城，公元454年，桤木月/赤杨木月（Alder）** ［凯尔特历法，即3月18日-4月14日］

“你想他们看得见我们吗？”Arthur问。

Gwaine点一点头。

“我只相信我看到的，其他的……”

自从离开河床进入山区之后，Arthur便不断地回头，仔细张望树堆后、草丛里和被太阳晒烫的岩石阴影下，看他们是否藏匿在那里。

一小队由五十名士兵和约十匹马组成的支队，在Poole［普尔］的指挥下，于两天前收到了一则命令，要他们跟随几位深山向导前往一座村落，依据该命令指示，此村落有当前“不列颠君王”的重兵驻守。

在Anglesey［安格莱西］这个只见海洋、河川、沙滩、橡树林和森林的奇特世界里度过的几个星期时光，让他无端地怀疑起自己的梦想：越接近他所追求的目标，心中反而越觉得不踏实。每个日子在漫无目的中开始，生活一成不变。他们早已习惯不吃不喝，练就自行解决病痛的功夫，也早已习惯整日盯着大海，看着远方那些随浪摇摆的小黑点，那是渔夫骑着特种捕鱼的小马行经海面的景象。对女人暧昧的秋波和小男孩忧郁、困惑和敌意的眼神也早习以为常。一成不变的生活和无止境的等待让人变得迟钝，整日昏昏沉沉。

当Aurelius殿下下令Poole［普尔］以大使的身份带领一支分队越过山区，进入那座依向导所言需三天路程方可抵达的村落时，殿下同时把Arthur叫到一边去，交给他一份任务，后者的心里七上八下。

“我要你紧跟在Poole［普尔］身边，”总督说，“我要你和他形影不离，你得向我保证他不会做出任何伤害我的事情。”

“伤害你的事情？”Arthur惊讶地问。

“别管那么多。我很清楚他的为人，我更理解人心。我知道该怎么做才能叫他服从我。他走到哪儿，你就跟到哪儿，盯着他所做的每一件事情。之后，再一五一十地向我报告，懂吗？”

“但是万一我把事情搞砸了怎么办？”

殿下露出诡谲的微笑。

“我们的人数还不到三百人，Arthur。尽管我的弟弟Uther一心想铲除Poole［普尔］，并不同意我的做法，但我绝不会派个傻子去做眼线。不会有问题的，我会为你祈祷。”

Arthur重新端详Aurelius殿下的脸庞，心想这个瘦弱的男人哪来如此不服输的精力？他的眼神永远令人难以捉摸，他的胡子永远修剪得一丝不茍。他到底有何打算？与这个名不正言不顺的“不列颠君王”进行官方拜会——那个叫做Vortimer或类似名字的人——向他提议愿意与他建交？而不是通过合法的继承权与罗马皇帝的官方文件要求对方服从？Arthur叹口气：现在最好静下心来，别胡思乱想，否则会发疯。

他们出发至今已过了两天，今早Uther竟又带了十五个骑兵追上他们。一路走来，悬崖峭壁节节高升，好不容易才走出状似有两位哨兵驻守在路旁、白色巨岩夹道的山壁曲径，待整队人马穿过一片杂草丛生的草原后，竟又遁入由石砖整齐打造，但渐行渐窄的山路。无论是走在蓊郁的森林里、徘徊在山口边或曝晒在万里无云的蓝天下，Arthur总是期待接下来能够见到宁静的平原。但是放眼望去只见似乎准备将他们这一小群人马吞没的层层山峦。

他不断地转身询问走在他身边的Gwaine。

“你想他们有多少人？”

Gwaine总是微微一笑。

“我已经回答过你的问题了，Arthur！”

“我知道：除非亲眼见到你才会相信。但是你心里总有个数吧？”

“我比那个老贵族更顽固。假如他们有办法建立像我们所见到的那座被摧毁殆尽的城市；假如他们的首都真的具有那个人所描述的一半美丽……”

Arthur看着Poole［普尔］浑厚的背部，他稳坐在马鞍上，远看人马形成不可分的一体。

“他呢，你想他会比我们清楚吗？”

“他和这两位Ambrosius殿下一样，他假装……请相信我，他的内心也是扑通地跳个不停，眼神更是机灵。”

眼神……日以继夜……Arthur总是从梦中惊醒，他深信有人在监视他，深信黑夜里暗藏着一双眼睛，顽固地想猜透他的心思，解读他的行动。这是个很奇妙的感觉，他似怕非怕失去他的生命。假如他扪心自问，他无疑会觉得这样的行动太疯狂了，身为几万名携带标枪、弓箭、长矛的士兵长，只待走出山口，然后一声令下，这些士兵便将一拥而上，含着微笑，将对方团团包围，展开恐怖的屠杀行动。但是那些窥探他的眼神却蒙着一层忧伤，甚至忧郁的色彩，他想最好也把自己融入他们蓝色眼神的夜晚。

第三天的清晨，他们逮捕了两名侦察兵。尽管有Langer［兰格］从中斡旋，可惜依然无法得知对方是否真有不良的企图，以及他们真正的目的到底是什么。因为随行队伍里谣言满天飞，Uther于是重整特派队的士气。每个人都将身上的皮革护胸甲换成锁子甲，Arthur则不时机械性地用手按着身上的长剑。

显然得出战了。

但是要攻打谁呢？

*

山路突然中断，取而代之的是一处乱石堆，人马步步为艰。尖叫声、马的嘶吼声、急促的喘气声不绝于耳，每个人的上衣湿透，额头挂满汗水。仿如有只隐形的手在幕后操作，将一颗颗石子如秋风扫落叶般不停地推落。

唯有Uther一人安步当车。他骑着马——很特别的景象，因为两者真的合为一体，连他身上所穿的那件银灰色锁子甲也和马袍十分相衬——他平步前进，好似双脚黏在地面上般，毫无失误。

Arthur和Poole［普尔］紧跟在后，终于在山口处赶上了他，但却累得气喘如牛。

“到了。”Uther平静地说。

Arthur没答腔。跟在他身边的Poole［普尔］不解地转头看着他。

“别告诉我这也是你的工作之一。”他语气平淡地问。“我想你的任务仅止于监督我的行为。”

Arthur避开他的眼光，背过身去，夸张地耸了一下肩膀。

“我听不懂你到底想说些什么，Poole［普尔］阁下。”

“算了，”Poole［普尔］微笑，“别说谎了，否则你会良心不安。我一直都很欣赏你，男孩，不只是因为你曾经救过我的命。”

Arthur呆住了，不知该说些什么。

“但是，请放心，”Poole［普尔］几近高兴地说，“你千万不要觉得有任何压力。”

山巅总算敞开成一片大草原。空气清新，带点儿凉意，几丛金合欢在微风的吹拂下摇曳生姿。一群白色长毛的羊群对他们的出现毫不在意，依旧低着头专心地吃草。

稍远处的草原上布满黄色的斑点，透露出最近应有几百个帐篷曾在此扎营。在这些被拋弃的临时住所中央，尚余留一些未烧尽的火苗。Arthur的心跳简直快要停止了。

“一个人也没有，”Poole［普尔］说，“全都走光了。”

“走去哪里？”

Poole［普尔］没答话。等其他的队友到齐，目睹眼前如此景象之后，他们才缓慢地穿过草原。随行的莱斯特长毛羊仰着头，像一排排眼光湿润温柔的哨兵队，仔细地盯着这些帐篷。Arthur环顾四周，仔细辨别，小心谨慎。他无时不担心敌军将呼啸着从天而降，攻击他们。但是四周除了风声之外，平静安详，看来敌军根本不可能出现。

他们穿过这片兵营，Arthur从一处留有余温的火堆中捡起一颗焦黑的圆球，拿到鼻前嗅一嗅。

“是马铃薯。”背后传来一个很有个性的声音说。

他转过身，看见Langer［兰格］，两名翻译者当中他所厌恶的那一位。

Arthur不说话。真的，他就是和Langer［兰格］不投缘。这位翻译的长相可分为两部分批评：下半部有张好看的嘴巴，唇肉丰厚；上半部只见一对游移不定，东瞟西瞄的小眼珠。无论何时何地，Langer［兰格］总是以这种像怕被通缉的眼神看人，或者相反的，是他在监视别人。所以想捕捉他的眼神根本不可能，因为如此，所以人们经常质疑他翻译的内容。

Arthur跟在Poole［普尔］后面。火堆四周仍留有部分仓皇逃逸的新脚印，以及一些日常用品、几个木制和陶制的容器、几个坛瓮，甚至还有几箱食物。Poole［普尔］转身问他。

“你有什么看法？”

“我们只逮捕到他们的侦察兵，而非所有的人。”

Poole［普尔］不再紧绷着脸。Arthur终于忍不住对这位受他监视的人释放出善意，因为后者明知受到了监视，却不对监视者采取任何报复行动。

“依你判断，哪一边比较害怕？他们或我们？”Uther突然开口，让Arthur一时无法反应，他的女婿——那位气势汹汹的Lot阁下不在，他从跟他们汇合后说的话总共不超过十句。

“我们根本不怕，殿下。”Poole［普尔］阁下回答。

“我也是这样想。”Uther还是没有看他一眼。看来是他想多了，Arthur自嘲地暗骂自己。

走到帐篷区的尽头时，这三个男人发现空中有只飞鸟。它的形体比老鹰和信天翁还大，像极了一朵呼啸在蔚蓝晴空里的乌云。它在他们的头顶上空绕圈子，然后越飞越低。他们昂首欣赏它的英姿。之后Poole［普尔］将眼神从它身上移开了一会儿，看着他们前方那三棵矗立在草原中央的大树。

“我的上帝！”他说。

连Arthur也忍不住倒抽一口冷气。

*

离开草原后，山路再度往上攀升，直达一处可以鸟瞰山谷全景的自然平台。在这里，他们首次见到城里的屋舍，全是以茅篷为顶、黄土为墙的屋舍。

众人噤若寒蝉，深怕掉进另一个陷阱里。

每个人对那三个被倒挂起来、随风摇晃的撒克逊人的躯体皆印象深刻。因为他们的眼珠被挖空，很难不让人联想起几个可笑的疑问：是谁取走了他们的眼球，是人或是鸟？还有，当他们的眼球被取出时，他们到底是活着，还是早已气绝多时了？

所有的骑士本能地将双腿夹紧，重新调整坐姿。空气里传来一阵武器碰撞的丁当声，以及诡谲不安的唏嘘声。还有——Arthur很惊讶地发现——里面甚至夹杂着一股兴奋的刺激感。

这里虽然不像Anglesey［安格莱西］全城惨遭毁灭，但是战争的遗迹依然清晰可见。城内部分墙垣倒塌，屋舍半毁，屋顶被焚，然而生命的迹象并没有就此消失。在城门入口处，矗立着一栋大建筑物，雄伟挺拔令人赞叹。Uther示意要大家往前走。

他们沿着一道壮观的主墙前进，墙上设有几扇大门，Arthur一眼即认出它们的外形：底部较宽，越往上越窄，顶端的过梁通常雕刻着某种动物的造型，例如熊或毒蛇等。

从内院里传出的声音完全嗅不到威胁的意味：不是小孩嬉戏的尖叫声，就是母亲斥责孩子的怒骂声。偶尔墙角边也有人影闪过，但总是惊慌失措，立刻拔腿就跑。

Langer［兰格］昂首阔步地走在Poole［普尔］身边，像极了小队的队长。他的眼神更是一刻也不得闲，四处窥探。

道路的末端是一堵厚重的墙，砌造整齐，坚固耐用，中央有扇大门。穿过大门，他们抵达一处大广场，广场的尽头有座瞭望台，但比一般的瞭望台更大。Poole［普尔］高举手臂示意部下停止前进。平台上站着一小群人，夕阳的余晖从后照射，剪出黑点般的轮廓。

“Arthur！”Poole［普尔］喊道。

Arthur应声将马骑到他身边。

“你和Langer［兰格］，徒步走过去，把这里的首领给我带过来！你记得吗，我们是他的朋友。”

“你想他们身上有武器吗？”

“留待你自己去发现。”

Arthur准备跳下马。

“慢慢来，不是吗，慢慢慢慢……你不能撇下我不管，我也不能撇下你不管。万一有状况发生，就喊‘圣母玛利亚’”

Arthur将马交给Gwaine看管。他觉得浑身不自在，步伐一点儿也不踏实。Langer［兰格］试着加快脚步赶上他，Arthur突然伸出手臂，挡在这位苏格兰人的胸前，后者惊讶之余，不自禁往后退，恐惧之感油然而生。

“后退，”Arthur小声地说，“走在我后面！”

广场的地面上铺着一层黄土，令人联想起沙滩上的沙粒。他们每踩一步，便传出几千个小贝壳被踩碎的窸窣声。广场的中央有座喷泉，但和罗马的喷泉却完全不同：泉水由一个沟槽里喷出，然后沿着雕刻精美的阶梯往下流。“野兽、符号，就像Aurelius殿下说的一样，”Arthur突然想起，“他们竟然还懂得石雕艺术！”

等走到平台前，Langer［兰格］刻意和Arthur保持距离。无须回头，他早已沿途在心中计算过横隔在他和Poole［普尔］、马队以及长剑保护下的安全距离。他缓慢地跨出每一步，以免累得气喘如牛。

到达平台顶部之后，Arthur被迎面直射的阳光照得睁不开眼，因为刚才走上阶梯时一直有人替他挡着阳光。奇怪的是，他感觉心头豁然开朗。突然间，他回想起曾和他一起被关在布列塔尼狱中的那位修士所说过的一些话——他叫什么名字来着？Patrick（帕特里克）！

“你永远也不知道会发生什么事情，除非他们把刑具或火炭摆到你面前……”

是的，直到此刻人们才能得知自身命运的真面目！

他再也无所惧。

站在他面前的这个人尽管穿着简朴却十分讲究。他的头上缠绕着一块深色的布巾；身上则穿着一件灰色垂及膝盖的长袍：上半身绣画着长有一对翅膀的大蛇，但却有着蛇绝不会有的爪子，双眼炯炯有神，张大嘴巴做威胁状，立刻就让他想到了经书里那只毁天灭地的“大袞”；脚上趿着一双织工精细的草制凉鞋。

“我们是瓦伦提尼安三世皇帝的外交使节团，”Arthur骄傲地开口说，“我们来自海峡的彼岸，身负我皇陛下的善意、上帝的旨意以及他所承诺的和平与爱的宣言……”

Langer［兰格］的声音在他身后响起，粗糙的嗓音十分刺耳。

“他到底在翻译些什么？”Arthur心想。

之后，一阵肃静。

终于，对面这个男人匆促地说了几句话，他声音低沉，听得Arthur忐忑不安。

“他说什么？”

“他说他正恭候你的大驾光临。”

*

胸前彩绘着一只“大袞”的那个人——Langer［兰格］向他们解释说，他就是族长，也就是这里的首领——态度极为友善和热诚。他下令在宫内款待他们，要求宫里的仆从为他们准备丰盛的菜肴，包括玉米、肉干和煎饼。

尽管抗议声不断——因为寻找黄金国的承诺一再地失信，惹得大伙儿心烦意躁——Poole［普尔］仍下令部队每六人一组，全力搜查城里所有的屋舍；他保证若发生窝藏、偷窃或谋杀事件，必严惩究办。

王宫里的建筑包括一个中庭和围绕成四方形的一排厢房。夜晚一降临，火炬便被点燃，照亮四壁，壁上清一色挂着与族长厢房同质料的布帘，其中部分帘子上画着几何方块，另一部分则为各种野兽的图案。

一进入夜晚，气温骤降。仆从们低着头为他们送来以细羊毛编织成的毛毯，其保暖效果好得出奇。

Uther、Poole［普尔］、Arthur和Langer［兰格］与族长共处一室。

这位族长的表情一成不变。他开着嘴似乎有话要说，却又欲言又止。

之后，他慢慢地眯起双眼，直到眯成一条线，脸上的线条揪成一团。

他声泪俱下。

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 大衮（Dagon），是非利士人的主神，形象为人鱼，传说是伊勒神的儿子，巴力神的父亲。《圣经·启示录》中最令人印象深刻的描述：天上又现出异象来：有一条大红龙，七头十角，七头上戴着七个冠冕。它的尾巴拖拉着天上星辰的三分之一，摔在地上。龙就站在那将要生产的妇人面前，等她生产之后，要吞吃她的孩子。（启12:3-4）大龙就是那古蛇，名叫魔鬼，又叫撒但，是迷惑普天下的。它被摔在地上，它的使者也一同被摔下去。（启12:9）


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur心不在焉。  
>  他将眼光眺向远方，越过广场，越过祭祀平台，甚至越过俯瞰整座城镇的崇山峻岭。他搜寻着远方的高山，飞越山巅上那些终年不化、在阳光下闪动的皑皑白雪，他走进了那些金银璀璨的王宫和神庙，踏入他梦寐中的园地，想象自己是首位发现这些建筑的探险家，他张开双手，拥抱世界。他觉得自己不再是离不开地面的人类，而是一种动物——展翅高飞的大鸟、跳跃的野兽、天下无敌；或是一朵云彩，一道从峭壁飞溅而下、流过溪壑的湍流……  
>  他任凭自己的想象飞扬。  
>  就在此时，他听见Poole［普尔］阁下号令出发的命令。

**Stonedown石城，公元454年，桤木月/赤杨木月（Alder）** ［凯尔特历法，即3月18日-4月14日］

Arthur回到房间时已是深夜，在听那位族长讲述了他们的悲惨遭遇后，他感觉肚子里像打了结，只想赶快躺下睡觉，把白日赶路的辛劳全都拋到九霄云外。但他躺下却怎么也睡不踏实，只是半睡半醒，内战使得整座城异常荒芜，似乎屋外的风声都像是惨死的那些鬼魂的呜咽声。

墙上的火把冒着熊熊的大火，屋内角落边的几盆炭火里，火苗依然零星地烧着。

“城里有女孩子。”Gwaine突然开口说。

Arthur从草席上坐起来。

“你在胡扯些什么？”

“你还记得我们进城时所住过的那间大房子吗？嗯，那是座神庙，我告诉你，里面有几十个，甚至是几百个男孩女孩，有年纪大的，有年纪轻的，有长得不怎么样的，也有……”

Arthur一时睡意全消了。

“那么你想……”

“没什么，你想到哪里去了！我们怎么能够违背总督和他弟弟定下的法规呢！”

“我不相信你，伙计。”

“我们兴致勃勃地喝下了几杯他们以多种超自然的东西所酿造的啤酒。谷物酒的味道虽然不怎么可口，但是，真是见鬼，就是能够温热人的心肺！”

Gwaine的眼眸发出兴奋的神情，逗得Arthur咧嘴微笑。虽然他们已经知道了这些人清除了大部分罗马留下的痕迹，但好笑的是，他们居然留下了罗马军队当时建造的酿酒厂，虽然他们拆了外围的墙围，但内部的构造大部分还是保留了下来。

“除了干掉了几杯友谊之酒外，还有呢？”

“什么也没发生，我告诉你，我向你保证！有一种和女孩说话的方式，你们这些如野兽般粗鲁的贵族永远也学不会！我们这些流浪者拥有一种你们没有的细腻心思，所以我们可以……”

“嗯？”Arthur挑挑眉。

“说实在的，这些男孩女孩都太热情了，毕竟他们从小就学习这些……有些男孩子……上帝，幸好当时Uther不在，否则肯定又开始训斥这些异教徒了。”

“他有时间的话还不如去训斥那些强奸和抢劫的家伙们。那些人做着强盗的事情，却还顶着士兵的名号。”

“哈！这不是很常见吗？像你们这些被编入正规军队的难道没见过吗？我做雇佣兵的时候倒真是见了不少。”

Arthur讽刺地笑了笑，对于他这样一个有过宗教法庭记录的人，在护国公紧急召集部队抵抗阿提拉的时候，不需隐姓埋名，他也能被编入正规军——那时候即使是囚犯，只要同意参战，都会被免刑。但当他负伤之后，他们却以他“信仰不纯”的“道德污点”为借口，拒绝付他薪酬。

“听说去年被派来支援的一百个罗马士兵都是教会招募的，他们签署的时候说‘盗窃2年，诈骗3年，私通5年’，于是他们很多人都签了10年！你还能指望什么呢？”

“别闹了，Gwaine！”

“你还是老实地告诉我，在我进行重要的外交任务时，你们到底干了些什么严肃的事情。”

Arthur叹口气。

“我们听着他们的族长向我们大吐苦水。”

“一定很可怜，我想！”

“连见过大风大浪的Poole［普尔］都起了悲悯之心。”

“说下去。”

“几年前篡位者死了以后，不列颠就开始内战，起因于两兄弟为了争夺根本就不属于他们的王位。刚开始撒克逊人非常凶猛，占领了许多地方，强迫他们投降，投降以后，凯尔特人又打过来，说他们之前的投降是背叛。”

“有人被吊死？”

“除了有人被吊死外，还有许多人被杀。他说他的村落被洗劫一空，房舍被摧毁殆尽，村民惨遭屠杀，部分的人逃往山里……他说那个战胜的君王的军队把他的子女全都掳走了，还将他家里的食粮全部搬走。我们所见到的是战胜者的军营：得知我们即将抵达的消息之后，他们马上撤退到距离此地约两天路程的地方去。然而，只要一想到他们将再回头进行报复行动时，他便吓得浑身发抖。在他的泪水里隐藏了一些我们无法体会的残酷回忆。”

Gwaine停了一会儿之后说：

“Uther怎么说？”

“他说这是个好消息。”

*

那堆黄金实在少得可怜。几块金条、几件物品、几个花瓶……对于自己无法善尽心意，族长面有难色。端坐在洋槐树下的一张三角椅上，他面对大广场；Uther和Poole［普尔］各坐在他的身边，试着装出一副高兴的样子。广场上人群纷乱，杂声四起；几名哨兵驻守在祭祀的平台上。Langer［兰格］不停地翻译，他左右张望，问东问西，然后转身面对那位不苟言笑的Uther殿下。

“他说他可以再送给你其他的宝物。”

“什么东西呢？”

“女人，可以在路上为你洗米做饭。他希望你能够以善意回报，也愿意学习基督教的习俗。他希望与你做朋友，得到你的保护。”

“告诉他假如他不变节的话，我们一定会善待他和他的族人。”

Langer［兰格］如实翻译。族长的脸上重现平日高傲的神情，连讲话的语气都透露出他是个习惯于指挥别人的领袖。

“他建议派遣一位你的亲信和他的随从到神殿，要他们带一批女孩到广场上来，让你仔细地挑选。”

Poole［普尔］向Arthur做了个手势，几个同伴随即靠拢过来，想了解发生了什么事情，了解他到底说了什么话。

“快一点，”Poole［普尔］嘟哝，“快去把她们带过来，免得让我们队上的那些处男抢先了一步……”

Arthur不敢告诉他队上的那些“处男”早就造访过那个地方了。只有上帝知道事情到底有多严重。他和Gwaine互换一个眼神耸耸肩。

当他和随从们抵达神殿时，里面乱成一团。所有的女孩子全被集中在偌大的内院里，由最年长的发号施令，最小的甚至还只是儿童的模样。她们身上全穿着灰色的长袍，举手投足间十分优雅。比较年长的女孩用一些打造精美的黄金或白银的别针将一块披肩状的东西别在肩上。从门缝里，他瞥见屋内陈设了几台织布机，里面传出农场般的嘈杂忙碌声，间或夹杂着几句呜咽和不好意思的笑声。族长的随从们高声朗诵了几条命令，顿时鸦雀无声。

他们一回到广场，罗马来的士兵们便群起尖叫鼓噪；有些人甚至等不及，早已上前搭讪，另一些人则拔起她们披肩上的黄金别针。场面混乱，甚至有人还嚷着要前一天见到的男孩们。

突然间，一声喊叫压过所有的吵闹声——从祭祀平台顶端之上传来一声怒吼。两名罗马的哨兵架着一位高大的撒克逊人站在平台上。撒克逊人的体型原本就比罗马人要高大许多，而这个人在撒克逊人中也算是高大，他简直是睥睨着那两位哨兵，脸上的神情不可一世。他身上穿着一件金质护胸甲，头上戴着一顶布满密密麻麻圆圈的头盔，顶上插着两根棕褐色的长羽毛，脖子里则戴着他们早已见识过的黄金颈环——然而那个颈环很粗，而且还有着复杂的造型，真是让人印象深刻。

“停！”Uther大喊一声。

场面立刻恢复平静。

“放开他！”Uther对着那两名哨兵说。

那位撒克逊人轻巧地走下祭祀平台前的大台阶，步伐稳健地穿过广场。之后，他停在族长面前，完全无视Uther的存在，径自向前者说了几句话，看似十分恼火的样子。族长急忙站了起来，口中含糊地道着歉。

Uther示意罗马人勿轻举妄动，并请族长坐回他的身边。之后他转身问传译官Langer［兰格］。

然而似乎连传译官也被这位不速之客搞得糊里糊涂。

混乱中，Gwaine趁机溜到Arthur的身边。

“他看起来不太好惹，这个粗颈环家伙。”他小声地说。

就在此时，那位撒克逊人语带愤怒地对Langer［兰格］说话。

“他说，”传译官开始翻译，“我们全都将遭天打雷劈，因为你们亵渎了那些属于他的主人与神明的女人。他说假如你们其中有人胆敢再用手触摸他一下的话，他的军队定会前来屠杀我们众人。”

“我完全相信他有此能耐，”Uther冷静地回答，“但是他总没有办法叫我们死两次吧！他的主人到底是谁？”

“就是不列颠唯一的君王。”

Uther的脸抽动了一下，“他叫什么名字？他的主人在哪里？”

Langer［兰格］紧张地向这位贵族传译，完全不敢正眼看他。对方则平静地回答说。

“他叫Neeru将军，是Vortimer君主的特派大使，他的主人就在距此二十里的地方。”

二十里……Arthur感觉他的心脏就要跳出来了。旅途中的点点滴滴闪过脑际——高如王宫的巨浪、暴风雨、饥饿……但是，现在，荣誉、发财或死亡就取决于这二十里路程。

“告诉他，我们的皇帝，统治五湖四海的瓦伦提尼安三世特别派遣我们的领袖Aurelius Ambrosius总督前来邀请他到我国做客，希望他能够赏光，并且接受我们致赠的礼物和友谊。告诉他我们十分景仰他，我们绝对不会冒犯他，因为我们惧怕他的主人，我们知道他是位全能的君王，转告他我们来此的目的是为了协助他在战争中伸张正义。”

Langer［兰格］逐字慢慢地传译。他那刻薄的双唇不停地打战，豆大的汗珠从额头上滚落。Neeru将军聚精会神地听着，眼神却四处溜转，仿佛一对偷窥的贼眼，他瞄着那些军人身上的装扮、他们所骑的马匹、腰上的配剑和胸前的盔甲。Langer［兰格］传译时，他不时地露出微笑，显然对他所听到的内容很满意。之后他又有了回应。

“他想见你们的国王，有重要的讯息和贵重的礼物要转交给他。”

“告诉他我们的国王此刻人在Shira［夏尔］的宫殿，距离此地约有三天的路程，我会护送他到那里去，并且保证他的人身安全。”

Arthur盯着Neeru将军。他从未见过这样一张脸，或者说，他实在没有见过这样一双眼炯亮如火的眸子。他快速地朝自己的伙伴们瞅一眼：无论是表情、衣着或神态……和他相比，他们全是一副打不起精神的萎靡模样。

“不列颠现在的首都就在他现在所处的地方，在二十里外？”

Neeru将军似乎觉得这个问题问得很奇怪。他轮流地盯着每一个罗马士兵看，似乎想知道他们是否都和这位据称是他们队长的人一样无知。之后他慢条斯理地解释。

“他们的首都，”Langer［兰格］小心翼翼地翻译，“在深山里，得跋山涉水方能抵达。绕城一周约需一天的时间。那里住着来自各地的人。城里有最为繁华的王宫，以及多间供养众多神职人员的神庙，其中最有名的那间神庙里面典藏着数不尽的珍贵供品……”

众人脑海中浮现出那些铺着银块的地面以及镶金框银的屋顶和四壁，广场上顿时一片肃静。

Arthur心不在焉。

他将眼光眺向远方，越过广场，越过祭祀平台，甚至越过俯瞰整座城镇的崇山峻岭。他搜寻着远方的高山，飞越山巅上那些终年不化、在阳光下闪动的皑皑白雪，他走进了那些金银璀璨的王宫和神庙，踏入他梦寐中的园地，想象自己是首位发现这些建筑的探险家，他张开双手，拥抱世界。他觉得自己不再是离不开地面的人类，而是一种动物——展翅高飞的大鸟、跳跃的野兽、天下无敌；或是一朵云彩，一道从峭壁飞溅而下、流过溪壑的湍流……

他任凭自己的想象飞扬。

就在此时，他听见Poole［普尔］阁下号令出发的命令。

**Ridge of Land Shire［夏尔山脊］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

Neeru将军将一件西班牙制的衬衫和一条马裤、一双高筒靴和几条项链摆在Vortimer面前，然后小心翼翼地将两只酒杯推到唯一的君王眼前。

“他们的首领，他们有时候称他为殿下或总督，向我呈上这些礼物时说：‘请告诉你的主人，我日夜赶路，快马加鞭，就是希望能够尽早见到他。’”

唯一的君王Vortimer端坐在一张宽大的椅子上，Merlin尽管十分好奇，依然像影子般躲在阴暗的角落里。Rutt和Taliesin紧盯着桌上的礼物，但不敢伸手乱摸。那两只晶莹剔透的杯子是他们从未见过，最为新奇的陶制品了。Vortimer伸出手，先以指尖轻触，然后拿起其中的一个，对着阳光仔细地端详。［玻璃的发展历史非常久远，当前人类发现的最早的玻璃制品是埃及出土的4000多年前的玻璃珠；3000多年前出现了早期的玻璃贸易，也是以作为装饰的玻璃珠为主；直到公元4世纪左右，罗马才开始尝试把玻璃用作窗户，那段时期罗马才开始发展并兴起玻璃工艺，其中意大利的玻璃工艺技术很长一段时期都属于一种无可取代无法超越的重要领先地位。资料记载，中世纪时期，意大利的玻璃工匠都被送到一个与世隔绝的孤岛上生产玻璃，他们在一生当中不准离开这座孤岛。］

“你呢？”唯一的君王问，“你把我们的礼物送给他们了吗？”

“送了，唯一的君王。他们瞧了瞧那几个以城堡的基石雕刻的面具之后，一句话也没说，反倒提出了一些有关我们头盔上的问题。我告诉他们，那是牛皮做的，头盔上的角象征Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］至于那几件镶金缀银的长袍，他们则问都没问一声。”

“他们说他们从哪里来？”

“从大海的另一端。他们效忠两位国王，其中一位统治冥世，另一位则是天上的帝王。”

“那些人称他们是战争与复仇女神Morrigan［莫瑞甘］派来的使者。”

Neeru将军放声大笑。

“女神的使者！我也听过这则传闻。请相信我，唯一的君王，他们都是普通人！他们确实能骑着马很长时间，但那又有什么用呢？不过都是被阉过的矮脚马，在我们的战士面前肯定会吓得把他们统统摔到地上。我的通讯人员见过他们，他们的确爬上了Stonedown［石城］！”

“他们总共有多少人？”

“还不到三百人。其中许多人看起人非常的虚弱，似乎生病了。”

“谈一谈他们的首领。”

“一个身材高大，但很瘦，年纪也不轻的人。他金发碧眼，看起来像是撒克逊人，但他对Faustus［福斯特斯］并不怜悯。他的眼神和投石器上的石子一样尖锐，但嘴边总是挂着微笑。他的人对他百依百顺，除了其中一位例外，一个跛子［这里是说Pellinore佩里诺尔，前文中他已经大腿受伤。相关资料里也是这样描述，也有说法认为过去“大腿受伤”是对“生殖器受伤”的隐晦描述。］，他老试着想装出和他一样威严的神情。可惜，他的胡子和双眼都说明了他只不过是个老家伙，随便用狼牙棒一敲，都可以敲碎他的脑袋。而且我想他们都一定很怕你，因为他们不断地表示久仰你的大名，说他来此的目的纯粹是为了帮助你。”

Rutt突然插嘴说：“我也是，我见过这些怪人，尽管我阅人的经历不如他，当时也不像他可以近距离观察他们，但是我并不同意Neeru将军大使的说法。”

Vortimer侧身面对Rutt。

“的确，你的人生阅历果真不如你的勇气，Rutt。”

“那批人很危险，唯一的君王。在我们面前，他们总是装出一副笑脸迎人的样子，还以朋友的身份和我们互称。然而在所有他们经过的村落里，他们大肆强暴妇女，屠杀无辜。他们说要助你一臂之力，可是对其他的人，他们却说早答应过要帮忙那个该死的Faustus［福斯特斯］了。”

“他需要他们帮忙的是现在。”Neeru将军冷笑说。

“你也有撒克逊血统……”

Vortimer举手打断了Rutt。“你有何建议，Neeru将军？”

“我建议让他们前来。”

“真是疯狂！”Rutt插嘴。“我们该立刻歼灭他们。当我从Stonedown［石城］领军撤退时，曾经包围过他们。当时他们本在我的掌控之中，我焦虑地等着你的命令，唯一的君王，可惜命令就是不来。”

Neeru将军不以为然地笑一笑。

“等唯一的君王决定颁布圣召后，我们再歼灭他们吧。”

“你怀疑我，Rutt？”

Rutt还来不及回答，从发生争论后，一直保持缄默的Taliesin突然开口说：“我，我怀疑。”

Vortimer举起手要众人肃静。他陷入苦思，躲在一旁偷偷盯着那两只玻璃杯的Merlin恰巧抬眼看到了他眼眸深处左右为难的窘态。

*

一朵乌云飘过上空。Vortimer独自留在宫殿里，Taliesin和Merlin则步出庭院。

Faustus［福斯特斯］已被降服，还有几天的路程，他们便可抵达Land Shire［夏尔］了，到时候便可大肆庆祝Vortimer的胜利和帝国最后的统一。

但是Merlin发现这片乌云一直徘徊不去，毫无消散开来，让太阳露脸的希望。

“你怎么了，Taliesin？”

“前往Isgaard让我心情沉重，小男孩。”

“什么意思？”

“今天早上听到的那些话让我觉得不舒服。Neeru将军虽是忠心耿耿的军官，但是我怀疑他的能力；Rutt很英勇，可惜太冲动了。”

Merlin不说话。

“Vortimer自以为将掀起一场世界的变革，一场翻天覆地的改革，创造新世界，自称为王，可惜他不懂得观测天意，顺应人心……”［这个“世界的变革”和前文中，Merlin在巨石阵的预言所说的“末日”相同，这种理论在世界很多宗教文化中都有，基督教的千禧年、天启、末日审判，北欧神话的诸神黄昏，印加文化的帕沙沽提等等。实际上并不是世界毁灭一切结束，而是世界会经历一次重大变革，然后以另一种方式、秩序继续下去。］

“假如是因为有人对他撒谎或没看清楚事情的真相，所以并非全是他的错。”

Taliesin摇一摇头，表示不同意。

“此外，我还担心Isgaard的命运。”

“为什么？我们的将军不是已经接管了Isgaard，成为了该城的长官吗？”

Taliesin苦笑了一下：

“看起来似乎唯有疯狂才是该城的长官。连我本人在内，我是第一个鼓励Vortimer起义推翻Faustus［福斯特斯］及其疯狂党羽的人……”

“否则我们也全都会死。”Merlin肯定地说。“此举有其必要性。”

“或许！但是从此之后，仇恨变成了一棵丧心病狂的植物！Vortimer复仇心切，和他的哥哥Faustus［福斯特斯］的荒唐行径不相上下。他要我管理Faustus［福斯特斯］亟欲在Isgaard大肆改革的宗教问题，但是我并非独自行动。有将军陪同我一起前去，他使用了一些斩草除根的方法：凡是篡位者Faustus［福斯特斯］的任何支持者，格杀勿论，连他们的妻子和儿子也一样。唯有不曾与男人接触过的处女被留了下来，以便送给唯一的君王。他甚至扬言连他自己的兄弟和姊妹也不会放过。如此一来，就像我们的先王Vortigern的驱赶黑暗的蛮族一样，各部落都将被歼灭。我不喜欢这样，Merlin，这不是督伊德的文化，不是高贵的太阳之子和崇拜太阳的民族所该有的行为。这是一个以血还血、以牙还牙的卑鄙酋长的恶行……”

“Vortimer不可能做出这样的事情。”

Taliesin异常温柔地看着Merlin。

“你自己也亲眼见到了Morrigan［莫瑞甘］神像的下场！对Faustus［福斯特斯］的仇恨让他是非不分，新仇加旧恨……”

“几天以来大家都以探寻答案的怀疑眼光看我，Taliesin。”

“我知道，小男孩，然而我依然对你有信心。你知道我们花了多少时间才培养出这样的默契，不仅是完完全全的信任而且金石不渝。过去我曾经带你进入那个神秘的城市，今天我向你阐述我心中的秘密：Vortimer不会是那个拯救不列颠的救星！”

“那么是谁？”

Merlin大声地问，把一位正准备将一群悠闲地经过梯田的羊群赶上神庙广场的小牧童吓了一大跳。他恢复冷静，再问一次：“那么是谁，智者，谁将可以拯救不列颠？”

“我不知道，小男孩。我只知道，目前，你应该助Vortimer一臂之力。”

“什么？”

“他只信任你一个人。你是唯一‘见识’过他的功绩，将他从狱中拯救出来的人。假如你真有预卜的能力，就请你告诉他，为了帝国的和平，请他放了撒克逊人——”

Merlin不客气地打断他的话，但不再刻意地提高音调。

“你要我‘预卜’我无法预见的事情？”

Taliesin紧盯着他看。

“我是请你终止一场混战的发生。”

“我不能说谎，智者。我想假如我说了谎，诸神一定会从另一个世界来到人间惩罚我。”

Taliesin叹口气说：“你得帮我们，圣杯守护者！”

Taliesin语带激动，眼神飘忽不定，这样的眼神除了当时那几位王储在前往Isgaard的路上死于非命时，曾出现在Taliesin的脸上之外，Merlin便不曾在他身上见过。

“那么就帮我吧，智者。”Merlin喃喃自语。

“你说什么？”

“让我的主人，那尊诸神赐福的圣杯回到我的身边吧！”

“不可能！他已找到了归所：在神庙里，在唯一的君王Vortigern的棺椁身边。”

“假如你要我帮你的话，智者，叫人去把我的主人请到我身边吧。”

“你知道你在说什么吗？从没有人敢将圣杯和唯一的君王分开！万一圣杯遭逢不幸，我们得承受什么样的惩罚你知道吗？”

“我得留在他身边，Taliesin！我不能说谎。因为或许可以借由圣杯的神力让诸神来找我、对我讲话、将我带到另一个世界。这是唯一可以让我回归旧我的方法。别问我为什么，但我确定……”

此时太阳照亮大地，在清新的空气里，任何力量都无法扰乱和平。

“我一到Isgaard，便会派人将圣杯护送到你身边。”

“我们应该把这件事告诉Vortimer吗？”

“不！这件事只有我们两人知道就好了，小男孩！”

Merlin同意。然而，在走回行宫的路上，他双脚软弱无力，他心想：成长，就是得将许多沉重的秘密藏在心底，独自承担一些无法告人的感受。

*

夜晚悄悄地罩上庭院。Merlin独自回房休息，对街上纷扰的嬉笑声置之不理。冲突和纷扰的战争所带来的无止境的压力早已让他疲惫不堪。苦艾酒大发威力：所有的士兵都知道这些战胜的庆典将和今年的五朔节一起举行，届时将会盛况空前，令人终身难忘。

门边闪进一个人影。他马上钻出毛毯，躲到角落里，差点儿撞倒了一个酒瓮。

“别怕！”

是Rutt。他穿着一件朴素的白色长衫，只有腰带部分绣了些黄、红和橙色的几何图案。他的样子看起来很粗暴，令Merlin觉得不安。

“别怕，”他停下脚步重复一次，“我不是来威胁你或其他什么……”

Merlin盯着他，用那双令人畏惧的蓝眼睛狠狠盯着他。

“他们都说我说话冲动，不假思索，其实我考虑得比Neeru将军还清楚。当我说出那些外国人很阴险时，并非随口说说而已。可惜他们全不以为然……”

“他们已经开始庆祝胜利了。”

“他们错了，对许多部落而言，在许多村落里，这些外国人的出现反而激起了民怨……他们大约有三百人，然而为他们效劳、为他们煮饭、为他们扛行李的是谁呢？是谁，甚至拿起武器跟着他们来到这里为他们作战呢？就是我们的人！我知道，我们当然可以用恐吓或外交的手段令他们屈服，但是他们终会采取报复的行动。因此对他们所说的谎言最好充耳不闻，最好马上和他们终止往来，不要让他们越雷池一步。”

“你这样对唯一的君王说，但他却对你置之不理。”

“但他会听你说，你。”

“算了吧，Rutt。”

他靠上前去，和Merlin只剩一个手掌的距离，然后抬起手。Merlin倒抽了一口气。

“别碰我。”他小声地说。

“我没有碰你。”

他的手如此地贴近他，如此地贴近他的身体，近得连他胸口起伏的呼吸声和手的颤抖都感觉得到。之后他将身体靠上前去，顺着Merlin躯体的曲线慢慢地往下滑，就像以无尽的温柔抚摸着他。Merlin感到浑身寒毛直竖。

“Rutt！”

他倏地从地上站起来。

“我极力想忘了你，但就是做不到。”

他一股脑儿快速地说完这几个字，语气的粗暴和字里行间的柔情蜜意完全不搭调。话一说完，他便跨出房门，和迎面而来的Nimueh撞个正着，后者一脸茫然地看着Merlin。

“他来你这里做什么？”

“他……”

Merlin平复了战栗之后说：“他要我转告Vortimer一些话。”

“跪在你的脚边？”

“他在求我。”

Nimueh撇嘴表示不相信。

“或许他会愿意听从你的建议，你……”

“为什么？”

Merlin松了一口气，因为Nimueh不再追问有关Rutt的行径。事实上，她是为了其他的事情特地前来找他商量。

“他总是对我爱理不理的，而且已经很久没有碰我了。”

“因为帝国遇到了一些棘手的问题。”

“那么，为什么他还有空和其他女人共度春宵呢？”

“他会再回到你身边的，Nimueh，你比其他的女孩都美。”

Merlin真心诚意地说出这几个字。Nimueh缩起双腿，邀他和她一起坐在席子上。

“你现在是我唯一的朋友了，”Nimueh笑着说，“以前我对你太凶了……”

“也许吧？我不记得了。”

Nimueh放声大笑，拍了拍他的脖子。

“是的，很凶，因为以前我很嫉妒你，因为你未卜先知；我也很害怕你，以为你想对我们复仇。”

“复仇！”

Merlin听得目瞪口呆。

“过来离我近点。”这位Druid大人喃喃地说。

Merlin虽有点儿错愕，但还是照办了。

“我相信你肯定记得是我们杀死了你的母亲，杀死了你村子里所有的人。”Nimueh伸出一只手臂环着他的肩膀，靠上去，继续低声说道：“我要怎么相信你不会憎恨我们，不会希望我们也像他们一样惨死呢？”

一阵微风由庭院敞开的窗边吹过。

Merlin沉默不语。他知道Nimueh，无论他说什么，她心中认定的事情都不会改变。况且这些年从未有人提起过这段过往。事实上，他自己都不知道。也许他心底的某一部分，仍旧燃烧着，就像那天点燃村落的火焰，就像那天母亲身上是鲜血，也许，他的某一部分就是这样，怀揣着极度的愤怒与仇恨，渴望复仇与杀戮……但也许，他更为仇恨的是他自己，如果他没有出生，那一切都不会发生……

他不知道。那些念头是他的，也好像不是他的。

他感觉自己的肩膀被冰凉的泪水沾湿了。

“但是我现在只有你了。”Nimueh喃喃地说，“我唯一的朋友。”

Merlin依旧沉默着，注视着黑暗。

**TBC**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “我真心恭贺贵君王打赢了胜仗，”Aurelius殿下以异常温柔的声音说，“我深信他一定是位伟大英勇的国王。但是我希望他也能够明了，敝人的长官比他更伟大，因为他管辖的土地比贵国大多了。他麾下的仆从和士兵多得数不清，包括我本人，和我身边这一小群军官，我们早制服过几名和Vortimer君王一样英明的王子……此外，敝国还有位更伟大的君王，他在世上统治的王国，幅员之大可与天相比，他不但统治太阳、月亮和星星，甚至统治人类、花草和动物。我们的力量都是他赐予的，这就是我们的军队人数无须众多的原因。托敝国神明君王的福，作战时，我们当中任何一位都具备有相当于二三十个普通人的强壮体力……请你转告贵国陛下，我们将会于近日内拜访Shire［夏尔］的王宫。假如他愿意以礼相待的话，我将很乐意与他为友。但是假如他希望开战的话，我也会像攻击那些反对我、反对我的国家和反对我所信仰的上帝的人一样地攻击他。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 督伊德宗教的崇拜属于原始的自然崇拜，他们喜欢住在森林里，也喜欢在自然场所，比如林地和平原，进行祭祀活动。他们认为那样更加贴近神明。所以，在罗马入侵之前，督伊德是没有寺庙的。  
>  罗马在信仰一神教之前，他们的宗教政策是非常宽松的，他们征服的很多地方都兴建神庙，教导人们给当地的诸神以罗马神的名字，所以我们可以发现希腊神话和罗马神话的很多神是重合的。但是督伊德是个特例，一方面是因为督伊德的人祭（因为不列颠是岛国，位于西方大陆之外，在交通落后的年代，他们很难受到大陆文化发展的影响，所以他们的宗教文明也停留在人类宗教最初发展的血腥阶段）；另一方面是因为督伊德领导的战士勇猛执着甚至疯狂。但是罗马在占领不列颠之后，也施行了相同的宗教政策，他们兴建神庙，给当地的神明以罗马的称号，供人们朝拜。  
>  这个故事里的神庙实际上是罗马最初建造的，因为三百多年里人们已经习惯了来庙宇供奉神明，而将已经建好的神庙拆除又似乎是对神庙里神明的不敬，所以这个故事里的设定是，当督伊德宗教复兴的时候，他们会在寺庙神殿进行一些仪式活动，同时也会把一些祭祀仪式的场地置于自然环境中。

**Shire［夏尔］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

接连地，两道闪电撕裂山谷内灰白色的天空。阵阵雷声如锻打山脊般，在悬崖峭壁间回荡。

雷声响过之后，Lot阁下养的那条狗对着天空狂吠，让人以为它见到了一名恨不得一口咬死的凯尔特人。接连的闪电和雷声把这条狗搞得急躁不安，这是条作为“战胜阿提拉的战利品”的罕见的猎犬，Lot阁下的士兵杀死母狗后将小狗带回驯养。这条狗体形魁梧，足以和小牛媲美，它的毛发白如鲜奶，眼珠黝黑，眼神凶猛，一如它的主人。Gwaine曾经调侃过：“Lot阁下、Benedict［本尼迪克特］和Cador［卡多尔］都带着狗，我怀疑他们一直都给狗闻黄金，而不是骨头；这样，等他们到了不列颠，就可以跟着狗一起挖金子，而不是掘墓。”虽然看似挖苦，不过也不无道理，在苏格兰西南方等待的日子里，Arthur已经见过不止一次他们用这种大型狗来吓唬甚至攻击当地人。毫无荣誉可言。

此刻，这条狗的突然狂吠再度引起Arthur的反感，让他情不自禁地带着厌恶的眼光看着他们——Lot阁下和他的那条猎狗。

他们先行出发担任侦察兵的任务，但只超前由Aurelius殿下领军的大批人马的四分之一罗里。几经转折之后，他们爬上了山顶，甩掉积压在河面上、遮掩视线的浓雾，然而却也失去尾随在后、朝Shire［夏尔］方向迈进，拖拉成七零八落的纵队的身影。

“一百二十名士兵，一百七十名船员和五十七匹马”，Aurelius殿下总喜欢反复地强调，与其说是为了提醒那些和他一起前往收复这片富饶土地的人，才一再地重复这个奇特的数字，还不如说是为了区分他们自己和那些沿途逐站加入的伙伴：几百名来自峡谷地区的混血或凯尔特奴隶，特别是几千名撒克逊人，包括盅格鲁人和朱特人——他们和Faustus［福斯特斯］结盟，所以战争期间整个村落被焚烧殆尽，这些人各有怀恨唯一的君王Vortimer的理由，而且想尽办法要雪耻。

山路突然变窄，时而沿着山脊而上，时而依附在陡峭的悬崖边，狭窄的路面只勉强容得下人兽并肩而过。

这群小侦察队徒步走了很久。他们弯着颈背，用高顶盔的帽檐遮住前额，阻挡雨势，一条缰绳绕过肩后拉住他们的马匹。

这几匹马又累又急躁。几个星期以来，食粮短缺，它们瘦得皮包骨，马鞍上的肚带则把它们身上的皮毛全都磨光了。连续几天，它们越过几座高山口，忍着清晨的霜露，顶着风寒努力往上爬。又有几天，它们待在闷热的山谷里，几乎和枭鹰一样大的肉食性蝙蝠紧抓着它们不放，啃噬它们的臀部和背脊……

但是，此时，暴风雨将长满小灌木的悬崖曲径冲刷成一条黄沙滚滚的湍流，顺着被打造成阶梯的岩石表面流下，形成一道道危险的小瀑布，让石阶变得又滑又危险。雨水流过路旁的沙地，带走沙子，留下一畦畦的水坑，再经过马蹄的践踏后，便从地上无声地消失。

前面的雷声才刚响完，第二道闪电便穿云而下，像条火蛇，流窜在天际边的高山顶，好似亟欲摧山灭崖。

马儿乱了脚步，裹足不前，鼻部抽动，竖起耳朵，尾巴不断地拍打。Arthur手上戴着手套，拉紧缰绳，他的同伴则温柔地抚摸马儿的颈部。

就在此时，像是被狂风暴雨惹恼了，Lot阁下养的那条狗开始高声狂吠。原地转了几圈之后，它冲到领路的希腊人Balan［巴兰］跟前，横在路中央，拱起腰部，愤怒地喘着气。之后，它再度对着远方，对着消失在雨幕背后的山谷狂吠，突出的双眼从未如此迷乱。

“笨狗，闭嘴！”希腊人Balan［巴兰］怒斥，边转身对Gwaine、Arthur和Lot阁下说：“看紧你们的马，否则一定会被这条笨狗害死！”

对着滂沱大雨龇牙咧嘴，露出尖锐的虎牙，猎犬裹足不前，双脚用力踢着烂泥巴，把一身干净的皮毛弄得污斑点点。之后，它叫着冲向人马堆里，身体滑过Balan［巴兰］的安达卢西亚种马的腿肚，吓得它赶紧跳开，一脚撞上路边的石块，往前踉跄了一下。石块竟像颗雨滴般轻飘飘地跌落谷底。

“我的天啊，Lot阁下！”希腊人大叫，胡子里沁满了汗水，饱满得像一块海绵。“管好你的那条笨狗！否则它迟早会把我们大家都甩到山崖里去！”

“你给我闭嘴！”Lot阁下大喊道。

走在队伍末端，尽管从肩部到臀部全罩上了一件皮革外套，依然可清楚地看见Cador［卡多尔］的棉质上衣浸满了汗水。他用力拉扯着一匹马，这匹可怜的动物是从一位得了可怕瘤子的病人遗物中敲诈来的。现在，这只半抢半骗得来的马儿显然病得很重。它身上原本几处被毒蛇咬噬的伤口再度复发，流出黄色的脓汁，浓得连雨水都化不开。它呼吸不顺，拖着因发烧肿胀的双唇和外突的眼球，跟着队伍往前走。

一听见Lot阁下喊它，猎犬张牙舞爪地从后方冲向前，吓坏了站在一旁的那匹马。它尖声嘶叫，摇头晃脑，试图咬住些什么东西，然后扬起后脚，对着那只狂吠的狗示威。缰绳从Cador［卡多尔］僵硬的手中脱落，后者差点儿就被马蹄踢中。但就在此时，马儿前脚脚下所踩的几片草地却无声地往下滑。

受到体重的牵累，它左摇右晃，把Cador［卡多尔］吓得尖声大叫。可怜的马儿，脚前踩空，倒向一边，干扁的肚子偏巧撞上路边的大石块。它用前脚猛踢，但越踢越往下滑。之后，它惊慌嘶吼，跌落谷底。

在这些“同伴们”惊慌眼神的注视下，马儿似乎在空中翻滚了一会儿。最后，它的臀部撞上一丛小灌木，跌得四脚朝天。鼻部朝前，掉在一堆小石头上，过重的体重，将石头挤落得咯吱作响。因摔断了颈项，它当场死亡，但是尸体依然继续滚落到六十公尺远的一个水塘里。

“上帝保佑。”希腊人摇头叹息。

众人聚精会神地看着那匹马，似乎期待它能够重新站起来。

“你看吧！”Balan［巴兰］再次哇哇大叫。

双眼惊魂未定，Cador［卡多尔］沉重地耸了一下肩膀。

“唔，”他强装镇定地回答，“它本来就奄奄一息了，根本撑不了多久。”

每个人都听得出来他故作潇洒。Gwaine轻轻地冷笑说：

“好东西来得快，去得也快！”

Cador［卡多尔］抬起头，满嘴不悦地说：

“你这个流浪汉，你……”

但他还不及骂完，Arthur便指着谷底说；

“你们看！你们看那些人！”

在沾满雨水的小灌木丛下，约有二十名凯尔特人躲在岩石后的草堆里蠢蠢欲动。在好奇心的驱使下，他们完全忘了自身的安全，一步步接近那匹马儿的尸体，将它团团围住。

看见他们时，那条壮硕的牧羊犬安静了一会儿之后便又开始狂吠。底下的凯尔特人静止不动，抬起他们红发下的脸庞看着那些来自罗马的人。因为距离尚远，他们不觉得有什么好怕的。当他们其中有人终于伸出手抚摸马的皮毛时，希腊人Balan［巴兰］卷舌敲响了一下舌头，重新迈开步伐：

“他们当然在监视我们！不然你们以为是什么？而且是日以继夜。当你们睡得直打呼时，他们正一根根数着你们的头发。他们就像苍蝇般黏人。而我们，我们正好掉进那罐他们用来诱惑人的蜂蜜里！”

*

午后，众人筋疲力尽，为了那些行踪飘忽的当地凯尔特人，他们足足紧张了一整天，此时只能拖着疲惫的身心通过山口。

幸亏在他们步下一座狭窄的山谷时，大雨终于停了。放眼望去，青翠的农田沿着河床堆砌成一面扇状的风景。风雨过后，万里无云，天际湛蓝得足以和海洋媲美。

两个小时之后，他们终于抵达了一个有人烟居住的村庄，里面大约有六十间房子，全部坐落在一处大广场的四周。而在这个高出其他建筑的广场平台上，则盖有一座可以俯视大地、宽广但低矮的祭祀平台，外观状似一座为某位巨人搭建的国王宝座前的小阶梯。

最后一节的阶梯上矗立着一间督伊德举行特殊异教庆典的小庙堂。他们在里面焚烧各种树叶，甚至一些他们认为最珍贵美丽的布料，高声尖叫着无人能懂的语言，然后手臂朝天，自得其乐地沉湎于宗教的祷告里，诸如颂扬太阳、月亮或不名物体等。

若说这个村庄里藏有大量的黄金、白银、陶器甚至翡翠的话，那么一定是藏在那里！

和往常一样，小孩们总是争先恐后地跑来目睹这些穿着繁复擅长骑马的外国人。他们躲在灌木丛或低矮的树干后，悄悄地偷看着那些马匹和让他们大开眼界的金属铠甲。至于成人们，他们通常比较谨慎，或留在自家门口或带着高度警觉待在庭院里，而且总是站在他们的族长背后。

但是这一次，当Arthur和希腊人并肩骑在马上，故意将长剑露在外头，短刀摆在马鞍的前桥上，一路行到广场平台边时，他们发现广场上挤满了人群。神庙前的阶梯下停着两辆以华盖为顶的轿子，轿身贴满了金箔片和一块以蓝黄羽毛交织而成的方格布。

Arthur听见Cador［卡多尔］在他身后大叫：

“哇！那不就是我们伟大的混蛋大使！”

事实上，唯一君王的特使Neeru将军，曾到Stonedown［石城］与他们总督会面的那位高贵又可恨的粗颈环巨人，在一小群凯尔特士兵、几匹马和几位仆从的环伺下，站在村民前等候他们的大驾光临。

他打扮得比第一次见面时光鲜亮丽许多。一件绣满优美几何图案的红色披肩直覆盖到小腿。他的上半身穿着一件罕见的发亮的丝质长袍，其上点缀着绿、黄或蓝的方格图案，胸前则套上一件以金银打造的护胸甲。前额和浓密的发丝藏在一顶插着两根褐色精致羽毛的金属头盔下。左手腕上带着一只手环，右手握着一只以铜铁为矛头的长枪。

当他们小心翼翼地骑着马走上前去时，他直冲着他们微笑。

“此不期而遇是好是坏？”希腊人对着Arthur喃喃地说。

“在总督尚未抵达前，我们最好留在马上。”后者回答。

“他在笑，”Gwaine提高嗓门说，故意将短刀贴着胳膊伸出手肘。“我不喜欢他们笑的样子。”

“那么，你就跟着笑嘛。”Lot阁下冷嘲热讽说。

围绕在这位将军身边的村民，脸上的表情紧绷，显然是对他们又敬又怕。然而，越往前走，Arthur便发现其实村民害怕的不是他们，而是Neeru将军大使。至于后者本人，他脸上骄傲的笑容流露出的主人意味，胜过应邀做客者应有的荣幸！

他们骑到广场边时，那位将军亦迎上前来。他身边只带着一个人，一个他们从未见过的人。他比Neeru将军年轻、清瘦，脸型也较为修长，看人时眼中带着某种激情。和Neeru将军一样，他身上戴着贵族的首饰：黄金颈环和一条金属手镯，但是他的金颈环比大使的细。此外，他的穿着也不如大使的华丽，只戴着一顶牛皮制成的头盔，护胸甲亦较朴素；举手投足之间傲气十足，一副高不可攀的样子，走起路来狂野霸气，引人注目。

正当大使向他们拋出一句听不懂的句子时，从村庄的入口处传来小孩的奔跑和惊叫声。

一切发生得太快。

那条狗尖吠一声后，在原地转个不停。Lot阁下则不在意地随便吹个口哨要它过来。它轻快地蹦跳了几下之后，岂料竟快速地冲向孩群，小孩们被吓得不知所措，待在原地，不敢乱动。

就在平民群众发出尖叫的同时，Arthur早已用马刺鞭打坐骑的腹部两侧。

他亮出长剑，斥骂一声，可惜那条狗并不领情。之后Balan［巴兰］也从他的背后对着狗尖叫辱骂。但是那条狗却张牙舞爪地奔过广场上，扑向一个小孩，其他的则早已吓得拔腿就跑。

血从小孩的大腿涌出，Arthur半趴在马的颈项上，手上拿着长剑，越过人群冲向那只狗。那条狗继续紧咬着孩子不放，像玩弄一条破布般，轻易地将他翻倒在地，自己则背部向着长剑。

Arthur骑着马在狗的四周绕圈子，狗被搞得晕头转向后，先将口中的猎物暂时放开，以便再度重新咬紧。突然间，惨叫声戛然而止，小孩倒在一片血泊里。

现在只剩下那条疯狗的狂吠声，这是Arthur留予它的最后一点生机。它的胸膛被长剑刺穿，剑锋甚至插入地面。Arthur乘胜追击，狠狠地将利刃抽出，紧接着一刀砍下狗的脑袋，狗头应声滚落，鲜血淋漓。

这只大猎犬终于张开嘴，放了那个被咬得遍体鳞伤的小孩。

*

“勇士Rutt说Arthur是个英勇的男人兼战士。”

夜晚降临，村庄四周点起火烛。他们围坐在灯火通明、人声嘈杂的村庄旁边。

由Aurelius殿下率领的队伍在一个小时内便赶到了村庄，他们或搭起棉料的帐篷，或随地群集在屋檐下，至于总督、他的弟弟Uther和几位贵族则应Neeru将军大使的邀请，到村庄长老的豪宅内做客。

现在，他们圆滚的肚皮里装满了烤羊肉、蔬菜饭团，还有喝不完的啤酒，让他们数月内终于吃了顿像样的餐饭。

第一个开口说话的是Neeru将军大使身边的那位年轻战士，接着扬起传译者Landru［兰德鲁］的嗓音，他说的拉丁语，听起来带点儿嘶嘶作响的杂音，好似一些在火盆上跳跃回旋的火苗。

“勇士Rutt感谢Arthur先生制服了那只咬死小孩的疯狗……”

今天下午，当Gwaine拉起俯身瞻望被狗咬死的那个小孩的尸体的Arthur时，希腊人Balan［巴兰］则撑着已经失去了一匹马、此时吓得浑身上下失神落魄的Cador［卡多尔］，两人面面相觑，眼中含着同样的无奈。

村民争相奔向小孩的尸体旁，泪眼婆娑，哭声哽咽。几位凯尔特勇士并没有破口大骂，反而带着冷漠的好奇眼光，静静地看着Arthur和Lot阁下的争吵。

年轻的Rutt突然走上前去。他张开手掌，定眼望着Arthur，对他说了一句对方听不懂的话。现在，这位年轻人再度站起来，极其严肃地重复刚才的动作，张开手掌，然后开口说：

“勇士Rutt说，或许Arthur先生和他将在另一个世界成为兄弟。”

尴尬不已地看了总督一眼之后，轮到Arthur站起来。像在罗马一样，他恭敬地弯腰鞠躬，向凯尔特勇士致上真诚的敬意。此时，从他背后传来一阵尖酸的笑声。

“上帝啊，我的好兄弟，”Lot阁下哈哈大笑，用戴着手套的指头指着Arthur说，“这个人可不再是养子了，我亲爱的Arthur找到了一个真正的家了……”

除了Uther一直保持着一副似笑非笑的冷毅表情以外，其他的罗马人全都放声大笑起来，另外两位当地的贵族则蹙紧眉头。

“闭嘴，Lot阁下，”Aurelius殿下冷漠地说，打断了所有的笑声。“别让人看笑话了！Landru［兰德鲁］，向这两位贵族打听他们国王Vortimer的消息。”

在凯尔特贵族答话的同时，Arthur坐回座位，他面红耳赤。他想看Uther是什么表情，但他还不能示弱，他只想狠狠揍Lot一顿。Poole［普尔］阁下拉住他的胳膊，小声地对他说：

“别理那个笨蛋Lot，Arthur。别跟他计较，他就是个纨绔子弟，你的缄默就是他最大的致命伤。但是，往后，防人之心不可无。Lot不会就此打消怒气，他和他那条被你杀掉的狗一样疯狂而无知。我敢向你保证，他一定会找机会报复你！”

Aurelius殿下眼睛一瞪，众人吓得鸦雀无声，然而Landru［兰德鲁］却接连几次向那位傲视全场的撒克逊血统的将军鞠躬行礼：

“他说：太阳之子已结束了对抗他哥哥Faustus［福斯特斯］的战争了，因为后者想毁灭不列颠。虽然期间牺牲了成千上万名的军人，最后总算胜利了。那个败家子兼坏兄弟Faustus［福斯特斯］现在成了一名阶下囚。将来总有一天，唯一的君王Vortimer会亲手将他化为灰烬。”

“很高兴得知这个消息，”Aurelius殿下面无表情地回答，“很高兴得知贵君王是名英勇的战士。”

“Neeru将军说：唯一的君王Vortimer是世上最骁勇善战的战士，因为他是太阳之子。他战胜那个疯子Faustus［福斯特斯］的策略之一，便是以一条燃烧三天三夜、烧过两座山的火线将对方的军队全数封锁在里面，呛得Faustus［福斯特斯］和他的士兵无法呼吸，进而失去战斗力。他们虽然哀求Vortimer放他们一条生路，但是唯一君王身边的几位军官坚持要让他们像那些被他们踩在脚下的野草一样，烧得寸草不留。唯一的君王Vortimer待人的态度向来是以德对德，以怨报怨。他很荣幸能够在Shire［夏尔］平原上接见外国人士。Shire［夏尔］的王宫距离此地约有两天的路程，他希望对方能够尽早抵达，因为他早为他们备好了酒席和住宿的地方。”

听完这番话之后，所有的罗马人皆沉默不语。假如还需要强调的话，Neeru将军大使的态度，特别是轻蔑的撇嘴动作，证明了他的话里充满威胁的意味。

Arthur搜寻着这位年轻的凯尔特勇士的眼神，希望能够从中一窥究竟。可惜Rutt面无表情，拒人于千里之外。

“我真心恭贺贵君王打赢了胜仗，”Aurelius殿下以异常温柔的声音说，“我深信他一定是位伟大英勇的国王。但是我希望他也能够明了，敝人的长官比他更伟大，因为他管辖的土地比贵国大多了。他麾下的仆从和士兵多得数不清，包括我本人，和我身边这一小群军官，我们早制服过几名和Vortimer君王一样英明的王子……此外，敝国还有位更伟大的君王，他在世上统治的王国，幅员之大可与天相比，他不但统治太阳、月亮和星星，甚至统治人类、花草和动物。我们的力量都是他赐予的，这就是我们的军队人数无须众多的原因。托敝国神明君王的福，作战时，我们当中任何一位都具备有相当于二三十个普通人的强壮体力……请你转告贵国陛下，我们将会于近日内拜访Shire［夏尔］的王宫。假如他愿意以礼相待的话，我将很乐意与他为友。但是假如他希望开战的话，我也会像攻击那些反对我、反对我的国家和反对我所信仰的上帝的人一样地攻击他。”

Neeru将军的脸上不再出现轻蔑的表情。他紧绷着脸，充满敌意。年轻的Rutt站起来，快速地在Landru［兰德鲁］的耳边说了句话，后者并没有将它翻译出来。之后，他再度看了Arthur一眼。

他收起友善的态度，双眼透露准备奋战到底、有恃无恐的神情。

Arthur直盯着他看。他勉强挤出一丝笑容，或许只能说是一种痉挛的怪异表情。

Gwaine在唇间呢喃了一句对方听不清楚的话：

“我们才不怕呢。”

Arthur看向他，感觉他其实心里并不是那么确定。

**Ridge of Land Shire［夏尔山脊］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

Shire［夏尔］的王宫位于山脊上的一块广阔平原上。唯一的君王选择此地为据点，在此设置军营，平原上放眼望去，尽是一片雪白的帐篷，甚至绵延到城镇外围的陡峭斜坡上。

黑夜的脚步慢慢地接近唯一君王休憩的王宫内院，今晚已是他连续禁食的第三个夜晚了。

Merlin不时地抬头，朝山口探一眼，那些外国人马上就要登上山口了，再从那边越过Shire［夏尔］的民房和王宫，走上那条山路。尽管距离遥远，他们快速整齐的步伐依然清晰可见。

他们到底会是什么样子呢？

这几天他耳中所听到的尽是情报人员的说法、Neeru将军轻蔑的讪笑，以及Rutt的猜疑和抱怨；尽管他已经听够了他们如何描述这些人放肆的举止、所干下的坏勾当、贪婪的胃口和成串的谎言……然而他还是希望能够亲眼见到他们，仔细地将他们看清楚，或者试着了解他们——这样的想法不单只是受到好奇心的驱使而已。

“Merlin？”

Nimueh穿过中庭，从庭院的另一头朝他挥挥手，于是他便走上前。这位Druid大人依然愁眉深锁，自从上一任Druid被杀，继而失去了唯一君王的宠爱之后，她便一直闷闷不乐。

“他想要见你。”她语气平淡地说。

*

唯一的君王躺在暗处，四周弥漫着燃烧香料的袅袅烟熏，连潮湿的空气都带着一股浓浊的味道。Merlin低头弯腰地往前走。

“把头抬起来，”他语气慵懒，“看着我……”

Merlin犹豫不决。他已经许久不曾听见这样友善的命令了，这种过去两人间亲切的沟通早已成了回忆。

“把头抬起来，”Vortimer几近恼怒地说，“这里只有我们两个人！”

“假如你要我这样做的话，唯一的君王。”

“是的，我要你这样做！到我身边来，”他接着说，语气比先前温和，“别再犹豫了。”

Merlin小心翼翼地走上前去，极力避开他那充满血丝的眼神。

“既然你是唯一的君王，那么……”

“多亏你！”

“你已经谢过我了，唯一的君王，况且万事万物都是由Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］、大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］和世间所有的诸神所创造和安排的，而不是由一个没有父亲的孩子。”

唯一的君王微微一笑。

“你看这顶王冠，小男孩，拿好。”

他手中拿着王冠，就像是一个黄金的圆箍，一边突出了几个三角形。Merlin忍不住全身发抖。

“别害怕，照我的话做……”

Merlin用双手慎重地接过王冠，并且留心不要碰到了君王的手。

“一点也不重，甚至还有点轻，不是吗？”

Merlin点一点头。王冠确实比他想象中要轻。

“是很轻，小男孩，但却重重地压在我的额头上，重得让我彻夜难眠……”

Merlin不答话，Vortimer语气中的真诚和担忧让他感到不安。

“我是以合法的手段从我哥哥的手中将它抢过来的，不是吗？然而，我却永远也忘不了在我背后嗡嗡作响的一些声音，甚至连Isgaard战场上石块掉落的声音，我都忘不了，它们说：我并没有经过正式的提名。”

“但那是你凭借自己的勇气获得的。”

“那是因为我听从了你的预言，更因为你曾经把我变成一条蛇，不是吗？”

Vortimer放声大笑，笑声中带着苦涩的无奈。

“我从未告诉过你，为何我当初不愿登上王位？”

“因为你的母亲……”

“……不是女王，到现在人们还是这样说。但是，我很清楚，我很清楚——”

他突然住嘴，叹口气后，才又接下去说：

“在我通过成年仪式的隔年，我父亲太阳之子Vortigern便派我带兵去攻打北方一个起义造反的部落，要他们归顺在他的统治之下。结果我失败了，而且最后要不是我父亲及时赶到，恐怕溃败的情形将惨不忍睹……”

“是对抗住在哈德良长城以北的苏格兰人吗？”

他惊讶地看着Merlin。

“连这件事你也知道？”

Merlin没有回答。他回忆起侏儒第一次溜进他房里，向他吐露心中秘密的那个夜晚……他不禁出神地想念起在那段孤独的时光里，他所认识的唯一的朋友。他还活着吗？或者已经过世了？

Vortimer继续盯着他看，试着从他沉默的眼神中找出他心中的那个秘密。之后，君王无奈地挥一挥手。

“反正，无所谓了。我还记得，小男孩，当时我粗心大意，得意忘形……我还记得当时因为我判断错误，害死了几千名优秀的士兵时，又是如何孤独地站在风里，面对失败，直到四肢僵硬为止。特别是，我还记得，面对我父亲的眼神时，我是多么的惭愧……”

从那扇隔离他们免受警卫、仆人骚扰的门帘后传来一阵骚动。

“直到现在，那个眼神还盯着我不放，每个晚上都来纠缠我。”Vortimer恍恍惚惚地说着。

“唯一的君王！”一位侍卫喊道。

“什么事？”

“Shire［夏尔］的首领求见。”

“我现在不想见他。”

“我们已经转告过他了，君王，但是他坚持要晋见你。”

Vortimer依然慵懒地看着Merlin。

“这顶王冠，”他示意Merlin把王冠放在一旁的矮桌上，“那么轻，却又那么重……”

那位首领走上前来，背上扛着一颗大石块，他先向君王致歉，请他原谅他不请自来。Vortimer挥手要他住嘴。

“说吧，有什么事。”他说。

“唯一的君王，还有一天的路程，那批外国人便将抵达城里了。”

“我要——”Vortimer坚决地说，“让他们知道我的厉害……”

“那么就命令我吧！”

“我要他们在进城时，城里已被洗劫一空，寸草不留，我要看到他们惊吓不安的表情，看到他们心中充满疑惑，却苦思不解。”

“什么时候开始动手呢？”

唯一的君王张嘴怒吼：

“在你刚才说他们就要到的那一刻，没大脑的首领！他们明天到，是吗？那么，今晚就该动手了。”

“今晚！”首领重复他的话。

*

夜阑人静时，Vortimer命令他继续跪在他的身边。各种仪式和跪拜活动的长期训练让Merlin不至于受不了这么长时间的跪姿，但他依旧非常不安。Vortimer一直在跟他讲话，态度从容，对他十分信任，以一种听起来很舒缓的嗓音娓娓地说着，而Merlin实在很难相信他就是刚才那位暴跳如雷的人，那个曾下令屠杀Isgaard城的人……

在整个谈话中，他总共停顿了三次，黑暗里只听见他轻微的呼吸声，这三次Merlin都以为他睡着了。但就在他第一次想起身离开的时候，他听见君王平静地说：“留下来，别丢下我不管。”语气中带着极端的不安，如此悲凄的哀求让Merlin感到于心不忍。

Merlin对他说，他很遗憾再也无法像从前一样帮他了，因为他再也听不见和看不到另一个世界的神谕。但是君王语气温柔地请他不要再说下去了。

“只要你愿意待在我身边，”唯一的君王说，“就够了，Brighid［布莉姬］的兄弟，来自冥间的男孩！”

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “哥哥，请让我跟Poole［普尔］前往Vortimer的军营，去了解他到底想把我们怎么样。”  
>  “那样做很冒险，Uther，你很可能会被他扣押。”  
>  “反正不比被困在这里当攻击目标危险。况且，我们还可以得知他的军营到底是什么样子。这个Vortimer！我准备带领二十名骑兵前往，一定要让他们知道我们的厉害……”  
>  “特别是，和他说话时无须下马，保持应有的尊严。别惹火他，Uther，但要坚持己见。把那位大使一起带走，我觉得他在这里很碍眼。顺便带Langer［兰格］一起去，他虽然较不老实，但比Landru［兰德鲁］机灵。在Vortimer面前软硬兼施，让他了解任何事情都可以用和平的手段解决！”

**Shire［夏尔］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

时值正午，然而天空却一片阴霾。

他们于几分钟前领先整个队伍先行登上了可以俯瞰山谷全景的高地。现在连马儿都感觉得出主人的不安。尽管身体疲惫不堪，再加上高山峻岭，他们依然决定放弃石砌的山路，快步骑过杂草丛生的平原。但是不管是希腊人Balan［巴兰］、 Lucan［卢肯］或是Lot阁下，全都和Arthur一样只求能够稳稳地抓紧手上的缰绳。

他大口呼吸着山脉上凛冽的冷风，显得有点儿醉意。突然间，并非为了炫耀或与人竞争，他提起双脚狠狠地踢了马肚一下。马儿全身上下痛得打战，轻轻地抖动了躯体之后，垂下双耳，张大嘴巴，开始狂奔。Arthur听见背后传来一阵讪笑和呼唤，但他并没有回头，只顾专心地坐在马鞍上，尽可能地跟着马蹄的节奏上下摆动。

马蹄踩在结实的地面上，发出铿锵有力的响声，和他澎湃的心跳声相呼应。他骑过一排龙舌兰篱笆之后，转进一条石墙夹道，状似有道出口的石砌小路。路的尽头，只见一片陡峭的草原和几块大岩石，几只绵羊穿梭在石头间吃草，听见马蹄声后，纷纷吓得四处躲藏。

就在距离那座高得令人晕眩的峭壁几步远的地方，他真的被吓住了，所以赶紧拉紧缰绳，悬崖勒马，然后快步跳下马。他走向一块比房子还大的岩石，攀上石块，定眼一望，看见了一幅人间美景。

在他的脚底下是一条如无垠大海般的河谷，盘旋在看似顶着大片云海的崇山峻岭的峭壁间，但是它的宽度只有四至八罗里。而河的两岸竟搭满了帐篷！

几千个白色的帐篷，像一只大翅膀上的羽毛般紧密地排在一起，其中有几处还闪着金色的光影。几只军旗高高地挂在旗杆上，在一片雪白的衬托下，发出耀眼的色彩。一阵阵浓黄的炊烟袅袅升起，停滞在云海下。嘈杂声此起彼落，包括低沉的号角声、尖叫声、召集令等……

一个由帐篷组成的大城，里面充满了生机！

“我的上帝！”

Arthur甚至没有察觉其他同伴的出现，Balan［巴兰］发出的惊叹声把他吓了一大跳。

此外，在河谷的另一头，在他们对面山顶的山脚下，沿着一处看似沼泽的地方，天气虽然阴霾，仍有些亮光闪动。气势汹汹的Lot阁下首先发难。

“是金子吗？那些闪亮的东西是金子吗？”他尖着嗓门问。

其他三个同伴没有一个人答话，因为累得连喘气的机会都没有。尽管汗水湿透了他们身上加了棉衬里的护胸甲，他们仍然冷得发抖，手脚僵硬。

细查之下，他们发现那些帐篷并不像一般的军营随便就地扎营，而是整齐地排列成四方型或长方形，清楚地划出各个区域，包括道路、广场和庭院等。这个竖立在他们眼前、临时搭建的城市，比墙还坚固，形成一道无法跨越的藩篱，横陈在往南下的路上！

那里到底驻扎了几千个人或士兵？

二三或四万吧？

说不定是两倍？

亲爱的上帝，Arthur咬着牙心想，我们却只有几个人而已！

“他真选对了地方当营区，Vortimer这个家伙，”Balan［巴兰］嘟哝，似乎看穿了Arthur的心思。“他很清楚该如何把我们引到这里来！”

“你们看那个城市！是个真的城市！不是村庄！”沿着大石块绕了一圈之后， Lucan［卢肯］喊道。

那座城市就在他们的正下方，有点儿偏右，坐落在陡峭的山脊上，然后一路发展到沼泽的左岸。城里的土墙建筑硬如石块，十分坚固，屋顶全部翻新或经过特殊的保养。总之，和那一大片绵延在草原上帐篷区相比，这个城市真是小得可怜，里面只有几十间错落拥挤的庭院。朝东和面对草原的一边，有一长排土砖墙围着一个广场。

是个又大又空旷的广场。

“那里就是我们要去的地方，”Arthur不由自主地低语，“但是看起来不像有人在等我们……”

他看着呈现在眼前的壮丽景观，感觉呼吸急促。

他终于来了！

站在这一片大如海洋的河谷前，尽管河谷险恶像只不知名的怪兽，然而却美得令人着迷。

Balan［巴兰］和Safir［萨菲尔］早已兴冲冲地转身骑上马，回头将所见到的情景向总督报告。此时原本笼罩在他们身后的乌云突然散开，耀眼的阳光随即倾洒在白色的帐篷顶上，一道阳光爬上他的颈部。

谷底、峭壁、山顶和沟壑间突然出现一团奇怪的阴影。它蜿蜒前进，钻入森林里的溪壑，然后在帐篷间蛇行，努力往前，不断重生，好像由一个真的生命所引导。

阳光逐渐消失，最后只剩下一道如长矛般粗的光影。刚才在通往城内的山脚下，Arthur看见一块方形草地，草地上星罗棋布的小石子和新发芽的马铃薯幼苗一样多，有个光亮的影子出现，映照着田沟和青翠的草原。那是个很眼熟的图形！和Gwaine在面对Anglesey［安格莱西］的沙滩上所画的那个图案相同。

缓慢地，乌云开始移动。他相信自己看见了图案上的利爪，它的双翼也跟着微风轻轻地扇动，两颗黄色的石子则正好出现在眼睛的部位。

他感觉整个天空压在他的眼睑上，重得让他睁不开眼。像个耽于幻想的小孩，他闭上眼睛，任凭那只野兽在脑海里跳跃飞翔。

*

Aurelius殿下推了他一把，把他从梦中拉回现实。

他倏地跳了起来。

“很美，不是吗？”殿下赞叹。

他的眼中充满骄傲的神采。Arthur完全看不出他有丝毫的害怕或疑虑。Aurelius殿下的五根手指还用力地按在他的肩上，重得仿佛就要掐断他的肩胛骨了。

“我不是曾经允诺过你，一定会带你来这里吗？我不是答应过你这个承诺吗？”他仍累得上气不接下气，连胡须都激动得翘了起来。“我们到了，孩了！我们总算到了！他们全部在那里等着我们，他们终将知道我们是什么样的人物！”

当他们分批抵达之后，现场一片哗然，由骑兵队、Ambrosius兄弟、Poole［普尔］以及Benedict［本尼迪克特］领头，之后是步兵团，然后是受伤的官兵、挑夫、奴隶、海岸边的撒克逊人……他们一共有多少人呢？大约一万人吧。作战的人数呢？最多二三千人。对方的人数呢？超过他们十倍、二十倍，甚至一百倍。

所有的人镇定下来，静观事情的演变。一些人跌坐在岩石上，双手抱着头；另一些人则干脆站着，任凭胡须随风飞扬，张着大眼，屏气凝神。场内安静无声。此时，远方好像为了迎接他们，突然响起号角凄厉的哀鸣。

负责翻译的那个人承认自己实在是吓死了，其余的人则没有一个愿意承认。

Neeru将军大使走到Aurelius殿下身边，张大蓝色的眼眸瞧着他。他原本想吓一吓这位跟他一样有着撒克逊血统的外国人，希望看见他对自己炫耀其领袖权威时，连眨一下眼都不敢。然而Aurelius Ambrosius殿下却转身面对Neeru将军，朝他露出友善的微笑：

“该去赴约了。”他平静地说。

*

他们一走出山口，便再度下起绵绵细雨。皇家大道上的斜坡十分陡峭，马匹踩在石铺的路面上，险象环生。总之，无须任何命令，骑兵队早已牢牢地扣紧了手中的缰绳。

众人全都不敢朝谷底望。从那个偌大的军队帐篷区，传来忽长忽短的号角声。然而他们的队伍本身已经够嘈杂了，所以根本无心顾及其他外来的声音。

当地军队的大部分成员都留在山口边待命，只有奴隶和挑夫跟着罗马人往上爬。Uther主动提出，在大使Neeru将军、十几名步行的随从以及五名贴身骑士的陪同下，自己走在队伍的最前端。希腊人Balan［巴兰］和Gwaine都被安插在前锋队伍当中。连Cador［卡多尔］也在内，但是他的狗除外。Arthur则根本没有机会拒绝加入先锋队的要求：因为没有人向他提议。但是没有关系，因为能够和总督并肩同行已经够让他兴奋了，他们和前锋部队间保持着二三百罗尺的距离。

皇家大道两侧的茅草屋和羊棚内空无一物。农田上也是一片荒芜，听不见任何村妇和小孩的叫喊声。路旁一畦奎藜田上的淡紫色茎秆长得弯曲下垂，被风雨打得直不起腰。

往下走，皇家大道越行越窄，路面坡度过大，非借助阶梯不可。在那里，茅草屋换成了砖房或石屋，可惜屋内也是人去楼空。

Arthur发觉Aurelius殿下的视线从没有离开过那座城市。

现在这个城市比刚才从山上往下瞧大多了。在山峦起伏的河谷中，在那一大片围绕在大广场旁，错综复杂的街道和屋宇背后，他们赫然发现了一座碉堡。

队伍本能地放慢脚步，Aurelius殿下转身面对Arthur，扯开喉咙，好让后面的队伍也能听得见：

“那只是颗大石头！”

此话一点儿也不假。那是颗完美的圆锥形大岩石，在雨水的冲刷下呈棕黑色，其上凿了一座螺旋形的阶梯。总而言之，看起来像一个蜗牛壳，顶端矗立着一栋狭窄的建筑物。Aurelius殿下用戴着手套的指头指着那个建筑物说：

“我们将在那里竖立一座基督的神像，并为我们的天主种植一片玫瑰园！”

底下响起几句窃笑声，但随即停止。派拉多修士画了个圣号，喃喃自语：

“求主俯听你的请求！”

“它听到了。”Aurelius殿下笑着回答。

*

当他们踏上城里的第一条街道，马蹄声清脆地踩过铺陈紧密的石砖时，倾盆大雨突然从天而降。密集沉重的雨滴像一颗颗小石头一样，敲打在他们的钢盔上，盔甲温度骤降，冻坏了他们的脸颊和鼻子，顿时地上一片泥泞。

他们终于抵达了的那个广场也是一片泥泞，但没有任何脚印。

这个广场奇大无比，比他们所经过的任何一个神庙广场都大。Arthur全身发抖，但不是因为突降的暴雨，他心想，这个广场比罗马或布列塔尼的任何一个教堂广场都大。

它的外观呈不规则状，好像一块长方形被截去了两边后变成梯形，看久了之后又像三角形。

它的南边竖立着一道比人还高，总长至少超过五百步远的砖墙，把它和沼泽区隔开。其他三面则盖满了有数不清通道的美丽建筑物。每一栋建筑物都很长，超过两百步，并且和广场同宽。和各地的广场情形一样，在它的左边有一座塔前有几级高大阶梯的祭祀平台，供他们祭拜他们的神祇和举行一些宗教仪式。

和来时一样，暴雨说停就停。全队的人马驻足不前。Uther和前锋部队也停下脚步。寂静中，众人只听到派拉多修士机械的、自言自语的祷告声。

在广场的另一头，在一扇面对大峡谷的梯形大门旁，有只狗在狂吠。那是只体格高大的狗，但毛发被剃得很短，短得几乎看不出身上有毛，身上还被涂了几种颜色的图案，根本无法辨认它的品种。队上的几只猎犬也跟着狂吠，但马上被制止。

晚祷的时刻到了。然而天空依然积满云层，和向晚时分一样昏暗。

众人脸色凝重，不单只是害怕所引起。这段时间以来，Arthur早看惯了害怕的表情。他环顾四周，发现他们的表情惊吓多于害怕。

当然，没有人忘记墙的另一头，在那条喜欢狂吠的疯狗跌落的谷底，仍站着几万名凯尔特人。队上的每个人都心知肚明，热血沸腾，他们知道今天将是个特别的日子。

是的，这个四月天，也是整座海岛春季里特殊的一天，将是人类在此推动历史转轮的一天。这一天过后，人类的生命和神明的世界将会彻底改变。

唯有Aurelius Ambrosius面不改色。

他坚信，他会是那个写下这一部新历史的扉页的人物。

仔细观察过神庙广场后，他转身盯着Neeru将军大使，好像等待他下达命令或做个手势。但是什么事也没发生。这位撒克逊贵族神气的唇线连动都没动一下，眼眸连眨都没眨一眼。

处在两百九十位罗马人当中，唯有他和随行的几位仆从身着鲜艳的服饰。在骤然出现的阳光照耀下，他那熠熠生辉的金色颈环仿若镰刀的光辉。

他脚步稳健地往前走，脸部表情诡谲但庄严。Uther的女婿Lot阁下，自己向来傲慢无礼，竟然批评这位撒克逊人高傲得可笑，真让Arthur哭笑不得。此人或许是个危险人物，和那个脸形修长的年轻勇士一样危险，后者应该早已回到Vortimer的军营，向他禀报了他们前晚会晤的情形。

因此，马刺轻轻一戳，Aurelius殿下快马加鞭直奔到祭祀神台下。马蹄踩在泥地上发出一阵阵水声，留下清晰的痕迹。

奔抵阶梯前，他用力抽拉缰绳，然后倏地将马头掉转过来，正好与始终站立不动的凯尔特军队相对，他大叫说：

“大使，请通知Vortimer国王，说瓦伦提尼安三世大帝的特使在此恭候他。请他告诉我们该住宿哪里。”

*

唯一君王Vortimer的肌肤依然红彤彤的，他在刚才下暴雨时泡了个热水澡。此刻，他正待在一间面对内院的屋内，躺在铺着毛毯的宽大床上。他眯着眼睛，一边瞧着窗外逐渐露出的日光，一边呼吸着潮湿清新的空气。

Nimueh目光低垂，就像她成为Druid之前一样，继续同那些女眷一起或跪或坐在Vortimer身边。智者曾经私下对Merlin表达过不满，她的做法很不合规矩，她扮演Vortimer的情人的角色太过投入，完全忘记了Druid的角色。但是从没有人正式提出过这个问题，即使是Vortimer也没有说过不再需要她下跪。从她悲戚的目光中，Merlin能感觉到她的痛苦。也许她只想待在所爱之人身边，无论牺牲什么，无论以何种方式。

但现在不是为她感慨的时候。Merlin退缩一旁，坐在靠近门口的位置。他在揣测Vortimer的想法，Merlin自问，他该不会是因为泡了过久的热水澡而昏昏欲睡了吧，或者和自己一样，他也正在回想刚刚在河谷边所看到的景象？

当时阳光不足，而且距离太远，根本看不清楚那些外国人的外表。然而，从陡峭的山麓，他们依然可以判断这支队伍应该会朝着位于种植田间的皇家大道往下走。

正如Neeru将军和Rutt所言，这支队伍并不特别壮观，也不算是一支战力雄厚的军队，反倒像是一条蜿蜒在翠绿的大自然中的铁灰色脐带，行进间完全看不到任何让这位太阳之子感到愉悦的颜色。他们充其量只能说是一支暗无光泽的黑灰色队伍，和一条从山巅蠕动到山谷下的蚯蚓没什么两样。

但是或许唯一的君王睡着了，因为当屋外喧闹嘈杂，甚至当Rutt跪在他的床下时，他都无动于衷。

Rutt一直跪着等待唯一君王的问话。既然君王不开口，他只得继续低着头，恭敬地问：

“唯一的君王，Neeru将军的信差到了，他说那些外国人已经进入神庙广场了。”

Vortimer沉默了一会儿后才问：

“他们现在在做什么？”

“他们站在祭祀台前，围在他们的总督身边。其中有几位在街上穿梭，自行进入民宅，好像在搜寻四处藏匿的逃兵般。Neeru将军要我转告你，他们都被吓着了。”

这一次Vortimer终于张开眼睛，对着Rutt微笑。

“外表害怕不一定代表内心害怕，Rutt弟弟！Shire［夏尔］的首领完成他该做的事情了吗？”

“唯一的君王，今早天一亮，就有两万名士兵将整个城镇包围了起来。他们全都躲在暗处，或藏身在丘陵和大树后，或隐身在高草堆里。那些外国人全掉进了他们所设的陷阱里。现在就只等你下达命令，然后从今晚起，我们便可像烤猪一般，将他们全都活活地烧死，或者把他们一网打尽，以供举行马上就要到来的五朔节仪式。”

“我知道你很想开战，Rutt！但是你也很清楚我们做了什么样的决定。月神Elatha［埃拉哈］不喜欢我们在夜里作战，太阳神Lugs则要求我收敛自己好战的胃口。这就是要我们明天该做的。明天对太阳之子而言，将会是个值得庆祝的大日子。”

“我们将按照你的指示行事，唯一的君王。”Rutt遗憾地表示。

“要Neeru将军告诉他们，请他们今晚就在广场上过夜。告诉他们明天或许有机会可以前来晋见我。”

当Rutt退下时，一位侍女手中的羽毛扇不小心扇到Vortimer的脸颊。他大声怒吼，用手肘撑起上半身，目露凶光。那名侍女惊叫一声，赶紧跪下，爬着往后退。

另一名侍女马上前来替补她的位子。Vortimer充满红血丝的双眼恰巧碰上Merlin的目光，但后者并没有避开他的注视。

“他们只是一些普通人而已，不是吗，圣杯守护者？他们是从西边而来，而不是代表黑暗的蛮夷所在的东方。那么他们来自哪里？就连无所不知的Druid也不能回答我的问题！”

Nimueh此时明显畏缩了一下。Vortimer瞥了她一眼，又缓缓接着说：

“或许当我找到真相的时候，我就该前去晋见太阳神和我的父亲了……”

他的语气充满苦涩，Merlin真不知该如何回答。他想跪起在君王身边度过的前一个夜晚，Vortimer亲切而温柔的对他讲话——或许是，绝对是，是他在做梦……

*

Arthur用长剑的刀锋推开一块壁毯。昏暗的光线马上射进这间湿气颇重、弥漫着泥土和杂草味的大厅。屋内似乎空无一人。

正当他准备重新放下紧靠在门边的一块地毯时，突然听见一个小小的声音。原来是一只浅棕色毛发的猪在一堆陶罐旁兜圈子。之后又出现了一只，然后突然一下子冒出十只，像极了一群吱吱作响的老鼠。

于是Arthur终于看见了在对角的柴堆后面，有一对眼珠闪闪发亮。

之后，他看见一只脚，很小的脚。还有一只小手。是个小孩！

Arthur高兴地露出安心的微笑。他改用左手握剑，然后俯身轻轻地说：

“你好，小男孩。”

小孩惊吓过度，张着大眼。他长得很俊俏，脸颊的肌肤如丝般光滑，唇线分明，一头浓密的红发覆盖在匀称秀气的脸庞上。

Arthur于是蹲下身，马靴因皮革对折发出咔嚓声，手上的长剑和马刺互撞丁当作响。他脱下右手套，夸张地笑着将手伸向小孩。

“别怕，”他尽可能温柔地说，“别怕，小朋友……”

连他本人都对自己的说话语调感到惊讶。在这之前，他根本没有时间考虑自己可能带给小孩的感受，他身穿棉布衫，不仅污秽甚至水渍斑斑，头戴盔甲、手拿长剑，眼睛以下布满了胡须。

那些小猪越来越蠢动不安，到处乱窜。

“别怕，小朋友，”Arthur重复，“我是你的朋友……”

小孩依然不为所动，Arthur只好起身，但手依然伸向小孩，准备走上前去。

小孩见状一跃而起，像只小猫般跳到屋子的另一头。

“小男孩！”

然而，因事出突然，让人不知所措，Arthur竟然眼睁睁地看着小孩眯起眼睛，握紧小拳头，使出最后一点儿力气，朝他正面挥了一拳，然后躲过他的逮捕，逃出门外。等他回过神后，小孩早已跑出内院了，他跳过一堆木柴，再翻过一堵墙，便消失不见了。

站在内院的门边，Gwaine忍不住偷笑起来。

“我没有吓他的意思。”Arthur辩白，重新将手套戴上。

Gwaine停止笑声。他们四目相望。

“我也是，我小的时候，一看见拿武器的人拔腿就跑，”Gwaine不以为然地说，“而且大部分的时候，王子殿下，我那样做还真对呢！”

*

“怎么样？”等他们回到广场后，总督问。

“没有军人，”Arthur说，“只有几个小孩、妇女和老人。”

“没有男人，也没有士兵，只见装满杂物的仓库前站着几名卫兵。”Gwaine强调。

“他们一副恬静的样子，”Arthur回答，“妇女们忙着织布，对我们视若无睹。”

“有多少人？”总督问。

“顶多四五百人。”

Gwaine指着对面左边一道又高又美的墙说：

“那里就是王宫了，里面还有一些仆人，它的内院和其他地方的不一样，所有的墙面都经过粉刷，石块上还刻有蛇形图案。”

“不可以拿蛇开玩笑！”Uther语气严厉地说。

Lot阁下的坐骑蠢动不安。“Arthur‘大人’是否也找到了几处防卫堡垒？”

“在那上面，Lot阁下。”Arthur回答，对他的讽刺不予理会。“从高山顶往下看，风景美极了，有城镇和平原，连那条通往帐篷区和住宅区的道路都清晰可见。路面不仅宽广，铺设石块，两旁甚至种满浓密的大树，一路延伸至沼泽区。假若他们想对我们动武的话，很难不被我们察觉。”

“随便想也知道，爬那么高当然可以看得很清楚，”Cador［卡多尔］嘟哝，“不需要亲自爬上去也知道这个道理。”

“Aurelius殿下，”Poole［普尔］阁下插嘴说，“我觉得其中大有问题。”

“啊？”

Poole［普尔］以眼神暗示Neeru将军大使的那些凯尔特信差已经回来了。

“我觉得这是一个陷阱，”Poole［普尔］解释道，“他们把我们逗留在一个绝佳的观测地点，却什么也看不到，四面是封闭的高墙，几万名士兵围在我们的前后左右。不，总督，我不喜欢这里。这些人终归是篡位的叛军手下的人，但这一批人懂得作战，知道如何使用战术，达到目的——千万不要小看他们。”

“Poole［普尔］说得对，”Uther遗憾地表示，“我们知道一旦听信了他们的美言，就必须付出惨痛的代价。从他们嘴里说出的不是谎言就是诡计。”

“我们可以在那边放个弩弓队，大人，”希腊人Balan［巴兰］指着祭祀平台说，“如此一来，他们既可以作为哨兵放哨，也可以把我们的攻击范围扩大不少。”

众人一齐抬眼望着祭祀平台的顶端以及通往其上的陡峭阶梯。

“好，”Aurelius殿下总算开口说话了。“天黑前，由你带领需要的人手，在上面布置一队弩箭手。”

“可惜还不够，”Lot阁下心怀恶意地看着Arthur。“那个蠢家伙根本不知道该观察些什么。你们得把那个建在峭壁上的城市看清楚，他们可能从那里攻击我们，从后方，偷偷地将所有的道路全部堵死。”

“嗯，Lot阁下，”Aurelius殿下冷静地说，而Arthur再次默默地承受侮辱，“假如你不放心的话，为何不亲自出马，确保安全呢？”

Lot阁下先是愣了一下子，后因不小心扯动了缰绳，马匹张大嘴巴，吓得举起双蹄往前奔。Arthur直瞪着他看，偷偷地窃笑。之后，Lot阁下向二三位骑士下达手势，石铺的地面上随即响起清脆的马蹄声，他们快马加鞭，准备穿过广场。

周边的士兵个个屏气凝神。几名士官紧张得像热锅上的蚂蚁。唯有派拉多修士离开人群，走向挑夫队伍，检查那几个装着大十字架、圣水和弥撒祭袍的大皮箱。

等Uther殿下和他的几名随从消失在广场边的一扇门之后，传译官Landru［兰德鲁］立即走到Aurelius殿下的马前，恭敬地向他鞠躬行礼。

“Neeru将军收到了唯一君王Vortimer的命令了。”他报告说。

“啊？说了些什么呢？”

“唯一的君王Vortimer要他转告总督大人，你今晚可以在广场上过夜，等明天早上再……”

Arthur早已猜出Landru［兰德鲁］欲言又止的原因。这位年轻的传译官最后低着头总结说：

“唯一的君王Vortimer说，为了感谢他的太阳神父亲帮助他取得了胜利，他正在守斋戒，不宜离开神殿。他说他明天会来……会前来拜会总督大人。”

Aurelius殿下当众大发雷霆，然后转身看着Neeru将军大使。在他发狠的眼神里，Arthur似乎觉得玩笑的意味多于生气。

“要我睡在广场上！睡在哪里，在堆满乌云和下大雨的户外？我不接受，大使！身为皇帝陛下的特使，我怎能露宿野外？况且眼前便有漂亮舒适的房间可供使用！此外，我更讨厌无意义的空等！”

但是，正当Landru［兰德鲁］忙着翻译时，Uther突然上前说：

“哥哥，请让我跟Poole［普尔］前往Vortimer的军营，去了解他到底想把我们怎么样。”

“那样做很冒险，Uther，你很可能会被他扣押。”

“反正不比被困在这里当攻击目标危险。况且，我们还可以得知他的军营到底是什么样子。这个Vortimer！我准备带领二十名骑兵前往，一定要让他们知道我们的厉害……”

“特别是，和他说话时无须下马，保持应有的尊严。别惹火他，Uther，但要坚持己见。把那位大使一起带走，我觉得他在这里很碍眼。顺便带Langer［兰格］一起去，他虽然较不老实，但比Landru［兰德鲁］机灵。在Vortimer面前软硬兼施，让他了解任何事情都可以用和平的手段解决！”

Uther嘴上笑着表示同意，心中早已准备展开行动了。之后他指定了一批随行人员。

Arthur感觉到一种强烈的不安，万一Vortimer将他们囚禁呢？甚至更糟。这会是他最后一次见到自己的亲生父亲吗？即使他们之间发生过那么多不愉快，即使那个混蛋Lot比起自己更像是他的儿子，但是，如果这真的是他最后一次见到自己的父亲呢？他将他的马牵到Aurelius殿下的马旁边：

“殿下，请让我跟他们一起去，或许我还可以帮上点什么忙。”

Aurelius殿下皱着眉头眼神关切，仔细打量着他。

“别搞丢我的任何一匹马。”他拍拍Arthur的肩膀，简短地回答。

之后，他转身面对Uther，嘟哝地补上一句：

“别忘了要告诉Vortimer，我决不露宿野外，我坚持！”

“你已经说过了，总督！”Poole［普尔］代替沉默着点头的Uther，笑着回答，“我一定会记得。”

双眼逼视着这两个战士，口中欲言又止，Aurelius殿下拉住他坐骑的缰绳，说：

“这是第一次，Uther，Poole［普尔］阁下，你们单枪匹马，赤手空拳，闯入拥有三万士兵的军营……愿上帝保佑你们，我的兄弟，我的朋友。”

Uther再次沉默着点头，身体前倾示意，只是这一次，他身体前倾保持了更长的时间。

“我知道，”Poole［普尔］笑着说，“你等着吧，我们一定会给你带好消息回来，Aurelius殿下！”

Arthur看了眼他的父亲，转向他的伯父，也露出笑容。

**TBC**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 好像他千里迢迢从Brittany［布列塔尼］赶至此地，到这个默默无闻的山谷，为的就是与他相见！  
>  好像不管是命定或巧合，上帝在他人生的路上所设下的重重关卡，为的就是这个目的。好似他难堪的身份、在宗教法庭所受的侮辱审判和Aurelius Ambrosius殿下的疯狂行径，其实都没有任何的意义，一切纯粹为此刻而生！要他此时此刻出现在这里，出现在这位陌生男孩面前。出现在这位生于另一个世界、供奉异教神明、拥有一双深沉的蓝色眼睛和大海般神秘的年轻人面前。  
>  上帝啊，像这些异教徒一样不去在乎性别又有什么关系呢？不就是上帝派我来这里来见他吗？

**Shire［夏尔］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

午后，西边的天空晴朗无云。挂满雨滴的山谷里，在太阳神Lugs的照拂下，发出晶莹剔透的点点光芒。山巅也染上一道温柔的光晕，直覆盖到背阳处。云雀和赤隼在沼泽旁的灯心草丛里跳上跳上，觅食小昆虫。

营区里的妇女早已起床生火煮汤和烤蔬菜饼了。

Vortimer在最后一场祭典上喝了许多苦艾酒，现在只剩一些侍从女眷陪在他身边。Shire［夏尔］的首领和各地的贵族均已离开宫女工作的内院，现在宫殿里一片寂静。

可惜又有一位传讯官急忙赶来传递消息，他向Rutt报告说有位外国军官带着一支骑兵队前来，想晋见唯一的君王Vortimer。Neeru将军也在队伍里面。

这一次，Vortimer离开他的床榻，一直走到殿外的山丘顶，朝城市的方向看。

过了一会儿他才看到他们。突然间，他咂了一下舌尖，指着沼泽边缘山路上的一排小黑点。

他转身对Merlin。

“你看，”他出奇温柔地说，“像一排草原上的茅草屋。”

他笑得很祥和，很和蔼。顷刻间，他脸上的表情就像一位和儿子独处的快乐父亲。

接着，他转身对Rutt说：

“Rutt弟弟，把我的贴身侍卫叫到内院来。叫所有的贵族和祭司也来。告诉每一个人，太阳之子不想听到任何一声尖叫。”

*

皇家大道十分宽敞，足供五个前锋人员并肩而行。路面笔直，可直通平原的另一头，或穿过沼泽区，直达广袤的帐篷区。不同于以往，他们无须走近帐篷区，某些地方的凯尔特人也无须挤在路边便可看见他们从面前经过。这一次，他们不再躲躲藏藏。

众人眼神专注，表情严肃，一副无所谓和不感兴趣的样子。

Poole［普尔］转身面对Arthur，对他做了个鬼脸，直接透露自己心中的想法：

“看起来他们知道得比我们多，不是吗？”

尽管紧张万分，他们依然在Uther的带领下安步当车，他们装配好长矛，矛尖顶着鞋尖，随着大使放慢脚步。他们以如此的速度，走了大约半罗里之后，赫然发现路的尽头陷入一处泥沼里。周围只见旁边灯心草丛里有条小径。Arthur本想策马入林，却又随即停住。

“路面太泥泞了，”他向Poole［普尔］解释，“恐怕马匹会陷入泥潭里，弄得一身都是泥。”

“或者跌断了腿之类的……”Poole［普尔］马上附和。

“大使先生建议我们改走下面的那条小路。”Langer［兰格］插嘴说。

Neeru将军大使冲着他们笑一笑，然后指着芦苇丛里一处可涉水而过的卵石堆。

“那个家伙分明想把我们整惨！”Poole［普尔］怒吼。

Uther抬起手，示意大家安静，然后命令军队跟着他前进。

“现在，”Arthur心想，“他们已经知道我们的弱点了。假如我们得撤退或者他们故意惹火了我们的马匹，这么一来我们果真掉进了一个死无退路的澡缸里了！”

他垫底，慢慢走过清澈见底的小溪，连卵石表面的闪亮光影都看得一清二楚。

Poole［普尔］掉头走到他身边。两人不说话，互看了一眼。

然而彼此心中的想法不谋而合。

*

几位宫女替唯一的君王打扮完毕。

内院里挤进一群士兵，包围在温泉浴池的四周。

整个营区到处都可听到宣导政令的高昂声调。

军官们急着将士兵组织成作战军队，众人并肩靠齐，手上握着狼牙棒、投石器、大刀或长矛。那些驻守在皇家大道旁、河水湍急的岸边或沼泽区的士兵，更是不时地偷偷朝北方观望。他们猜想从那几道活动的灯心草栅栏后，将冒出一些全身披戴银色盔甲，混杂着各种人种，以精湛的骑术驭马直奔而来的外国人……

妇女们赶紧放下烤饼煮汤的工作，或喊或打或哄，人人抱起小孩躲回帐篷区，避免他们在街上乱窜。小孩则哭闹不已，因为他们也想一睹外国人的装扮。

Vortimer命令手下将那件外国宾客赠送的衬衫挂在一根长竿上，然后像树立象征征服对方的胜利旗帜般，将它插在庭院的墙上。

之后，他注意到Merlin一直缄默不语，便说：

“过来我身边，圣杯守护者，过来当我的眼睛，替我看清楚那些外国人的脸孔。或许他们一见到你的眼睛，便会知难而退了？”

Merlin猜想他说此话并没有开玩笑的意味，但却带着浓浓的疲惫和孤独感。

*

越过第二道河川之后，他们已经近得可以辨别哪一栋建筑物是篡位者的儿子所住的宫殿。如果说那些帐篷看起来像一道横陈在Shire［夏尔］城内草原上的无垠白墙，那么其余的风光就只剩下一些奇形怪状、隐约可见的山锥了。

“殿下，”一位队员朝Uther喊道，“你看！你看那根竖立在他们宫殿上的旗帜！”

Arthur跟着众人朝他指出的方向望去。在一根长竿上，勉强被微风吹起，他看见那件总督送给Vortimer的丝质衬衫。

Uther忍不住骂了句脏话。他举起长矛，要众人停下。之后，他把Langer［兰格］叫到身边，要他请Neeru将军大使自己一个人先走，去他主子的宫殿向他报告，说这些外国贵族已经大驾光临了。

Langer［兰格］面有难色。

“怎么了，翻译啊，蠢蛋！”Poole［普尔］在一旁扯高嗓门怒吼。

和往常一样，Neeru将军虽耳朵听着翻译，双眼却总盯着Uther瞧。

Langer［兰格］传译完毕后，Neeru将军放声大笑，露出洁白的牙齿。二话不说，他举手做出再见的手势后，便命令挑夫们出发。

等他稍微走远后，Poole［普尔］问Langer［兰格］：

“为何他笑得如此开心？”

这位传译者亦露出同样的微笑：

“噢，因为他觉得很荣幸能够向唯一的君王报告你的大驾光临！”

Poole［普尔］和Arthur再度交换一个眼神。

“我们很快就可以知道，我们或他，谁说谎的技巧比较高明。”Arthur叹口气说。

*

跨过内院的门槛后，Neeru将军马上拱手作揖。他低着头，弯着背，绕过花园，穿过门厅，从士兵和贵族们的面前经过，朝端坐在正殿里的一张高背椅上的唯一君王Vortimer走去，向他下跪请安。

他的前额几乎已经碰到地上的灰尘，他感觉众人的眼光全落在他的身上，他骄傲得微微颤抖。

“过来，Neeru将军，”Vortimer命令，“那些到这里来的外国人是谁？”

“是他们首领的弟弟，他带了三十名士兵，”Neeru将军平静地说，“他们骑马，手握长矛，马鞍上挂着盾牌。他们显然是有备而来，唯一的君王，这表示他们怕你。”

“他们到底想做什么？”

“他们那位留在Shire［夏尔］的首领想邀请你前去做客。他们派了一位懂得对方语言的苏格兰人前来向你报告。”

Vortimer不再质疑。他默不作声。不知是受到外国人到来的事情的刺激还是喝多了苦艾酒，又泡了太久热水澡，今天他的双眼似乎比平常更红。

Merlin猜想，唯一的君王心中有点儿忐忑不安，连同其他的贵族也受到了感染。内院的上空在晚霞中一片绯红，他的脸上也是。黄金色的太阳神转变成血红色的时刻到了。

但是，事实上，唯一的君王Vortimer并不害怕担心，真正害怕担心的人反而是他自己。是Merlin自己觉得脊背发凉，胸口冰冷；是他自己全身打哆嗦，仿若今天下午的那场骤雨打进了他的身体里，并且在里面结冰。

为什么呢？

啊！要是圣杯在这里就好了……

为何在那批外国人士抵达前夕，他竟然害怕起来了呢？他们只不过才三十个人而已，反观宫廷内院里，少说有上百名士兵严阵以待，而整个营区则有几千名士兵！

Neeru将军以婉转但荣幸的语气问道：

“你的意思呢，唯一的君王？”

“我们先听他们怎么说，明天，再把他们杀了。就像这样！”

Vortimer举起手，手掌在空中转了一圈后，像逮到了一只飞虫般握紧拳头。

他喜欢这个动作。他又重做了一遍，脸上带着微笑，比刚才那一次更夸张。

“就像这样！”他重复。

内院里传出第一声笑声。接着，第二声。然后又一声。之后笑声四起。唯一的君王笑了，当然贵族们也得跟着放声大笑。在场所有的士兵、女眷或侍从也跟着笑了起来，笑得合不拢嘴，甚至前俯后仰，好让笑声响彻那一片被染红、红得像火烧的天际。

连红眼睛里都笑出了泪水，唯一的君王又做了一次那个手势。

“就像这样！”他说。

*

前面的路突然中断。

只见河上搭了座竹桥。河水十分迅疾。

河的对岸，大约再往前走十步远的地方，就是那一大片白色帐篷区的入口了。里面的凯尔特人全都身穿战袍，整齐地靠肩并排，长矛摆在面前，矛头向地，定眼看着他们。

和往常一样，他们面无表情；既不惊讶，当然也不害怕。

Arthur趴在马匹的颈项上，折下两根芒草尖，将它们丢进迅疾的河水里。只见一会儿的工夫，两根草秆便在翻滚的水波中不见了踪影。

Poole［普尔］在一旁不安地看着，再转头看向Uther。

队里的一名士兵指着一座由泥土铺设的木桥咕哝：

“根本不可能从上面经过。那个东西承受不了骑兵队的重量，我们肯定会掉河里淹死的！”

此时，有位年长、颈部戴着一根较粗的黄金颈环的凯尔特贵族，走近对岸的岸边。和其他的罗马士兵一样，Arthur不禁露出惊讶的表情。除了头上戴着一顶牛皮制成的牛角造型头盔之外，这位老先生的胸前还挂满了黄金，手腕上也是黄金，还有他的两只手，当他指着下游的方向时，手指上全是黄金戒指！

Langer［兰格］传译了他简短的说明：

“这位贵族长老说你们可以从下游的地方过河。所有的人都得下马走路过河。”

Uther向Poole［普尔］、Arthur和其他两位骑士做了个手势：

“跟我来！其他的人，”他对剩下的伙伴说，“别被黄金迷昏了头。注意帐篷前的那些士兵。只要他们有所举动，你们就大叫，然后马上过来与我们会合……”

可以涉水而过的那个地方是山坡上的一处缺口，河中裸露着几块石头标志，不远处就是接连几道向下的落差。他们意识到，这里原本可能只是一道小溪，但现在似乎因为汛期，所以溪水暴涨。虽然这里河床较高，但是水面也宽了许多。如果水流当中有早先铺就的石头，马匹肯定会打滑跌倒。

对岸有几级大型的石阶，可通往君王的住处。两组士兵气势威严，捍卫在入口处。

马匹在湍急的河滩前裹足不行，在沙地上乱踹。几名凯尔特贵族，和先前那位一样，全身戴满黄金，走上前来，盯着它们。

既然Uther执意要将马儿拉过河，他的马于是喷了个鼻息，然后纵身跃起，发出一声惊吓的嘶吼。

Arthur伸出手温柔地安抚马匹。他突然想起Aurelius殿下：在这种情况下，殿下一定会毫不犹豫地策马过河。他只需挥洒三下马刺，必可顺利地抵达对岸。

正当他准备如此做的同时，从对岸、从篡位者的宫殿里传出一个响亮的笑声——

一个回荡在空中，带着侮辱意味的笑声。

于是，对Langer［兰格］大吼一声之后，Arthur坐正身子，用力猛戳马刺。“这个蠢货！”Uther大骂一声，立刻跟上，Poole［普尔］亦快马冲进河里。其他的人见状，也立刻驱马进入水中。水中确实有几块他们之前铺就的用来渡溪的暗石，马匹不止一次地打滑、扭腰、踢腿，但终究是过了河。等它们步出河流之后，马蹄再度将石阶敲得丁当响，同时发出耀眼的闪光。

第一次，Arthur在几位对面的战士脸上看见了吃惊的表情，他们半张着嘴，眼皮眨个不停。

他瞄一眼Poole［普尔］。这位担任军官的贵族也察觉了此一现象，彼此互点一下头后，终于忍不住笑了出来。

*

他们慢慢地骑马进入宫廷的内院。

他们俯身趴在马儿的鬃毛上，好顺利穿过门廊上的横梁。但是，等一过了梁之后，他们随即直起上半身，右手紧握长矛，左手拉着缰绳，长剑抵着马鞍两旁的短刀皮套。

至于马匹，当它们穿过花园，从站立不动的士兵行列中经过时，似乎惊觉自己正在参加一场典礼。它们竖起耳朵，咬着马衔，双眼骨碌碌地转动。它们怒气未平，沿着一个花园的边缘前进，张大鼻孔喷气，马蹄用力踩在石铺的地板上。Uther的马戴着马铠，简直让人以为见到了来自另一个世界的怪物。

然而，在场的每个凯尔特人依旧面不改色。

篡位者的儿子Vortimer国王并不难辨认，因为只有他一个人是坐着，身旁至少围绕着十名站着、双眼低垂的侍从宫女。他身穿一件由小金片缝制的无袖长袍，手腕到手肘部分也戴着一圈黄金，但是脸色深藏不露。

两名站在他面前的宫女，手上拉着一块纱巾状、绣满银丝线的长布，遮住他的脸颊。人们看不见他的轮廓和眼睛，但他却可将对方看得一清二楚。

从他头上戴着的黄金王冠，Arthur依然可以看出些端倪。这顶王冠完全无法同罗马皇帝的皇冠相较，上面没有镶嵌一颗宝石，也没有特别精细复杂的雕刻——就像这些凯尔特贵族们佩戴的所有黄金首饰一样，贵重，却不够精致细腻。

Vortimer像尊蜡像般一动也不动。

连轻轻抖动一下都没有。什么也没有。人们不禁想问他是死是活。但是在他的嘴巴部位，可发现那块纱巾随着他的气息前后摆动。

除此之外，毫无动静。此时所有的马匹全都交错地立在他的面前，它们和自己的主人一样，安静，双眼紧紧注视着前方。

如此的静肃反倒产生一种超然的尊严，一种让人起鸡皮疙瘩的威严。Arthur开始感到害怕，其实到目前为止，他都很成功地克服了恐惧的心理，但这一次他吓得毛骨悚然。

他重新坐正，轮流看着Vortimer身边每一个人的脸部表情，他发现Neeru将军大使眼中充满了傲慢。站在他身旁的那一位，Arthur认出就是那个充满自信、曾经感谢他杀死Lot阁下所养的那条疯狗的年轻战士。

Arthur向他点头问好，但是对方仍旧只是冷冷地看着他，连眼皮都不曾眨一下。

正当Uther准备骑马往前跨进一步时，Langer［兰格］立即发出阻止的叫声。

“不能那么靠近！”他哀求，“不能那么靠近！”

他跪在两匹马中间，双掌贴地，低头弯腰。

Uther分别看了Poole［普尔］和Arthur一眼。他的脸色虽然看起来有点儿苍白，但是语气坚定，他说：

“我是Aurelius Ambrosius总督手下的一位军长，我奉天主和西罗马帝国皇帝瓦伦提尼安三世之命前来拜访我们所经过的那些土地，并且宣扬耶稣基督的信仰。”

等他说完后，现场一片肃静，静得连盔甲里的心跳声都听得到。

心脏狂跳的Arthur再也忍不住，用长矛的握柄朝Langer［兰格］的背部重敲了一记，后者差点儿摔个四脚朝天。

“翻译！快翻译啊，笨蛋！”

压低声音，不敢抬头，Langer［兰格］开始传译。Arthur不禁怀疑他是否照实翻译了！

然而，Uther早已重拾勇气。用力一拉，他将马匹调到旁边，做了个罗马骑兵式的敬礼之后，接着说：

“明天，我们总督大人想邀请你一起共餐，以增进彼此间的友谊，并准备向你伸出援手，因为他知道你想扩充国力……”

只见Vortimer眼前的纱巾动了一下。

之后，沉默的气氛简直令人窒息，那位在岸边迎接他们的老人终于说了几个字。

“很好。”Langer［兰格］说。

“什么，‘很好’？”Uther问道。

“替唯一君王发言的那位贵族长老说：‘很好。’”

于是，快速瞄了一眼Arthur之后，Poole［普尔］慢慢地、带着天生的贵族姿态，脱掉左手的手套。他拿下戴在无名指上的一枚小戒指，用右手两根指尖捏住，然后俯身面对Vortimer，将它递给他。

这一次，纱巾颤动，有个声音在说话。那位年长的贵族长老从Vortimer的背后走出来，等他走到Poole［普尔］的手边时，后者马上将手掌合上。

“不，”他生气地大喊，“不是你。我是想请你的主人自己来拿这枚戒指。”

Langer［兰格］不愿传译，他缩肩拱背，恨不得把自己藏起来。然而Poole［普尔］不悦的语气早将字里行间的意思表露无遗了。

所以，在一片寂静中，Poole［普尔］将马往前骑到Vortimer的面前，马鼻喷出的气息不仅将纱巾撩起，甚至吹动了君王额头上的几缕发丝。他再度伸出手，张开手心，递上那枚戒指。

于是，犹如所有的动作都应比身旁其他的侍从慢些，篡位者的儿子终于动了起来。

这次轮到他伸出手臂，张开手心。戒指掉入手心后，“唯一的君王”以同样缓慢的速度缩回手臂，然后掌心朝下，张大五根手指。

戒指在石铺的地面上弹跳了几下之后，继续往前滚，发出轻微的响声。

但是Arthur早听不到任何声音了。

*

为何唯一的君王要自己当他的眼睛？

因为自己所见到的一切让君王毛骨悚然。

因为自己所见到的一切让君王双眼发亮。

他们小心翼翼地骑马进入内院。那些伸长脖子、看似畸形的马匹瞪着大眼，用烙上了木头和银块的马蹄尖，用力踩在石板上，好像希望把地面踩垮似的。

至于他们，他们身上的盔甲完全地包住他们的身体，远看仿佛通身都由白银打造，而且这些盔甲使得他们的身体一下子比普通人高大许多。

至于他们的脸部……

他们的脸部长满胡子——不像某些部落的男人刻意蓄须以便把胡须编成辫子，更像是某种长期的不羁——大部分都是黑色的，有时候也出现几绺白毛。他们当中有个人拥有一头如旭日般金色的须发。比另一位有着金须的年长男子的颜色更深，更加显眼。银色的头盔下，藏着一双灵活闪亮的眼睛。他们轮流看着每一个人，明目张胆地看，连唯一的君王也不放过；他们也看侍从、女眷和祭司，特别是专看对方的眼神，仿佛只要这么一个小动作，便可以看穿所有人的心理。

他们长得并不丑。

不，他们不像Neeru将军和Rutt所描述得那么令人反感！

他们跟不列颠的人完全一样。区别仅在于着装、语言，以及立场。

脸上长满金色胡子的那个年轻人看起来有点儿温柔和脆弱，夏日晴空般湛蓝的眼睛大睁着打量周围的一切，甚至有些呼吸不稳。他的鼻子小巧，嘴唇红润细薄，他的肤色很白，白得像绵羊的鲜奶。

但是这些脸孔却让Merlin感到不安害怕。

眼前所见比面对大红龙的尖锐獠牙更可怕。

一时之间，他看到血红的夕阳像鲜血一样洒在大地和众人的身上。

就在唯一的君王将手中的戒指放掉，戒指碰撞石板的丁当声充斥整座寂静的内院时，Merlin抬眼望着那位蓄着金色胡子的年轻外国人，眼神之专注，好像从未见过人似的。

他恍然大悟。

*

当Poole［普尔］致赠的戒指被Vortimer任意地丢弃时，Arthur甚至没有听到它掉落地板后发出的丁当声。

他看着，眼前一片晕眩。

一双蓝色的眼睛。

一双不可思议的蓝眼睛。

在所有披金色披风、身穿华服和五彩长袍的人群当中，站在一排穿着专属于祭司的白灰色调长袍的年轻人之中，一位身材比较瘦削的男孩，他一身白长袍，只在腰上系了条样式简单的金色腰带。不同于其他的人，他光滑纤细的脖颈上戴着的颈环比较细，式样在这些尊贵的人群中很是普通，让人难以揣测他的身份地位。他的深色卷发比较短，但也不是特别短，上面压着一顶橡树枝编成的头冠，胸口长项链的顶端垂着一块打造成异教车轮符号并镶有一大颗幽暗闪烁的绿色宝石的黄金饰物。

这双蓝色的眼睛……

他已经见过无数双蓝色的眼睛，但这一双，就像一面透彻的镜子，仿佛在无声地质问、审判，仿佛他已知道清晰地洞察你心底的一切，让灵魂无处遁逃……但在那深邃的蓝色中，还隐含着一种悲悯，一种超越世俗的冷漠平静，甚至，还有一种渴望……这是怎样一种蓝色啊……

而且长得很漂亮。

但是导致Arthur的心脏加速狂跳的原因，并不是男孩异常吸引他眼球的外表，而是他的出现。

好像他千里迢迢从Brittany［布列塔尼］赶至此地，到这个默默无闻的山谷，为的就是与他相见！

好像不管是命定或巧合，上帝在他人生的路上所设下的重重关卡，为的就是这个目的。好似他难堪的身份、在宗教法庭所受的侮辱审判和Aurelius Ambrosius殿下的疯狂行径，其实都没有任何的意义，一切纯粹为此刻而生！要他此时此刻出现在这里，出现在这位陌生男孩面前。出现在这位生于另一个世界、供奉异教神明、拥有一双深沉的蓝色眼睛和大海般神秘的年轻人面前。

上帝啊，像这些异教徒一样不去在乎性别又有什么关系呢？不就是上帝派我来这里来见他吗？

因为实在激动得厉害，他赶紧抓住马鬃，以免控制不住直接从马上摔下来。他还得咬紧牙关，才不至于像个受了惊吓的小孩般全身颤抖。

现在身边的一切就像是阻隔在他和那个年轻男孩之间的一段透明距离。

是谁阻挠了他认识这个男孩，甚至夺得这个男孩的希望和欲望呢？

他再也听不见任何声音，看不见任何影像。他只听见男孩的心跳声和男孩眼中所见的风景。

若说世上有张脸可以让人过目不忘，有人会相信吗？

若说只因瞧上一眼，就让人从此不看那张脸或不吻那双唇便无法呼吸，有人知道为什么吗？

他全身发冷。他感觉非碰触他不可，否则无法恢复体温。

*

之后，等戒指滚动的丁当声一停，吵闹、喊叫和马蹄声立刻风起云涌。Lot阁下高声粗鲁地问：

“发生什么事了，Uther殿下？”

“他们那位可恶的国王拒绝和我们沟通。他只愿和总督对谈！你呢？你来这里做什么？”

Arthur没有回头看。他不能也不愿意。Lot阁下走进内院时，那个年轻男孩一直低着头。而他则继续盯着男孩那一头浓密的深色卷发和橡树枝编的头冠，仿佛只要坚持到底便能叫男孩抬起头来。“他知道，他知道！他应该知道，他也是！就是这样……”他在心底大喊着。

“我前来支援你们，”Lot阁下继续嘟哝，“我担心你们会碰到危险。也许你透露自己是总督弟弟的真实身份后他会愿意和你沟通……”

Arthur才刚听完这几句话，Langer［兰格］便在他耳边不知翻译了些什么秘密。之后，一片肃静。又静又空，因为男孩还是没有抬头。

男孩一副沮丧的样子，或许还发抖，因为他的手指微微地抖动，痉挛地缩在一起，似乎很害怕的样子。“不，他知道！他不应该害怕！他不该怕我！他不该像个小孩子般怕我！”Arthur心里不停地复诵。

正当他想采取行动，或者大叫时，恰巧听见Lot阁下冷笑说：

“叫那条狗抬起它的狗头，回答我们的问话！”

根本无须Langer［兰格］传译，话中之意和语调无须多做传译。Vortimer虽不为所怒，身边的贵族在对方的辱骂下却都热血贲张，他们逼视罗马人的眼神，就如同仇视一群即将对他们展开大屠杀的蝼蚁百姓。

Arthur不假思索地拉起缰绳，将马掉头，转身骑到Poole［普尔］Lot阁下的身边。总督弟弟Uther的女婿手掣剑柄，怒发冲冠，脸上流露一抹轻蔑的嘲笑，嘴里嘟哝：

“这只不过是个戏弄你的玩笑罢了，你看起来似乎被吓坏了，小男孩！……应该让他们瞧一瞧谁才是勇者！Langer［兰格］，告诉Vortimer国王，Uther殿下可不是一名普通的军长，而是Aurelius Ambrosius总督的弟弟。告诉他总督愿意与他为友，想请他共进晚餐。此刻他正在Shire［夏尔］静候他的消息，而且决不耍诈。愿意去吃饭或就地死亡，就等他一句话。”

当Arthur再度转身面对Vortimer时，男孩正好抬起头，重新看着他。

那双蓝色的眼睛充满惊吓。

从没有一个人曾经这样看着他。就连多年以前，在Brittany［布列塔尼］时，Guinevere小姐也不曾如此。

男孩看着他，他则希望抚摸男孩的额角，轻触男孩的苍白嘴唇。

他其实可以弯下身，伸出手臂，一把将男孩抱上马，然后拥着他，飞快地骑过滚滚沸腾的河川……

好像着了魔般，他感觉肌肉突然僵硬，腰部好像被一把痛苦的利刃刺穿。

随后一阵温柔的波浪涌进胸口。

过了一会儿，为了拋开这个占据在他心头的如此具有强烈诱惑的欲望，他只好暂时合上双眼。

当他再度睁开眼睛，那两位从头到尾拉着那条遮住Vortimer脸庞的金色纱巾的女孩，正小心翼翼地放下面纱。篡位者儿子的脸终于露了出来，异常地英俊、丰满和威武。

他的鼻子和猛禽有点儿相像，嘴巴略为傲慢地向下弯成弧形，拥有雕像般的完美唇线，但是目光呆滞。细长的眼皮里藏着两颗四周布满血丝的眼珠！这位号称“唯一君王”的男人的脸看起来就像一张同时具备凶残和温柔的美丽面具。

Arthur心想，Lot和Poole［普尔］应该也会感到惊讶。

然而，就在Vortimer开口讲话的那一刻，他的音调缓慢清晰。那个男孩却不见了。

*

Vortimer并不直接对外国人发言。他先对着身边一位长者说，再由后者转述给传译官Langer［兰格］。他说：

“凡是你们所到之处，总是对我的官员十分无礼。在各个村落里，你们竟敢侮辱首领，你们用铁链捆绑他们，任意鞭打他们，毫不尊重我太阳之子，统治这片非你们所有的土地的唯一的君王。你们肆无忌惮地进出神殿，掳走里面的女孩。你们甚至掠夺神庙里的金银财宝。你们擅闯我父亲Vortigern生前所居住过的王宫，偷走宫里贵重的织毯。从海上一路行来，未经我们的允许，你们任意采食，连你们的狗也敢杀害我们的孩子，以喂饱它自己的肚子……”

Vortimer数落了许多这批外国人的暴行，生气地表示这些人根本是准备前来破坏不列颠的和平。

但是，等他说完后，Uther回答说这些指控完全不切实际，语气里充满了自傲。

“总督是个虔诚的天主教徒，他从不愿伤害任何人，他只对抗那些反对他的人。凡是带着微笑和礼物前来与我们言和的人，我们必还以微笑和礼物。反之，当我们受到攻击时，那么当然，我们也将还以颜色，全力制服任何反抗的力量。我们一向的做法都是如此，将来必要时也会如此。我们从不畏惧，因为我们当中的每一位骑士，绝对有足够的斗志独自击败这里任何一队兵团！”

Vortimer不屑地放声大笑。他说：

“下马休息吃饭去吧！”

“我们正在守斋，”Uther斩钉截铁地回答，“而且我们发誓在回到住宿的地方之前，决不下马。马上就要天黑了，我们得把你的回答转达给我的总督哥哥。你是否愿意与他一起共进晚餐呢？”

即使眼中布满血丝，Vortimer的双眼似乎还带着嘲讽的微笑。他说：

“今天，我万分感谢太阳天父Lugs、大地女神Brighid［布莉姬］和万能之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］曾赐给我力量，击败我那位不愿遵从天命的哥哥Faustus［福斯特斯］。今天，我也守斋戒，因为我手下的战士成群结队地奔赴沙场，他们对我唯命是从，在各大战场上立下丰功伟业。明天，斋期就要结束了，届时我会和几名贵族长老前往Shire［夏尔］。今晚，你们可以寄宿在广场边的那几间大厢房里，至于以蛇形图案装饰的那一间，你们不可使用，那是我的专属房间。”

Vortimer停了一会儿，仔细地审视了那些马之后，接下去说：

“离开之前，你们必须喝些祭神的酒，那是我对非敌人的友善表示。”

他话一说完，两位穿着灰色长袍的年轻祭司便走上前去，手上各捧一个雕工精美的黄金大酒杯。每杯酒都由Vortimer先饮了一口之后，再由一位年轻的女祭司将其中一个杯子递给Uther。

接下来也是一样，为Poole［普尔］准备的是几个银酒杯。

就在此时，那位神秘的男孩走向Vortimer。

这次轮到他把两个金酒杯递给Vortimer。Vortimer蹙着眉头看着他，连君王身边的所有长者，也都露出惊讶的表情。然而，Vortimer一言不发，拿起其中一个杯子。当男孩下跪答礼时，他轻吮杯上带苦味的白泡沫。之后，男孩转身走向Arthur的马匹，定眼望着对方，将另一尊金酒杯递给他。

*

就在他将那尊金酒杯递给外国人时，Merlin瞥见Nimueh正以不可置信的愤怒的目光看着他们。

他也瞥见Neeru将军一脸不屑的表情，Rutt则又恼又恨，巴不得立刻展开流血战争。他猜想唯一的君王对他们的骑术一定非常羡慕，而且很希望能够像他们一样如此轻松地驾驭马匹。

他听得出Vortimer的语气里充满愤怒和粗鲁，最后甚至还语带轻蔑。他感觉得出唯一的君王蓄意要吓唬那些外国人，感觉得出他是多么得意于自己的威权，多么神气于有几千名英勇的战士景仰他，以及多么骄傲太阳天父是如何地宠爱他。

然而，Merlin知道，他们全搞错了。

原因不在于那位发言的外国长官粗暴无礼的谈话。因为从他说话的语调里，不难猜出根本是一派胡言，夸张不实。

一切应归咎于沉默和那位蓄着耀眼金色胡须的年轻人的眼神。归咎于就在那位外国队长骂了些连传译者都不敢翻译的脏话时，他手按剑柄时所流露出的绝对自信。

当其他的外国人一脸茫然的时候，他的脸上毫无惧色。他全身上下散发着一种连Vortimer都不敢逼视的气势。他拥有一个未知世界的全能力量。

这个年轻人给他的感觉就像 **他** 正抚摸着自己，就像 **他** 掐住他的喉咙，阻断他的呼吸，一把将他抓起，坐上 **他** 那匹傲慢的野兽。

但是，似乎所有在场的人，没有人注意这一点。

连唯一的君王都对 **他** 视若无睹！

于是，当Merlin看出没有任何一个苦艾酒杯是特地为 **他** 准备时，他冒着激怒唯一君王的危险，擅自做主斟了一杯酒。

所以当他把酒杯递到唯一的君王面前时，他看见君王大吃一惊。

**他** 脱下手上和指尖的护套，露出又长又白的手指，发着抖。 **他** 向男孩鞠躬致谢，刹那间，差点儿晕倒在他怀里。

他们谨慎地尽量避免手指相碰。

**他** 的脸色真苍白！

是的，连 **他** 自己都认为此刻会昏倒在男孩怀里。

如果说Arthur压根儿讨厌极了苦艾酒那种苦涩呛人的味道，他倒很能自制，不露痕迹。当他喝下啤酒时，感觉就像正在吞咽男孩的眼神和灵魂，他实在无法不看那位神秘的男孩。最后他竟然爱上了苦艾酒中苦涩辛辣的味道。男孩就站在他的马旁边，静止不动，毫无惧色。男孩此时这么接近，胸部正好达到他膝盖的高度，所以他只需稍微扭动或故意将马调开，便可擦撞到他的身体。

他的心脏简直就要破胸而出了。

苦艾酒在他纠结的腹部里翻腾。所有的目光全集中在他们两人的身上，Arthur甚至可以感觉得到篡位者的儿子那双充血的眼眸的厉害。

他终于把酒喝光了。男孩高举手臂，把头往后仰，仿佛希望将自己的呼吸一股脑儿全都献给他，希望他能够从自己身上看到自己的渴望，甚至是求救的呼喊。

但是就在此时，从背后传来Uther的声音：

“我们现在要回去休息了，明天我们将恭候你的大驾光临。”

Vortimer点一点头，露出微笑：

“希望你们当中有个人今晚愿意留在这里，他将是我的座上宾。”他回答说。

之后，他拿起手中的金斧头，指着Arthur。

“不行！”Uther大胆且严肃地否决。“总督不会答应的！我们全队的人马都应该一起返回Shire［夏尔］，他正等候我们的回音。假如你执意留下我们当中某一个人的话，他恐将会大发雷霆！”

唯一的君王笑了。所有的贵族长老跟着笑了，连簇拥在内院里的士兵也笑了起来。

所有的人都感觉得出来那些外国人怕了。

他们的脸上带着嘲讽的表情，好像在说：“看那些伟大的战士，看他们惊吓的样子，和那些见到我们拔腿就跑的猪或老鼠没什么两样。”

然而，正当Uther准备将马掉头时，Poole［普尔］阁下叫道：

“等一等！我们是不是该谢谢这位国王的热情款待啊？我想他对我们的骑术一定感兴趣，所以，别让他以为我们都是些胆小鬼……”

之后，双脚一起夹紧马的腹部，他纵马绕着内院打转。他的马训练有术。用马刺和腕力，他先让马匹前进后退练习走了几步之后，才快步奔跑起来。马蹄在石铺的地板上踩得踢踏响。之后越跑越快，甚至原地绕起圈子，把一旁的仆从和侍卫吓得东躲西藏。马匹累得气喘吁吁，嘴边流满白色唾液。最后，Poole［普尔］大叫一声，将马立起，把几位凯尔特人吓得直往后退，跌坐在地上，其中更有几位，因惊吓过度，夺门而逃。

Uther笑着将马骑出宫廷。Arthur最后一次回头望时，并没有看到那位神秘男孩的蓝眼眸，只看到篡位者儿子狡黠的微笑。

**TBC**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 之后他们停了很久不讲话，试着猜想王宫那边的任何动静。  
>  “为什么你都不说话？”希腊人终于忍不住问Arthur。“通常害怕反而会让人想说话。”  
>  Arthur看了他一眼后，笑一笑。  
>  “我是害怕，但不是你想的那种害怕。”他的声音嘶哑。  
>  “那么是哪一种，嗯？”  
>  Arthur沉默不语，露出神秘的微笑。等希腊人和Gwaine不再追问之后，他抬头望着满天的星辰。“有个梦藏在我的梦想背后，”他自言自语，“可惜连我也不知道是什么样的梦。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 关于罗马剃须的历史  
>  在罗马传说中王政时代的第五位君主，卢基乌斯·塔奎尼乌斯·布里斯库斯，发明了原始的剃须刀并大力教导罗马人剃须保持洁净。而实际上普通罗马人剃胡子的习惯知道公元前3世纪才基本形成，这其中的一个节点式人物便是第二次布匿战争中率军远征迦太基的罗马名将大西庇阿；当时的随军记录显示他已经做到了每天都剃须，这样的习惯也渐渐渗透向社会底层。  
>  具体到技术层面，早期的剃须通常做工极其粗糙，往往只是将磨成薄片的燧石制成刀片；到了公元前4世纪左右，由于马其顿的亚历山大大帝坚持自己手下所有将士保持面部干净，剃须技术又得到了进一步的发展，出现了各类带有手柄和抓钩的剃须刀。而到了公元前1世纪，一种新出现的功能类似镊子的工具又被许多人用于剃须。与此同时，为了避免此前由于刀片过于锋利而经常剃的满脸是血的情况，出现了最早的脱毛液和胡泡。最早的胡泡成分相当多样化，从葡萄干、藤皮、驴油、蝙蝠血、羊胆汁，甚至于剁成粉末的蛇肉，都曾被用于制作胡泡。可以想见那个时候的罗马人刮胡子的时候一定是要捏紧鼻子的。  
>  到了公元前后，又出现了一种被称作“Novacila”，形状非常像指节套环的剃须刀，这种剃须刀成为了那个年代理发师的标准装备之一；与此同时问世的则是一种可以缓解因剃破皮肤而导致的疼痛的一种主要由涂了香水的药膏和浸泡过油和醋的蜘蛛网制成的面膜，直到那时剃须才变得不再是血淋淋的折磨。  
>  在这个故事中，罗马的军队蓄须是因为，在海上和军旅中没有保持个人卫生的条件；另外，这个故事里所谓的“罗马军队”之前已经解释过，就是鱼龙混杂的一队人马。而且在局势稳定之前，他们暂时还无心顾及仪表。

**Shire［夏尔］，公元454年，柳木月（Willow）** ［凯尔特历法，即4月15日-5月12日］

唯一的君王火冒三丈，命令所有的女眷、仆从和侍卫马上离开内院。

Neeru将军努力地想让君王恢复冷静，于是便说：

“让我们把他们的人全都杀了，但留下马匹以及替马蹄装上那种走在石铺地板可以擦出火花的铁片的那个人。”

“我们早就该将他们全部宰了，”Rutt不悦地反驳，“包括他们的马。”

唯一的君王以眼示意，要他住嘴。他转身对Merlin说：

“为何你要请那位不爱说话的外国人喝这个黄金酒杯里的酒呢，圣杯守护者？而且没有经过我的同意。”

Merlin双膝着地，匍匐在他跟前。

“对不起，唯一的君王。”

Vortimer眉头深锁。

Rutt似乎深感遗憾地说：

“是他，唯一的君王，在Shire［夏尔］杀死那条咬死小孩的大狗的人就是他。”

Neeru将军依然轻蔑地抿着双唇，但是Vortimer却轻轻地点一点头。

“我喜欢他们的骑术，”他慢条斯理地说，“可惜他们却是些不可理喻的人。”

之后，他站起来，故意冲着Neeru将军，接下去说：

“把那些害怕他们的马的人揪出来。把他们带到士兵面前，将他们斩首示众。在这里，我不容许任何人害怕外国人。”

*

当那些见过篡位者的儿子Vortimer的队员快马加鞭地回到Shire［夏尔］的神庙大广场上时，天色几乎全暗了。Aurelius Ambrosius殿下依旧留在原地。他直挺挺地安坐在马上，看来午后的那一场骤雨并没有吓倒他。

一听到马蹄声，原本已经回房休息的那些人马上手持火把，冲出屋外。在微弱的照明下，每个人的脸上只见一团阴影。

“Vortimer不愿意跟我们一起回来，殿下，”Lot阁下马上说，“但是他接受了你明天的邀请。”

Aurelius殿下点头表示知道了，之后他问：

“他长什么样子？”

“像个大王子。”Poole［普尔］接口说。

“虽然肤色和五官不像，但他的脸型和眼神确实很像篡位者的家族成员，”Uther不疾不徐地说，“他坐在高背椅上，其他的人全都站着。他的眼睛充满红色的血丝，好似曾生吞活剥了所有的对手。简直就像那些撒克逊人一样，他十分狂妄自大。”

“也很高不可攀……”Poole［普尔］补上一句，“他很清楚自己的身份。”

Lot阁下大声地抱怨：

“Poole［普尔］觉得他高不可攀。事实上，那是因为在我抵达之前，那个家伙根本不愿意和他们沟通。直到依据我的建议，他得知Uther殿下是总督的弟弟之后，他的话才多了起来……”

Poole［普尔］没有反驳，Aurelius殿下突然问：

“他们有多少人？”

“很多，”Uther叹口气，约略比了一下。“所配备的武器大多为工具性质，如长枪、投石器、大榔头、斧头，刀的数量比较少，而且材质也不如我们。对于全套盔甲，参加过正式战争的士兵来讲，几乎没什么杀伤力！”

总督的眼光转移到Poole［普尔］身上，最后他终于开口说：

“四万，我想。而且全都经过战争的训练。那些星形狼牙棒的针棒多少会造成些伤害。”

罗马的士兵们窃窃私语。他们不断地重复四万这个数字！只有一小部分士兵曾经见过如此庞大的军队。

派拉多神父走向Arthur的坐骑，扯着马上的缰绳问：

“你是否告诉了那位国王，是上帝派我们来找他的？”

Uther笑着挖苦说：

“我告诉过他了，派拉多神父，还重复了好几次，可惜根本是对牛弹琴。这些蠢东西还向我们宣称太阳是他的父亲。即便是那些把树当作神明的督伊德，其中也有人像他们的贵族一样戴着黄金颈环。”

派拉多神父摇着头画了个圣号。

“他早就被那些督伊德控制了，他完完全全就是个邪教徒，”Uther继续说，“别梦想以圣经改变他的信仰。”

“他们和其他的男人和女人没什么两样，”Arthur边大声地表示，边看着Aurelius殿下沉郁的眼神，希望能够得到他的支持。“一些和我们一样的人，殿下。况且他们安分地待在自己的土地上。”

“你这个小男孩，竟然学起大人的模样，喝了他们的苦艾酒！”Lot阁下在一旁哈哈大笑。“他早醉得失去了判断力！”

可惜没人理睬他的玩笑。沉默像沁人骨髓的寒流吞没了这个玩笑。随着夜色加深，一股强风迎面而来，横扫火把上的火苗，发出轰轰的响声。

总督终于有所反应，他将马骑向最大的那幢建筑物前，小声地说着些什么，别人根本听不清楚：

“别多做无用的揣测了，同伴们。Arthur说得对：他们和你我一样。他们既勇敢又聪明，我们得牢记这一点。”

*

晚风传来远处响起的号角和鼓声。

小孩们蜷缩在帐篷里，毫无睡意，既兴奋又害怕，他们轻声细语，彼此描述着那些来了又走的外国人的长相，说他们半人半马，比骇人的野兽还高大，不仅可以轻松地跳过高墙，银色的脚底还闪闪发光。

唯一的君王留在庭院的寝宫里，下令不准任何人前来打扰。内院里空无一人，一切超乎平常地安静。

和其他今晚不陪伴君王入睡的女眷一样，Merlin行过礼后，倒退着走出幽暗的内院。Vortimer连看都没看他一眼。喝了那么多杯苦艾酒、连日来的守斋，再加上与那些外国人碰面时的紧张压力，似乎把他累垮了。他的眼睛红得几乎看不到眼珠。

Merlin决定到宫殿旁的小庙走一趟。但是就在他跨出内院的门槛时，Nimueh挡在他面前。

黑暗里，她双眼发光，雪白的牙齿像极了动物的獠牙。她突然伸出手抓住Merlin的手腕。

“你急着想去哪里？去找他们吗？”

“去找他们？你在胡说些什么？”

“别骗我了！我什么都知道。”Nimueh咄咄逼人。

Merlin扭动手腕，试图让她松开，然而Nimueh却越抓越紧，几乎要将他手腕上的那只金手镯掐进肉里。

“我注意到了你看他们时的眼神……”

“放开我。”Merlin压低声音说，他不想和Druid大人争吵。

但是Nimueh一脸恨意，反而拉着他的手，把他拽到了门外的墙边。

“我就知道你是个恶兆！”她嘲讽地说，“唯一的君王从不肯相信我，这一次，他非信不可！”

“我听不懂你在说些什么。”Merlin低声说。他猜到了她准备说些什么，但他现在不想和任何人说话或者解释什么，他只想冷静下来。

“别再装出一副伟大和高贵的圣杯守护者的样子了！”Nimueh大笑。“我注意到了你看那个外国人的眼神。我太了解你了，我知道那代表什么意思，你看他的样子就好像看见了一个巴不得对他投怀送抱的男人！”

“闭嘴！”Merlin的声音更加低沉。

“这些年来，我把你当朋友看待，那是因为你帮助过Vortimer，他相信你。但是自从我们最后一次碰面以来，你便开始讨厌我。我早就知道你会背叛我们……”

Merlin看着她激动的表情，听着她疯狂的语调，突然像是被打了一个耳光，他瞬间冷静清醒了，甚至冷静清醒地有些过头。

“而且我知道为什么！”Nimueh大声叫嚣。

Merlin盯着她的眼睛，脑海中轮流出现了某些影像和思绪：他母亲的笑脸在空中盘旋，嘴中呢喃着母亲对孩子的关爱；老国王Vortigern斑斓的肌肤；那位紧盯着他看，有金色须发的男人的脸孔……

“我也知道。”Merlin的声音低沉平静，却有某种奇怪的危险气息。

Nimueh被他突如其来的敌意吓到了，颤抖着放开他的手。Merlin的唇边浮现一抹奇怪的微笑，脸上的表情异常冷静，深蓝的眼眸里闪着某种光芒逼得Nimueh急忙地往后退。

这是第一次，Merlin以无惧无喜的态度正视他的这位假朋友。他早已看穿了她，她终日生活在惶惶不安之中，无论她曾经拥有过什么，都已经被她自己丢弃了。她本来是Druid的候选人之一，而且是最有力的那一个，大家都默认她为下一任的Druid，然而自从上一任Druid被Vortimer砍头之后，没有任何一位督伊德有勇气提出正式选举下一任Druid，作为唯一君王情人的Nimueh只是自然成为了这一身份——就像Vortimer一样，没有通过正式的提名，因此，她在督伊德面前并不自在，并不像真正的Druid那样有号令众多教众或与君王正式谈判的勇气。她是督伊德的一员，她不能真的嫁给他，即使地位尊贵，也不过是他众多情人中的一个，她完全迷失在了患得患失的感情中。她太过虚荣与恐惧，就像小时候，她需要把别人踩在脚下，才能让自己显得尊贵；她不敢号令众多教众，以此躲避她所恐惧的反对与质疑声；甚至是，她对Vortimer的执着，只是因为她不想显得不如其他女人。结局就是，她现在什么也不是，她的天赋，她的美貌，她的地位，她拥有的一切都被她日复一日的恐惧压倒了。

“我知道，”Merlin重复道，“正如你们所有人知道的，我来自另一个世界，我从来就不属于你们的世界。”

他听见夜空里传来自己所说的这番话的回音。

“你和他们一样。你和他们一样可恶！”

“但是我也知道，”Merlin继续说，“我一生都将谨记上一位太阳之子Vortigern在临死前的那个夜晚对我的期许，当时他说但愿我能够在此人间长命百岁。”

他不再说下去，定眼不屑地打量着Nimueh惊慌的脸孔。

“你还记得，我的主人是圣杯吗？智者Taliesin说过，唯有生死之神Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］与大地之母Brighid［布莉姬］要求我死时，我才有死亡的资格！所以你想做什么，Druid大人？你能做什么？”

“你疯了！”Nimueh声音颤抖着。

“你不需要通过指责我来引起唯一君王的注意，因为他知道你是谁。不过你可以尝试号召督伊德的教众，听听他们的意见……我也很了解你，Nimueh。”

“啊！……我明白了。你来自另一个世界，你是想要把我们全都献给另一个世界，你一直都在设法毁灭我们！”Nimueh声音颤抖地说，“你曾经说过他们是来自东方带来黑暗的蛮夷，他们绕了路，但你是怎么知道的？你为什么后来没有再对任何人提起这件事？因为他们也是来自另一个世界，就和你一样！你想把我们交给他们，就像你把自己献给他们一样；你希望他们骑着他们的矮脚马到这里来，把这里夷为平地！”

就在Nimueh又叫又骂的时候，Merlin往前逼进一步。

“因为仇恨，”Merlin俯下眼睛盯着她，喃喃地说，“因为仇恨的洪流，因为可悲的谎言……”

“你不是我们的人！你恨不得我们大家全都死光！”

“那么你打算怎么做？”Merlin继续用那种奇怪的语调居高临下地说，“你可以对所有的人这么讲，然后看看你和我谁会最先去见掌管生死的Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］。”

Nimueh也瞪着他，眼底满是恐惧与憎恨，浑身发抖。

Merlin退后一步，竟自嘲地微笑起来。他摇摇头，用力脱下手腕上的金手镯，那只几年前她送给他，有两条蛇形装饰的手镯，但因用力过猛，反而抓伤了自己的手腕。现在发生的一切事情都让他觉得好笑。

“那么你从属何方呢，Nimueh？谁说的才是真的呢？我们的性命与生活，我们的信仰与神谕，我们的权力与地位，甚至是我们的友谊，全都是建立在我们想要相信的东西上，而不是真正的事实之上，所以我们永远都认为自己是对的，以致于我们根本不知道我们是从何时误入了歧途。”他松开手，任手镯掉在地上，转身离开，走进了黑夜。

这份友谊在他心中陨落时所引起的回响并不比那个手镯消失时所发出的声音多。

*

“Dagonet［达戈尼特，取自圆桌骑士之一，一个弄臣］！”

和所有的罗马人一样，理发师出身的Dagonet［达戈尼特］，也将所有的家当移置在广场边的某栋房子里。锡盆、小刀片、小锤、剃须刀、胡泡和药膏全都整齐地排列在一只皮箱上。［罗马人在公元前4世纪便有了剃须的习惯，最早是由罗马皇帝对军队下令的。但在过去由于工具受限，剃须也很容易受伤，所以这件事在过去想在不毁容的情况下完成并不容易。］

一听见Arthur叫他，他马上回头，露出微笑。

“有什么事，Arthur？”

“我想请你帮我刮胡子。”

理发师仔细端详着Arthur的脸庞，随行而来的Gwaine则在一旁偷笑。

“见过篡位者的儿子后他就疯了！”他下断言。“他要你顺便帮他剪一剪头发。”Gwaine眨了一下眼，在一旁大笑了起来。

理发师摇一摇头。

“Arthur！天都已经黑了，况且一个小时后，我们就得去见总督……”

“所以你还有时间。”

“就是没有！反正，总之，明天你有的是时间，随便你要刮、要修或要剪都可以！”

“这可是一位勇者的至理名言。”Gwaine止不住讪笑。

“为什么突然想剃胡子？”理发师一本正经地重拾话题。“我以为长期的海上生活早就让你忘了罗马对于面容整洁的习俗。况且Lot阁下说过，那些撒克逊和凯尔特人很多都留着胡子，我们也蓄须，这样不容易被人当作软弱好欺。”

“为了让脸透透空气。”

“你果真这样认为还是故作疯狂？”

“Dagonet［达戈尼特］，明天，我要以崭新的面貌见人，所以请你务必帮我刮掉胡子，剪短头发。之后，我要去河里去把身上彻底清洗干净。”

“天杀的！三更半夜？和那四万个在我们身边大喊大叫的野人一起去？”

Dagonet［达戈尼特］飞快地跑去找来小一瓶玻璃药罐，小心地摇晃了一会儿之后说：

“只要喝下三滴这种安眠药水，Arthur，肯定可以让你恢复镇定，马上入睡，这才是你真正该做的事！”

Gwaine哈哈大笑：

“你不懂，理发师！Arthur大人明天和某位美女有约。”

Arthur疑惑地看一眼那个高个子的黑发男人，翻了个白眼。

“我知道她长什么样子，你的那位女士，”Dagonet［达戈尼特］瘪着嘴，“我们大家都和她有约。但是我可以向你保证：她一定会取笑我们的胡子，嫌弃我们身上的刺鼻臭味！”

“你们两个别再闹了。”Arthur边从皮箱里取出剃须刀边说。

他取出剃须刀，用刀面在手心上试划了几下之后，将刀锋指向Dagonet［达戈尼特］，以低沉的声音命令他，众人顿时收起笑容：

“请帮我刮掉胡子，Dagonet［达戈尼特］，否则你将永远也别想见到不列颠的金子长什么样子。”

*

Merlin在神殿外停下脚步。那边，在城的另一边，在山脊上那条通往Shire［夏尔］王宫的皇家大道上，今早犹见外国兵团像条铁灰色的蚯蚓蜿蜒其上，现在却成了一条被引爆的火线。那是由几千名不愿意臣服在唯一的君王统治之下，和那些外国人一起离开的撒克逊人、凯尔特人、盅格鲁人、朱特人手持火把所连成的影像。他们全是些被Vortimer征服却又背叛他的战俘。他们都曾担任过Faustus［福斯特斯］的部属，今天，为了报复唯一的君王，带着满腔的怨恨和武器投效外国军队是最佳的方法。

黝黑的夜色里，那条火线宛如一道流金，从山口流向城里，将城垣照得通体光明。

Shire［夏尔］虽近犹远！

“他们都将被献给Cernunnos［萨那诺斯］。”黑暗的角落里有个声音说。

Rutt. 不用看也知道是他。

年轻的军官从黑暗里走出来，Merlin不确定他跟踪了自己多久。

“我听到了。”他说，“现在，她还没有找到自己的位置。而且我知道你不会背叛，永远都不会……”

“我不会背叛圣杯。”

“但是我也知道你对那位外国人情有独钟……”

Merlin听出对方语带尖酸。

“所以我想告诉你，他死定了。”

Merlin合上双眼，感觉四肢麻痹，腹部刺痛难忍。

他仍记得那位外国人的脸孔。他仍记得 **他** 的眼神，和 **他** 摇摇欲坠、险些跌进自己怀里时的景象，这一幕就像一颗着火的石砾，撕裂着他的五脏六腑。

那位外国人仍深深地吸引着他，感觉就像心脏上被插了一把希望和温柔的利刃。让他觉得自己就像是无力的祭品。

而现在，他更担心 **他** 会死去。唯一君王仿若捏死一只虫子般握紧拳头的动作再次在他眼前回放。

一种无法理解的愤怒骤然间从脚底升起。

“你可以试试。”他用一种更低沉的挑衅近乎警告的语气说道。

“他死定了，”这名战士再次重复。“他和所有其他的人。”他随后便消失在黑夜里。

Merlin转身背对着Shire［夏尔］，极目张望着东边幽暗的山岭，假如Taliesin没有忘了他的话，圣杯应该会从那个方向归来。

“帮帮我，圣杯。帮帮我，诸神。”他喃喃地说。

*

派拉多神父命令军队取下所有摆在墙上神龛里的陶制人俑和异教神像，点亮永不熄灭的油灯，黄金圆柱大厅顿时弥漫着一股鬼灵洞穴的气氛。

大厅的正面，共有九道开向广场的大门，所有无法进入大厅的人全都挤在门边。整座城里只剩下少数几位身带警示号角的哨兵。他们驻守在城门前和祭祀平台顶部。

当Aurelius殿下爬上由几只皮箱临时堆砌成的小平台时，底下鸦雀无声。Uther殿下和几名贵族军官陪在他的四周。

派拉多神父将那个插在竹竿上的黄金十字架高高地举起，然后面向圣灵聚集的方向朝拜三次，此时众人亦脱掉帽子或头盔，以示尊敬。之后他转身面对Aurelius殿下，同样高举十字架，重新朝拜一次，这一次他把十字架贴近总督的脸，近得只见他脸上的胡子把十字架几乎全都覆盖了。

全体士兵齐画圣号。

“天主依其旨意支配天上和地下的一切，”Aurelius殿下以高亢轻快的声音说，“但愿他和蒙基督祝福的圣母为我等祈祷……”

众人表情僵硬，双眼无神。Aurelius殿下似乎有看穿每个脸孔的本领。他的眉毛，尽管颜色和他的胡子一样是浅金色，却比那些插在酒瓮上的火把更明亮。他伸出戴着手套的手，指着众人大声地说：

“你们以为那些把我们封锁在草原里的凯尔特人一共是四万人？才不是呢！”

他又停顿了一会儿。

“比这个数目还多。或许是两倍。八万！”

他不再说下去，似乎知道有人将口出怨言，但却没有。

“八万！一个人对付四百个人！一个罗马人对付四百个凯尔特人！在Fyrien［费利恩］的时候，对方共有多少人呢？几百个而已！在Anglesey［安格莱西］呢？也不超过这个数字。Vortimer国王向我们表达善意，送给我们许多漂亮的礼物。他选择在这个迷人的广场上接待我们，可惜这一切都只是个陷阱。他想在此地一举歼灭我们。你们全都害怕了。你们怕得像面对黑夜的小孩，满脑子胡思乱想！你们害怕，因为你们对上帝的信仰不够坚定！一个人对抗四百个人！是的，因为那是天主的旨意——是天主的旨意，孩子们，因为他想在那些尚未认识他的人面前显示神迹。天主希望住在此黄金国度里的凯尔特人和撒克逊人像全世界的子民一样回归到他的怀里！天主说过：‘一个人对抗四百个人，这就是你要面对的，你希腊人Balan［巴兰］，你Safir［萨菲尔］，你Lot，还有Benedict［本尼迪克特］以及在场所有的人……’”

Aurelius殿下那根直指人心的手指仿佛掐住了众人的咽喉。之后他再度提高嗓门呼吁：

“全体将士们！这都是上帝的旨意，因为他想考验我们对他的信仰，同伴们！上帝实现诺言，帮我们破除万难顺利抵达了这里，因为他希望将我们造就成显示他伟大神力的最佳工具！同伴们！弟兄们！上帝挑选了我们，并且祝福我们，因为他希望我们众人心无旁骛，专心致志地拿出勇气以欢乐的心情显耀他的王国！……同伴们，请擦亮你们的眼睛，请冷静你们的头脑！凯尔特人已经进入了这片草原，这里，八万兵力，只因为他们怕你们！因为害怕所以故意制造这些不堪入耳的噪音，蓄意干扰我们的睡眠……”

他不再说下去，这一次他从浓密的胡须里挤出一些笑容。随后响起三两个笑声。Aurelius Ambrosius总督点一点头，再度微笑后，冷静地补充：

“明天，他们的国王将亲临此地。他将带领整队的仆从、女眷和一些不值钱的小玩意进入此广场。我一定会亲手逮住他，绝不会让他溜走。你们等着看好了，届时那八万名凯尔特人将吓得连动都不敢动一下。这就是明天的情况……”

*

绵延的号角和鼓声响彻大地、山顶和云端。草原上摆满了熊熊燃烧的火盆。因为火焰明亮照人，整个帐篷区在夜里看起来反而比在白日时更壮观。风停了，尽管天空下起毛毛细雨，火盆上狂舞乱跳的火苗依然热情不减。

然而Merlin听而不闻，视而不见。

他是被抓来的没有父亲的孩子。他是异类。他是祸根。

他给自己浇了很多桶冷水以试图平息从他心底灼烧到皮肤的愤怒与焦虑。

他需要重生。

在银白的月光下，晚风徐徐，五月还未真正到来，他却像被火点燃了一样，皮肤上甚至隐约冒着热气。他重新套上宽大的白色长袍。尽管拔掉了Nimueh送的那个蛇形手镯，手腕上却依然留着那道淤血的印记。

激怒Rutt并不明智，但他为什么那么傲慢，那么肯定？还有，他为什么会觉得一切都那么滑稽好笑。Nimueh找不到自己的位置，但他自己呢？圣杯是他的主人，那么作为圣杯的主人，诸神选择了谁？是否仅仅这样想一想都是对太阳之子的背叛？

从午夜起，他便坐在燃烧的薄荷叶、橡树叶及榭寄生叶旁，不用任何人的帮忙，独自准备着一切的事宜。

最后，他偷偷地带着树叶和苦艾酒，躲开人群，藏身到神庙背后。

他大口喝酒，大口呼吸。

童年的一幕幕景象再次在他的眼前上演，他想起他的母亲，遥远的森林，夜晚的鸟叫，海水的咸味……还有最后，熊熊的大火与村民的尖叫哭喊。很快，他又想起了Vortigern和那些惨死的贵族长老，他们途径目睹过的在战争中被毁的村庄与田野。如果Vortigern对撒克逊人的排斥真的是由于他七岁差点死掉的时候说出的一句关于两只龙的预言，那么他真的报复成功了。他让毁灭了他的村庄的王国与野蛮的撒克逊人付出了更为惨痛的代价。他突然笑了起来，但凄厉可怕的笑声很快就被泪水噎住了。他是多么伟大的祭司啊，一个可悲的没有父亲的罪人。

他独自一人。又哭又笑。他都相信自己一定是疯了。他从未有过，自从被Neeru将军逮捕的那一天起，他便不曾感觉到活在这个广漠的世上竟是如此地孤独和迷惘。自从圣杯和那只大红龙对他伸出援手后，他便不再有懦弱和被拋弃的感觉。

然而他依然信心满满。在此独一无二、恐怖至极的深夜里，等待诸神的前来，等待另一个世界的力量的帮助。

可惜细雨霏霏，在他的发丝上洒下千万颗小珍珠，还弄湿了焚烧的叶片，将其灰烬变得又浊又浓。而从另一个世界传来的竟只是一阵阵冰冷的沉默。

*

几个手持武器的影子徘徊在空荡的街道上。

Shire［夏尔］的城垣里随处可听见凯尔特人从草原上传来的激烈的喧哗声，即使在夜里也一刻不得闲，连马匹都辗转难眠。

他们点燃了几千盏火盆，不知情的人还以为天上的星星全掉到草原上来了。

但是所有的将士全将眼光从草原上移开，因为Aurelius殿下下令说：

“别看，别听！那些都是假象。必要时，用衬衫的衣角捂住你们的耳朵，什么也不要管。”

总督亲自巡视各个兵团，将手按在将士们被雨淋湿了的肩头上。

“照顾好你们身上的长剑，”他建议，“磨亮你们的靴子和盔甲。这些事情不仅可以活动你们的手关节，还可以让你们动动脑。”

不管是步兵、骑兵或军官，他一视同仁。他问他们那些天黑时和大批的撒克逊军队一起抵达的当地妇女做的蔬菜饼味道如何。他笑着问现在他们的肚子是否和刚喝下的蚕豆汤一样感觉暖和多了！他笑着，轻启被覆盖在胡子下的细薄嘴唇，假装瞪着天真的双眼继续说：

“今晚，同伴们，我们之间不再有权高或位低的区分，不再有步兵或骑兵的不同待遇。大家的命运全掌握在天主的手里，同伴们，凡是愿意和我一起奋斗的人便是主宰者！”

他边用长剑敲打阶梯，边登上祭祀的高台，细心检视着那个由希腊人、Gwaine和Arthur共同架起的弩箭台。他还调了一下弩弓的方向，将焦点直接对准街心。考虑了片刻之后，他下令说：

“天大亮之后，就不要再瞄准街道了。改瞄准这里，广场中央。你们移到可以射击到草原前的那堵高墙的最后一扇门的位置。你，Arthur，我需要你下来帮我……”

在火把忽明忽灭的照明下，他注意到Arthur剃去了胡须后光滑的脸庞。他笑着说：

“咦，这倒是个不错的主意！为了那个伟大的日子净身祈祷。”

他拍了拍Arthur的肩膀，温柔地眯着眼说，一旁的希腊人和Gwaine则早笑弯了腰：

“明天，我们要让凯尔特人和撒克逊人都要瞧一瞧你的样子。他们一定会对你印象深刻：他们会以为看见了一位天使！”

*

眼前白茫茫一片，有个声音突然喊道：

“Merlin！”

什么都看不见。眼前一片空白，深不见底。一切尽是温和的白色，既无凸角也无凹洞，好似整个世界全被一片无中生有的白云给遮住了。

那个声音再度喊道：

“Merlin！”

他觉得明明回答了，却听不见自己的声音。

“不要害怕，不要忧伤。”那个声音说。

他觉得自己问了对方是谁，那个温柔的声音回答说：

“我就是那一位陪伴在你身边，永不离开你的人。我就是那一位在世间需要你帮助的人。世界毁灭与重生的时刻来临了。旧时代将被推翻，新时代则还是在母体中孕育的种子。”

Merlin全身战栗，心中惦记着明天即将开打的战役。

“老者将被摧毁，大者将被击破，强者不再为强——这就是末日，也是涅槃。所有结在记事绳上的绳结都将合而为一。之后，其他的绳结都将消失在自由绵延的海角天涯，化为乌有。世界将再度统一，重新开始。一切都将改头换面。”

Merlin心想：那么我们都将会死去。那些外国人会把我们全都杀了。

那个声音更为温柔地说：“有些人会死去，有些人会壮大。不要担心，不要害怕，在往后的岁月里，我一定会永远陪在你身边。”

他看到薄雾后那有着一双金色眼睛的大红龙渐渐向他靠近。大红龙没有伸出利爪碰他，也没有对他张开布满獠牙的大口，而是将整张脸贴近他的身体，像动物嗅闻猎物般，从头到脚绕一圈，仿佛在他那件宽大的白色长袍、黄金的颈环、双腿或腰腹间找寻一个秘密……

他尽量地保持身体不动，忍受大红龙起伏不定的气息。当大红龙搜遍他的身体之后，将脸部移到他的脸上。

“你的眼睛，”大红龙低声呢喃，“你的眼睛……”

他闭上眼睛，感受大红龙轻柔的抚摸，像蝴蝶的羽翼般，从他的双唇滑向眼睑。

等他重新张开眼睛后，一切却早已消失了。

*

“总督昨晚作的那场演说真是精彩极了，”希腊人说，“很高兴听到他那样说，可惜毕竟是演说。现在，真正的好戏才要上场呢！”

他指着西边的山巅，尽管堆云如雪，天空却是一片明朗。

他们三人依旧坐在祭祀台顶部平台的弩箭台下，被冰冷的雨滴冻得全身僵硬。一个小时前，草原上凯尔特人敲锣打鼓的喧嚣声突然奇迹般地中断了。他们怎么知道黎明即将来临了？几千盏火盆引燃的烟雾堆积在城里的上空，一山飘过一山，好似一团厚如云层的污浊臭气，直扑向人的眼睛和喉咙。

“一个人对付四百个人，”希腊人苦笑着重复，“马上就会知道是什么滋味了。”

“但愿你应付得来，”Gwaine取笑说，“只可惜那些家伙从不在晚上出击，要不然我可就占优势了！”

之后他们停了很久不讲话，试着猜想王宫那边的任何动静。

“为什么你都不说话？”希腊人终于忍不住问Arthur。“通常害怕反而会让人想说话。”

Arthur看了他一眼后，笑一笑。

“我是害怕，但不是你想的那种害怕。”他的声音嘶哑。

“那么是哪一种，嗯？”

Arthur沉默不语，露出神秘的微笑。等希腊人和Gwaine不再追问之后，他抬头望着满天的星辰。“有个梦藏在我的梦想背后，”他自言自语，“可惜连我也不知道是什么样的梦。”

**TBC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下一章是Part 1 的高潮部分，大概是一般两章的内容，所以需要一点时间，谢谢大家~


End file.
